Kamen Rider Kage
by Kendell
Summary: After centuries of imprisonment, the Devil Kaijin Akuma are set free from an ancient sword. When unleashed, they begin a rampage through Japan. Jarrett Tsuchi must become the mysterious hero, Kamen Rider Kage, to stop their reign of terror. Revived! Episode 19 Up!
1. Promo

Hello everyone, today I introduce you to my next big project, Kamen Rider Kage! This preview is also the prologue and its modeled after the promos that air before a new Kamen Rider series begins, hope I did a good job in that respect! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage Promo

_Coming soon, a new fanfic begins! Kamen Rider Kage!_

_Hidden under the sea of Japan for centuries, an age old sword has been found._

A long, blood red katana with a golden hilt designed with an elephant beetle in the center is dredged up from the oceans depths onto the wooden deck of a ship.

_When it's ancient seal is broken, the Devil Kaijin, Akuma are set free from their centuries of imprisonment._

In a museum, archeologists examine the sword, its hilt shines brightly and when it settles, a hulking form of an armored bronze humanoid with an Elephant Beetle-like face, a curved horn adorning his head along with a black crown, a cape flowing behind him and samurai-like armor on his form, a swarm of beings surging out of the blade and filling the lab behind them.

_Filled with a insatiable lust for battle and destruction, the Akuma destroy everything in sight._

Various armored, animal-like humanoids are seen destroying various locations and fighting the police force.

_Rising from the ashes of their destructive rampage, a mysterious samurai hero rises, Kamen Rider Kage._

A young man with medium length black hair sits in the shadow's of a tree, listening to the radio. His eyes are green in color, his skin color tanned from the sun, his body fit and muscled and his face slim and handsome.

The man stands on a street, a belt with a black strap and a golden square buckle in the middle around his waist. In the center of the buckle is a large, round, green crystal, which resembled an eye. He got in a crouching pose one hand forwards and the other pulled into his side as he looks forwards. "Henshin!"

The Rider stands before a blue samurai-like shark humanoid in a burning house, his armor streamlined with samurai-like arms, dark reddish-brown in color with black fabric between the armored plates and on the lower chest. His head is adored with a Rhinoceros Beetle-like horn and large, red, beetle-like optics.

_Endowed with a mysterious power, Kage must stop the evil Akuma's destruction and uncover the dark past behind his powers._

Kage rides down a city street on a motorcycle resembling a dirt bike, only with thicker armor in his colors and the front of it resembling a Kabuto Beetle, it's horn pointed forwards.

Kage slashes an unseen Akuma with a katana, its golden hilt having a large green crystal, one side of the hilt being oversized at a curve, forming what seemed to be a hand guard. He pulls the hilt up to the blade, transforming it into an ax as he throws a second slash with it.

_Coming soon, Evil Will Fall By His Blade!_


	2. Episode 1: Adventure's Advent

Alright guys! Here's episode 1, enjoy! Big thanks to Infernal King on Bulbagarden for helping me with this! Anyway, if parts of this episode leave you thinking "WTF?", it'll make sense later, kinda the point. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 1, Adventure's Advent, The Shadow Rider Awakens

**Tokyo Museum, midday;**

"Late last night a mysterious sword was brought to the museum for study," explained a black haired, female news reporter, standing in front of the entrance. "The sword was brought up by a fishing vessel in the Sea of Japan, early estimates state it may date back the feudal era Japan and inscriptions indicate it may have been forged by Muramasa, the mythological Japanese sword smith whose blades are said to be bloodthirsty and evil. Archeologists are presently trying to restore the blade to its previous condition."

Inside, a group of Japanese archeologists busied themselves around the sword, which was a katana with a blood red blade, its hilt still covered in sand and build up from centuries of remaining underwater, but a golden insignia of an Elephant Beetle could be seen. In addition to those traits, the sword itself seemed oversized, as if one much larger than an average human was needed to wield such a weapon. "The blade didn't corrode, and its make up is that of no known metal," reported one of them, examining the metal.

"The blood red color is also unique, why would a samurai wish their sword to be permanently stained with blood?" inquired another, brushing off the sand from the symbol, revealing a red jewel also in the hilt. "There seem to be jewels in the hilt. This sword must have belonged to someone of higher class to be able to afford such materials." He slowly scraped more debris off the jewel, accidentally pushing in the beetle. "That's strange."

"What?" asked a third scientist, who had been dealing with looking up possible links to known swords.

"The beetle insignia, it jus-" the scientist was cut off when the jewel suddenly glowed a bright red, then sent out a flash of light, forcing the scientists back and to shield their eyes. When it died out, a terrifying sight stood before them.

He was eight feet in height, his armor bronze and resembling a samurai, only more insect-like in appearance and bulky, in fact it wasn't armor at all, it was his true exoskeleton. His head resembled a human's in shape only, it's features more insect-like, the mouth covered by a triangular plate and two small tusks on each side, a curved horn extending from the forehead, compound beetle eyes below it. His hands were like a human's in shape and function, but composed of armored exoskeleton instead of flesh, like an insect. Topping off the appearance was a black, spiked crown adorning his head and flowing cape billowing out behind him. As if this manifestation wasn't enough, smaller creatures of a similar nature, only each composed of a different animal, rose from the sword, filling the room behind the first one.

"W-what are you?" asked one of the now terrified scientists.

"King Mao, ruler of the Akuma," said the first being, now identifying himself as King Mao, the monster moved his arm, revealing a deep scar in his stomach, like he'd been impaled at one point. "You have freed us from our infernal prison, and for that, your reward is to leave with your honor." He turned and picked up the sword he and his kind had just emerged from and slid it into a scabbard hooked to his side. He looked around his clan, picking out a one with silver armor on his torso, upper arms, and lower legs, a trident strapped to his back. His skin was a dark grey and his head had a small fin, his eyes red and a toothy mouth design below them, resembling a bull shark.

"You will be the first to earn your place in the next land, you know what to do."

The Shark Akuma nodded, bowing. King Mao turned around and his eyes glowed purple, a distortion appearing before him that tore itself open, revealing a void behind it. King Mao walked in, the other Akuma walking through it after him, leaving the Shark Akuma behind. He turned around to the scientist, drawing his trident.

"But he said we'd leave here!" said one of the terrified scientists.

"My lord said you can leave with your honor, yes, and there's no greater honor, than to die at a warrior's hand!" growled the shark, leaping at them.

**Osaka, 4 pm;**

A young man walked down the sidewalk with bags of groceries in his arms, looking somewhat upset. He appeared to be 19, having medium length black hair on his head, green eyes, light skin. He turned the corner into an ally, fiddling for his keys. "Can't help that the third day of the month is my day to get groceries, but I still wish I didn't have to carry all this by myself," he said, almost dropping one of the bags trying to get his keys.

"Got it!" he exclaimed, pulling his keys out of his pockets, only to see his house, an average two story, white painted house…the door was wide open. He slowly approached, his parents never left the door open, and when he got close, he was even more shocked, seeing the door wasn't just open, it'd been splintered inwards by a powerful impact. He saw an elderly Japanese man laying on the floor nearby, and immediately dropped the groceries.

"Father!" he yelled, running over and shaking him. "Father?" he asked again, trying to get some reaction, only to check his pulse and find there was none. Looking up in shock, he suddenly realized something else. "Mother!" he yelled, running over to the stairs, finding lamps, books, and even dressers toppled over and shattered. He ran up the stairs and ran into his parent's room, stopping in horror at what he saw. "No…" he muttered, seeing his mother, laying limply on the bed, candles lit all around the room as if showing respect.

"She put up quite a fight," said a eerie voice from the corner of the room.

The man twirled around to see the Shark Akuma standing before him. "You…you killed them?"

The Akuma nodded. "The man didn't get much of a chance to fight, but your mother's a real fighter, kept me on my toes. Very spry for a human, I'll tell you what," he explained, slowly approaching. "She kept yelling for someone named Jarrett. Are you Jarrett?"

The man clinched his fists, enraged at this beast for the horror it'd brought on his family. "Yes…that's my name…" he said, feeling…something, he had no clue as to what, but it felt…amazing, like he could do anything.

The Shark Akuma chuckled. "Hmm…I wonder if you're as good a fighter as her faith in you would suggest. Too bad you weren't here, you might have been able to save her."

Jarrett glared daggers at the Akuma, fury rising inside him, along with that strange feeling. Just being near this creature, before finding out what it'd done, had caused that feeling to start forming. "I won't let you get away with this! I'll show you what I can do! I swear you'll pay!"

The Akuma nodded, holding his trident forwards. "Think you have what it'll take to give me a challenge, boy? If you're half the fighter your mother was, this'll be fun."

"Don't you dare talk about her again!" yelled Jarrett, his eyes suddenly glowing red. His midsection suddenly was engulfed in black flames, solidifying into a belt, the strap black in color. The buckle was the strange part, it was a large golden square, in its center a green jewel resembling an eye in its design, and inside, if one looked closely enough, a 土 symbol visible in its center, the kanji symbol for Earth. He suddenly got a strange sensation, telling him what he should do. He crouched as if about to jump, holding one hand forwards, the other to his side in a martial arts pose. "Henshin!" he yelled.

Jarrett was engulfed in a flash of green light, blinding the Shark as the belt began sending out a low drum beat-like sound that started to get faster as time passed. The green energy wrapped around Jarrett's body like a cocoon, giving an appearance of stone, the Earth Kanji appearing in his chest, before the energy shattered into partials that dispersed into the air, the drumming ceasing. The Akuma was startled by the being standing before him so much that he toppled a candle behind him, igniting the curtains ablaze, which soon began to spread. Jarrett's form was replaced with that of an armored warrior. The armor was reddish brown in color, body streamlined and hugging the body. In the joints and the lower torso, the armor gave way to a black fabric, and the most defining trait of the body being the arms, which resembled a more streamlined version of samurai armor. His helmet was head had a Rhinoceros Beetle horn emerging from the forehead, large, red compound optics under it, the mouthpiece resembling that of King Mao, only less menacing in appearance.

Meanwhile, a young police woman was driving down a nearby street, rain having began falling. She was a long haired redhead, with intense blue eyes. She was by no means ugly, in fact, she was quite beautiful, but something about her told you 'this is not someone to mess with'.

"Man…what a boring night…you'd think something would happen…" said Karin, bored stiff.

"Officer Karin, please respond," requested the dispatcher over the radio.

Karin jumped from Karma giving her something to do. Recovering, she picked up. "Officer Karin here, what's happening?"

"We've got reports of screams and crashes, possible domestic disturbance or home invasion," reported the dispatcher. "Think you can check it out?"

Karin smiled, she loved a chance to get in a fight legally. She wouldn't start one under threat of lawsuit and throwing charges of assault at her, but finishing one, that was another story. "Sure, give me the address and I'll head on over."

The Akuma stepped back in shock. "N-no! I-It can't be! You can't still be alive! It's been centuries!" he yelled, seemingly terrified but then realizing something and his posture started relaxing. "That's right. You can't be Kage, at least not the one I remember, humans can't live that long."

Jarrett looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm…Kage? If you monsters are so afraid of that name, I guess I'll take it," he said, marching forwards. The Akuma seemed somewhat intimidated by him, but still attempted to give him a trust of his spear, only for Kage to spin to the side, avoiding the weapon and countering with a hard palm strike to the Akuma's chest, sending him backwards, holding his chest. Before he could recover, Kage charged forwards, giving him an uppercut to the jaw, followed by a hard punch to the ribs. Kage finished the combination assault with a roundhouse kick to the gut, launching him backwards into a wall, weakened already from flames. Kage snarled, charging forwards.

Karin pulled up to see the fire start. "Attention! I'm at the address! We've got a fire in progress! Get someone over to-" she said into the radio, just as Kage and the Akuma plowed through the upper wall of the house, Kage having dropkicked the Akuma through said wall.

Both fell onto the hood of Karin's car, crushing the front of the car inwards. Karin gasped in shock as Kage wailed on the Akuma's face with his armored fists. The Akuma, now in his element of water from the rain, blasted Kage off of him with a blast of water from his mouth. The Akuma rose to his feet and blasted Kage again, sending him grinding across the ground into a nearby tree. The Akuma roared and approached slowly, pinning Kage to the tree with a water stream once more.

Karin watched the situation. "The creature from the museum attack…" she said, an all points bulletin out on it since then. She knew the thing it was fighting could be just as dangerous as the first creature…but on the other hand, one was known to be deadly, the other was unknown. Deciding on a course of action, Karin threw the car into drive and slammed her foot down on the peddle. The police car flew forwards and slammed into the Akuma's back, sending him flying across the street through a fence. Karin was rattled but excited at the same time. "Wow…I can't believe I just did that!" Only for the engine to suddenly sputter and cut out. "No no no no no!" she yelled, now stranded.

Kage rose to his feet, grateful for the help. He looked to the Akuma, seeing him rising to his feet and charged forwards, delivering a roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him sideways. The weakened Akuma stood back up, only for Kage to back up and charge full speed, delivering a side kick to the chest that launched the Akuma backwards through a stone bench.

"Use the Element Crest in your belt…" said an echoing, noble voice, almost inside of Kage's head.

Kage looked around in surprise, wondering where the voice came from. He shook it off, looking down at his belt. He held his hand in front of the jewel, which glowed, producing a small brown tile with the Earth kanji symbol emblazoned in its center. He wondered what to do next, finding himself instinctively looking over to his left hip, seeing a small slot in it. He slid the Element Crest into it. "Element Break…" announced a resounding voice from the belt, not technological, more organic and ancient. Green energy surged into his left leg, coating it.

Instinctively, he got down in a crouching pose, as if ready to run. "Seismic Impact!" he called, charging forwards at the Shark Akuma through the rain, the energy in his leg discharging into the ground each time it landed. He finally jumped up, planting his right foot in the Akuma's chest to boost him up, allowing him to swing his energized right leg around, smashing into the side of his head. Kage twisted in midair to land on his feet, facing away as the Akuma was knocked to the ground and sent rolling several feet to a stop.

Karin got out of her car, watching as the Akuma staggered to his feet, gasping in pain. Suddenly, cracks started spreading out from the impact site, blue energy surging out as the Akuma screamed in pain. His whole body cracked, until finally, he went up in a blast of blue energy, forcing Karin to cover her eyes. She opened them moments later to see nothing but a bit of scorched earth and short-lived flames in the Akuma's place. Karin turned to Kage, not sure if he was an ally or not. "…There's more of them," was all she could say, the surveillance tapes having shown that much.

Kage turned and looked to her. "…Not for long," he stated, turning back to the burning house and leaping back into the room. Moments later, he kicked out a bottom wall, carrying his dead parents and laying them on the sidewalk. "Victims of the monsters…if nothing else, I've avenged them," he explained, seeming emotionally worn by looking at them, before turning and dashing into the garage.

Karin ran after him, only for him to rush out of the garage on what looked like a dirt bike, only much thicker, almost samurai-like armor covering it, the front where the handlebars were looked like the head of a Japanese Rhinoceros beetle complete with a horn. The whole motorcycle resembled Kage himself in color, as well as theme. "Wait!" yelled Karin, causing Kage to come to a stop and look to her. "Who are you?"

Kage looked down, then looked slowly back to her. "Kage…"

Karin looked at the warrior. "Kage…too short and doesn't have enough power behind it to suit you," she said, smiling. "How about Kamen Rider Kage?"

"Kamen…Rider?"

"You wear a mask…I think, and you ride a motorcycle."

Kage looked at her for a moment, then at himself, before nodding. "Sure, that sounds pretty interesting," he said, looking back to her. "And you are…"

Karin blinked. "Oh its Karin, sorry, been a weird night."

Kage nodded. "That it has…goodbye…" he said, turning and riding off into the distance as Karin watched on, then looked at the steaming squad car.

"Might as well…" Karin muttered, walking over to the car and opened the door, then called for assistance, as her engine was shot.

**Tokyo, Anti-Akuma Division, 6 am, Five Months Later;**

Karin set in a large room in the HQ of the JSDF Anti-Akuma Division. It was well furnished and its appearance showed its purpose, a place simply to relax between missions. Several soldiers walked around in insect-like armored suits, suits that at least somewhat resembling a Kamen Rider, except their armor was strictly for protection, not for increasing of strength. The armor was black in color, for stealth purposes, their helmets resembling Kage's, only minus the horn and slightly bulkier. Their armaments were a machine gun and a short sword that was concealed and placed on their backs.

One of them walked over to her, taking off his helmet to reveal a Japanese man with short brown hair and blue eyes, his features stern, but at the same time caring. "Commander, Eiji Takeo, reporting for duty."

Karin nodded, due to being the first one to see how the Akuma truly fought, as well as showing exceptional bravery that night, she'd eventually been made the commander of the initially experimental group to fight them. "At ease, trooper," said Karin. "Don't be too formal, I don't really like it." She stood up, looking at the man. "So, you do know being a Masked Trooper is the most dangerous position here, right? Front lines stuff."

Eiji nodded. "Yes, I know, but I've lost a lot to those monsters…I want to pay them back."

Karin looked sternly for a moment, then smiled. "That's the spirit, just don't go and get yourself killed out there, ok?"

Eiji didn't budge emotionally. "I don't plan on dieing until I've killed enough of those monsters to repay them in full."

Karin was about to reply when an alarm went off in the base. "Looks like you'll get your chance, we've got an Akuma now," she said, leading the way. They'd managed to slay some Akuma, but not without severe losses. "Let's try to limit the casualties this time people!" she ordered when she entered the garage, the troops agreeing. "Man I need a better pep talk next time." She then jumped into the back of an armored car. "Coming?"

Eiji jumped in and took his seat, putting his helmet on. "Ready, boss," he stated, getting his machine gun.

Across town, an Eel Akuma rampaged through the streets, throwing cars and people in every direction. His blue armor was mainly around his chest, the patterns designed to look like waves, he had another similarly designed armor piece at his crotch, more forming shin guards. His skin was brown, while his neck was normal sized, his face contained red eyes and oversized teeth jutting from his mouth. He pulled a spear out from his back and slashed a car in two with it. "Come! Does no one pose a challenge to my power!" he yelled to the heavens, grabbing a man by the neck and throwing him. His answer came in the form of police sirens, several armored cars pulling up and opening, a small army of Masked Troopers piling out of the backs, Karin behind them.

Karin looked to Eiji. "Aim for the head, if it gets in close, stay in close but watch his claws," she explained. "And when he goes down, run."

Eiji blinked under his helmet. "Why?"

Karin sighed. "Because, when Akuma die, they explode."

Eiji gasped in surprise, then nodded. "Alright, ready on your order."

Karin nodded. "Alright, attack!" she ordered, the Masked Troopers charging.

The Eel Akuma stood his ground, spear ready. When some got about 15 feet away, his head suddenly launched forwards, his neck extending. He bit one on the shoulder and threw him into a car's hood. He retracted as machine guns were fired at him, wadding through the fire mostly unharmed. He reached the first two, mowing them down with his spear. He spun around, taking out several more by extending his neck, sending them flying in all directions. After clearing out the area around him, he slashed a fire hydrant and let the spurting water fall on him before expelling it from his mouth, blasting down scores of them…until Eiji managed to run threw, gun blazing and managing to catch the Akuma in the gills, distracting him enough for Eiji to get in close, drawing his short sword.

Eiji wielded the weapon backhanded, ducking under the monster's spear and slashing him in the ribs, sending sparks flying. The Akuma attempted a slash with his claws, only to be dodged and palm struck in the ribs.

Karin watched the exchange with interest. "Impressive skills…I think I'll suggest him for a promotion…" she stated, before hearing footsteps behind her, turning and seeing a man with middle length hair walking down the street, not much detail clear at the distance. "Excuse me, sir, you can't come in, there's an Akuma attacking," she ordered, about to approach when the man stopped, putting his hands to his waist and summoning a familiar belt. Karin gasped in surprise, recognizing the belt. "That's the same belt…as he wore."

Eiji dodged another slash from the spear and decked the Akuma in the face before being kicked in the chest, launching him back. The Akuma charged, trying to end it with a spear slash to the head, but Eiji blocked with the short sword, holding it back just barely.

Jarrett watched the scene with interest, his skin now tanned and his body trained and muscled. However, knew there wasn't time to wait. He lowered himself into the same pose he'd taken that night. "Henshin!" Green energy surged out around him and the sound of drumming played, causing the pattern of rock to cover his body, the Earth Kanji appearing on his chest before it too vanished, revealing Kamen Rider Kage. Kage looked up at the Akuma. "Evil will fall by my blade!"

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 2: Reunion In Tokyo, Duty Against Friendship;**

Jarrett, after months of training, returns and arrives in time to save the Anti-Akuma forces from the Eel Akuma. However, the higher ups in the city refuse to think of Kage as anything different than the Akuma, and order his capture if at all possible. Karin must choose between her duty and the friendship she feels with the mysterious hero. Meanwhile, the Eel Akuma is still on the loose and must be stopped.


	3. Episode 2: Reunion in Tokyo

Alright, time for episode 2! In this chapter, we have kinda the real test drive, as we'll see more than just the intro to the Rider. Also, please tell me if the 'episode recap' at the beginning works for you, I'm just trying to mimic the style of a Kamen Rider show. Also, if you're wondering about Jarrett's personality, please remember, you've only seen him after discovering his parent's death and now five months of training later, so incase anyone was wondering, his personality has changed some in that time, but parts of it were there before. Just clearing that up. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far:

**The Devil Kaijin Akuma were set free from their centuries of imprisonment and unleashed their destructive wrath on Japan once more. However, in the midst of the Shark Akuma's rampage, a young man named Jarrett awakens the mysterious power of Kamen Rider Kage and defeated him. Now, five months later, the mysterious hero returns to face the Eel Akuma…**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 2, Reunion in Tokyo, Duty Against Friendship;**

**Tokyo, 7 am;**

Karin gasped, looking at Kamen Rider Kage as his transformation occurred directly in front of her. "You're back…where have you been all this time?" she asked, her voice faint in shock.

Kage looked to her as he began walking, remembering her for her selfless actions to help him all those months ago... "Training, so I'd be ready…" he explained, marching towards the Eel Akuma, who managed to force Eiji to the ground, preparing to launch his head out to bite off Eiji's.

Eiji, defiant, punched the Eel in the face, then head butted it repeatedly. The Akuma was mostly unfazed, but right as it was about to attack again, a powerful roundhouse kick to the skull sent him flying backwards and crashing into a trashcan. Kage looked to the brave Masked Trooper, who looked on stunned at how far the Akuma was sent. "Good job, now its my turn," he stated, turning to approach the Eel. Eiji growled, but didn't say anything, though it was clear, despite being grateful not to be dead, he wasn't that happy about the situation.

The Eel Akuma staggered to its feet and looked at Kage, gasping in surprise. "Kage? But you're supposed to be dead!"

"Wrong Kage," said the Kamen Rider, putting his hand to his belt. "Terra Shredder!" he called, a gold and black hilt emerging from the crystal 'eye' into his hand. He pulled it out, producing a katana, its hilt golden, one side seemed much larger, almost like a hand guard, in the center, a green gem like the one on his belt. He took a low stance and prepared for battle.

The Akuma roared in fury, charging and slashing with his spear, only to be ducked and then Kage backflip as he swung around again, slashing nothing but air. The Eel attempted to spin around and stab Kage, but the hero spun to the side to dodge. With an opening, he delivered a slash across the Eel's chest, sending a shower of sparks flying and making the Eel Akuma stagger from the hit. He continued with a series of slashes to the monster's chest and midsection, more sparks flying, only stopping to duck beneath a spear swing from the monster, countering by smacking the hilt of his sword into the back of the Akuma's head. The Eel staggered forwards before roaring and spinning around, launching his extending neck and snapping at Kage. Kage dodged the bites, finally grabbing the monster by the neck, slashing away at it and causing the Eel to roar in pain. His neck extended again and the monster sprayed Kage in the back with a powerful stream of water, launching him forwards into the ground. The Eel laughed and sprayed more water at him, forcing him to dodge, the water tearing a trench in the ground as it hit from the intense water pressure.

Kage kept dodging while the Eel's body walked up, retracting his neck until it was normal length, continuing his barrage the entire time. Kage snarled and pulled the enlarged size of the Terra Shredder's hilt up, locking it into the blade, turning the weapon into an ax. He used the blade to catch the water stream at an angle, causing the water to split and go past him. He kept this up and charged forwards through the attack and delivered a slash to the Akuma's chest, sending sparks flying before spinning around and slashing him again, staggering him backwards. The Eel looked up as Kage leapt into the air and delivered a flying kick, sending the Eel flying backwards and colliding with a wall, falling to the ground, seemingly out. Kage put his hand before the eye of the belt, preparing to summon the Element Crest to finish this once and for all.

He was interrupted, however, by Eiji charging forwards and shooting at him. The bullets simply bounced off his armor, but nevertheless, it got his attention, allowing him to block a slash from the Masked Trooper with a reverse grip block over his shoulder without looking back. "What are you doing?" He demanded, now spinning around to look back, to show some respect for the trooper

"I have orders to capture you!" replied Eiji, trying to force Kage back, but the Rider was too strong and instead was forced back.

"You idiot! The Akuma isn't dead!" yelled Kage, getting Eiji off of him.

"Huh?" Eiji looked over, seeing the Akuma had ran to his feet and run to a nearby sewer, slithering into it. "My bad…"

Kage snarled and punched him in the chest for allowing the Akuma to get away, Eiji crumpling to the floor. "Fool…" he said, turning and walking off.

Eiji growled, taking off his helmet and tried to follow, only to stop when Kage jumped after the Akuma. "Hey! Come back here! I'm not done!" he yelled into the sewer, prompting Kage to splash sewer water in his face in clear annoyance, causing him to scramble back in disgust.

Karin snarled, and walked up behind Eiji as he stood up and tried not to retch from the sickening sewer water. She spun him around and decked him, sending him right back to the ground. "Why'd you do that for? He saved your life! And you let the Akuma get away!" she yelled, she was a bit red in the face for that ungrateful stunt he just pulled.

Eiji growled, but wouldn't fight a superior officer. Well, not physically anyway. "I was following orders! You know as well as I do the generals wanted Kage captured if he returned!" he replied, standing up, it was true, since his appearance that night, the government didn't know what to make of Kage, and considered him a possible threat, thus he had to be captured.

Karin let out a sigh and calmed down via breathing exercises most women in a stressful position would need to learn. "You're right…" she admitted, as she couldn't punish him for following orders, even if she hated those particular orders. "Still, you should have the brains to wait till after the Akuma has been killed!" she vented, a tiny amount of the red in her face returning

"So what are you going to do? You can't fire me for following orders," replied Eiji, getting a glare and a rather wicked smile from his superior, making a chill go up his spine. _"Me and my big mouth…"_ he mentally groaned.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, they were back at the base, and Karin lead Eiji into the bathroom and handed him a bucket of water and a toothbrush. "You've got to be kidding me!" complained Eiji.

"While I can't and won't fire you for falling orders, what I can and am doing is punishing you for being an idiot and back talking your superior officer," replied Karin, smiling mockingly. "Now get to work."

Eiji snarled, walking in, mumbling under his breath as he kneeled and began cleaning the ground with the toothbrush, only to be kicked in the rear. "Stop talking about me and I won't make you meet Mr. Right, okay?" she growled out, tightening her right hand into a fist as she used his back as a foot stool and showed the fist to him right in front of his face. Eiji nodded in fear, he was not used to a woman this fierce. "Good man," she said, patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the Women's Restroom and placing a "Busy" sign on the door.

* * *

Karin walked down the street later that night, having changed out of her police uniform and into a black shirt and blue jeans. "After a day like that, I sure deserve a break," she stated, leaning against a wall. "I don't know what's worse, the blasted Akuma, or the fact my best soldier is a by-the-book idiot." She looked up at the sky with a sigh. "And then there's the fact I'm ordered to capture Kage, but he's the best hope we have of stopping the Akuma," she said, frustrated. "Not to mention the fact he trained all this time, if he can do that to Akuma, then what makes them think we'll do any better?" she sighed out as she punched a tree hard in frustration.

Karin was interrupted from her thoughts by the screaming of a man falling off a tree branch above her from the tree she just punched and landing hard on the ground. "Ow…that was painful…" responded the man, Jarrett.

Karin gasped in surprise looking down at him. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

Jarrett stood up, rubbing his head. "Yes, I think so, sorry that I scared you," Jarrett said in an apologetic tone with a bow.

"Why were you in a tree?" Karin asked, looking up to see leaves still falling and several broken branches caused by Jarrett's fall.

"Sleeping."

Karin blinked, cocking her head. "Sleeping?"

Jarrett nodded, smiling. "I needed a nap, so I decided to just climb up where no one would see me and go to sleep."

Karin chuckled, unable to help herself, as something about this guy made his smile contagious. "You're a strange one…"

Jarrett laughed, looking down. "I get that a lot…my name is Jarrett Tsuchi," he explained. "I really don't stay anywhere for long."

Karin blinked. "So you move a lot?"

Jarrett rubbed his head. "Well…more like…I'm homeless…but by choice! Not by fate!" he quickly added.

Karin cocked her head in confusion once more. "You choose to be homeless," she asked in a incredulous voice.

Jarrett nodded, giving a thoughtful smile. "Correct, I'm a wanderer, I can't be held down by a house, so I go from place to place, meeting new people and seeing new places," he explained. "I just came from Futo yesterday, was there for the reopening of the Futo Tower."

Karin couldn't help but smile. Here was someone that had no place to live, slept in trees, and just fell out of a tree in front of a strange woman, and acted like it was no big deal. She then got an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Karin Akari."

Jarrett nodded. "Nice to meet you," he said, bowing honorably. His stomach then growled loudly, causing him to laugh. "Sorry…how about I treat you to dinner? It's the least I could do for startling you."

Karin looked concerned at this. "But you said you were homeless, I couldn't let you buy dinner for me," the captain said, as he couldn't possibly have any money, yet he was just reeking of honor.

Jarrett smiled. "Don't worry about it, I've got it under control," he said, hands telling her to calm down.

_"Why does it seem its just the exact __opposite__?" _Karin asked herself as she followed Jarrett.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 9 pm;**

In the caverns of the volcano, a throne room had been reconstructed. King Mao set upon a stone throne, with intricate designs carved into the surrounding gray stone, including that of the elephant beetle his body was based from and dragons, being very Mesoamerican in design. Behind him stood a massive statue of a Dragon Akuma, though the shadows made it difficult to make out exact details. Around him were several similar thrones, only much smaller than his, each surrounded by a twister of a respective element, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, that concealed the appearance of their owner.

"Yoso Akuma Rozu," stated the Akuma King. "Kage has returned, but we know it cannot be the one from all those centuries ago," he stated. "What do you think?" the ruler pondered, hands together and chin in them as he leaned forwards to listen to what his Rozu have to say.

"I think we need to destroy him!" replied a deep, furious, male voice from the fire throne.

"Anga, you need to relax, ruthless aggression will not solve our problem," explained a more cultured, male voice from the wind throne. "It's a simple solution, this new human inherited Kage's powers somehow, how we cannot say, as the original Kage may have done something after our imprisonment."

"I would suggest that we wait, and watch," said a relaxed, soothing male voice from the water throne. "Find out just how powerful the new Kage is, and let the Akuma continue to please the High Warrior," he stated, looking towards the grand statue behind their king. "The Eel Akuma is in line for his reward soon."

"I second the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Water's choice. We will watch and wait and defend ourselves if needed," said a voice from the earth throne, the voice being the only female one and very considerate. "Also, this gives the Akuma a worthy opponent, and isn't that our purpose for coming to this world in the first place? And it is his tribe's turn to prove their worth to the High Warrior."

King Mao nodded. "Wise decision," he stated, the voice known as Anga giving an furious growl. "We'll see if this Kage is as good a fighter as his predecessor was," King Mao spoke with a dark chuckle escaping his mandibles.

* * *

Karin's jaw dropped at Jarrett had her set down at a fancy table in one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Tokyo. "Ah, Jarrett-san, nice to see you again!" called the waiter that was servicing the duo. "Its been awhile since you were in town," he exclaimed. "And with company too! In any case, here's your menus, and I'll be back for your order," he said, handing them the menus and walking away.

Karin looked at him in surprise. "But…I thought…" she started, shocked from what was happening

"I was poor?" asked Jarrett, smiling, Karin feeling a little guilty for labeling him so soon. "Like I said, I'm homeless by choice, not because I have to be," he explained. "I work, I save up money, and I live off of nature and simple things from stores," he explained. "When I need money, I have it. I am content to travel and see sites…and occasionally eat at a fancy restaurant."

Karin nodded, confounded by this man and his apparent Buddhist-like view on life, though he looked nothing like a monk of any kind. "You amaze me," she breathed out.

Jarrett looked at her strangely. "Why is that? I'm simply an average wanderer."

Karin chuckled in amazement. "That's just it! You're…everyone seems to want more, get as much stuff as they can, but not you…" she said, settling down. "You live life to enjoy it, not to improve your place in society or make money or get power."

Jarrett smiled, looking down. "Well that's not all true…I do seek power, but not the kind most men do," he said, looking to the window. "I seek true power, the power coming from hard work and improving ones own body and mind, the kind of power the wandering samurai in the movies possessed. The power to protect the innocent and stop evil," he said, punching his right hand into his left palm, but inside, remembering the innocents he'd not been able to protect five months ago.

Karin listened to his explanation, and liked what she heard. "I think we're kindred spirits in that respect," she said, looking into the face of this bizarre man that had quite literally fallen into her life. "I want the same kind of power. The Akuma are everywhere, and there's only one way to stop them, with the very power you seek," she explained to his inquisitive look

Jarrett nodded in agreement. "I agree, perhaps fate had us meet…" he said, knowing they'd met five months ago, and then it had been fate in his eyes. "Anyway, let's eat," he said, lifting his arms.

Karin sniffed and reeled back. "Oh man, what's that smell?" she exclaimed.

Jarrett sniffed himself and pulled back. "Sorry, that would be the sewer. Went down there when I thought I lost something. Couldn't see, so I went back out. Apparently, the smell stayed on me," Jarrett explained, telling Karin only a half truth.

* * *

In the subway, the Eel Akuma walked into a tunnel, a train heading down the tracks. He trust his arms forwards, water bursting from the walls and slamming into it, stopping it in its tracks and flooding the tunnel rapidly. "Let's see how well they fight in my element…" he said to himself, letting water rise over the top of his head. As he savored this, the air before him warped, the symbol composed of energy depicting a feathered serpent coiled around a katana appearing in front of him. The Eel gasped and bowed, showing his respect. He lifted the armor on his chest, revealing a glowing red tattoo of a Kappa, filled to the top with red energy.

The symbol glowed, water surging out of it, forming into a sea serpent before surging into the Akuma, causing his eyes to glow bright blue until it finished, leaving him panting from the experience, a golden belt buckle appearing on his midsection, a sea serpent emblazoned on it, as his tattoo ceased glowing, returning to a dark blue state. "Thank you! Mighty High Warrior! I will use your gift well!" he stated, bowing as the symbol vanished and he closed his armor.

* * *

Jarrett and Karin were midway through their meal with Karin having a clip on her nose and everyone else well away from Jarrett, in the middle of a conversation about his adventures, when her phone rang. "Sorry…" said Karin, taking it out. "I've got to take this," she said, taking off the clip to talk normally.

Jarrett nodded. "No worries, Karin-chan," he said, feeling bad for not taking a shower earlier.

Karin answered the phone. "Karin here, what's up?"

"Commander! An Akuma is attacking the subway! He's flooded everything!" yelled a Masked Trooper, but before he could continue, a hit landed and he screamed, the transmission going dead from there.

Karin growled and hung up. "Sorry, Jarrett-san, I have to go, I've got a job to do," she said, writing down her phone number and handing it to him. "But I'd like to meet again." Karin bowed to him in respect of his friendship.

Jarrett took the number and put it away. "As would I, may we meet again," he said, bowing then watching her walk off. He put money for the meal on the table. "I've got a job to do too," he stated, his expression going from his normal demeanor to a serious one.

* * *

Karin ran up to the entrance to the subway, Eiji waiting for her. "Commander, the Eel Akuma is back, he flooded the subway, so far, the Masked Troopers haven't been able to stop him," he explained, now giving her a more respectful tone thanks to that military punishment that was inflicted upon him thanks to an angry Karin. That experience told him to never cross her again.

"Alright…I think I parked my car around here somewhere," said Karin, looking around to find where she'd parked. "See it?" she asked, not being able to find it easily.

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, it's right there," he said. "Why?"

"You'll see," Karin said with a wide, merciless grin which sent shivers up Eiji's spine.

The Eel stood on a platform, water up to his ankles, holding a Masked Trooper by the throat. "Pathetic! I seek a real challenge! Not some warm-up!" he yelled, throwing the man into a wall across the room.

"Hey ugly!" yelled Karin, who was right behind him. The Eel Akuma turned to see her wielding a bazooka. "Challenge this!" she yelled, firing. The Eel jumped sideways to escape the shell, but the blast of said shell hitting where he'd just stood still caught him, sending him flying across the room and into a wall.

Eiji stared, amazed. "You keep a bazooka in your car?"

Karin chuckled, smiling as she turned to her subordinate. "First rule of living in a world with monsters, better to have something and not need it than need it and not have it." She looked back to the Akuma, growling as it stood up. "Give me another shell! Quick!"

Eiji went to do so, but the Eel Akuma stretched his neck, biting the weapon and throwing it away. As it reared back to bite Karin, Eiji pulled out his sword and slashed it across the face, forcing it to recoil, then allowing him to land more slashes, slowly forcing it back.

Jarrett walked to the top of the stairs looking down at the scene. He summoned the Kage Buckle and took his Henshin pose. "Henshin!" he yelled, the drums starting as the energy flowed over him, turning him into Kamen Rider Kage. He ran down the stairs, past Karin. "Terra Shredder!" he called, summoning the sword and using it to slash the Eel as it picked up Eiji by the throat, causing it to drop him. He then roundhouse kicked it in the gut, forcing it back.

Karin ran over to Eiji once Kage took the fight away from Eiji. "You ok?"

Eiji nodded, looking at the fight. "You were right…I was an idiot."

Karin gave him an outwardly confused look, but was smirking inside. "What made you realize that?" she asked, pretty well aware of what that was.

Eiji looked down in admittance. "I put pride before reason, that's why. I couldn't stand the thought of Kage outdoing me, and look what that got me. All it got me was having to clean toilets and let the Eel Akuma get away to flood the subway…if I'd let Kage kill it none of this would've ever happened."

Karin put a hand on his shoulder. "I take it back, you're not an idiot," she said, causing him to smile. "Just not very smart." That comment robbed him of that smile.

"Can't you for once let me enjoy the moment?"

"Nope," replied Karin playfully, pulling him up.

Kage punched the Eel, knocking him back against a wall. He raised the Terra Shredder and brought down a slash, only for the Kaijin to block with his spear and kick him off. The Akuma responded with a barrage of slashes, sparks flying from Kage's armor as they connected, ending with a stab that sent Kage flying backwards into a support beam, denting it from the impact. The Eel laughed, enjoying the thrill of battle. He then roared, summoning the water around him and sending it slamming into Kage, forcing him against the pillar, causing it to crack from the pressure exerted onto the crucial piece of metal.

Karin froze looking at the beam in fear. "If that support beam goes, the entire place could come down!"

Eiji looked up, getting a serious look. He stood up, grabbing a fallen Trooper's gun and charged into the fray yelling, firing shots into the Eel's back, causing him to take his attention off of Kage as Eiji got in close, pulling his sword and slashing across the beast's back, causing him to scream in pain, stopping the water surge, allowing Kage to fall to the ground. The Rider swiftly recovered and charged forwards, slashing the Eel in the chest with the Terra Shredder, Eiji joining in with his short sword. The two hacked away at the monster, dodging a swing from his spear. The two ended their onslaught in a double team stab to the gut, knocking it back to the ground.

Eiji looked to Kage. "Finish it," he stated, understanding it had to be.

Kage nodded. He held his hand to the eye, summoning the Earth Crest into his hand. He opened the jewel of the Terra Shredder, inserting the Earth Crest and closing it. "Element Break…" it announced in a resounding feminine voice, green energy from the Elemental Crest coating the blade.

Kage got ready to run. "Assault Blade!" he called, charging the Eel Akuma as it stood up. Once in range, he unleashed a barrage of slashes through the monster's chest, leaving glowing green marks in its aftermath. He let loose with one horizontal slash through the Eel's midsection, spinning around with the force and stopping with his back to it. "Your journey is over…" stated Kage as the Akuma cried out in agony, blue elemental energy pouring from his wounds as he continued to crack, finally falling backwards and dieing in an explosion of blue energy.

Kage looked over his shoulder at the flames, then turned back to Eiji. "Thank you for your help."

Eiji nodded. "You're welcome, but know that I will still follow my orders to capture you."

Kage nodded, but before he could reply, the Akuma's belt buckle floated into the air, blue elemental energy suddenly surging back together around it, reforming into a massive brown serpent. The massive creature had silver armored scales over the top portion of its body, its underbelly bone white. It's head was snake-like, with a maul full of razor-sharp teeth, with menacing glowing blue eyes.

Kage gasped. "Well…there's something you don't see everyday," he remarked, as he has never thought the Akuma could do something like this.

"It's a Dai-Akuma," explained Karin.

Kage cocked his head. "Dai-Akuma?"

Karin nodded. "We've seen it only a few times. Certain Akuma regenerate as mythical beast-like creatures of their normal self when they die. We've needed a air strike to take one out before. Let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant sight."

The Sea Serpent Dai-Akuma screeched and plowed through the wall into the sewer once more. "Not getting away this time!" Kage proclaimed and snapped his fingers, causing his motorcycle to zoom down the stairs to him, now named the Kage Runner. He jumped on board and looked to Karin. "I'll handle the Dai-Akuma, but for now get to a safe place," he stated, taking off after the monster and into the sewer.

Eiji looked on as this happened. "I have to admit, he knows how to make an exit."

The Dai-Akuma rushed down the sewer tunnels, smashing the sides of the tunnel. Suddenly, Kage jumped past it with a sharp whistle, making it grunt in confusion as he slashed the side of its head, causing it to screech in anger and glare as he spun around to face it. The giant beast slithered at Kage, firing a pulse of water from its mouth, only for Kage to drive on the side of the tunnel to dodge, returning fire by pressing a button on the handle bars, sending lasers from the Kage Runner's optics. The monster flinched as the beams struck its head, but was overall unharmed, merely annoyed. It pulled its tail around, trying to smash the masked hero with it, but Kage jumped his motorcycle, leaping over it and converting the Terra Crusher to ax mode and slashing it across the face, knocking its head to the side. Kage turned around as he landed, jumping its tail again, this time using the horn of the Kage Runner to swipe its head, causing its head to smack into the side of the tunnel.

Kage came to a stop far down the tunnel, the Sea Serpent Dai-Akuma screeching in rage as it recovered from the attack. Kage summoned the Earth Crest, inserting it into a lot in the center of the handlebars. "Element Break," it announced in its feminine voice, the Kage Runner glowing with green energy, rock rising off the ground and forming a capsule over Kage himself as it took off straight at the Dai-Akuma, which charged in return, firing pulse after pulse of water at him, only for the energized motorcycle to plow through. Finally, the two collided, the Kage Runner tearing through the creatures head, down its body and out its tail, sliding to a stop as the behemoth went up in a series of large explosions, ending its rampage with one last huge one.

* * *

The next morning, back at the Anti-Akuma unit, Karin stood in front of Eiji, the rest of the Masked Troopers watching on. "For bravery and skill in battle with the Akuma menace, I promote you to Masked Trooper Field Leader," she said, presenting him with a silver Masked Trooper armor, as well as a new weapon, single person Minigun, as well as a full sized katana and a pair of magnum pistols. "Good job, Trooper, make me proud," she said, saluting.

Eiji saluted back, proud of himself, as the other Masked Troopers saluted him in response. "I will do my best, commander."

* * *

The next morning, Karin walked up a hill overlooking Tokyo, a tall tree standing. In it was Jarrett, napping in a hammock. Sparse supplies, such as a tent, which didn't look used much, a camping stove, and a battery operated TV. About the biggest thing around was a dirt bike leaning against the tree. "Boy, when you said you didn't need much, you weren't joking," said Karin.

This spooked Jarrett, causing him to shout and fall out of his hammock. "Ow…why is it every time we meet, I fall out of a tree?" he asked, getting up with a smirk.

Karin chuckled at the sprawled out form of Jarrett. "Once again, you don't let anything bother you," she said. "So, how about breakfast?"

Jarrett nodded, smiling. "I know a nice place on the south side of town."

Karin nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed with a smile, knowing what kind of place he was talking about…

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 3, The Hunt Begins, the Dark Predator!;**

As the Anti-Akuma unit launch a hunt to find and capture Kage, on orders from the government, an Akuma begins hunting in a parking garage, picking off humans as they enter. But which is more dangerous? The inhuman hunter stalking the garage, or the very human ones stalking Kage?


	4. Episode 3: The Hunt Begins

Hello everyone! Time for episode 3! Enjoy, sorry for the wait. Also, just to clarify, this is in the same universe as Double and OOO. Anyway, onto the show!

* * *

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far:

Kamen Rider Kage emerges after a five month absence, just in time to face off with the Eel Akuma. The newest recruit for the Anti-Akuma Unit, Eiji Takeo, clashes with the masked hero over pride. In the end, the two manage to work together and defeat the Akuma…

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 3, The Hunt Begins, the Dark Predator;**

**Tokyo, 3 am;**

A guard walked among the cars in a parking garage, keeping watch over his charge. "Spooky…exactly why did I take the early morning shift?" he asked, yawning widely. "Oh well, it pays the bills I guess." He continued walking among the rows of vehicles, turning only when he heard a scratching sound behind him, but his flashlight found nothing. "Hello? Is someone there?" he yelled, pulling out his nightstick in case the intruder was hostile. He heard the sound behind him as something large dashed past, but he still saw nothing as he turned around. "Whoever you are, you'd better come out!" he yelled, backing up slowly. As he did so, he felt something fall onto his hat. "Huh?" he asked, taking it off and finding thick slime covering it. "Yuck! What is this stuff?" he exclaimed in disgust

As he tried to get it off, he saw a glow coming from above and looked up, seeing a yellow orb floating in the darkness. A pair of yellow eyes opened up and he screamed as it leapt down at him, dropping his nightstick in fright. Long, needle-like teeth were the last sight he would ever see.

* * *

The next day, Karin and Eiji entered the garage, several Masked Troopers already on the scene and Eiji in the new armor he had obtained. "The body count was three civilians, one guard," stated Eiji. "Forensics say the guard was killed first."

Karin nodded, examining the scene. The bodies had already been carted off, but the chalk lines were still in place. "Do we know if its an Akuma or just some psycho?"

Eiji examined the lines on the ground. "They found a strange slime, which they found was similar to the coating on certain species of fish," he explained. "And all four were killed by ether a stabbing weapon or had strange bite marks on them, so its definitely Akuma."

Karin rubbed her temples. "Great, we've got an Akuma specifically targeting people instead of blowing up everything in sight." She looked around, seeing very few, wet, three toed footprints littering the area, but not like something human or human-made had walked in that manner. "The foot prints are very strange, aren't they?"

Eiji nodded, examining them. "It's strange, but where did it attack from?"

"Maybe up here?" asked a voice, causing Eiji to spin around and point one of his pistols at the ceiling, causing Jarrett to scream and fall off one of the roof rafters and onto the cold, unforgiving concrete. "Ow…" he moaned in pain as he held his back.

"Jarrett-san?" asked Karin, surprised, running over to assist him, surprised to find him in a guard's outfit.

"You know him?" asked Eiji in wonderment, putting the gun away as Karin helped Jarrett up.

Karin nodded. "Yeah, he's a friend," she explained. "Jarrett-san, what were you doing up there?"

"Oh, I took a job as a guard here," explained Jarrett. "To raise a little extra money for myself."

"What for?" asked Karin, knowing he had plenty of money.

"Well…I kind of left my TV out in the rain and when I tried to turn in on in my tent, it burst into flames," he said with an embarrassed tone and posture, remember the scene where he tried throwing dried mud on the flaming tent in panic.

Karin's jaw dropped. "You've got some bad luck, don't you?" she asked. _"Man, this man never fails to surprise me, good or bad,' she thought._

Jarrett nodded, embarrassed. "It burned up my tent and my clothes," he explained. "I don't want to use my emergency money or the money I use to eat and travel, so I'm making money to pay for it," he spoke, finished explaining his plight.

Karin shook her head with a facepalm. "You're an airhead, Jarrett-san."

"Now wait, that explains why you're here, but why were you up in the rafters?" asked Eiji, suspicious of the man that literally came from nowhere.

Jarrett nodded. "Well when I got here, I was checking the lights, and I noticed there was a weird slime on the ladder up to the interior of the ceiling, where repairs are done to the wiring and such, and get this: I was checking it out and found there was a lot of that slime up there."

Karin gasped, realizing this might be a break. "Show us, it's important."

Jarrett lead them into the dark maintenance area between floors, using his flashlight to show them that the wiring inside was covered in slime. Footprints like those on the floor below covered the ground. "If there's an Akuma here, it could've moved through the maintenance area to ambush those below from the areas were it opens to allow air to circulate and keep things cool up here," Jarrett explained, pointing to the slime while Karin scooped a bit of it on her finger to examine.

Eiji nodded. "The question is, is it still here?" he asked, hearing Karin tasting the slime and spitting it back out almost immediately.

"Why don't you guys do a stake out?" asked Jarrett. "I have the nightshift tonight, I can keep watch," he suggested, getting Karin to shake her finger a bit to remove the slime.

Karin nodded. "That's a good idea, we'll set it up."

"Alright, I'll get everything ready, good luck," said Jarrett, crawling out and walking out of the maintenance area.

"Commander, if Kage shows up, we still have to try capturing him, him being here we complicate matters," said Eiji, concerned and puzzled as to why his superior is against the manhunt that has been forced onto the division.

Karin sighed. "Yes, I know that. Please stop reminding me. And remember, wait till after his finished dealing with the blasted Akuma this time," she stated. "And why in the heck can't they just let him go? Those Kamen Riders up in Futo don't have the police force on their tail!" she yelled, looking at her slime-covered hand and looked over at Eiji, smiling devilishly.

Eiji's scream of terror resounded in the building, followed by Karin's dark chortles. The Masked Troopers forbid Jarrett access out of his own safety.

* * *

Later that night, Karin and her soldiers were set up around the parking garage, read to attack when need be. "Alright Eiji, remember, if Kage comes in, wait for the Akuma to be dead or flee before we attempt capture," she reminded. "And it's alive, not dead or alive, if capture without lethal force is impossible, break off."

Eiji nodded in agreement, taking out a tissue and blowing his nose. The smell from the slime that Karin had stuffed up his nose helping to clear out his sinuses. "I don't think we could kill him if we wanted to, and if he were killed, then we'd not stand a chance against the Akuma," he replied. "I may not be the man's best friend, but I know we need him to fight this menace, particularly after that encounter with the Sea Serpent Dai-Akuma."

Karin nodded with a smile. "Good, you've learn from your mistakes! I now believe you're even less of an idiot," she said, getting a groan from him. In honest truth, she was hard on him not to be mean, but to get him to try harder and motivate him. In her mind, it seemed to be working.

Jarrett walked around the top floor of the parking garage, flashlight in hand, whistling to himself. He heard something moving behind him and turned around, shining his light were the sound originated. All he found was a pair of sliming footprints glimmering in the light. "Hello, who's there? Whose there?" he shouted, backing up, playing like a hapless guard to lure this Akuma in. He felt something fall on his hat and his expression changed to a serious one. "Gotcha…" he whispered to himself. He spun around, using a nightstick to block an attack from an oriental black staff.

"What?" exclaimed the startled and feminine Akuma that had leapt down at him. The creature wore black armor, covering her torso and abdominal region, spikes coming off the back, a slit down the upper part for a series of blue webbed dorsal spines, her skin being dark blue in general. She was slightly hunched over, her head jutting forwards and having the image of an underbite, teeth jutting upwards from the lower jaw. Her eyes were large and red, a bulb-like object at the end of an antenna emerging from her forehead, showing her to be an Anglerfish Akuma.

Jarrett smiled. "The manner at which you moved through the building and the way the bodies were found as if hit from behind, so it tipped me off to the fact you're an ambush predator," he explained. "So I expected an ambush from behind, and let me tell you, you didn't disappoint."

The Angler Akuma snarled and leapt back. "You may have found out my favored method of attack, but that doesn't mean it's my only one!" she snarled, charging and swinging her staff at him, only to be dodged repeatedly.

"Karin-sama! The Akuma is here!" Jarrett reported into a radio.

Karin nodded from the message while her cheeks became a bit rosy from a blush at hearing Jarrett's voice. She quickly settled herself and turned, looking to Eiji. "Go get him field leader," she said, though held onto the radio.

"Actually! The Akuma is female!" reported Jarrett's voice, sounding like he was rushing to report it.

Eiji blinked. "There are _female_ Akuma?" he asked, shocked at this development.

And for that statement, Eiji was rewarded with a slap upside his head for his idiocy, courtesy of Karin. "They've got to reproduce somehow, now go!" she scolded.

Eiji nodded, stepping out of the car and motioning for the Masked Troopers to surge in while he grabbed his weapons and ran in along with them while rubbing his head and thinking 'Man, can she throw a hard slap!

When the Troopers reached the battle scene, Jarrett flipped backwards and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Akuma's head, managing to force her back, much to Eiji's shock. "Wow! For an airhead he sure can fight!" he exclaimed. "Jarrett! Get down!" he shouted, pointing his mini gun at the Angler Akuma.

Jarrett noticed this and leapt out of the way as Eiji opened fire. Unlike the weaker machineguns, his higher caliber weapon's direct fire forced the Angler Akuma back and even managed to wound her, forcing her to roll out of the way as Jarrett ran past the Masked Troopers that had encircled the Akuma, allowing them to open fire. "Thanks, Masked Trooper-san!" he shouted to Eiji as he did so, saying that as payback for the "airhead" comment from earlier.

Eiji looked at him in shock. "Hey! My name is Eiji-san! Not Masked Trooper-san!"

"Sir! The Akuma!" shouted a Masked Trooper.

Eiji snapped back in time to dodge a Masked Trooper being hurled at him, who crashed into a crowd of Masked Troopers. He fired at the Akuma once more, but this time she dodged and spat a blast of saltwater at him, forcing him to duck to dodge, dropping his Minigun. He pulled his katana and charged the Akuma, slashing it, only to be dodged and having to block a strike from her staff. He attempted to spin around and slash her, only to once more be dodged and this time taking a strike from the staff to the ribs, knocking him to the ground.

Jarrett watched this and ran to a more isolated part where he knew cameras wouldn't be watching and summoning his belt. "Henshin!" he shouted, getting into his Henshin pose and transforming into Kage. He dashed back as Eiji was struggling to force back the staff of the Akuma with his katana. Kage quickly leapt over the Masked Troopers, giving the Akuma a flying sidekick to the head, knocking her back from the surprise attack.

Kage helped Eiji up, locking eyes with him. Eiji turned to the Troopers. "Masked Troopers, fall back to support positions!" he ordered, then turned back to Kage. "I may be ordered to capture you, but I still respect you," he reported, falling back.

Kage nodded, turning back to the battle. "Terra Shredder!" he called, drawing the sword as the Akuma rose.

"Ah, Kamen Rider Kage, a true challenge for any Akuma's class as a warrior," said the Angler. "For defeating you, the High Warrior will reward me greatly."

Kage cocked his head. "High Warrior? Your king?"

The Akuma chuckled. "There's much you don't know, and I prefer to make sure it stays that way! Now prepare to die!" She leapt at him with her staff, attempting a diving smash from it. Kage was quick to block with the Terra Shredder, slipping out of the way and spinning around with a slash of his own, only for the Akuma to swing her staff over her shoulder and block. She then spun around and attempted to slash his chest with her claws, force him to bend back to dodge, receiving a spinning smash from her staff to his side, causing him to cry out in pain as sparks flew. Kage, however, managed to keep his footing and slash her repeatedly, forcing her back and then jumping into the air, delivering a dropkick that knocked her back into a pillar.

"This is a true fight! I didn't think humans could fight so well anymore!" said the Akuma, rising to her feet and dashing at Kage, who held his ground and blocked a downwards strike of her staff with his sword. As the two forced against one another, the Akuma's mouth suddenly shot open and she spat slime in his face, causing him to cry out in pain and back up, rubbing his eyes.

Kage staggered back, lowering his hands to find his vision impaired and fuzzy. "What's going on?"

The Akuma stalked around him slowly. "That would be my venom at work. Your armor isn't just armor. After all, it's a part of you, thus why hits to it still hurt and why my venom has taken effect."

Kage growled, looking around due to his difficulty seeing. "I thought the Akuma were all about honor, so how is blinding an opponent honorable?"

The Angler chuckled. "Let me explain something about us to you, Kage, the Akuma are divided into four different tribes," she explained, slowly circling him like a predatory animal. "Each tribe has their own code of honor," she continued. "In the my tribe, ambush and stealth are signs of a good warrior, just like many sea creatures, and to us, our natural venom is perfectly legal," she stated, jumping at him from behind with her staff in hand, smashing him across the back and sending him crashing to the ground. Kage tried a spinning sweep to her legs, but she was able to dodge and bash him repeatedly with her staff, sending sparks flying. Kage managed to kick her off and tried to counter with a blind slash, but was easily dodged and forced back by another smash from her staff. The Akuma then jumped, using her staff to launch her forwards to kick him in the chest, launching him into a car, denting its hood inwards.

Kage groaned, sitting up, trying to clear his vision, only for the Akuma to leap at him again. This time, however, she didn't reach him, as Eiji shot her out of the air with his Minigun, sending her crashing to the ground. The Akuma snarled, standing back up in rage. "Interrupting a fight isn't honorable!" she yelled, stomping her feet in a childish manner.

Eiji chuckled under his mask. "You follow a sense of honor when you fight. As for me, however, I just fight," he stated, unloading into her midsection with the Minigun, forcing her backwards as she was shaken wildly by the impacts. Eiji kept up the assault until his gun suddenly locked up. "What?" he asked, shaking it. He banged on the side with his hand, and then pulled his hand back with a cry of pain, shaking it. "It's hot!" he cried, looking at his hand, then to the status screen on the weapon, which read 'Overheated' in bold red letters. "Overheated? This thing can overheat?"

The Akuma held her wounded chest, having fallen to her knees in pain, some elemental energy bleeding from wounds. "Too bad, human," she said, growling before dashing to a ledge. "There's no lost honor in a tactical retreat!" she shouted, jumping off as Eiji ran up, seeing her having vanished by the time he reached where she'd been.

Kage groaned and started back up, only to be shocked when he noticed Eiji had put his Minigun in his face as the sound of ammo being reloaded was heard. "What?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Kage," said Eiji. "I truly am, but I cannot allow you to leave, I am ordered to capture you, and I cannot disobey orders," he spoke, sounding almost like a robot.

Kage looked up him. "I cannot hold that against you," he said, his vision starting to clear enough to make out shapes clearly, but that still meant he could not recognize faces well, voices would have to do. "Please do not hold this against me," he stated before swinging his leg around and kicking Eiji in the face, knocking him around into a spin and sending his helmet flying. Eiji spun around once he shook his head to clear it from the strong kick and fired at Kage, simply trying to wound him. However, the hero rolled out of the way, causing the already damaged car he'd been slammed into to suffer more mutilation from attack. The Masked Troopers opened fire, but Kage managed to evade their fire and Eiji's and make it around a corner, Eiji following but finding no one.

Eiji snarled and threw his again overheated gun to the ground. "How does he do that?" he yelled, frustrated at the sudden disappearances of that mysterious Rider. He wiped his now bleeding mouth, feeling around for a loose tooth and surprising found none missing.

Kage staggered through a lower level and transformed back to Jarrett, who ran to a water fountain, splashing water in his face to wash out the venom. "Not only do I need to worry about the Akuma, I've got to worry about the Masked Troopers once I'm finished…" he panted, frustrated with the occurrence. "Man, sometimes, this just stinks!" he said, swatting the fountain water in annoyance.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 8 am, Next Morning;**

Eiji stood before Karin in her office. "So the Akuma you fought stated they're in tribes?" asked Karin, looking over a report labeled top secret, the pictures she was looking at showing a silver symbol with a roaring tiger, the kanji for Metal, 金, on its forehead. She closed the file and gave Eiji her full attention.

Eiji nodded. "Yes, and she said her tribe permitted her to ambush and used her venom quite freely and effectively, Kage stumbling around blind is proof of that."

Karin cocked her head thoughtfully. "That makes sense, but assuming the fact they're all aquatic so far, the ones we've seen so far must be in the same tribe. But if they're in the same tribe, why was the Eel so straight forwards in terms of attacking as opposed to stealthy?"

Eiji shook his head. "That is where you are wrong, as the Eel Akuma had its extending neck that allowed it to attack suddenly and take its opponents off guard, or even strike from behind, and we can simply assume that the Eel simply wasn't a very good warrior by that tribe's standards."

Karin blinked, surprised to see Eiji catch on to something like that. "Good work Eiji, that does make sense," she replied. "So this shows us we need to be very cautious when facing an aquatic Akuma, as they'll likely have some trick up their sleeve."

Eiji smiled, glad he'd finally done something to impress her. "And it seems the Akuma go by strength, the Shark Akuma was defeated by Kage with only a slight diversion, the Eel required my help to defeat, and now the Anglerfish seemed on equal footing before she played dirty. While the previous Akuma where able to gain an upper hand at times, Kage previously had the advantage until that point, in this case, the Akuma was strong enough to stand on more equal footing," he said, now knowing the slight diversion for the Bull Shark had been being hit by a squad car at 30 or so mph, which would possibly kill a human, but only send a kaijin for a loop.

Jarrett set at his 'home' in on the hill, the torched remains of his tent still lying nearby. "How do I counte

* * *

r it?" he asked aloud. "I can't see its attack coming, at least not at the moment…I know I must train, but how should I do it?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

"_My student, it is time for another lesson,"_ announced a voice in his head, the same one from that night.

Jarrett stood up and bowed. "Sensei! It's been a long time! What lesson do you have for your student?" he asked, respectfully. He'd heard this voice many times over the five months of training, guiding and teaching him. He knew not who it was, only that it helped him.

"_Water Akuma are like the ninja of old, for they rely on stealth and trickery to defeat a stronger or more skilled opponent,"_ said the same voice he'd heard in his head that night.

Jarrett looked up. "How do defeat them? Sensei?"

"_To counter such an attack style, one must be prepared for an attack from any direction…You've learned much about how to fight, now you must learn how to fight with the element you already have at your disposal, which is Earth."_

Jarrett continued to listen and look up before suddenly noticing something nearby. A series of wooden structures had materialized from nowhere. Each had a series of smooth limbs jutting from random areas on it, so if one was hit, it'd allow another to spin around and hit. Jarrett slowly stood up. "…Learn how to fight with the element of Earth…" he repeated, looking it over. He looked up smiling. "I still don't know who you are, but thank you for your advice and assistance," he stated, bowing.

Jarrett took off his shirt, revealing his muscled body before getting a wooden sword and walking into the midst of the training devices. "I'm ready, sensei." As if on call, the devices began to rotate, swinging at him in all directions. Jarrett began blocking the attacks with his sword or simply evading them. Suddenly, as he blocked one such swing, a spray of water shot out of one of them into his eyes, startling him and allowing one of the arms to swing around and smash hard into his groin, causing him to double over in pain and get hit in the fact with another arm, knocking him to the ground, the devices stopping.

Jarrett groaned, holding his groin with one hand and his head with the other. "Ow…I guess I should've seen that one coming…this is harder than I thought…"

* * *

The Angler Akuma set in the rafters of the parking garage, allowing her wounds to close up. "I can't allow this to happen again, for if I do, I fear it'll be the death of me," she said, pulling open the armor on her midriff to reveal a Kappa tattoo like the Eel's, roughly halfway filled with red energy. "Good, I have enough Blood Tears for a wish like this one," she said, turning over and bowing her head, kneeling with her hands on the ground. "Mighty High Warrior! I pray for a gift great one! Make me resistant to that infernal weapon of human design!" she pleaded, causing the feathered serpent symbol of the High Warrior to materialize before her.

The 'Blood Tears' left her body in a stream of red energy and went into the symbol. Moments later, a beam of water surged out into her armor, causing it to gain a bluish tint, spreading down her arms and legs, as well as her neck, which became plated and more evenly distributed as so not to restrict her. The Akuma looked herself over, liking what she saw and bowed again. "Thank you, mighty High Warrior," she said, the symbol vanishing. She stood up. "Now we'll see if they can beat me," she hissed out, her vengeance for Eiji and Kage burning like a flame.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 9 am;**

Anga looked up within his pillar of flames. "Suijin, your tribeswoman has sacrificed her Blood Tears for armor of all things! Do you think this was wise?"

The Yoso Akuma Rozu of Water raised his eyes within the pillar of water encircling his throne. "Given the potent effect of the human's weapon on her, I believe it was wise to take precautions against it, as she cannot concentrate on Kage if she has to worry about an ambush from that weapon," he continued. "She has become a stronger warrior because of it, therefore it is wise."

Anga scoffed. "She should've wished for greater power instead of wanting defense, for dominating the opponent is the only way to win!"

"Anga, please remember, your tribe has got to wait their turn like the rest of us," said the Wind Rozu, a shadow within a cyclone. "Suijin's tribe is up first, so stop being a backseat teacher, as the humans say, and let them do things their own way. Your kind can make themselves uncivilized brutes if you want to, for that's their own choice," the Wind Rozu calmly said.

Anga let out a dragon like roar, causing his fire twister to surge larger. "This doesn't concern you, Venti! Don't butt in! And don't you dare insult me or my Tribe again, hear my?" he bellowed, standing up and pointing at Venti, who was unmoved by Anga's temper flare.

"Enough Anga!" shouted Mao, causing the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Fire to return to his seat in a huff. "We let whether or not the Akuma's choice was wise be decided in battle!" he stated, returning to his seat. "That is our way."

* * *

**Tokyo, 9:15 am;**

"Time to get some attention," said the Akuma, craving for a rematch with one of her two foes. She leapt down in front of a man getting in his car and grabbed him by the throat, throwing him out of the garage from the fourth floor. She then trust her staff into his car's gas tank, causing it to flood out. She smashed her staff on the ground, sending sparks flying and igniting the gas as she stepped back, allowing the car to blow up when the flames followed the gas to the tank. The smoke triggered the fire alarm, setting off the sprinkler system. As the water rained down around her, she opened her armor to see her Blood Tears slowly filling back up as a result, making the sound like pouring water. She gave a predatory smile, then jumped upwards into the rafters, waiting for her prey to come to her.

Jarrett continued his training, sweating heavily. He dodged the water spray, but was rewarded with another limb smashing into the back of his leg, knocking him to the ground. "I won't quit! I will not be tricked again!" he said, standing back up. "There must be a way to counter this! I will find it!" he stated, looking over the devices and coming to a realization. "My element is Earth, so it beats Water…"

He took his position again, waiting for the machines to start up. When they did, he planted his feet in the ground and began blocking blows, but concentrating more of his time on blocking the hits to his lower body and head than to his more durable areas, taking blows to his back and upper torso so he could block others that would've overwhelmed him. Finally, when the water spray came, he dodged it while blocking blows to his legs and taking several ones to his back, which he then grabbed and used their own momentum to slam the dummies together, smashing them to pieces.

Jarrett panted as he relaxed while the dummies vanished as quickly as they'd come. "I finally understand sensei, thank you," he said, bowing. He was, however, interrupted by his radio, which was set to a police frequency.

"This is the Anti-Akuma Division Commander, evacuate all civilians from the garage and allow us to move in to neutralize the situation," said Karin's voice from the receptor.

Jarrett nodded. "Time for round two…" he said, getting into his normal pose and summoning his belt. "Henshin!" He transformed into Kamen Rider Kage, though this time, the Earth Kanji in his belt was golden and more visible, signifying he'd mastered its true potential. He ran and jumped on his dirt bike, causing it to erupt in black flames, converting into the Kage Runner. He took off towards the city.

* * *

Eiji lead a squad of Masked Troopers into the building, sprinklers still on full blast. "Alright squad, remember, this thing is not to be underestimated, she'll attack when you least expect it," he warned, slowly marching through the now abandoned building, his troopers behind him, keeping watch. Suddenly, the Angler Akuma swung down behind the last one and pulled him up into the ceiling screaming, causing the others to turn to see his machine gun fall to the ground. "It's here, keep your eyes on the ceiling," Eiji ordered, one of the Troopers looking at the ceiling with a hand on his heart.

The Troopers headed his words, but the sprinklers made it hard to see anything. Out of nowhere, the Akuma leapt down, smashing her staff into the head of one and using a high pressure water blast from her hands to send other flying hard into the walls. Eiji snarled, spinning around. "So we meet again, let's make this quick!" he said, opening fire one her with the Minigun. To his surprise, it had little effect, bouncing off her new armor. "Huh?" he exclaimed in shock, not expecting this turn of events.

The Angler Akuma chuckled, spinning around and knocking him back with a kick. "Sorry, I've improved since last time."

Eiji snarled, throwing his clearly useless Minigun down and drawing his katana. He leapt at her, slashing repeatedly, only to be dodged with equal frequency. Finally, the Akuma spun around and smacked him in the helmet with the staff, sending it flying off and knocking him to the ground. Eiji growled, getting to his feet fast and throwing a slash, only to be blocked and held in place. The Akuma's mouth shot open again and she spat venom in Eiji eyes. Eiji screamed in agony, staggering back, clutching his eyes before the Akuma kicked him back and pinned him down.

The Angler looked down at him. "You did pretty well, for a human, but now its time for this to end," she said, raising her staff, about to strike…before Kage's motorcycle rammed into her full speed, sending her crashing to the ground. The Akuma snarled, rising to her feet and glaring at him. "Again I'm interrupted!" she yelled, furious as she stomped the floor rapidly in a childish manner, causing Eiji to raise his eyebrows at the Akuma's nonsensical yells..

Kage climbed off the Kage Runner. "Sorry, but while he may be after me, I still respect him," he said, nodding to Eiji before turning back to the Akuma. "Terra Shredder!" he called, pulling the weapon from his belt and taking a battle stance. "Evil will fall by my blade!"

The Akuma roared in fury and charged him, swinging her staff at his head, only for him to sidestep and take it in the shoulder, where his armor was thicker, sparks flew, and it did hurt, but it also gave him an opening to slash her across the midsection repeatedly, unfortunately, her thicker armor weakened the blow, but still was enough to force her back. The Angler snarled in anger and spun around, aiming a spinning blow to Kage's side. Kage raised his arm and tilted his body to allow the staff to the more heavily armored area higher up on his side, then brought his arm down, grabbing the spear and planting his feet. As the Akuma tried to dislodge it, Kage spun around, swinging the Akuma off her feet and sending her flying through the windshield of a car.

Kage swung the Terra Shredder's hilt up, forming an ax head as he charged the Akuma, just as she was rising to her feet. The Akuma dodged a overhead blow from it, which sliced through the car like butter. She swung around, striking him repeatedly in the back with her staff as he dislodged the weapon. Kage, managing to fight through the pain, spun around and delivered a heavy blow to the chest of the Akuma, sending sparks flying and managing to make a visible cut down the armor. He spun around and hammered the same area again, cutting deeper. A third attempt, however, was blocked with her staff, she then spun around and threw a strike, landing hard on his shoulder. Kage groaned in pain but planted his feet, grabbing the staff and holding it in place.

The Akuma struggled, trying to dislodge her weapon, only to see an opening and spit her venom. Kage, with his free hand, used the Terra Shredder to block the venom this time. "What?" exclaimed the Akuma, surprised to see her technique blocked this time.

"Earth swallows up water," stated Kage. "Water tries to seep its attacks in through cracks, with the Earth it swallows up some of it while the rest runs off the top," he explained. "By blocking all your attacks, I leave myself open, but by enduring some of them, I leave you open or allow myself time to defend against your true offensive," he finished, bending the staff into his grip while bringing his ax up and slashing her chest in the same place with another hammer-like blow, knocking her back and opening her chest armor, forcing her back. Had he not attacked her, she would likely have continued to be stunned from the deep wordings Kage just spoke, but nevertheless, the Akuma roared in fury and sent a gush of water from her hands, only for Kage to block with the Terra Shredder.

Eiji used the water from the sprinklers to wash the venom out of his eyes and picked up his Minigun. "That's better, hey ugly!" he yelled, getting the Akuma's attention and opening fire on her chest. While many shots were deflected by her armor, a large number had also made it through the gap Kage had cut and struck her skin, forcing her back and drawing several leeks of blue energy. Finally, the Minigun overheated, so Eiji through it away and charged with a yell, drawing his katana before driving it into the hole in her armor, sinking in halfway.

The Angler gasped in pain as energy continued to surge out of her wounds, staggering back. While that happened, Kage stuck the Terra Shredder into the ground and summoned the Element Crest from his belt and stuck it into his hip slot. "Element Break…" the belt announced, Kage getting into a pre-run crouch as energy engulfed his left leg.

"Seismic Impact!" Kage called as he charged the Angler Akuma. She and Eiji turned to the incoming noise, just in time for Kage to jump up, Eiji bailing out of the way just in time for Kage to continue on and drive his right foot into the hilt of Eiji's katana, driving it clear through the Akuma, the blade erupting out her back with a spray of energy and into a wall before Kage swung his left leg around and kicked her in the side of the head, launching her across the room and rolling to a into a car bumper, setting off the alarm as he landed. "Your journey ends here…" Kage said, pointing at the Akuma with his head lowered.

The Akuma staggered up, screaming in pain as her body cracked, allowing energy to surge out before she exploded into a blast of blue energy. Kage turned from the blast as the fires died, picking up the Terra Shredder and returning it to his belt before hearing a gun cocking behind him. "Are you still going to try to arrest me?" he calmly asked, for he knew who the fun belonged to

Eiji stood, one of his pistols drawn and pointed at Kage. He kept his finger on the trigger, preparing to shoot…then sighed and lowered the gun. "No…not here, I owe you enough not to shoot you in the back…" he said, putting the pistol away. "That and I hardly think two pistols are going to be enough to take you down."

Kage chuckled with a nod. "True, thanks for the assistance, perhaps we'll be true allies someday," he stated, turning and climbing on the Kage Runner before taking off.

Eiji nodded, watching the Rider take off. "Maybe, but for now, orders are orders…I will bring you into custody if that's what my orders demand," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 10:30 am;**

"Well, looks like she choose poorly," said a smug Anga.

"We'll see, Anga," said Suijin, bitter from the losses his tribe has faced at the hands of Kage, and Anga's taunting wasn't helping. "My tribe still has one more to go before the next tribe gets their turn,"

"Yes, I sure hope this one does better than the previous, it'd sure be unfortunate if your tribe lasted the shortest in the primaries," said Venti, his shadow giving the appearance of someone looking at a watch. "But at least they'll have a chance for redemption after all the tribes have had their go of it."

Mao growled at this boasting, giving a look to the Earth throne, the Rozu behind it within a vortex of san, the shadow looking rather bored, or somewhat annoyed. "At least one of my Rozu can keep their mouths in line," he said to himself, sitting down as the three others continued their insults and boasts.

* * *

**Tokyo, 6 pm;**

Karin stood behind Jarrett, bandaging up his back from the 'training' he'd done, which left him covered in bruises. "How did this happen again?" she asked with a sigh, having come to his tree to check on him.

"I was doing so training for my martial arts, but…" said Jarrett, rubbing his bruised leg. "I think I overdid it…"

Karin chuckled, rubbing her head. "You're a strange one, Jarrett-san. But I like that quality about you," she spoke with a small smile on her face.

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 4, End of the Storm, Finale of the Water Tribe!;**

A water Akuma launches a last ditch assault on the city, being the last of his Tribe in this round of the Akuma's mysterious assault and unwilling to deny his Tribe a good ending, making him more deadly. Will the climax of the Water Tribe be the end of Kage? And will more details of the Akuma's deadly ritual be revealed?


	5. Episode 4: The End of the Storm

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! Infernal King's (now named Dante) computer got broken, so he couldn't proof read the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! How will the final Akuma of the water tribe do?

* * *

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

The Angler Fish Akuma revealed herself and came close to defeating Kage. Kage finally mastered the true power of the Earth element he possesses, allowing him to defeat the beast in the following rematch, with Eiji's assistance. But just what is this deadly game the Yoso Akuma Rozu play with one another?

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 4, End of the Storm, Finale of the Water Tribe!;**

**Mt. Fuji, Midnight;**

"Well Suijin, it's time," said Anga. "Your tribe's final warrior for this round, let's hope he does better than the rest of your tribe," stated the Fire Yoso Akuma Rozu with a laugh.

Suijin chuckled, looking up within his pillar of water. "Don't worry, we won't be disappointed, this one is the strongest yet," he explained, looking up at the High Warrior's statue. "He will please the High Warrior superbly."

"I'll believe that when I see it," responded the arrogant Anga.

"Will you please just be quiet, Anga?" asked the soft, female voice of the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Earth from her cyclone of rock and dust.

Anga growled, the only female of the group rarely spoke, when she did, it meant it was important to her, but Anga had a hot temper, that was a fact. "Gaia, keep out of this!"

Gaia didn't seem to change her stance or get angry. "Anga, I'm trying to meditate, your needless outbursts keep interrupting me. So it does involve me, particularly to an Earth Akuma," she stated plainly. "And we've fought before, we both know that your power and my defense perfectly cancel one another, fighting is useless."

Anga snarled but finally silenced, the female Rozu spoke the truth, he knew fighting her had no meaning.

* * *

**Tokyo, 1 am;**

A top a building stood the latest of the Water Akuma, moon glowing behind him. He had what appeared to be a cap draped behind him, his armor bone white in color, though his was mostly confined to his groin area, his upper body being a muscular white chest, several large gill slits visible down the side. A ring of armor did cover his shoulder and neck, but didn't seem to attach to his helmet. His head contained a white face with pair of blue eyes, his mouth only a slit, the face itself looking strangely fish-like. The back of his head was black up to the crown of his head, with two small black flaps dangling for the sides, resembling those on a manta ray. His back had several streaks of white going down it, a long barb-like tail extending from his rear, but it was mainly a decoration.

The Akuma looked down, eyeing the cars going down the street and picking one, seeing robbers with guns, as well as police cars chasing them, considering them a more pleasing challenge. He leapt off the building, his 'cape' revealing itself as a curved wings, like a Manta Ray's. They caught the wind and allowed him to glide along smoothly, targeting his prey before diving straight onto the top of the police car, pulling out a barbed, thin sword, and driving it into the top of the car. He cut open a hole in it and tore the roof off. The cops looked up at him in shock before he reached down, grabbing both and jumping into the air, gliding forwards and slamming them hard into a pair of trees. He continued to glide and flew by the robber's car, slashing the side, tearing the tires. This caused the car to spin out of control and slam into several incoming cars, causing a pile up.

The Akuma cracked his neck. "Too easy," he said, lifting the armor on his neck to reveal his Kappa symbol, which slowly filled up with Blood Tears, coming close to half. "Just a little bit more and I'll advance," he said, turning and heading off.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 5 am;**

Eiji stood in a training room, wearing a black shirt and shorts, boxing gloves on his hands as he pummeled a punching bag, sweat pouring down his face. He kept up the assault, growing more and more relentless as he continued to train. He refused to be weak, he wouldn't allow it.

"Early training again, Eiji-san?" asked Karin, standing in the doorway behind him.

Eiji turned suddenly to Karin, bowing. "Yes, Karin-senpai," he replied respectively, before the punching bag swung and struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground with a surprised yell.

Karin chuckled, walking over and helping him up. "Don't worry, no need to be so formal right now," she explained. "To be honest, I came to talk to you on a more personal note."

Eiji blinked, cocking his head. "Not to offend you, but what do you mean, senpai?" he asked, referring to Karin as elder in the group.

Karin shook her head. "Not senpai, Karin, this is a personal conversation, right now I'm not your superior, I'm a friend."

Eiji nodded, understanding. "Alright, why do you want to speak to me, Karin?"

Karin leaned against a wall, looking up and sighing. "I've made it a point to not get close to the Masked Troopers, as, no matter how much I wish otherwise, most of them don't survive fighting the Akuma and sadly, that tends to be a necessary sacrifice I don't have much say in right now," she explained, bitter that the higher ups wouldn't allow her to directly work with Kage, though she was aware several projects in the works to fix things. "But you're different, you're the best Trooper I've ever seen, that's why I promoted you to field leader," she continued. "And because of that, you're close to a coworker to me, in the field, you've got about the same amount of control I do, and I feel getting to know each other better will help us trust each other in the heat of battle, something vital for us to succeed."

Eiji wrapped his mind around this and nodded. "Alright…Karin-san…why did you join the fight with the Akuma?"

Karin smiled, looking up in remembrance. "The day this all started, when the Akuma were set free…I was the first person to come face to face with one of those creatures and live to tell about it…other than Kage, but at this point, we can't be 100 percent sure he's a person. Anyway, that night, I saw Kage fight the Bull Shark Akuma, after that demon slaughtered two people. After he killed it, I told him there were more…"

Eiji listened intently, having never heard this before. "What'd he say?"

Karin chuckled. "'Not for long', that's what he said. Something about how he said it just told me the guy wasn't bluffing, that he really meant it…something about it, being there when the first Akuma was destroyed and Kage first appeared, it just made me want to fight back against them…like it was destiny…to think, before that call came in for me to investigate, I was so bored…since that night I've never had a dull day."

Eiji couldn't help but chuckle at Karin's statement. "Yeah…I guess that's true…may I ask…who were those people who died that night?"

Karin sighed, having read the file again and again in her mind. "The mother's name was Azumi, the father Hideo. Their last name was Tsuchi…" she explained, sorrowful for their deaths.

Eiji bowed his head in respect for the dead. "Did they have any other family?"

"Only an adult son who previously lived with them, and he hasn't been pinned down since the accident, poor kid…"

"Can't really blame him," said Eiji. "When I lost my family to those horrors, I almost wanted to run away…but I found a purpose," Karin nodded, thinking, then gasping with a realization. "What is it?"

"Come on! I need to look something up!" said Karin, running off.

Eiji jumped. "Hey wait up!" he yelled, following suit.

* * *

They were soon in Karin's quarters, looking up files on her computer. "What are we looking for?" asked Eiji.

Karin didn't answer, merely brought up the file on Hideo and Azumi Tsuchi. "Let's see…date of birth…date of death…family!" she read, then clicked on where it said son, gasping at what came up, staring at the image in shock.

"What is it?" asked Eiji, before looking at the picture, it was Jarrett's. "Hey! Isn't that your friend? Jarrett?"

Karin nodded, still in shock. "He told me his last name was Tsuchi, only once, when we met, and given the fact he'd just fallen out of a tree at the time, it didn't register…then when we were talking about it, I remembered he said he was a wanderer with no permanent place of residence, not even using hotels…"

Eiji looked straight at the picture of Eiji, it was from 6 months ago, he looked very different now, having grown out his hair and tanned his skin, but it was clear they were the same person. "Hard to believe, from the ashes of the same traumatic event, you both rose as something different and continued down entirely new paths…and now those paths cross."

Karin nodded. "…Perhaps it was fate for us to meet…he said that the night I met him…"

* * *

Jarrett laid under his tree, watch his new portable TV, this one had 'waterproof' clearly labeled on the side. He turned to a pot he had on the fire, some noodle soup cooking over the flames. He quickly checked it. "Done, time to eat!" he said, taking it off the fire and bowing his head and shortly giving thanks before tasting it. He gave a sigh. "Still not good enough…" he said, setting the pot down and turning to a paper tacked to the three, marking off a recipe. "But it is closer," he stated, pulling out a list of ingredients on a piece of paper, while the ingredients where readable, the exact amount of each was smudged and illegible. "I have to keep trying…" he said, the serious in his face showing something about this was very special to him. He put the paper away, reverting back to his typical cheerful expression as he continued eating the soup.

His meal was interrupted when a news break came on the screen, the view being a helicopter shot of the Manta Ray Akuma standing atop a building in the city, throwing cops that stood before him. "The Akuma has killed or injured dozens of policemen and guards, it seems to be based off a ray of some kind…what's it doing?" asked the voice of the male reporter as the Akuma turned to face the helicopter, his slit-like mouth suddenly ballooning open into a huge Manta Ray-like mouth and unleashed a twister of water, causing the camera to shake along with the screaming occupants of the chopper as a whirlpool-like suction engulfed it. The Akuma through his head to the side, tossing the helicopter. The screen suddenly became nothing but static, then the 'we're experiencing technical difficulties' screen taking its place.

Jarrett set his soup down, running to his dirt bike and jumping on it, taking off at high-speed towards town.

* * *

The Manta Ray Akuma cracked his neck, looking around at the havoc he'd already caused. "What? Out of willing opponents?" he asked, walking over to the passage into the inside of the building and tearing the door off, peeking in to find no one. He gave a sigh, lifting his armor to reveal his Kappa Tattoo was nearly full. "Just a little bit more…" he stated, looking at the door and then walking over to the edge of the building, spotting a police barricade surrounding it. He picked out a patrol car and flung the door, sending it smashing into the car's roof and compacting it inwards. The Akuma looked again, seeing his symbol fill up completely to the top and glow bright red. "That's better!" he shouted as the Feathered Serpent symbol materialized behind him, prompting a bow from the Akuma.

Jarrett rounded a corner, seeing the blockade and knowing the monster was on top of the building. He looked around, wondering the best way. He noticed a larger building next to the one he needed to reach. "Well…if it doesn't work I can just transform…" he muttered to himself, revving the engine and taking off at the building's door, plowing through it and into the lobby, people jumping out of his way as he sped to the elevator as someone pressed the button to open it, sliding in in front of them and to a stop. "Sorry, this is an emergency!" he shouted, bowing apologetically to the person before pressing the button for the floor he needed, the doors closing, leaving the shocked man holding a briefcase in utter confusion.

The transfer of energy into the Manta Akuma ended, causing him to gain a golden belt buckle. He bowed again. "Thank you for the gift, High Warrior," he stated as the symbol disappeared, before looking at the now black Kappa Tattoo. "Now, let's see if I can't reach level three," he stated, before turning to see Jarrett launch out the nearby building's window on his motorcycle, flying across the gap and landing on the roof, coming to a screeching halt. The Akuma cocked his head in surprise, clearly confused about this event. "Who are you? I must admit, you've got my attention."

Jarrett, now in his 'serious mode', got off his motorcycle, summoning the Kage Buckle and taking his Henshin pose. "Henshin!" The drums began to sound as the Earth energy surrounded him, shattering to reveal Kamen Rider Kage. "Kamen Rider Kage…and evil will fall by m-"

"Save your breath," interrupted the Akuma, holding his hand up in the correct gesture. "I do intend to battle you, but not yet, I'm not like my predecessors," he explained. "I know Earth has an advantage over Water, thusly, I will not face you until I've evened the playing field correctly," he explained. "We will meet again, but only when it's on more fair terms."

"If I knew I could allow you the honorable contest you seek, I would," said Kage, honest. "But I know that you will only cause more destruction if I don't stop you!"

The Akuma chuckled. "You don't have a choice," he said, spreading his wings and leaping off the building.

Kage ran over in surprise, only to see the Manta away. "What? You can fly?"

"Glide actually!" responded the Akuma as he continued off into the distance.

Kage gave a sigh. "Darn it! It got away!"

"Too bad…" said a voice behind him.

Kage spun around to see Eiji, armored with his Minigun in hand , several Masked Troopers behind him. "Let me guess, you're here to take me into custody?"

Eiji looked around to make sure the Manta Akuma was gone. "The Akuma is gone, I'm afraid at this moment I have no choice," he explained. "Nothing personal, I have my orders, I must follow them."

Kage nodded slowly. "I understand your position, but please understand, I will defend myself," he said, taking his fighting stance.

Eiji nodded slowly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he looked at his Troopers. "Stand down, he wins, he leaves, got it?" he asked, the Troopers were about to respond when he gave a more stern "Got it?", causing them to back down and nod.

Eiji gave Kage a moment to be ready and then opened fire with his Minigun. Knowing the weapon's power, Kage dashed out of its way, causing bullets to tear into the roof where he was just standing. Kage continued dodging the fire, barely keeping ahead of the assault as more roof material flew into the air. Finally, the Minigun stopped functioning, the overheated warning flashing on its panel. Eiji threw it to the side and drew his pistols, opening fire and hitting Kage once in the shoulder, and another landing in his stomach. While it didn't cause severe damage, it still hurt, causing him to wince in pain.

"Terra Shredder!" announced Kage, pulling the Terra Shredder from his belt and swung the sword as more bullets flew, some hitting his stronger part of his armor, the sword deflecting several others, causing bisected bullets to clink to the ground in front of him. Kage began to wad forwards, continually cleaving through the bullets or letting his tougher armor take the blows. Finally, the guns clicked as their supply of rounds ran out. As Kage charged, Eiji drew his katana, attempting a slash at Kage's chest, only to be blocked by the swordsman. Instead of being pushed back by Kage's superior strength, Eiji spun around, attempting to slash Kage in the back, but was blocked once more. Eiji kept up a furious assault of slashes, while Kage simply blocked them. Finally, the two locked swords but Eiji spun his around, forcing the two apart. Kage, deciding to take an offensive, threw a flurry of slashes himself, only for Eiji to block the blows this time, but requiring positioning himself to avoid being overpowered by Kage.

Eiji blocked yet another slash and rolled under Kage and spun around, the two slowly circling each other, ready to continue their fierce struggle. Eiji charged forwards and attempted a slash to Kage's shoulder. To his surprise, Kage allowed the blow to hit, absorbing it with his thick armor. Before Eiji could recover, Kage punched him in the chest, sending him flying backwards several feet. The human growled, rising back up and circling Kage. The two warriors charged once again, swinging their swords at the same time, stopping inches from one another's throats, panting heavily as they remained in their standoff.

The Masked Trooper gasped in surprise, watching the scene. "It's…a tie?" asked one of them, confused. "What now?"

Eiji pulled back from the exchange, lowering his sword and turning to walk back to his men. "Not a tie…my katana wouldn't have been fatal due to his armor, his slash would've been… he's the victor, we let him go," Eiji then turned to face Kage. "This isn't over, but I have enough respect for you to allow this, you've saved my life enough times to earn respect from me."

Kage put the Terra Shredder away and nodded. "As have you," he replied. The two warriors bowed to one another honorably, Kage turning and jumping on his motorcycle, which was now the Kage Runner, regardless of whether of not he was on it. The Rider took off, heading down the stairs of the building.

Eiji pressed a button on his helmet. "Authorities, allow Kage to leave, we had a deal, I'm honoring it, don't push the matter."

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ;**

Karin watched video from the fight, recorded through the cameras in the other Masked Troopers' helmets, several scientists with her watching the two clash, as well as other fights between Kage and the Akuma. "Are you sure your prototype will have that kind of power?"

The scientists nodded. "Yes, commander, when perfected, the system will be on par with Kage at the very least," one of them explained.

"It should be active in a short time," continued the other.

"Good," stated Karin. "Anything else?"

"Just this," said the first scientist, placing a small brown pyramid object on the desk. "It's a drone designed to assist its user, it's capable of transforming, but this is only a prototype model, not the final version, we need it field tested."

Karin looked over the small object, it could fit in one hand and wasn't very heavy, closer inspection revealed its surface wasn't solid, splits in its material snaking along the surface. "Well leave it here, I'll give it to Eiji to test, he is the field leader of course," she stated. "Now, dismissed," she concluded as Eiji entered the room.

Eiji watched the scientists leave the room as he entered it. "What was that about?"

Karin had started filing a report. "Two scientists, working on Project Taiga."

Eiji blinked, cocking his head in confusion. "Project Taiga?"

Karin nodded. "Top secret, but when they promise me when it's online and working correctly, it'll give us a weapon that can deal with the Akuma on equal footing," she explained. "So you finally got a real fight with your rival, how did it feel?"

Eiji sighed. "About as you'd expect, exhilarating. Still, I was somewhat disappointed I lost."

Karin chuckled. "You didn't accept a tie. What happened to 'you fight with honor, I just fight'?"

Eiji chuckled at that as well. "Yeah…but that's with Akuma, they have done nothing to earn my respect…Kage is a different thing entirely…I can't stand the Akuma for what they've done to me and everyone else…but Kage and I have no hate towards one another, he's saved my life, I've aided him in his battles. We're rivals, not enemies."

Karin nodded, completely agreeing. "I'm glad you've retained a sense of honor towards him. Now if only we could convince the higher ups to honor him as well."

Eiji nodded in agreement, wishing, in his heart, they could work with Kage. "Well…any other news?"

Karin nodded, handing him to deactivated drone. "Here you go, lab guys want you to test the little thing, it's a drone."

Eiji blinked, looking it over. "Ok…so how do I-" he was interrupted by the alarm going off. "Well looks like that'll have to wait, the Akuma must be back."

Karin nodded. "I'm coming, I'm bored as all get out sitting here while there's Akuma but to whoop."

Eiji was about to say something, when Karin opened a drawer and produced a machine gun, causing his jaw to drop under his helmet. "Seriously?"

Karin looked at it. "You're right, probably not the best choice," she said, putting it down and pulling out a sniper rifle from another drawer, cocking it. "More accurate."

Eiji just stared. "You're crazy prepared, you know that?"

Karin smiled slyly. "You got that pal, let's go kick some Akuma butt."

* * *

**Tokyo;**

The Manta Akuma marched into a bank, causing everyone to scream and run from the building, the guards opening fire on him. He responded opening his mouth to its full, manta ray-like shape and sending out a whirlwind of water, blasting the guards against the wall and leaving most of the room in ruins. Closing his mouth up and looking around the room, he nodded, liking this level of destruction. He headed over to the vault and looked it over.

"Money is extremely valuable to humans after all, but destroying it takes little effort," stated the Akuma. "Still, the proof of strength gained in breaking in is another story," he stated, pulling out his blade and driving it into the thick metal, taking an effort to pull it through the thick door, cutting a circle in. He finished, pulling his sword out and backing up before firing his cyclone at it, pulling the circle of metal out of its place in the safe before throwing it aside, smashing through a wall. The Akuma opened his armor to show his Kappa Symbol, now filled near to the top. "Good, now we're getting somewhere."

The Akuma marched into the vault, looking around at the contents, taking up some bills and coins. "Interesting, humans certainly have changed what they value in the centuries we've been imprisoned."

"That's not all that's changed about us!" shouted Eiji, entering the bank, a group of Masked Troopers behind him. "We're a lot tougher now!" he yelled, opening fire on the Akuma with his Minigun. The Akuma merely used his cyclone to suck in the projectiles, swallowing them harmlessly. The others opened fire as well, but he merely took it, the bullets bouncing off his skin. He opened his maul and used the cyclone power to launch Eiji's Minigun bullets that he'd ate back at them. Eiji jumped out of the way, several Troopers falling from the redirected bullets. Eiji opened fire again, only for the Manta to jump over it and glide at him, trying to slash him with his sword. Eiji quickly pulled out his katana and blocked the strike, replying by dropping the Minigun and quickly pulling a pistol, shooting the Manta in the gut repeated, the strong bullets forcing the fierce creature backwards.

The remaining Troopers opened fire with their machine guns, still failing to be more than an irritant. Seeing this, they drew their short swords and charged, slashing at the Akuma, who blocked most of their attacks easily, dodging others before replying with a spinning slash, mowing them all down. However, Eiji took advantage of the situation, and his own anger at the slaughter, to pick up his Minigun and open fire, but before the shots could hit, the Feathered Serpent symbol manifested again, blocking the hits.

Eiji gasped. "What's that?" he asked, looking at the glowing symbol of energy.

The Akuma laughed, opening his armor to reveal the filled Kappa tattoo. "That is the symbol of the High Warrior, I've pleased him," he said, bowing to the symbol.

His belt buckle floated up, disappearing into the symbol, followed by the Blood Tears from his tattoo. In response, a beam of blue energy erupted out of the portal and slammed into his tattoo, causing his eyes to glow brightly as he laughed, the claws on his hands growing bigger, his face wider as fangs extended from his jaws, giving him a more fierce appearance. His wings became permanently extended, their edges gaining a serrate to them. Finally, his chest gained a large version of the Kappa Symbol, dark blue in color, as the Feathered Serpent symbol faded away.

Karin watched this through her sniper scope, shocked. "What just happened? He's not a Dai-Akuma…what is he?"

* * *

**Mt. Fuji;**

"Well well, looks like you might have a challenger, Suijin," said Venti, chuckling to himself.

Anga chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed. It's very rare for an Akuma to reach this level," stated Anga. "I believe the last one was from my tribe, too bad he didn't wait to test out his power before challenging me, that mistake got him reduced to ashes."

"Yes, very true, Anga," replied Suijin. "That is of course the risk involved in trying to become a Yoso Akuma Rozu, it's a rare privilege to get far enough along to do so, and the final test has a very high percentage of fatalities," he stated. "Now let's see just how powerful the Manta has gotten, shall we?"

* * *

**Tokyo;**

The Manta Akuma looked over his new form. "Not bad, let's see what it can do," he said, walking towards Eiji, who opened fire with his Minigun. The powered up Akuma's hide was too tough, however, and the rounds merely bounced off it. Eiji snarled, throwing the gun away and took up his katana, charging forwards. He attempted a slash to the Akuma's shoulder, for him to easily dodged to the side. The Manta replied by punching him in the chest, knocking him a fair distance backwards. Eiji snarled, getting back up, only to be forced to block a powerful slash from the Akuma's weapon, which now had barb-like spikes sticking out from its blade. Eiji growled, finding himself being forced backwards.

"You won't win, demon!" yelled Eiji, trying to force back, not making much headway, he noticed the open door and carefully maneuvered himself so it looked like the Akuma was forcing him that way.

"You're a good fighter, I'll admit that much," explained the Akuma, keeping up the force, Eiji beginning to. "But you're still no match for a fully realized Akuma, you're just a warm up for the real thing, and after I defeat Kage, I'll be able to continue on and become the leader of my tribe!" he yelled, pushing back as hard as possible and knocking Eiji to the ground before trusting his sword an inch from the human's neck. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, thanks for monologuing!" yelled Eiji, revealing they were outside. "Now boss!"

"Gladly!" yelled Karin, pulling the trigger and firing a bullet right into the Akuma's eyes, blasting it out and allowing Eiji to get free in the distraction, rolling to cover to catch his breath, panting heavily.

The Akuma roared in agony, clutching his face where his eye previously was, blue energy flowing out of it. He snarled, turning around to face Karin, only for the Kage Runner to fly over her car, Kage jumping off. The Kage Runner slammed into the Manta, plowing him backwards and slamming into a wall. The Manta Ray Akuma roared in fury, throwing the motorcycle away.

Kage looked at him. "Terra Shredder!" he yelled, pulling out the weapon. "Are you ready to face me now, Akuma?"

The Akuma growled. "Now we'll see who is the victor! Once I defeat you, I'll have proof of my power when I challenge for leadership of the Water Tribe!"

Kage took his fighting pose. "Evil will fall by my blade!" he shouted, charging the Akuma, who charged in return, Kage launching a slash to the Akuma's midsection, only to be blocked before the Akuma spun around and slashed at Kage, who simply took the slash in the shoulder, though he felt a little pain as a result. He replied by slashing the Akuma across the chest with the Terra Shredder, sending a shower of sparks, but not much in the way of damage. The two spun away from each other, taking their respective stances before swinging, again hitting one another and pressing their weapons into each other, nether letting up. Suddenly, the Manta laughed and opened his maul, releasing his cyclone and slamming Kage backwards, then into parked cars and trucks, even the bank wall.

Karin growled, watching this and unable to get a clear shot at a vulnerable area on the kaijin. "Oh to heck with this," she cried, throwing the sniper rifle away and opening her car door, pulling out her bazooka and loading it before taking aim. "Take this ugly!" she yelled, firing the shell.

The Akuma spun around, dropping Kage, upon hearing Karin, only to receive a bazooka shell right to the chest, blasting him off his feet and a few feet away. "What just hit me?" he asked, stunned, his chest wounded and blue energy emerging from the cracks, but it wasn't fatal.

Karin growled, reaching into her car for another shell, then realizing she was out. "Dang it! What now?" she asked, thinking. She then remembered the drone and looked to Eiji. "Eiji! The Drone!"

"Huh?" asked Eiji, pausing for a moment before realizing it and pulling it out. "This thing…um…how do I…" He looked it over and accidentally flipping the top of the pyramid over. It suddenly unfolded itself and reconfigured into a mechanical, brown Kabuto Beetle with two large glowing green eyes, various green stripes dotting its surface. It let out a tiny screech and looked up at Eiji, waiting for orders. "Uh…attack the Akuma?"

At his command, the small drone jumped out of his hands, digging into the ground at high speeds as the Akuma rose to his feet. "I'll get you for that!" yelled the Manta, walking forwards, only for his foot to suddenly fall into a small hole, sinking up to his shin. "What's this?" he asked, looking down in surprise, only for his other foot to sink as well. "Huh?" Suddenly the Kabuto Drone launched out of the ground, clamping its horns down on his chest wound, rapidly tearing into him. He roared out in pain as the tiny Drone tore in, forcing him to pull it out and toss it away, only for it to come right back at him, jumping tackling him in the face, driving its horn into his wounded eye. He managed to dislodge it and throw it once more, this time causing it to retreat underground. "Glad that's over."

"It's not!" yelled Eiji, charging with his katana and sliding by the Akuma, slashing across his chest wound, tearing the wound open deeper. He then spun around, pulling out his pistol and firing into the wound, causing more and more energy to flow out.

The Akuma snarled and gave a roar, slashing at him with his sword, only for the Kabuto Drone to launch out of the ground and tackle his wrist, knocking the blade from his grip. "Darn it! Why won't you leave me alone?" he asked, before Kage ran up and did a flying dropkick, launching him out of the ground and a good distance away.

Eiji smiled under his mask, glad the little Drone was working so well. "Kage, finish it."

Kage nodded, summoning an Element Crest from his belt and converting the Terra Shredder into an ax. He inserted the Element Crest into its jewel, as before. "Element Break," it announced, green energy coating the blade.

Kage took his stance as the Akuma managed to get to his feet and jump at him, gliding straight at him. "Terra Crusher!" yelled Kage, swinging the ax forwards as the Manta reached him. The Akuma was split in half right down the middle, one half flying by him on each side and exploding behind him. "Your journey ends here…"

Karin gave a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," she stated, before hearing a noise and looking down to see the Kabuto Drone surface. "Come here little guy," she called, the tiny machine jumping into her hand, allowing her to twist the end of its horn around, causing it to revert to its pyramid state. "This little thing worked well."

Kage looked at Eiji, waiting. Eiji looked over the hero, eyeing him before giving a chuckle. "Go on, get out of here, we've both had enough for one day."

Kage nodded and gave an honorable bow. "Thank you, it was an honor as always," he stated before getting on the Kage Runner and taking off.

Eiji turned to Karin. "Lab guy's pet project worked well, huh?" he asked, referring to the Kabuto Drone.

Karin nodded. "Yeah, they make a darn good prototype." she said, tossing it to him.

Eiji nodded, glad for that as well. He caught the Kabuto Drone and put it away. "So, heading back?"

Karin nodded. "But afterwards, I have something important to do."

* * *

**Mt. Fuji;**

Suijin sighed at the failure of his final fighter this round.. "Well I guess he just wasn't strong enough to win."

Anga chuckled. "I told you! Power is the way to go!"

"He had power and still lost, Anga," reported Ventai, getting a snort from his fellow Rozu at that. "Now then, it's time for my tribe to rise and take their turn," he stated, a distortion appearing in his tornado and a green, bird-like arm with a yellow, scaled hand reached out, red talons extending from the tips. In the grasp of this hand was a oriental hour glass, which he set down, so the sand was at the bottom.

* * *

**Tokyo, 7 pm;**

Later that day, Eiji set under his tree, watching his new TV, when Karin walked up to him. "Oh, hello Karin-san! How are you doing?"

Karin smiled. "Pretty good, what about you?"

Jarrett nodded. "Rather well…oh! Hold on a second!" he said, getting another batch of soup off the fire. "Want some?"

Karin looked at the soup, it seemed alright. "Sure, I'd like that," she replied. Jarrett poured her a bowl, then one for himself. After bowing her head with him in thanks, she ate. "Wow! This soup is excellent!"

Jarrett ate some himself and shook his head with a sigh. "Good, but not yet excellent," he said, scratching off another recipe note.

Karin cocked her head, looking at the notes he'd scratched out. "What is this about, Jarrett-san?"

Jarrett chuckled a little, then looked down. "My mother used to make the best noodle soup I ever tasted," he said, smiling at the memory, but then getting solemn. "Our house was destroyed in a fire, they got killed by the first Akuma…I only managed to keep that recipe's ingredients, but not the amounts of each, so I'm trying to get it to taste like what she made…it's really the only thing I have left of her…"

Karin put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand, it's your memento of her, it reminds you of the good times…" she explained, then sighed, looking at him. "…To be honest, I found out that I was the first police officer at the scene of the fire…I remembered those people who died had your last name and looked it up…sorry."

Jarrett looked up at her, smiling. "No worries, Karin-san…it's reassuring that my friend cares enough to check on something like that."

Karin smiled, due to the infectious nature of Jarrett's smile. "Good…now let's eat, shall we?" she asked, not wanting to dwell on that subject. After a nod from Jarrett, the two began to eat.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 5, The Winds Begin to Roar, Fight On Tiger of the West!;**

The first of the Wind Tribe Akuma makes its presence known, and proves too much for Kage to defeat. With Kage unable to conquer it, the Anti-Akuma division has no choice but to unveil their secret weapon, the Taiga System. Will this new Rider be able to stop the demon of the air?


	6. Episode 5: The Wind Begins to Roar

Alright, the new chapter is here! Not only does a new element make its debute, so too does the series secondary Rider! He's got a few homages to my favorite Riders in him, see if you can catch them! When you see the *, I suggest listening to KickHopper's theme for effect. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far:

**The final Water Tribe Akuma, the Manta Akuma, was unleashed and chose to go past Dai-Akuma to become the Evolved Manta Akuma before challenging Kage. While Kage and Eiji had trouble, the newly developed Kabuto Drone allowed the tide of battle to be turned and the last Water Tribe Akuma to be slain. Now the threat of water has ended, the rage of the winds is just beginning…**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 5, The Wind Begins To Roar, Fight On Tiger of the West!**

**Tokyo, 5 am;**

A window washer lowered himself into position beside a tall skyscraper, carefully aligning his platform with the window he would be starting with. "Alright, time to get to work," he said, getting his cleaning equipment and spraying cleaner on the window and wiping it off with a sponge. He jumped, noticing the reflection of something. He spun around to see a shadowy object perched on all fours on a building across from him, wings folded up on its back. He gave a sigh. "Oh, just a gargoyle…" he said, relieved. He turned and got a towel to dry the window. However, when he lowered his towel, the 'gargoyle' was gone, just a few feathers floating down. He spun around in surprise, confirming this fact with his own eyes. "But…there was just a gargoyle there…where'd it go?" he asked in surprise. Before he could react, something flew by the cables above him, slicing one of them in half. The man managed to hold on as half the platform fell, the other cable holding on. As he screamed in fear and terror, he looked up to see the 'gargoyle' hovering near the cables, swords in hand. He shook his head, trying to persuade the creature to stop…it didn't listen and severed the cable.

The Akuma kept himself aloft with his wings as he watched the man and his platform crash to the ground far below. His skin was black in color, white stripes running down his chest, folds in it resembling feathers. The collar of his neck rather large, giving him an imposing air, above that being a red head with a yellow beak-like mouth. His fingers ended in white talons, a pair of curved swords in them, while his legs ended yellow feet with the same white talons. His most striking trait were his huge wings, mostly covered in black feathers but having white ones on the bottom area. The only armor on his body was his chest inside the white patterns and his groin area, which was grey in color.

The Vulture Akuma looked at an old style pocket watch, taking in the time. "Not a bad time, but I can improve," he looked up and took off again.

The next day, Karin and Eiji looked over the remains of the platform, Masked Troopers keeping civilians back. The body had be removed, instead replaced with tape lines showing where it had been. "Dropped several hundred feet to his death, something cut the cables," stated Eiji. "Awful way to go and the fourth high altitude death just last night."

Karin nodded. "Yeah…but something isn't right…the cable was cut from outside the building, and there's no signs of an Akuma anywhere on the inside or on the outside of it, whatever did this never touched the building…"

Eiji nodded. "It is strange, the security cameras didn't pick up anything inside ether," he stated, looking around the side of the building, trying to locate a sign of how the Akuma had done this.

Karin climbed through the rubble, searching for clues. She saw something and reached down, pulling out a large white feather with black near the top. "Eiji," she called, summoning him over. "Look at this," she said, handing him the feather.

Eiji looked it over carefully. "This is a bird's feather…but no bird around Tokyo has feathers this size…"

Karin nodded. "Exactly, I don't think we're dealing with another Water Tribe Akuma, this is something new," she said, getting out of the rubble. "I'll take this feather to the lab coats to examine, you stay and examine the area."

Eiji nodded, pulling out the Kabuto Drone and flipping its top, switching it to full mode. "Look for clues as to what happened here," he explained, the Drone nodding and scuttling off.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 7 am;**

Karin walked into the research division of the base, walking past a dark haired young man as he was exiting the room. He was wearing a red leather jacket over a black shirt, red leather pants as well, an intense look on the man's face. Karin didn't catch much except the words written on the back of the jacket; "A Spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool".

Karin blinked momentarily before walking into the laboratory and walking up to one of the scientists from the Manta incident. "Who was that?"

"That was the Superintendent of the Paranormal Crime Investigation Division of the Futo Police Department," explained the scientist. "He was helping us with the Taiga System's finishing touches, thanks to him, we'll be finished very soon."

Karin nodded with a relieved smile. "Good, about time we get our secret weapon up and running," she said, finally glad to be close to fighting the Akuma on even ground. "Anyway, we found this at the scene of one of the high altitude murders," she explained, handing one of them the feather. "I need it analyzed, find out what we're dealing with."

The scientist took it and nodded. "Alright, commander, we'll begin working out it as soon as possible."

Karin gave a nod. "Good, get on it then," she said, right before her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello…Eiji?" she asked, then looked shocked. "The building next to the murder?"

**Tokyo, 7:30 am;**

Karin dashed out the door to the roof of the building across from the murder site. "What is it?" she asked, running over as Eiji caught the Kabuto Drone in his hand and put it away.

Eiji pointed down to feathers littering the roof the building. "They're the exact same type we found at the murder scene," he explained. "The creature we here to."

Karin kneeled, examining them and found scratch marks in the roof of the structure, like something had scratched it taking off. She looked across at the still hanging ropes that had been severed to cause the man's death. "I think I know what happened," she said, standing up and turning to Eiji. "The Akuma was standing here and stalking its prey, it then took off from here and attacked him."

Eiji nodded, agreeing with her assumption. "But that can only mean one thing, not only does this Akuma have feathers, it can fly…this definitely must be a different Tribe than we're used to."

Karin took out her cell phone and used a web search app to bring up a depiction of the Japanese classical elements. "The first Tribe was Water, they were all aquatic animals, this Tribe's members must be bird-like, and those crests Kage uses for his finishing attacks have the symbol of Earth on them."

Eiji looked at the picture of the elements. "Earth and Water…so they're all named after the Japanese classical elements, this Tribe must be…"

"Wind," finished Karin. "I think Kage is in trouble"

Eiji cocked his head in confusion. "Why is that?"

Karin gave him a smack in the back of the head. "Because, Earth swallows up Water, Water puts out Fire, Fire consumes Wind, so what does Wind do?"

Eiji rubbed his head but then gasped in realization. "Wind blows away Earth! Kage is an Earth elemental!"

Karin nodded. "Duh genius, now come on, we have to get ready, Kage might be in serious trouble if we can't help him!"

**Mt. Fuji, 7:15 am;**

"It would appear your first warrior is doing quite well," said Suijin, having to admit that.

In front of Venti's tornado was the hour glass from before, now running. "Yes, his speed is impressive, let's see if he can keep it up."

Anga growled. "I still think power is the way to go!" he bellowed. "But naturally a frail little Wind Akuma can't dish out power!"

Venti snarled in response. "Just because your tribe is strong against mind doesn't mean you can try and push your weight around!"

"You're both acting foolish!" shouted Gaia from her sandstorm. "Why can't you just concentrate on what is truly important? Giving the High Warrior enough Blood Tears to begin the Final War and bring glory to our kind."

Mao, watching this argument, nodded. "She's correct, that is what is important, a little competition is one matter, letting it get in the way of the High Warrior's glorious will is another," he announced, the Yoso Akuma Rozu conceding to their king. "Now, let's see how the wind based Akuma do."

**Tokyo Tower, 9 am;**

Jarrett looked out the window of the main observation deck at the surrounding area. "Such a wonderful sight, anyone that visits Tokyo should make it a point to come to the Tokyo Tower," he said, snapping pictures. Once that was finished, he headed up to the second floor of the observation deck and came to the Shinto Shrine that was located in the tower, the highest in the district of Tokyo. While he was not a follower of the Shinto religion, he did respect all other faiths, a traveler had to do so, it was a fact of life. After taking a photo he gave an honorable bow to the shrine keeper and turned. "Time for souvenirs," he stated, smiling and prepared to head to the small gift shop on the same floor, only for the tower to suddenly shake. "What was that?" he asked, running to an observation deck where several people were already looking up to see the Vulture Akuma attacking the special observation deck near the top of the structure, launching his feathers at it, causing small explosions on impact.

"Akuma…" muttered Jarrett, running to a place he was out of sight, carefully looking around to make sure before summoning the Kage Buckle and taking his stance. "Henshin!" he yelled, transforming to Kamen Rider Kage. He ran to the elevator as it opened following a person in and pressing the button to the top. As the elevator started up, the man, an American tourist, just stared silently at Kage, surprised. Kage slowly looked over to him. "…Hello."

The man blinked. "Um…hello…nice…armor…"

Kage nodded. "Thank you…"

"…Is it uncomfortable?" asked the tourist, looking the armor over.

Kage shook his head. "No, not really…it's very form fitting…"

The tourist nodded, still surprised. "Uh…do you mind if I take a picture? I know you're in a rush but…it's still a few minutes to the top…"

Kage looked over to the man, knowing this must be something he'd want to have a memento from. "Sure…" he replied, standing next to the tourist as he raised his camera and took a picture of them. The door finally opened. "You may want to head back down, there's a demonic monster attacking the tower," he explained. "Terra Shredder!" he called, pulling the blade out and giving a war cry as he ran out the door.

The tourist merely watched as this happened. "…That was almost as awkward as that one time in New York…" he muttered, pressing the down button and heading down.

The Vulture Akuma let loose another blast of feathers into the tower. "Several hundred people with one attack, this will shave hours off my time!" he stated, circling it and slashing the supports. However, before he could circle around and attack again, Kage came running off the side of the deck and jumped, grabbing the Akuma's ankle, dragging him down. "Hey! Let go! You'll cost me my record!"

Kage growled, slashing at the Akuma, who managed to avoid getting a direct hit, both due to Kage's awkward location and its own agility. "You're not going to kill all those people! I won't allow it!" yelled the samurai Rider, trying to slash again.

The Vulture Akuma merely chuckled. "My boy, you're out of your element," he explained, flying up them straight at the tower, slamming Kage full force into the side of it. Kage had to let loose his grip and hang onto the tower to avoid plummeting to the ground below, allowing the Akuma to fly around, then dive back at him, swords in hand and assault with a rapid barrage of slashes. Kage tried to weather the storm, as was Earth's primary power, but the slashes came so fast his armor began to wear down and him begin to feel the attacks. He tried to resort to blocking but he wasn't quick enough and the Terra Shredder was knocked from his hand, plummeting to the ground far below.

Before Kage could recover, the Vulture Akuma blasted him with explosive feathers, causing him to cry out in pain and be launched from his hand hold as sparks flew from his suit. Kage fell several hundred feet before managing to grab another handhold and stop his descent, leaving him hanging there. But before he could pull himself up, the Akuma swooped down and grabbed him by the shoulders, tearing him off his perch. The Akuma dove down at the ground, carrying Kage along for the ride. The Akuma pulled up, dragging Kage across the ground, tearing up concrete with the hero's armor before releasing him and sending him grinding across the ground into a car, setting off its alarm.

Kage groaned, trying to stand up but fell back down in pain, having been heavily wounded. He looked up to see the Akuma hovering above him. "Time to end this, Kamen Rider!" he yelled, spreading his wings and preparing another assault of explosive feathers…only for a blast of Minigun fire to tear into his wings, causing him to roar in pain. "Who dares interrupt me?" he yelled, looking to see Eiji and a platoon of Masked Troopers aiming at him.

"I do, in fact, I dare to do that a lot," replied the field leader of the Masked Trooper division.

The Vulture Akuma scoffed. "I'll deal with you in a moment, after I'm done dealing with him…" he muttered, turning back to Kage…or rather were Kage had just been. "What? He escaped?" he bellowed. "You cost me a kill, human!" he yelled, losing his cool. He then realized he was wasting time. "I don't have time to deal with you, I need to end this part of the hunt to collect my reward!" he yelled, taking off and disappearing into the city.

Eiji snarled. "Darn it! He got away!" he yelled, knowing he couldn't catch him. "…He beat Kage…now what?" he asked, turning and heading off.

Kage moaned as he staggered into an ally, slumping over against a wall, sliding into a sitting position as his armor disintegrated, returning him to Jarrett, who was clearly hurt. "…This is something new…I didn't stand a chance…" he muttered. "I need to do something new or this new Akuma tribe will crush me…"

**Mt. Fuji, 9:30 am;**

"Well, Anga, it looks like my tribe claims the first victory over the Kamen Rider," stated a now very smug Venti.

Anga snarled. "Don't get cocky, Venti, Kage did escape," he stated, not happy with this turn of events. "We all know Kage has yet to unlock his full power, that's why he must be destroyed before he can."

"Oh, the might Anga feels threatened, does he?" asked Suijin, amused. "I thought you of all people would be confident, Anga."

Anga snarled. "Kage's predecessor bested us all those centuries ago, the scar on King Mao's chest is testimony of how dangerous Kage can become!"

Mao snarled at this mention. "Be that as it may, Kage is a true warrior, and a worthy opponent, thus, he will be treated with respect he's deserving of."

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 9:45 am;**

Eiji sighed, walking in. "Kage lost, it's hard to believe…how can we beat something that even Kage can't?"

Karin was on the phone and didn't respond. "So you're sure it's ready?…Alright, we'll be there shortly…Yes, I'm sure I've got the perfect person for the job," she conversed before hanging up and standing up. "Well Eiji, you're about to find out just that," she explained. "And guess what?"

Eiji looked at her cautiously, knowing Karin could be tricky. "What?"

"Congratulations, you're getting a promotion."

**Tokyo, 9:55 am;**

The Vulture Akuma stood a top a building, watching his wings heal slowly. Suddenly, the Feather Serpent symbol manifested before him, causing him to bow. "Mighty High Warrior! I'm honored!" he stated, honorably. He then opened his chest armor to reveal a tattoo, but not a Kappa one like his Water Tribe brethren, his was a green Tengu symbol, now filled with Blood Tears. The Blood Tears surged out and into the symbol, which produced a Roc symbol before it turned into wind and surged into his body, forming a gold buckle with a Roc symbol embedded in it. "Thank you, my lord, I am honored," he replied with a bow as he closed his armor, before the symbol vanished. "Now, time to continue."

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 10 am;**

Eiji was lead into the research lab by Karin, where a pair of scientists walked up to Karin, presenting her with a briefcase. "Karin…what do you mean promotion?" asked the surprised Eiji.

Karin smiled, turning and opening the case to reveal a belt with a silver rectangular buckle, the center of it having a golden halo, the inside being a white screen, under which was the kanji for Metal 金. Slid into the sides were a pair of silver brass knuckle-style weapons, only they had pistons sticking out the sides of the hand holds, so not to interfere with the holders, as well as the hitting part being flat and not resting directly on the knuckles. "This is yours."

Eiji looked at it in surprise. "What is it?"

Karin smiled. "Project Taiga," she explained. "This is the Taiga System, and you've just been chosen as operator."

Eiji picked up the belt, looking it over, he'd never seen anything like it, the construction wasn't a metal he was familiar with. "What does it do?"

Karin put the briefcase away. "With that, you're promoted from field leader to Kamen Rider."

Eiji's jaw dropped as he stared at the device. "K-Kamen Rider? You mean this will make me…like Kage?"

Karin nodded. "Well not exactly, the Taiga armor is much thicker and more mechanical, since we don't have the tech to completely alter your body like Kage's," she said. "This was built using data from Kage's fights and the Akuma we've been fighting for the past few months, we used that data to create an artificial type of elemental energy, Metal," she explained. "The finishing touches were added thanks to the Superintendent of Futo Police's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division, he brought us data on the Futo Rider's which let us work out the kinks in manifesting energy into armor," she stated. "The helmet's screen will show you how to utilize the armor effectively, just take the Tiger Fangs, the brass knuckles, out, slam them together to take off the safety, then slide them back in, and of course yell Henshin, can't be a Kamen Rider without doing that," she explained with a smirk.

Eiji nodded, still a little dumbstruck by the fact he was now a Kamen Rider, before turning to see a scientist bring him a new uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with a black leather jacket, a roaring tiger on the back, as well as black pants. Under the symbol on the jacket were the words 'Fight on, Tiger of the West', referring to the four Guardians of Japan, the Tiger being the guardian of the west. He quickly changed into it and put the Taiga System on, hiding it partly under the jacket. "How do I look?"

Karin looked him over. "Pretty sharp, much better than that Masked Trooper armor," she commented with a smile. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Looks like you'll have your chance to try it out," she stated, then stopped him when he tried to run off to the armored transports normally taken. "Nope, you get a new ride," she said, taking him over to a garage. Before them sat a chopper style motorcycle, the main appearance white, but black stripes running over it, the seat also being black leather. The handlebar mount was shaped like the upper jaw of a tiger's skull, cast out of silver metal, two long blades extending from the sides of the cycle to the front forming the bottom jaw. "Say hello to the Taiga Hunter."

Eiji ran his hand over it. "…Thank you, sempai…" he said, bowing, then jumping on the motorcycle.

Karin smiled. "Go get him tiger."

Eiji chuckled. "Are you hitting on me, boss?" he asked, causing her to literally hit on him. "Ow! Ok, sorry!" he yelled, before taking off towards the city.

**Tokyo, 10:15 am;**

The Vulture Akuma flew through the buildings, picking up speed before diving downwards and managing a sonic boom, shattering the windows of cars all over the streets. He then landed a top one of them and pulled out the driver. "Well I normally prefer high altitude kills, but I think I'll make an exception in this case, people are getting wise," he said, raising his sword, only to hear a motorcycle. He turned to see Kage pull up on the Kage Runner. The Akuma laughed, dropping the man, who quickly ran off. "You again? I beat you once, you know that, right?"

Kage growled, getting off his motorcycle, though clearly not up to full health. "This time, we're not hanging from the Tokyo Tower," he stated. "Terra Shredder!" he called, pulling the sword from his belt. "Evil will fall by my blade!" he shouted, charging.

The Akuma smirked, waiting for him to get close before taking off, dodging his slash and kicking him in the back, driving him forwards. As Kage spun around to slash at the monster, it outpaced him and slashed him over and over again at high speeds before finally knocking him to the ground with a jumping kick. Kage still refused to quit and stood up, charging forwards and trying a jumping kick, causing the Akuma to take flight to dodge.

Kage snarled. "I'm not letting you win…" he growled, summoning the Element Crest and sliding it into the Terra Shredder.

"Element Break…" it announced, green energy coating the blade.

"Assault Blade!" he called, slashing the air and sending a wave of green energy at the Akuma, who managed to dodge, though lost some feathers.

"Foolish hero, Earth may beat Water, but Wind beats Earth," explained the Akuma. He flapped his wings rapidly, generating a surge of green wind that buffeted Kage before blowing him off his feet and sending him flying back into a dumpster, denting it inwards. The Akuma landed and smiled, walking towards him, blades ready. "Ready to die? You are a good warrior, I give you that, but you're up against an opponent you can't defeat," he said, reaching Kage and lifting his blades to strike him, before another motorcycle engine interrupted him. "What now?" he muttered, turning to see Eiji ride up on the Taiga Hunter.

Kage looked at the Anti-Akuma member in surprise. "Eiji…"

"You again?" asked the Akuma. "I don't have time to waste on a normal human, besides, you don't even have your armor on," he stated, returning his attention to Kage and raising his swords skywards…before Eiji ran up and decked him with one of the Tiger Fangs, sending him staggering back from the impact, holding his wounded face *. The Vulture Akuma snarled. "How dare you strike me!"

Eiji gave him a serious look. "I don't have my armor," he started, pulling off the other Tiger Fang and holding both up after opening his jacket to reveal the Taiga System, "because I got better armor," he finished. He pulled his arms apart and then slammed the Tiger Fangs together with a loud clang.

"SYSTEM READY…" announced the Taiga System in a monotone robotic, male voice.

"Henshin!" yelled Eiji, sliding the Tiger Fangs back into place, causing the halo to glow brightly.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…" announced the belt, projecting a large silver circle before it with the symbol of a roaring tiger with the Metal Kanji in its forehead, emitting a roar while tribal war drums sounded. The symbol shattered and flew into Eiji, forming armor, two red eyes lighting up as it finished.

Eiji's armor was bulky, mechanical, and a white-silver color. Black stripes circled his arms, legs, and back, on his back they terminated at his chest, forming spike patterns. His white armor contained golden trim at the joints, particularly the shoulders. His forearms contained some of the more visible mechanical parts, a pair of pistons on each arm, though there didn't seem much use for them at the moment. His helmet was likewise modeled after a tiger, right down to small, pointed ears and some black stripes on the upper head and below the eyes, as well as 'tuffs' of metal on the sides of the head modeled off a tiger's, gold trim encircling them. The eyes were large and spiked in appearance, giving them a feral air, glowing red, and his mouth plate was modeled after the open jaws of a tiger.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…" announced the Taiga System as Eiji reared back and let out a yell, the system distorting it to sound almost like a roar.

Both Kage and the Akuma gasped in surprise at this transformation. "But…this can't be!" said the Vulture Akuma. "There should only be one Kamen Rider!"

Eiji shook his head. "Sorry, now there are two," he explained. "Kamen Rider…Taiga," he stated, pointing towards himself.

Kage sunk back into the shadows to escape notice and watch, knowing he was in no condition to fight. The Akuma, however, looked smug and collected. "It doesn't matter! You will die!" yelled the Vulture Akuma, taking flight and flapping his wings, sending another windstorm at Taiga.

Taiga merely stood his ground, taking a strong stance with his feet planted, two long spikes launching out of his heels, embedding in the ground as stabilizers. The wind washed over him, and while the howling in his helmet was annoying, Taiga was unharmed thanks to his stabilizers and merely dusted his armor off. "Is that all you've got?"

The Akuma let out a loud screech of anger and dove right at Taiga, who once more held his ground, stabilizers still implanted in the ground. Taiga quickly launched his arms up, grabbing the Akuma's shoulders and catching him before impact, but, while he was forced back slightly, the stabilizers held and stopped the Akuma's forwards momentum. "What?" yelled the surprised Vulture, looking up. Taiga disengaged the stabilizers and brought his knee up, slamming it hard into the Vulture's groin, getting a groan of agony from the kaijin. "That's…that's a dirty move…" he moaned in a strained, pained voice.

Taiga chuckled. "You fight with honor, I just fight," he said, grabbing the Akuma by the throat and lifting him off the ground before driving him back down into the ground with a choke slam before raining punishing blows into the monster's face. The Akuma managed to get out and roll over, trying to get back up, only to be hoisted off the ground and brought down stomach first onto Taiga's knee. Taiga then snatched the Akuma again and hurled him hard into a wall, following up by grabbing the back of his head and slamming him face first into the wall several times, then tossing him head over heels to the ground.

The Akuma got back to his feet and charged with his swords, slashing at Taiga repeatedly. "Taiga Slayers, engage," he stated, a pair of long, curved blades emerging from his wrists, which he used to block the incoming slashes, knocking the attacks aside with the curve of the blades to disrupt the combos of the Akuma, stopping him from gaining momentum. Finally, Taiga locked blades and circled his arms, throwing the Vulture's swords away. The Akuma snarled and resorted by punching Taiga in the chest, only to get no reaction due to the protective armor, despite this, the angry kaijin tried several more punches, only to get the same result. Done playing, Taiga let out a fierce roar and followed up by slashing the Vulture in the chest repeatedly with the Taiga Slayers, sending sparks flying in all directions before a vicious headbutt knocked the Akuma flat on his back.

Taiga, watching the Akuma try and get up, reached down and pressed a button on the Taiga System, causing a silver key card to pop up, the Taiga Tiger logo on it. He took it in his left hand and took off one of the Tiger Fangs with his right. He then scanned the card through a groove in the front of the Tiger Fang, silver energy jolting out as it did so. "RIDER PUNCH…" the system announced, Taiga's eyes flashing briefly.

Taiga took a low to the ground stance, drawing back his arm, the pistons in his arms giving jets of steam as they pulled back, locking into place in preparation for the impending attack, the same happening with the Tiger Fang in his hand. The Akuma screeched, staggering to his feet and grabbed one of his swords. He charged Taiga as fast as he could, determined to kill the manmade Rider. Taiga's stabilizing spikes engaged, locking him firmly into the ground as the Akuma approached and tried to slash him.

With his free left arm, Taiga parried the slash, leaving the Vulture wide open. "Dai-Shogeki!" yelled Taiga, the pistons in his arm springing forwards and launching his fist into the Akuma's chest at high speed, the pistons in the Tiger Fang doing the same on impact to launch the front of the Fang forwards with added momentum. The resulting strike sent off a visible shockwave from the impact and sent the Akuma flying backwards at high speeds, Taiga's stabilizers tearing up the ground for about a foot to stop him from suffering the same from recoil.

The Akuma screamed in pain and surprise as he crashed hard into a wall, leaving a crater in it from the force of impact. He staggered out of the wall, gasping in pain before the impact site on his chest began cracking, green energy escaping as he roared in agony. Taiga turned from the scene. "This hunt is over," he stated as the Akuma went up in an explosion of green energy.

Taiga looked over his shoulder at the flames dieing out, then turned his attention to Kage and approached. "I'm afraid I must arrest you now," he said, starting towards Kage, when suddenly alarms went off and his suit froze up. "What's happening?" he yelled, unable to move his suit at all.

"SYSTEM HEAT CRITICAL, SUIT COOLDOWN PROCEEDURE ENGAGED…" explained the system's computer, the still unperfected machinery overheating from the battle. It began giving off steam from the openings in the armor to cool itself down.

Kage wisely took the opportunity to escape into the shadows as Taiga roared in furry. "Darn it!" he yelled. "Of all the rotten luck!" A few minutes later the cool down was finished and he could move again, but before he could cancel the transformation, he saw the buckle of the Vulture Akuma float into the air. "Great, just what I needed…"

Green wind swirled around the buckle, forming into a Dai-Akuma. The creature was a light green, wings stretching a great distance across and it resembled an eagle with a long flowing tail, the Roc Dai-Akuma. The creature screeched and sent a barrage of exploding feathers at Taiga, forcing him to dodge as it took off into the city. Taiga growled and jumped onto the Taiga Hunter and took off after it.

Taiga quickly caught up and jumped off a car, extending a Taiga Slayer and slashing it through the feather's on the monster's wing, slicing several off and getting a screech of surprise from the monster. He landed on a roof and spun around before coming back at it, launching off the roof and slamming hard into its chest, as both plummeted towards the ground, he slashed away with his arm blades , drawing blue energy before it bit the motorcycle and its rider, tossing them into a car, denting it inwards, but the motorcycle still worked, allowing Taiga to launch forwards as the car was blow up by more explosive feathers.

Taiga snarled and turned around, rushing off before skidding around to get momentum and taking off at the charging Dai-Akuma. He weaved through the cars and incoming blasts of explosive feathers, barely being missed by them. He pressed the Taiga System and produced another Metal Card, which he scanned with a card reader on the handlebars of the Taiga Hunter. "FERAL RUSH…" announced the computer, a blast screen raising over top of him for protection as the blades in the front of the Taiga Hunter spread out and lengthen a good bit and the motorcycle picked up speed. He finally launched into the air, plowing through the wind coming off the Dai-Akuma's wings and driving the blades of the Taiga Hunter deep into the monster's chest, drawing a spray of green energy, more so after the blades began vibrating rapidly, causing massive internal damage to the monster. As it roared in pain, Taiga put the Taiga Hunter in reverse and took off, landing onto a nearby roof.

The Roc Dai-Akuma screeched in agony as it plummeted to the ground, exploding on impact. Taiga hopped off the motorcycle. "Now the hunt is over, for good," he stated before deactivating the Taiga System, his armor shattering and being sucked back into the belt.

**Mt. Fuji, Midday;**

"Amazing…who knew humans had this technology," said Suijin. "They've advanced greatly in the centuries we've been imprisoned."

Venti nodded. "This Kamen Rider Taiga makes things more interesting, he's a wild card, another worthy opponent for the Akuma."

Anga snarled. "Another problem! When are you fools going to see it? These Kamen Riders will destroy us all!" he shouted, clearly furious no one took him seriously.

"You're the only one that feels that way," said Suijin. "Besides, isn't it one of the Akuma's goals to fall in battle to a worthy opponent? The thought of that should make you happy."

Anga snarled. "You're all fools! Those Kamen Riders must be destroyed before we're all destroyed!"

King Mao growled. "Shut up! Anga!" he bellowed. "You're giving me a headache! You may deal with the Riders how you see fit when the Fire Tribe's time comes, until then, Venti decides what will be done about them!"

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 1 pm;**

"Well Eiji, how's it feel to be a Kamen Rider?" asked Karin, smiling. "You did an excellent job."

Eiji nodded. "Thanks boss," he said, glad to have her respect. "But there's still a lot more glitches to work out."

Karin nodded in agreement. "Well it's only the prototype version, the techies are working out the kinks," she explained. "As for now, enjoy your new room, Kamen Rider."

Eiji nodded, heading into his new, much larger room. He laid down on a bed and looked up. "…Little sister…" he said, taking out a picture from his pocket of a young girl with his hair color and a bright smile. "…I'm finally a hero…I hope I make you proud…"

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 6, A Burning Heart, First Embers of Evolution!;**

While healing from his previous battles with the Vulture Akuma, Jarrett begins experiencing bizarre fire related incidents. While in battle with a newly arrived Akuma, he accidentally unlocks an uncontrollable new power. At the orders of his mysterious sensei, he heads into the mountains for training to harness this new power, but in the absence of Kage, can Kamen Rider Taiga take care of the Condor Akuma on his own?


	7. Episode 6: A Burning Heart

Hello everyone! Time for the next episode! Sorry for the delay, again! I'm trying to work on that! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

**The second tribe of Akuma, the Wind Tribe, began their turn in the Akuma's rampage. After committing a series of high altitude murders, the Vulture Akuma fights Kage and effortlessly defeats him, due to its advantage over his Earth element. Thankfully, the Anti-Akuma Division's latest weapon is completed, the Taiga System, allowing Eiji to take on the form of Kamen Rider Taiga, and manages to destroy the Akuma in his first battle. Kage must adapt or die!**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 6, A Burning Heart, First Embers of Evolution!;**

**Tokyo, 8 pm;**

"Ow!" yelled Jarrett as Karin redid bandages on his shoulder. It'd been nearly a week or two since he fought the Vulture Akuma, and Jarrett was healing, but not completely yet.

"Hold still!" shouted Karin, finishing the bandage. "How did this happen to you again?" she asked, looking over the heavily bandaged Jarrett.

Jarrett rubbed his head, feigning embarrassment. "Fell out of the tree and rolled down the hill into a dumpster," he explained. Naturally this wasn't true, but he didn't want her to know he was Kamen Rider Kage.

Karin shook her head with a sigh. "You're so danger prone, aren't you, Jarrett-san?"

Jarrett nodded, but smiled. "Yeah, it's just something that happens."

Karin nodded, and then suddenly looked shocked. "Jarrett! Your shoulder!" she yelled pointing.

Jarrett looked confused. "What about it?"

"It's on fire!"

Jarrett looked over in shock and screamed as he saw the bandages just placed on his shoulder were in fact on fire. "Ahhh! Put it out! Hot! Hot!" he yelled, trying to put the flames out to no avail. Karin grabbed a fire towel Jarrett had wisely bought after the 'TV incident' and smothered the fire. "Thanks Karin-chan," he said. "But how did that even happen?"

Karin panted from the fright she'd just taken. "I don't know, there's nothing on fire around here, so maybe too much sun on the medicine in the bandage made it catch fire." Even she didn't but her own excuse. 'Man, I hve got to come up with something plausible…' she thought.

Jarrett nodded, staring at his scorched shoulder. "…Good thing we put it out before it burnt through the bandages though."

Karin nodded, grateful for that. She then redid the bandages and packed up. "Alright, I'll be back to check on you in the morning, ok Jarrett-san?"

Jarrett nodded. "Yes, thank you, Karin-chan," he said, waving as she walked off and waved back.

Later that night, a new form descended on the Tokyo skyline, landing on a building. He was similar to the Vulture Akuma, only his head was more predatory in nature and a 'mane' of white feathers around his neck, a crest mounted his head. He was also larger and strong looking, but had similar armor, it was clear armor wasn't a big thing for the Wind Tribe Akuma. The Condor Akuma produced a halberd and rested it on his shoulder, looking around. "Let's see…oh just where should I strike first? So many to choose" he asked aloud, looking around. He saw a car going down the street, not many others in sight. "That'll do."

He spread his huge wings and took off, diving straight at the car, halberd ready. He turned sideways as he flew over it, swinging the halberd down and sending off sparks as it grazed the road before cleaving the car in half right down the middle, the two halves careening out of control and crashing into cars parked on the side of the street, killing those inside. The Akuma smiled, watching the destruction he'd brought. "It's a start, but I'll have to do better than that."

The next morning, Jarrett awoke to Karin standing over him. "Oh, hello Karin-chan, why are you in my tent?" he asked, then looked past her to see the sky. "Huh?" He then looked down to find himself in a pile of ash that used to be his tent. "What? My tent! What happened?" he asked, standing up, thankful his pajamas, which were blue with chibi versions of Kamen Rider Double, a half green, half black Rider on them, hadn't burned up too.

Karin shrugged. "Don't know, I came to check on you and found you like this," she said. "You're not burned at all, that's strange…[Nice pajamas]," she said, checking him over, the last part spoken in English, she'd learned English due to all the American tourists that came to Japan.

Jarrett nodded. "Lucky, I guess…also lucky I don't keep my supplies and money in the tent with me…after the TV incident," he explained, going over and changing his clothes from a waterproof bag under the tree. "Good thing I bought a spare tent this time," he explained, getting it out.

Karin looked at him shocked. "You wake up in a pile of ash that used to be your tent and you're not even upset?" she asked, surprised, but then she remembered who she was talking to. "Only you, Jarrett-san, are like this, that's the truth."

Jarrett nodded. "Yes, I'm one of the kind, aren't I?" he asked, smiling and getting his wallet out of a locked safe. "How about breakfast?"

Karin had to shake off her surprise over what she'd found arriving here, easier to do by now simply because he was him, and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Eiji and the Masked Troopers looked over the remains of the car from the night before, having been one of several similar incidents. "Looks like another Wind Akuma," he explained. "Masked Troopers, call the police, tell them to increase monitoring of all streets in the Tokyo district, this Akuma's MO appears to be attacking motor vehicles," he explained, the Masked Troopers nodding and getting to work.

Eiji looked up at the sky, which was clouding up. "Looks like rain. Great. This could make it more problematic, a flying creature may be more difficult to track in the dark," Eiji said, not knowing that birds that aren't waterfowl don't fly in rainy conditions for long.

Karin stared at Jarrett, not touching her own food as he ate an entire plate of the restaurant's sausage, which was notoriously spicy. "Jarrett-san, I didn't know you liked spicy food, I can't even eat any of this place's sausage its so hot."

Jarrett stopped eating and swallowed. "I know! I can't explain it! I just had this craving for spicy food!" he said, going back to eating.

Karin nodded. "I see that," she explained, cringing as he put hot sauce on the already extremely hot sausage, not even sweating as he ate it. "How are you not sweating? That stuff is hot enough without the hot sauce."

Jarrett shrugged, swallowing another mouthful. "I don't know, I normally can't handle spicy food well ether, its weird."

"I wonder if-" started Karin, only for confetti to suddenly rain down and the manager to come over.

"Congratulations! You've broken the record for the most of our sausage eaten in a single setting!" he announced, clapping as the restaurant's band began playing an upbeat song. "Your prize is a year's worth of free meals at any of our restaurants!" he announced, surprising Jarrett, giving him a paper to sign to confirm it.

Jarrett quickly did so. "Did you hear that Karin-chan? I get free food here for an entire year!"

Karin smiled, watching Jarrett celebrate the occasion. She knew he probably wouldn't stay in Tokyo an entire year, given his traveling nature, but it was good to see him happy. Still, the fact he'd eaten so much hot food, plus the two fire based accidents since yesterday, concerned her. "That's true, Jarrett-san, but-" she started, again, only for her to be cut off once more, this time by her cell phone ringing. "Hold that thought, she said to Jarrett, then answered it. "Hello…I see…ok, I'm on my way," she said, hanging up. "There's an Akuma heading this way, I need to go help intercept it, you just be safe, alright?"

Jarrett nodded. "Same to you, Karin-chan," he said, watching her run off as the place began evacuating. He put his food down and got his serious look. "I might not be able to beat Wind Akuma…" he said to himself, putting his money on the table to pay for the food. "But I'm going to try…" He then ran out of the store, unaware that his foot steps singed the carpet.

He dashed outside into the now rainy streets, running to an ally were no one could see him and summoned the Kage Buckle, not noticing that one of the slots on the sides beside the main crystal had a small red glow. He took his Henshin pose. "Henshin!" With the green energy and drums, he transformed into Kage, snapping his fingers and summoning the Kage Runner, hopping on it and taking off.

The Condor Akuma flew through the wind and rain, close to the ground, unleashing powerful winds from his wings and blowing cars in all directions, he timing himself to get enough Blood Tears before the rain made his feathers too heavy to fly with.. He then landed, using his halberd to slice through a car that couldn't stop in time, cleaving it in half. "This is too easy," he said, laughing, until a bazooka shell hit the ground beside him, he barely evading the impact. He then looked up to see a bazooka wielding Karin behind one of the ruined cars, having him in his sights and hair and clothes soaked with rain. "Ah, the female warrior, I've heard much about you."

Karin growled. "I'm flattered, now die!" she called, firing another shell, which the Condor dodged by flying upwards. She quickly reloaded and fired again, only to again be dodged. "Hold still!"

"Now why would I do that?" asked the Akuma, diving at her, halberd in hand…only for Kage to launch off another car and slash him out of the air with the Terra Shredder. The Akuma landed and rolled through to his feet, looking back at Kage. "You! Didn't you learn from the last Wind Akuma you're outmatched?"

Kage got off the Kage Runner, walking towards him. "I may be outmatched, but so long as I draw breath and you threaten human lives, I will stand against you!"

Karin watched worriedly, knowing Kage had gotten severely beaten the last two times he'd fought a Wind Akuma, she knew he'd need help, she'd do her best. "Be careful, Kage…" she whispered.

Kage charged and attempted to slash the Condor, only for him to dodge by flying up, then launching downwards, kicking him in the chest and launching him backwards. Kage growled, getting back to his feet and charging again, jumping up and trying a flying kick, only for the Condor to use his Halberd to catch the Kamen Rider out of the air and throw him through the roof of a car. "Give up, Kamen Rider, you cannot win."

Kage snarled, rolling to the now muddy ground and getting back to his feet, getting madder that he couldn't fight this Akuma and stop it from taking human lives. "I…I'll never quit! I won't let your kind destroy lives! I will stop you!" he yelled, charging forwards and throwing a punch, the Condor quickly caught it and smiled as Kage continued trying to force through his block. "My spirit burns too much for you to snuff out! I will defeat you!" he yelled, his fist suddenly bursting into flames and burning the Akuma's hands, making him release Kage's fist and allowing it to collide with the Condor's chest, launching him hard to the ground. Kage gasped, looking at his hand. "Was that…fire?"

Karin gasped, seeing this. "Fire? But…Kage is Earth…How can he use fire?"

Kage decided not to give the Akuma a chance to recover and punched him again, once again causing a burst of flame and causing him to cry out in pain at it drew a crack and a trickle of green energy. The Akuma slashed Kage in the chest with his halberd, driving him back as he struggled to his feet. Kage drew the Terra Shredder, fire traveling up its blade before he slashed it across the Akuma's chest, causing sparks to fly and the Akuma to be driven back in agony before another blow tore a glowing green wound, a third launching the Akuma backwards to the ground. Kage suddenly began to glow red hot, his armor releasing steam in contact with the falling rain and evaporating the water on the ground around his feet. As the Akuma rose back to his feet, Kage suddenly let out a war yell as the heat continued to build, distorting the air around him, until finally, the heat erupted outwards in a massive explosion of fire.

Karin dove to the ground as the explosion radiated outwards, hitting the Akuma and sending explosions of sparks flying from him along with cries of agony, blasting him to the ground in pain. When the blast settled, Karin rose up to see a badly burned Condor Akuma in full retreat, everything else in a 20 foot radius around Kage scorched, a flew fleeting fires burning until the rain put it out. Karin swore she saw Kage's armor flicker back from a different form that was obscured by smoke. "Kage…what was that?" she asked, amazed.

Kage panted heavily, looking up at her. "I…I don't know…" he said, then heading over and hopping on the Kage Runner, taking off.

"Fire…" said Karin, amazed, then remembered the incidents with Jarrett. "Jarrett's fire accidents recently…and his strange injuries…it can't be…could Jarrett be…" she said to herself, unsure, but she began to wonder if Jarrett could be Kage. She was disrupted from her thoughts by Eiji arriving on the Taiga Hunter. She shook off her surprise and confusion over what just happened. "You're late!" she yelled, throwing a tire at Eiji.

Eiji bailed off the Taiga Hunter to dodge the tire, then looked around. "What happened here?" he asked, looking at the scorched street and cars, which looked like an explosion went off. He then recalled the tire. "And what was that for?"

"Kage, that's what. Something's happening to him," explained Karin, looking the area over. "He somehow used fire in that fight." She then decided to reply to his other question. "And that tire was for showing up late for an Akuma, you late riser!"

Eiji gasped, looking around. "Fire? But isn't he an Earth elemental?" he asked. "And someone was responding to an Akuma crime scene!"

Karin nodded. "That's why its so strange…it seemed like he had no control of it, he didn't know how to channel it, so it built up and finally set off a huge explosion, which drove the Akuma off… even he said he didn't even know how it happened," she explained. "And I was fighting the Akuma who caused the crime scene!"

Eiji nodded, looking around. "Do you think…his powers are changing somehow?" he asked. "And I tried to get here sooner, but traffic held me up!"

Karin looked unsure. "I think so…but right now, the Akuma are what we need to deal with right now, we need to let Kage concentrate on what's happening to him," she replied. "And ever heard of riding between lanes?"

The Masked Troopers looked at the scene of Eiji and Karin arguing amongst each other. Some were even betting if it would lead to fisticuffs.

**Mt. Fuji, 8 am;**

"Interesting," said Suijin. "It appears that Kage is changing."

Anga snarled. "It is like I have been warning all of you by now! We need to get rid of him! The longer we let him live, the bigger a threat he becomes to us!" he bellowed. "Kage must be destroyed or he will defeat us! Just like his predecessor did back in the Feudal Era!"

Gaia sighed. "Anga, please, why does it matter really? If fate decides we are to be defeated, so be it, regardless of what we do, fate and time will march on. Besides, someday, we will die anyway, so why not fall by the hands of a worthy enemy? That is the life goal of any Akuma, besides bringing about the Final War."

"Exactly," said Venti. "If fighting Kage not only brings us closer to the Final War but gives us a worthy enemy to battle, then we're perfectly fine."

Mao gave Anga a glare, telling him to shut up. "They're right, if Kage is strong enough to prove a worthy foe, then he deserves to live, so long as his will to fight remains strong, our laws demand he be treated with respect, it is our way, and we will follow it."

Anga snarled, barely maintaining his calm. "Just wait till my turn comes!" he yelled. "When my strength is great enough, then we'll see if you're still strong enough a king for the Akuma or if a stronger one exists!"

Mao chuckled. "I look forwards to it, Anga," he said, smiling. "It's been far too long since I've had a worthy challenge to my throne."

**Tokyo, 9 am;**

Kage reverted back to Jarrett as he arrived back at his tree, still tired from what just happened to him. "Sensei!" he called. "What's happening to me?" he asked, wanting an answer to why this was happening.

"_Against Wind, Earth is no match. You body is adapting to your new foe,"_ stated Jarrett's 'sensei'. _"Within you, the burning might of Fire is awakening to battle the fury of the wind. You are evolving, my apprentice."_

Jarrett looked shocked. "Evolving? So my body is adapting to the new Akuma Tribe?"

"_Correct, but to use this awakened strength, you must tame the fire burning inside you to avoid making accidental casualties in the future,"_ the voice explained. "_Meet me at the ruins in the mountains to the north; there I will train you to master your new power."_

Jarrett listened and bowed. "Thank you, sensei, I will do as you command," he said, rising and beginning to pack his supplies.

The Condor Akuma staggered into an abandoned building, barely able to keep himself standing with his Halberd. He gasped in pain, holding his chest wound and his entire body badly burned. He opened his armor to show his mostly full Tengu Tattoo. "So close…but I must be healed…" he muttered, managing to get to kneeling position. "Mighty High Warrior! I beg you! Please heal me so I can continue to serve you!"

The Feathered Serpent symbol manifested before him, absorbing most of his Blood Tears, leaving only around a fourth of them left. Green energy surged out of the portal into him, healing him and restoring him to full power. The Akuma panted and bowed. "Thank you, High Warrior," he said, standing up and closing his armor. "But now I have some catching up to do."

Karin ran up to Jarrett's campsite, an umbrella in hand…only to find him, his motorcycle, and his tent and many supplies gone. "Jarrett?" she asked, unsure, she'd come to see how he was doing…and maybe talk to him about the connections she'd drawn between him and Kage, though she had no intent on pushing that matter. She looked around, only to find a letter stuck to the tree, a piece of the old tent that had survived the fire propped over it so rain wouldn't ruin it. She slowly walked over to it and took it.

"_Dear Karin, an old friend of mine contacted me and said they want to see me. I will be gone for a few days to see them, don't worry, I'll be back soon, take care of the city while I'm gone, I know you will. Your friend, Jarrett,"_ the note read.

Karin sighed, looking around. "Well Jarrett, looks like we'll just need to talk when you return," she said, leaning against the tree, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Jarrett, you're sure a strange one."

The Condor Akuma descended on Tokyo once again, tearing up the streets with his huge hurricane-like winds, destroying everything in his path. He had to make up for lost time; there was no avoiding that, none at all. He'd had to sacrifice most of his Blood Tears to restore himself, which was a much needed sacrifice, otherwise it'd have taken longer to heal if he'd waited to naturally heal. As he rampaged, Masked Troopers arrived to try and battle him, firing with their machine guns as quickly as they could. As with most of the other Akuma, he merely waded through the gunfire. "Come! Try and give me a challenge! I implore you!" he yelled.

The Masked Troopers charged and continued firing, some pulling out their short swords and trying to physically attack him, only to be blocked and mowed down with his halberd. "You're no match got me, mere humans!" he yelled, flying up and diving at one with a bicycle kick, launching him backwards through a windshield. He flew up and flapped his wings as fast as possible, creating a powerful windstorm that sent the troopers flying backwards, slamming hard into walls and cars, some being unfortunate enough as to be crushed under a car. The Condor laughed, looking over the decimated force. "No challenge!" he said, pulling out a watch and looking at it. "1 minute, not bad," he commented, opening his armor to watch the Blood Tears fill up his tattoo.

The Akuma turned, looking around, seeing a young police woman struggling out of her car, and walked over, tapping his talons on the metal roof. "Well well, dear, are you going to try and fight back?" he asked, the woman pulling a pistol and shooting at him, not fazing him at all. "Thank you," he said, raising his halberd, only to be tapped on the shoulder and turn around, receiving a punch in the jaw from the Tiger Fangs, staggering him back. He rubbed his jaw to see Eiji standing before him, with a black eye, courtesy of Karin. "Ah, Kamen Rider Taiga, I've looked forwards to facing you."

"Then you've looked forwards to dying," replied Eiji, taking out the Tiger Fangs, ducking a swing from the halberd and replying with a kick to the Akuma's chest, forcing him back before slamming the Fangs together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

Eiji looked up, glaring at the Akuma. "Henshin!" he yelled, sliding the Fangs into their slots.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

The Taiga Symbol projected along with the war drums and roar, then shattered and formed the Taiga armor.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga reared back, letting out a roar before punching the Akuma in the chest as he charged him. He then turned and tore the door off the police car, letting the woman out. "Run!" he warned, turning back just in time to dodge a halberd slash and smash the car door into the Akuma's beak. He then threw it away and punched away at the Akuma's chest, forcing him backwards. He then received a slash from the halberd, forcing him back. "Taiga Slayers!" he called, extending the weapon and blocking another slash, continuing to do so, but being forced back slightly, the halberd being a more effective weapon against him than the swords of his predecessor. Taiga growled and kicked the Akuma in the gut, driving him back. He then grabbed the Akuma by the wings, lifting him up and slamming him face first into his knee, then hammer fisted him in the back, driving him to the ground.

The Akuma snarled, spinning around and sweeping Taiga to the ground with his wings, quickly getting to his feet and trying to stab the manmade Rider in the face with his halberd, only to be blocked with the Taiga Slayers and kicked back with both his legs. Taiga got to his feet quickly and slashed the Condor several times, forcing him backwards with sparks flying. The Condor quickly took to the air and sent Taiga flying back with a gust from his wings, only for the Rider to use his stabilizers to lock into the ground, tearing up concrete till he came to a stop. Taiga looked around for him, having trouble finding him in the dark skies. As he disengaged his stabilizers and looked around for him, the Condor dove down and struck him in the back with a bicycle kick, driving him face first into the ground. Taiga snarled, twirling around, he then noticed a red light blinking in his belt, it was overheating.

"I'm overheating, this isn't good…wait, maybe it is…" said Taiga to himself. He looked up, catching a blur of white in time to catch the Akuma, but not soon enough to implant his stabilizers and the Akuma's momentum carried him backwards, slamming him into a car, setting off its alarm, along with alarms in the suit. Before it could freeze up, Taiga made an effort to punch the Akuma, the suit freezing inches from his face.

"SYSTEM HEAT CRITICAL, SUIT COOL DOWN PROCCEEDURE ENEGAED…"

The Akuma laughed. "Looks like your suit has failed you, Kamen Rider!" he yelled.

Taiga chuckled. "Actually, that's what I wanted to happen." Before the Akuma could respond, steam shot out of the gaps in the armor, including the finger gaps right in front of the Condor's face, scolding his face with burning steam, sending him staggering back, clutching his face in agony. As the overheating cooled off, Taiga watched the Akuma stagger back, the monster's vision impaired . Realizing now was his chance, Taiga pressed the button on the Taiga System, producing a Metal Card. He then scanned it through a slot on his belt next to the Taiga System itself, another burst of silver energy going off.

"RIDER KICK…"

Taiga got in a crouching position, the machinery in his legs revving up, allowing him to jump high into the air, doing a front flip as the Akuma's vision cleared. "Piercing Fang!" he called, delivering a dropkick to the Akuma's chest, the stabilizing spurs in his legs extending and driving deep into the Akuma, giving a spurt of green energy as they penetrated his hide like nothing. Taiga continued forwards, driving the Akuma hard into the ground, pinned under his feet. Taiga reared back and let out a roar before he retracted the spikes and turned, walking away from the Akuma as it roared in agony and cracked. Taiga stopped and looked over his shoulder as the Akuma exploded into a green blast of energy.

"This hunt is over," Taiga stated, turning and walking over to the Taiga Hunter, reverting back to Eiji, giving one last look at the flames, before turning and taking off.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 5 pm;**

Eiji walked into Karin's office. "The Akuma is dead," he reported, an ice pack on his eye. "Man, you can throw a punch…"

Karin nodded, smiling proudly. "Thank you, and yeah, nice job using the steam as a weapon, very inventive, almost makes me think when the upgrade to remove it occurs we should skip it."

Eiji chuckled. "No thanks, yeah, it can be used to good effect, but I'd rather not keep it."

Karin smiled warmly, she was glad he took it with a sense of humor. She then looked at him, in thought. "I find it strange…Kage never showed up this time…that's a first."

Eiji nodded, thinking about it. "That's true, isn't it…" he said, finding it strange as well. "Maybe it has to do with that new fire element he showed. I mean if he's got a new power he's having trouble controlling, and then he's probably is trying to master it," he explained. "I mean, last time, it let off an explosion scorching everything in about 20 feet around him, maybe he felt he couldn't risk allowing that to happen again."

Karin nodded, that did seem like a logical idea. "Yeah, it makes sense, I mean it's a logical possibility…still, I wonder just why this new power is manifesting now, it's strange."

Eiji rubbed his head, thinking it over. "I don't know, I mean maybe he's just had his powers long enough or he's old enough or something. I mean we don't know if he's human or not."

Karin sighed; having to nod to him, though he was near certain that Kage was human now. "Ether way, till he returns, you'll be busier than ever," she explained. "Hope you can handle it."

Eiji cracked his knuckles and neck. "I'll do fine, don't worry."

Karin chuckled, enthusiastic as always. She looked out the window, thinking. "Jarrett…where are you?" she whispered to herself.

**Inner Japan, 5:15 pm;**

Kage rode the Kage Runner up to a temple nestled in the mountains, which for centuries had remained undiscovered…except by him. He disembarked the Kage Runner and reverted to Jarrett. He looked over his shoulder towards Tokyo. "Be careful, Karin-chan, you and Eiji-san will need to take care of the city alone while I'm absent," he said to himself.

He then walked into the temple, which was dedicated to a samurai, a large statue in the center, covered in vines that obscured it from view completely. "Sensei! I'm here!" he called. "I'm ready for my training!" He looked around, unsure of what to do next…then saw a fire rise up in the center of the room, then fade out, leaving a stringless red, metal bow. He walked up and slowly picked it up, looking it over…only for a pair of training blades to extend from the edges, providing a blade on the outer edge of the bow. "Wow…"

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 7, Blazing Evolution, The Power of Fire!;**

With Kage training, Taiga has to face a pair of Akuma that are rampaging through Tokyo. Will Kage master his newfound power in time to help his fellow Rider defeat this duel threat?


	8. Special Update: Themes

Hello everyone! Update this week, but not an episode, but something else. This week I show you the themes for Kamen Rider Kage! Three that we have so far, the opening theme as well as the ending themes for Kage and Taiga. Please, tell me what you think!**

* * *

******

A Warrior's Path (Opening Theme):

_An ancient darkness is moving in_

_They're playing a game they mustn't win_

_In this war, the Earth is at stake!_

_So there is a choice we all must make!_

_The in the heart of darkness you must fight_

_For this world, you must become our light_

_A Warrior's Path is the one you've choose_

_Our hero, this battle you can't afford to lose_

_From the ashes heroes must awaken_

_For the war for Earth has began_

_Like samurai of old, you must fight on!_

_This battle has only just now begun_

_Down this ancient path you now walk_

_Evil beings shall always run amok_

_A Warrior's Path is what lay ahead_

_Before it's end, many tears have shed_

_But it's all up to you the path you take_

_Within you, a something must now awake_

_We all have power to wield for ether light or dark_

_It's up to each one of us how we leave our mark_

_Shall your path lead to the hero's ending after all?_

_Or in the very end shall it be the world that falls?_

_A Warrior's Path is what you now lead_

_Only you can choose your future deeds_

_A Warrior's Path is the life you choose_

_Now you must find out how the game goes_

**_A Journey You Must Take (Kage Ending Theme):_**

_When the darkness breaks through into the light_

_There is but one thing to do, you must fight_

_From the devastation, a hero must arise_

_Within you is a power you've let to realize_

_A mystery centuries old sleeps in your heart_

_The strength to bind together light and dark_

_You must choose what your life leaves in its wake_

_For this is a journey only you may take_

_A samurai's journey is upon you_

_When the time comes, what will you do?_

_The powers of light and darkness are on your side_

_But its up to you where in them your spirit does abide_

_Does your spirit choose the path of peace or destruction?_

_What will you be? A savior or an abomination?_

_Is it peace or destruction you shall leave in your wake?_

_For this is a journey only you may take_

_After centuries again begins this war_

_Brave samurai, which side will you fight for?_

_Mysterious hero with the light of justice in your soul_

_But the power of darkness surging through your whole_

_Can you save this world of ours as a samurai hero?_

_Or become a monster? The choice is up to you._

_What in you shall this adventure awake?_

_This is a journey only you may take_

_What choices shall you make?_

_This is a journey only you may take._

**Hunt For Vengeance (Taiga's Ending Theme)**

_Through the darkness a hunter prowls_

_In the night for revenge I shall growl!_

_Away from me they will run_

_But their sins shall never be undone!_

_From me everything they've took away_

_Now they've got a hunter that is here to stay_

_Hunt for Vengeance! That much I know is true!_

_Angel of Justice! Give these devils their due!_

_After all I've lost, I will never back down_

_It them who in my sorrows will be drowned!_

_A tiger's wrath is a terrible thing_

_Now they shall feel my claws' sting_

_When the smoke clears, only then shall I stop_

_When at long last, my revenge has been brought_

_Hunt for Vengeance! Revenge shall be mine!_

_Angel of Justice! That's all that's on my mind!_

_Prowling through the night_

_Evil shall fear this tiger's bite!_

_So my fate shall befall no one_

_I must fight till this battle is won!_

_Above evil's fire good shall soar_

_And they shall fear this tiger's roar!_

_Hunt for Vengeance! That's not all I will do!_

_Angel of Justice! I shall make evil this day rue!_

_Hunt for Vengeance! That's why I fight!_

_Angel of Justice! But I shall do what is right!_


	9. Episode 7: Blazing Evolution

New episode! Yeah, sorry about that. A new form of Kage appears as well, I'll probably try and make an ending theme for it. Anyway, we also finally learn a bit more about the Akuma, including their naming scheme! Also, just to point out, did anyone notice the cameo appearence in Episode 5? Just to point out, Kage takes place in the same world as Double and OOO.**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

**Jarrett begins to suffer bizarre incidents involving fire and heat after his defeats at the hands of the Vulture Akuma. In the middle of battle against the Condor Akuma, Kage unleashes an uncontrollable new power, prompting his Sensei to call him to a temple in the mountains. In his absence, will Tokyo be safe?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 7, Blazing Evolution, The Power of Fire!;**

**Tokyo, 8 am;**

A pure black Akuma chased a young woman through a back alley, flying just above her head. He was another Wind Akuma, this one very simple in design, having black, feather-patterned skin, his face resembling a crow, his armor near identical to the others. As the young woman was cornered, he landed with sword in hand. "You're given me a fair chase, human, prepare to die quickly for your troubles," he said, raising his long sword to swing down, only for bright headlights to come down the alley. "Huh?" he asked, turning around.

Eiji jumped off the parked Taiga Hunter, taking off his helmet, it'd been about two weeks sense Kage had vanished. "Leave her alone, I'm probably more the fight you're looking for," he said, slamming the Taiga Fangs together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

Eiji smirked. "Henshin!" he yelled, sliding them into place in his belt.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

The Taiga symbol was projected before shattering and fusing with him to form armor.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga let out a fierce roar, sending the Akuma jumping back. He looked fearful. "Uh…" He looked around in terror, trying to find a way out, he prepared to take flight, only to realize he'd got himself in a corner, the alleyway too narrow for him to take flight. He backed up in terror as Taiga approached.

Taiga couldn't help but to let loose a chuckle. "Do my eyes decieve me, or is there a cowardly Akuma? Out of everything I have seen from your kind, I never thought I would see one of those."

The Crow Akuma growled, then saw the woman and swung around behind her, holding his sword to her neck. "Deactivate your armor or she dies!" he yelled, shaking somewhat in fear.

Taiga snarled. "You really are a coward, aren't you?" he asked, preparing to hesitantly comply

The Akuma growled. "Yes but I'll survive won't it?" he asked…then was suddenly surrounded by a green aura and seemed in pain. "W-what is happening?"

"_Pathetic,"_ said Venti's voice in his head. _"This tactic is below even a Water Elemental Akuma and your cowardliness is disgraceful!"_ it explained, as the Akuma was forced to release the woman by the green glow engulfing him. _"You know the punishment for breaking Sacred Taboo Number Four is death without honor…but I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a chance to reclaim your honor, by dying a warrior's death,"_ he continued, the Crow Akuma's wings vanishing into green energy as the energy field vanished, leaving the Crow with no escape but through Taiga. _"Now, go reclaim your honor, Akuma…"_

The Crow growled. "You've made me loss my honor! For that you will die!" he yelled, charging a surprised Taiga, sword in hand. Taiga shook off his surprise and blocked the sword repeatedly with his Taiga Slayers, deflecting one blow in such a manner as to leave the Crow open to a few slashes in retaliation, knocking him to the ground. The Crow, having nothing to lose, charged forwards and did several jumping slashes, trying to gain the upper hand, only to be continually blocked until his sword was caught between the crossed Taiga Slayers. Taiga jumped up and duel kicked him backwards, launching him back into a wall, hard.

Taiga took out a Metal Card and ran them down a groove in the Taiga Slayers. "RIDER SLASH…" announced the Taiga System, the Taiga Slayers beginning to vibrate rapidly.

Taiga charged the Akuma as it charged him. The Akuma tried a slash, only for the vibrating Taiga Slayers to easily cleave through his sword, cutting it in half. "Killing Blow!" yelled Taiga, sending a barrage of rapid slashes, each one sending a spurt of green energy and leaving a long gash in the Akuma's skin. Ending with one last slash from both blades at once, Taiga spun around, back to the Akuma. "This hunt is over…"

The Akuma roared out in agony as he began to slide apart before exploding into a green blast of energy, Taiga walking unharmed from the smoke and transforming back to Eiji, who looked very confused. "What just happened?"

**

* * *

**

Mt. Fuji, 8:15 am;

Venti's arm emerged from his tornado and turned the hour glass over, allowing that Akuma's time to return to the top before turning it back over. "Such a disgrace," he said aloud. "It's always so hard to watch an Akuma dishonor themselves by breaking one of our most sacred taboos. I knew Kaze-Kyofu-Karasu wasn't the bravest Akuma, but I never believed he'd sink to this," he stated, using the full name of the Akuma in question.

"For once I agree, Venti!" said Anga, surprised they agreed on something. "Taking a hostage to get an advantage over on an opponent, it's despicable, that's why its one of the Four Sacred Laws of the High Warrior!"

Suijin agreed. "Indeed, number four: No Akuma shall take a hostage to gain an unfair advantage over their enemy. This is an offense punishable by a dishonorable death, barring the mercy of their Tribe's Yoso Akuma Rozu," he said, looking at a plaque over King Mao's head, listing the Four Sacred Laws in Akuma language.

King Mao nodded. "Due to his disgrace, you are allowed to replace him, Venti," he explained. "It is only fair."

Venti nodded. "This I know, my lord," he said, thinking. "I choose…to invoke the Right to Fair Combat."

Mao looked surprised at this. "On what grounds to you request this right and how do you choose to invoke it?"

"Simple, two Riders are now present, and Taiga clearly has an elemental advantage over my tribe, as will Kage when he returns."

Mao nodded. "Yes, this makes sense, now, what do you wish to do with the Right?"

"That too is also very simple, though there are a few options we could try, I have one in mind for now," began Venti. "I wish to send two Akuma per time instead of one," he replied. "That way the numbers are even and they'll have a chance against an elementally stronger enemy."

Mao thoughtfully considered this. "My Rozu, all for?" he asked, all three of the other Yoso Akuma Rozu raising their hands, Venti's vote not being involved this time as it was to consider his idea. "The motion carries, Venti is allowed this Right to Fair Combat."

Anga nodded. "Finally! Someone takes these Riders seriously! It's about time!"

**

* * *

**

Lost Temple, Inner Japan 9 am;

Jarrett sliced a dart shot at him in half with the bladed weapon he'd been given over a week ago, pulling back on a string he was given for this step in the exercise, sending an arrow sailing through the air and into a small, wooden bird flying by its own power. He sensed something behind him and spun around, slicing into a dummy raising a wooden sword to strike him and attacking it with rapid strikes and slashes so quickly it couldn't counterattack and finally sliced it in half. Jarrett slowly looked around; waiting for more dummies…but none came.

"_Well done, my apprentice,"_ said his sensei's voice, Jarrett finally relaxing, panting heavily from the clearly intense training, sweat pouring from his body. _"To defeat the Wind, you must assault it with the fury of Fire, never letting up until your relentless offense consumes theirs and overpowers them. You have learned this and tamed the Fire within you."_

Jarrett bowed honorably. "Thank you, Sensei," he said. "But I must return to Tokyo and help fight the Akuma," he said, but got no response. "Sensei?" he asked, listening, only to hear footsteps, he turned to see a black haired man around 40 years of age, dressed in the garb of a feudal Japanese samurai. "S-Sensei?" he asked.

The man nodded. "Call me Suzuku-Sensei; my apprentice, you've earned the right to call me by my real name."

Jarrett bowed, acknowledging this. "Yes, Suzuku-Sensei!"

"Rise, young warrior," said Suzuku, Jarrett doing such. Suzuku held out his hand to Jarrett's midsection, causing the Kage Buckle to materialize. He clinched his fist and produced a fiery red orb of energy which flew out and into the Kage buckle's jewel, causing a mechanism behind it to slide out, the Earth Element Crest moving to the side from behind the jewel, the jewel turning a fiery red, a golden 火, the Kanji for Fire, in its place. "You now have the power of Fire, go forth and may it serve you well," he explained, smiling and fading into nothingness, as if he was never there.

Jarrett blinked, looking around, seeing that no footprints followed Suzuku's path. "Was he…a spirit?" he asked, then shook it off, knowing he had to return to Tokyo, and ran out of the cave.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 9:30 am;

Two Akuma stood a top a building, looking over the city, one was primarily brown in color, his chest and the insides of his arms white, his head resembling that of a hawk, a morning star in his hand, his armor much like the previous Wind Akuma. His partner was a white Akuma, her appearance more feminine and her head more rounded, her beak smaller, based off a Dove, a rapier in her hand, her armor differing from normal by having a chest plate. "A beautiful city, isn't it darling?" asked the Dove, her voice more refined.

The Hawk Akuma merely scoffed. "We're here to destroy it, not adore it," he replied, clearly being more violent.

"I feel we can do both" said the Dove Akuma, smiling. "Shall we?" she asked.

The Hawk Akuma sighed. "Ladies first, I guess."

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma HQ, 9:45 am;

"So you're saying the Akuma committed this act, and some…force removed his wings and forced him to fight you to the death?" asked Karin, confused by that fact.

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, it was weird…though the Akuma did say they had an honor code, so perhaps that had something to do with it, you think?"

Karin scratched her head. "I guess, that might be the case, we still don't know much about their culture," she explained. "But we have seen some of it, and they have a certain, unique honor code," she stated, but then heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened, a young woman walking in. She was average height and tan skinned, her hair mostly black but a white stripe going down the middle, she had blue eyes and didn't seem Japanese, though Eiji couldn't place her nationality. She was presently wearing a white lab coat, black jeans below, a pair of glasses on her face. "Hello, Karin Sempai," she said, bowing.

"Hello, at ease," said Karin, allowing the woman to rise. "Eiji, this is Sora Inazuma," she introduced.

Sora bowed. "Hello, Eiji-sempai, I am the division's new chief scientist," she said, extending a hand for a shake.

"Eiji-san will do, thanks," said Eiji, accepting it. "Glad to meet you," he said, shaking her hand, but then jumping back, feeling something rubbing against his leg. He looked down to see a striped skunk with a pink collar on it. "A skunk?" he asked, surprised and stepping back.

"Sally-chan, be careful, you scared him," said Sora in a motherly manner, picking up the skunk. "This is Sally, my pet."

Karin chuckled. "Yes, I remember being told you had one as a pet, we've made the proper preparations."

Eiji blinked. "That's descented, right?"

Sora shook her head, petting it. "No, she isn't, but I've trained her not to spray unless I'm in danger, I tell her to do it, or someone hurts her," she explained. "Anyway, I'm here to help design new tech for the group here, but I'm free to talk if you need anything, ok?"

Eiji nodded, still a little unsure of the skunk. "Well, glad to have some new help, the scientists are a bit overworked as it is," he said, and was about to continue, but the alarm went off. "Looks like we've got an Akuma to deal with," he said. "I've got to go, but see you around," he said, turning and running out.

"He's kind of cute," said Sora, petting Sally.

Karin chuckled. "Cute? Maybe, but the guy's stubborn as a mule," she retorted to Sora in a light-hearted manner, looking as a plume of paper shot up into the air outside the door. Looks like Eiji accidentally knocked over another paper jockey again.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 9:45 am;

The Hawk Akuma marched through the streets, smashing anything he came across with his morning star, getting a thrill out of the destruction he unleashed. "Now, come on, where's the challenge I've heard so much about?" he asked aloud. "I heard there were some tough warriors in town," he mocked, resting his weapon over his shoulder before hearing a motorcycle coming down the street. "Here we are."

Eiji jumped off the Taiga Hunter and growled. "Two Akumas in one day, eh? Business is picking up," he stated. He slammed the Taiga Fangs together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

"Henshin!" he yelled, sliding them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

With the drums and Taiga symbol's projection, he was transformed into Taiga.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga roared and charged the Hawk Akuma, only for the Dove Akuma to dive down and blindside him, knocking him into the side of a car before landing next to Hawk. Taiga snarled, getting back to his feet. "Two Akuma at once?" he asked. "What happened to fair play?"

"This is fair play, Rider," said Dove with a chuckle. "Do you honestly believe we'd allow two Riders to be running around and send out only single Akuma?" she asked with a chuckle. "And dear; remember, you're strong against Wind, so consider this fixing a handicap."

Taiga snarled. "Alright then, but don't think it'll help you much," he growled, charging and activating the Taiga Slayers. He slashed at the two, only for both to dodge. He turned and slashed at the Hawk Akuma, only for him to duck and the Dove to slash Taiga across the back. Taiga spun around, trying to hit her, but she blocked with her rapier, allowing her partner to strike him in the back repeatedly with his morning star. Taiga rolled, getting out from in between them. He then spun around and managed to slash the Hawk across the chest, but the Dove Akuma took advantage, slashing him across the side with a flurry of blows, staggering him back and letting the Hawk Akuma counterattack with a smash to the head from his morning star, knocking Taiga back further. The two then both launched a barrage of feathers at him, the feathers exploding on impact and sending him crashing wounded to the ground.

The Dove Akuma chuckled, watching Taiga struggle to get up. "This isn't much fun, now is it, my dear?"

The Hawk Akuma shook his head. "This one clearly doesn't know what to do with two Akuma at once, does he?"

Masked Troopers suddenly arrived on the scene and got in front of their weakened leader to help him. "Now I've got reinforcements, let's see if we can't do something about these two monsters," he said, getting to his feet. He and the Masked Troopers charged, some with their short swords the others with their machine guns. Taiga slashed at the Hawk Akuma, but was dodged and kicked back. He then realized with the Masked Troopers nearby, he had to be careful, so he retracted his blades and pulled out the Tiger Fangs. While the Hawk Akuma was concentrating and mowing down two Masked Troopers shooting at him, Taiga decked him in the back with one of the Tiger Fang, staggering him forwards. As he spun around to counter, Taiga punched him repeatedly in the ribs, lifting him off the ground with each hit before backing up and charging forwards, spearing him to the ground.

However, before he could capitalize, the Dove saw it and blasted Taiga off her partner with her feathers before mowing down a few more. The Hawk Akuma took advantage and smashed his morning star into him several times, forcing him backwards and sending sparks flying everywhere. Taiga caught the next swing and prepared to counter, only for his suit to freeze up.

"SYSTEM HEAT CRITICAL, SUIT COOL DOWN PRECEEDURE ENGAGED…" announced the suit as steam began being sent out.

"Well honey, it seems he's too hot," said the Dove, flying up over the Rider and Masked Troopers. "Let's cool him off."

"Agreed," said the Hawk Akuma. The two joined hands and began to spin rapidly, generating a tornado of green wind that picked Taiga and the Masked Troopers up, slamming and tossing them about furiously until finally, they stopped, dropping them all hard to the ground.

Taiga groaned, his suit sparking and badly damaged. His suit began self repairing, but it'd take time, which at the moment, he didn't have. The two Akuma slowly approached him. He forced himself to his feet. "I won't go down without a fight…"

"That's exactly how we like it," said the Hawk Akuma. "A warrior's death is the greatest any can wish for," he stated as pulled back his morning star for another strike, only to hear a motorcycle coming. "What?"

"Henshin!" yelled Jarrett, launching his motorcycle into the air as he transformed into Kage and knocked both Akuma over on the transforming Kage Runner, coming to a stop.

The Dove Akuma snarled, standing up along side the Hawk Akuma. "Kamen Rider Kage? My dear, you couldn't defeat one Wind Akuma, why do you think two would be any different?"

Kage looked down at his belt, sliding the Fire Kanji into the belt, once more pushing the Earth Kanji out of its position. He got into a free form stance, on arm out in front of him and the other behind him. He slowly brought his hand up and clenched it into a fist. "Henshin Shinka!" he called.

The Kage buckle began producing a fast paced, intense guitar sound, flames whipping around him and forming into a blazing cocoon, the Fire Kanji displayed in the inferno. Finally, the flames exploded outwards, forcing both Wind Akuma back. When they saw the figure in the dying flames, they both gasped in surprise. Kage's appearance had changed somewhat, his normally Earth brown armor now a dark red, his eyes a vibrant blue. His armor was now bulkier, having a more powerful and strong appearance, but his leg and chest armor mostly remained the same otherwise. However, his arms were now red with silver highlights and covered completely in armor, the hands resembling the armor on a knight, and were clearly meant for punching. His helmet, however, had changed dramatically. The horn was gone, replaced by a stylized cobra's head design that stretched down between his eyes, the fangs of the snake extending out at his mouth plate. The 'hood' of the cobra came out behind his head and curved around near his neck, giving him the appearance of a samurai helmet. His head, however, still retained roughly the same eye shape as his base form otherwise.

Kage glared at the Akuma. "Still so confidant? This is my Inferno Form," he explained, stepping forwards.

The Hawk Akuma snarled. "Yes, you'll still fall!" he yelled, charging Kage, morning star ready. He tried to smash Kage, only for a barrage of powerful punches to his ribs to drive him back in retaliation. Kage continued this onslaught, not letting up even for a moment, driving the Hawk Akuma back.

The Dove growled and prepared to charge in to help her partner, only for Taiga to spin her around and level her with a clothesline, his armor repaired. She tried to slash him, but now able to concentrate solely on her, he easily blocked and kicked her back.

Kage knocked the Hawk to the ground with powerful punch and continued wailing on him. The Akuma tried to block with his morning star, only for Kage to break it in two with a powerful chop. Kage picked the Akuma up and sent him flying with the incredible physical strength his new form provided. He slowly approached. "Wind blows away Earth, that's true, but Fire consumes Wind. I attack so relentlessly and with such power, any offense you can attempt is consumed by my own."

The Akuma snarled and took flight into the air. "Maybe! But you still can't fly!" he yelled, sending a barrage of explosive feathers at him.

Kage threw his head forwards, his mouth plate opening and a torrent of flames consuming the feathers and burning them to ash. "No, but I have this," he stated, putting his hand to the eye of his belt. "Flare Bow!" he called, a stringless red and silver bow emerging from it and being pulled out, at its center a red jewel similar to the green one on the Terra Shredder. He quickly pulled up the bow and pulled back, a glowing string of fire appearing along with an arrow. He let loose, sending the flaming arrow slamming into the Akuma. Before it could recover, he fired repeatedly, sending the Hawk Akuma plummeting to the ground. Kage charged forwards, a blade extending from each end of the bow, creating a bladed outer edge which he used is spinning slashes, hitting the Akuma over and over again before sending him crashing to the ground with a kick.

Taiga knocked the Dove Akuma's blade from her hands and continued slashing away at her before sending her crashing to the ground. As she struggled to her feet, Taiga produced a Metal Card and ran it through his Tiger Fang slot.

"RIDER PUNCH…"

Taiga charged the rising Dove Akuma as his arm's machinery prepared for the move. "Dai-Shogeki!" he yelled, punching her in the chest, pistons launching the hit forwards and creating a visible shockwave as the stabilizers launched, holding Taiga in place as the Dove Akuma was sent flying backwards with great force, slamming into a car with enough force to knock it over. "This hunt is over," said Taiga, turning around and walking away as she began to crack.

The Hawk Akuma looked over to see the Dove Akuma explode in a blast of green energy. "No!" he yelled in fury, preparing to fly off and attack Taiga, only for Kage to grab his legs and pull him back down, throwing him into the ground a few feet away.

Kage took out the Element Crest from his belt, sliding it into a slot in his right hand. "Element Break…" it announced, the voice now a deep, masculine voice.

Kage got in a pre-run pose, his fist bursting into flames. He charged the rising Hawk Akuma. "Blazing Strike!" he called, jumping up and spinning around, slamming his blazing fist into the Hawk Akuma's chest, driving him hard into the ground and triggering a small explosion, leaving the Hawk in a small crater. Kage looked down as cracks spread out from his fist on the Akuma's body. "Your journey ends here," he stated, turning and walking away as the Akuma cracked and died in an explosion of green energy.

Kage and Taiga looked at one another slowly. Taiga gave him a nod. "Thanks for the help, Kage," he stated, at the moment, it wasn't a time for fighting.

"Likewise, Taiga," said Kage, bowing, Taiga doing the same before both got on their motorcycles and flew off.

Unknown to Taiga or Kage, Sora watched from nearby, taking notes. She then took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Rao-sama, Kage has accessed Inferno Form," she reported.

"Thank you, Sora-san," replied the voice on the other end, a soft female voice. "Tell me if he evolves further."

Sora nodded. "Yes my lady," she replied, hanging up and walking off.

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma HQ, Midday;

"Karin-chan!" yelled Jarrett, coming in with a few bags in hand.

"Jarrett-san!" replied Karin, running to her friend. "Good to see you! How was your trip?"

"Very productive," replied Jarrett, smiling. "I got you a gift," he explained, pulling out a small shell necklace and handing it to her.

Karin smiled brightly, looking at the little necklace. "Thank you very much, Jarrett-san," she replied. However, she was now even more suspicious of him being Kage, as he'd now returned the very day Kage had…still, now wasn't the time for it. She and Jarrett headed out to have lunch and catch up.

Eiji was simply cleaning the Taiga Hunter when Sora walked up and gave him the Taiga System back. "There, modifications are now complete! The overheating problem is now repaired."

Eiji smiled. "Wow! You are good! How did you fix it that fast?"

Sora's cheeks turned pink as she blushed a little. "It wasn't too hard, it was just a matter of finding out how to safely redirect the excess heat to cool the suit, so I made the addition of air intakes in the joints where the steam vents are. If it somehow still overheats, then it'll still produce steam to cool it, but it's less likely."

Eiji nodded. "Well if you keep up work like this, then you'll be a very welcome addition to our team."

Sora bowed. "Thank you, Eiji-sama," she replied, turning and heading back to her lab.

Eiji was about to turn back to the Taiga Hunter when he realized something. "Oh, forgot to ask if she could do something about the Taiga Hunter's gas mileage," he remembered. He quickly ran after her. "Sora-chan!" he called, opening a door but accidentally stepping on Sally's tail. He jumped back. "Sorry!" he yelled as the skunk raised its tail at him. "Uh oh…"

**

* * *

**

Mt. Fuji, 12:45 pm;

"Well well, looks like I was right," said Anga, smugly. "Kage has gotten stronger."

"True," said Venti. "But I see no reason not to continue, this'll work out just fine."

"Though you know, I'd honestly like to see which Rider is stronger, Kage or Taiga," proposed Suijin. "Also, I'd like to suggest authorizing the Majuu, after all, the primary reason its so difficult for our warriors to reach power enough to face the Riders on even terms is simply their inability to hide well among humans and remain undetected long enough to build up the amount of Blood Tears needed. So if we permit them to hide effectively among humans for a time, they may become strong enough sending two Akuma at once in unneeded and perhaps even a less effective tactic. And it could allow for us to arrange a fight between Kage and Taiga so we can see who is the more worthy foe," he explained. "In addition, the Greeed, who were themselves recently freed, have taken to using human forms to hide out and it seems to be working rather well for them. Thus, taking a page from their book may be a wise move."

Venti gave a nod. "I did say there were more than one option, I would like to see if it ends up better than my idea."

Mao gave it thought. "It is an intriguing possibility," he stated. "All for?" he asked, the three other Akuma raising their hands. "Then its settled. We shall permit the use of Majuu and see if it lets the Akuma remain in the game longer. After all, this isn't ancient Japan where mythical creatures weren't uncommon, now humans are far more likely to sight an Akuma and take it seriously."

Anga gave a chuckle. "Finally we're getting somewhere…but don't think that means I've given up my plans, my lord."

"Now Anga, I know better than that," replied the King, seeming eager for the challenge.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, episode 8, The Majuu Rise, The Rider Duel!;**

The Akuma permit use of a new technique among their soldiers, the Majuu, allowing the Akuma to split their power into an animal form and their consciousness into a human one. Using this new ability to become more elusive, the Akuma prepare to set up ignite a clash between the two Riders that's long been brewing. Will the Akuma be successful? And if so, will the Riders survive their war?

* * *

Note: Since the naming pattern has been established, here's the names of all the Akuma to appear so far. The first part is their tribe, second part is their personal name, and the last part is their animal base. I won't reveal the full names of the Akuma Rozu yet because that'd give away their animal:

Shark Akuma: Mizu-Kaishi-Burushaku

Eel Akuma: Mizu-Kozui-Iru

Angler Akuma: Mizu-Sutoka-Ankou

Manta Akuma: Mizu-Guraida-Manta

Vulture Akuma: Kaze-Suifuto-Hagetaka

Condor Akuma: Kaze-Shinrai-Kondoru

Raven Akuma: Kaze-Kyofu-Karasu

Dove Akuma: Kaze-Senren-Davu

Hawk Akuma: Kaze-Kosen-Taka

King Mao: Aruji-Mao-Zoumushi


	10. Episode 8: The Majuu Rise

Finally I get it on time! Today will start me actually following, or trying, the 'two episodes per kaijin' trend the series has. It'll also be the darkest chapter so far, due to the villain. Anyway, it's also a week late Christmas episode, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;**

**After training with the mysterious Suzuku in the lost temple, Kage returns having awakened the great power of Inferno Form. With this new power, he aided Taiga in battle against Kaze-Senren-Davu and Kaze-Kosen-Taka. With Kage more powerful than before, the Yoso Akuma Rozu permit their Akuma to utilize a new power, will it turn the tide?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 8; The Majuu Rise, The Rider Duel!;**

**Mt. Fuji, 9 am;**

"Well, Venti, have you sent out the next Akuma yet?" asked Suijin. "I can't wait to see the Majuu utilized, it's such an interesting technique!"

Venti nodded. "Yes, I have. It is Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru, he's a sneaky sort as is, sometimes I believe he'd have been better born a Water Tribe Akuma instead, still he follows the rules."

"I don't care who was sent!" said Anga. "I just want to see if this will work!"

"Anga, shut your mouth," said Gaia, her tone not changing at all. "While I agree that we should see who is sent, we should respect the one being sent, he is a warrior with honor after all."

Anga snarled, but then realized she had a point. "Of course…I apologize, I meant no disrespect to the warrior…" he stated. Among the Akuma, honor was the most valued thing, even Anga knew that much.

"No hard feelings, Anga," replied Venti. "However, I am very curious to see how Arata will utilize the Majuu power, with his sneaky and sly mind, I have no doubt that he will have some interesting, if somewhat underhanded tactics."

King Mao nodded. "We can watch and wait, and see what the future holds for our warrior," he stated. "But did you tell him to arrange a fight between the two Riders so we may see which is stronger?"

Venti nodded. "Yes, my lord, I did," he replied. "It shouldn't be extremely difficult," he explained. "It appears that the two are rivals as it is, before Kamen Rider Taiga became a Rider, he attacked Kage whenever he found him without an Akuma present," he continued. "All Arata has to do is lure the two Riders to the same place and vanish, they'll likely do battle all on their own."

King Mao nodded. "Good, very good…now, let us see which Rider is superior."

**Tokyo, Christmas Eve, 9:30 am;**

The Akuma known as Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru walked down a back alley. He was golden-skinned, and in body resembled most Wind Akuma, but his head was modeled off an Eagle, a Golden Eagle to be exact. His armor was also golden in color, and he wielded a pair of wrist blades. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and found a lone man, now cowering in a corner. "…Majuu Separation…" he said, his body glowing green. Wind spun around him in a miniature tornado, green energy crackling throughout it. When it settled, an Akuma no longer stood, instead a man with a Golden Eagle perched on his shoulder.

He was tall, blond hair down to his shoulders, eyes a vibrant green. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and black jeans. He appeared American in his appearance as well, reflecting Golden Eagle's being native to that land. He turned to the man and extended wrist blades, which materialized out of his skin. "You're just what I need…" he said, approaching. Arata looked over, seeing a mall next to it, decorated for Christmas. "Let's see if I can't get their attention," he stated, smiling sadistically at the man.

Later that day, Karin and Eiji looked over the murder sceen, a white chalk outline on the ground. "What do you think? Doesn't seem like an Akuma job," said Eiji. "This looks more like a murder."

Karin looked over to a body bag being pulled into an ambulance. "True, but each Akuma's MO is different, that's why we've been investigating any strange case that's come about…still, one person was murdered in this fashion…that doesn't seem like the Wind Akuma, they prefer killing as many people at once as possible…"

Eiji nodded, agreeing. He looked down to see the Kabuto Drone scurry up to him and jump into his hand. "Any sign of an Akuma, Kabuto-chan?" he asked, causing the little machine to shake its head and look sad. "It's okay, little guy, I don't think there was an Akuma here to find," he said, petting its head softly, having started treating it like a pet to be honest. "I saw we leave this to the normal authorities, as much as I'd love hunting down and bringing a murderer to justice, the Akuma are our responsibility to take care of, it's the authorities job to deal with murders."

Karin gave a sigh, then nodded. "Yeah…oh crap!" she yelled, hearing a clock ring. "I still haven't gotten Jarrett a present!" she yelled. "Eiji-san, you're dismissed! See you later!" she yelled, running off.

Eiji sighed. "What is with women and shopping?" he asked, 'Kabuto-chan' gave a screech and pulled up his finger, showing a knot he'd tied on it to remind him. "Huh?…Crud! I forgot! I need to by Karin-sama something for Christmas! If I don't…" he said, imagining the unimaginable fury she'd likely unleash upon him. The Kabuto Drone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding, remember when I forgot her birthday!"

**Anti-Akuma HQ, Karin's Birthday, two weeks ago;**

"You forgot my birthday, you heartless fool?" yelled Karin, Eiji being the only one in the Anti-Akuma HQ that hadn't remembered, and she was furious about it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" yelled Eiji, defensively, stepping back as Karin stomped towards him, she grabbing him by the shirt. "This is going to hurt…" he muttered as Karin literally threw him out of the HQ and into a trashcan, leaving him stuck headfirst in it, then began hammering away at the side with a pipe.

**Tokyo, Christmas Eve, 9:45 am;**

The Kabuto drone shivered and nodded. "Yeah! I know! Let's hurry!" yelled Eiji, panicked, he picked up the drone and deactivated it, running into the mall.

Inside, Karin looked around the stores, wondering what Jarrett would want or need. "Hmm…Ah! I got it!" she said, running into a camping supply store, coming out of it about 15 minutes later. "Thank you! Remember! Deliver it to the large tree at the top of that hill before tomorrow!" she called, smiling as she thought about her present, she then turned to see Jarrett shopping. She smiled and went on over. "Jarrett-san!"

Jarrett turned as she came running over, a pair of very colorful and strangely designed underwear in his hand. "Karin-chan! How are you!" he called, smiling.

Karin smiled as she stopped in front of him. "Good, Jarrett-san, glad to see you," she said, smiling, then saw the underwear. "Um…"

Jarrett blinked, and then looked down at them. "Oh! These?" he asked with a chuckle, then smiled. "They're a Christmas present for a friend of mine, another wanderer like me named Eiji Hino," he explained. "He always likes to have strange underwear on hand," he explained. "He's a man of simple pleasures to be honest."

Karin looked confused. "How so?" she asked. 'And is he color-blind?' she asked in her head, never seeing that kind of vibrant underwear before in her life.

Jarrett chuckled, remembering his friend. "Well, as he says, all he needs to be happy is a roof over his head and clean underwear for tomorrow. He sent me a letter telling me where he's staying so I could send him a Christmas present, he's staying and working at a restaurant called the Cous Coussier."

Karin nodded, smiling, imagining what a friend of Jarrett's must be like with such a strange fascination. "I see, you know a lot of interesting people, don't you?"

Jarrett nodded, smiling and thinking. "We all do, everyone is interesting and unique in their own way," he explained. "It's quite fun to know people…by knowing others, it let's us evolve ourselves and grow as human beings…that is how one obtains the power I seek."

Karin cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jarrett looked down, smiling. "Well, you see…I want the power to protect others…if I didn't know and care about others, how would I be able to obtain such a power?"

Karin gave this some thought, then nodded, liking his answer. "That does make sense," she said, finding the logic in it. She then frowned, remembering her conversation with Eiji about how she didn't try to befriend the Masked Troopers. "…Maybe I need to work harder to seek that power myself."

Jarrett was about to answer when he looked up and saw a clock and yelled. "I'm going to be late!" he yelled, grabbing a bag off the ground.

Karin blinked. "Late for what?"

"My new job!" replied Jarrett, before running into a dressing room.

"New job?" asked Karin, confused. "What does he mean?" Moments later, she got her answer when Jarrett walked out, dressed as Santa Claus. "Huh?"

Jarrett smiled. "I'm a department store Santa this year," he explained. "I love kids."

"Ah, I see…" said Karin. "Well good luck, Santa-chan!"

Jarrett nodded, before running off to perform his new job.

Arata looked around the mall from a skylight, seeing an increase in security, but not enough to his liking. "They're not on guard enough…" he said, thinking. "Perhaps I need to up the ante," he explained, his Golden Eagle, his Majuu, landing on his shoulder. He took out a pair of small, green spheres and handed them to the Eagle. He then pointed to a car out in the parking lot. "There…" he ordered, the Eagle flying off.

Eiji walked up to Karin. "Karin-sama!" he called, coming to a stop next to her. "I had some last minute shopping to do as well," he explained. "How about you?"

Karin smiled. "Good, got Jarrett something nice, I think he'll love it," she said, then looked to his bags. "So, who you buying for? Sora-san?"

Eiji shook his head vigorously. "No! Why would I? Her stinky little pet sprayed me! I spent two days getting rid of that smell!"

Karin chuckled. "And that's her fault, how? And I thought you two were friends."

Eiji sighed, rubbing his head. "Yeah…I guess I should buy her something…"

Karin nodded. "It'd be nice…anyone else for you to buy for?"

Eiji shook his head. "No one else that I haven't already got gifts for…well except some flowers for my sister…" he said, a little solemn in remembrance.

Karin blinked. "You have a sister?"

Eiji seemed lost in thought, remembering. "…Had…I had a sister…that was the only thing she ever wanted for Christmas was flowers and I promised her no matter what I'd get them for her…even if…"

_Eiji found himself pinned under rubble, his house burning down around him. "Onii-chan!" yelled a young girl's voice._

_Eiji looked up to see her pinned under rubble as well nearby, the same girl he had a picture in his room. "Miki-chan!" he yelled, dragging himself out of the rubble. "I'm coming Miki-chan!" he yelled, running…but before he could reach her a flaming section of the roof fell in front of him. "Miki-chan! Miki-chan!" he yelled trying to dig through the rubble, ignoring the flames until fire fighters pulled him away from it. "No! My sister! Let me go! I have to save her!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face as they did. "Miki-chan!"_

"…It was because an Akuma attacked our home…" said Eiji, sadly. "I was lucky to be alive…everyone else wasn't so lucky…my mother, father, girlfriend…and my little sister all died…Even with Miki gone…I'm still bringing her those flowers."

Karin looked sympathetic, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you fight?"

Eiji nodded slowly. "Yes…the Akuma took everything from me…I'll never forgive them for that…not until I hunt every last one of those monsters down…and send them to Hell where they belong…" he said, then looked to her, comforted to see sympathy. "She always called me her hero…so after she died, I promised to be a true hero…for her," he said, looking down at the Taiga System. "…Anyway, don't worry, I'll be fine…" he said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "Have you seen Jarrett-san?"

Karin was glad to change the subject; she knew it must be sad memories for Eiji. "Yeah, he's right there," she said, pointing to Jarrett, as Santa, listening to children's wishes.

Eiji smiled. "A fitting job for him, isn't it?"

Karin nodded warmly. "Yes, Jarrett lives to spread cheer."

Jarrett got a young girl up on his lap. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Sarah…" the girl replied shyly.

"And what do you want for Christmas, young lady?" he asked, doing his best Santa Claus voice. Sarah looked nervous and shy, looking away from him. "No need to be nervous, I'm Santa, I love to listen to children."

The girl looked up slowly, Jarrett seeing sadness in her eyes, a very familiar sadness. "I'm from the orphanage Santa, so me and the other kids are afraid you won't find us…"

This seemed to hit a cord with Jarrett, which made sense, he himself was an orphan. "…Don't worry, Sarah, I won't miss you," he said, touching her nose lightly. "How could I miss such a cute little girl?" he asked cheerfully. Suddenly, an huge explosion tore through the air, prompting Jarrett to cover Sarah protectively. When he saw the explosion wasn't in the building, he looked down to her, seriously. "Sarah-chan, go somewhere safe, ok?" he asked, the girl nodding and run for cover. He looked to the people dressed as elves. "Make sure these people get somewhere safe, ok?" he asked, getting nods. "And find out the name of the orphanage that girl is from; her name is Sarah," he explained, before running off.

Outside, Karin and Eiji looked over the smoldering, still burning remains of several cars as Jarrett ran up. "What happened?" he asked, coming to a stop, still dressed complete in a Santa get up.

Karin shrugged. "Not sure, but it seems like a car bomb was set off," he explained. "But the weird part is, even though it was strong enough to destroy a great many cars, it's almost as if the one behind it intended to set it off in such a way that no one got hurt," she explained, surprised by this.

"But that doesn't make sense," explained Eiji. "Because terrorists set off bombs with the intent to hurt someone."

Jarrett nodded, looking around. He then remembered something a friend of his said. "Wait…get everyone back!"

"Why, Jarrett-san?" asked Karin, confused.

"My friend I mentioned before, he told me about a time he was in a war zone during his travels! He said a bomber will set off one bomb to lure people in, only to set off another once they were there!"

Eiji gasped, looking to the mall security examining the wreckage. "Get out of there!" he yelled…moments before a second bomb detonated in a car just outside the blast radius, triggering a huge explosion. Eiji looked up and saw debris raining down. He quickly slammed the Tiger Fangs together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

"Henshin!" he yelled, sliding them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

Before it could finish transforming, Eiji leapt into the air, allowing the transformation to finish in route.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga sliced through the falling scrap metal, tearing it apart so that it missed the innocent bystanders. He then landed and ran over to the explosion site, keeping his armor on for his own protection.

Jarrett gasped, looking at the mall guards who'd been hurt or killed in the explosion. "Who could've done this?" he asked, horrified. He then looked around, trying to catch sight of the one responsible. He looked up and caught sight of Arata on top of the mall; he growled and looked to some crying kids nearby. "Kids, Santa will catch the bad guy, for now go with the nice woman," he said, referring to Karin. "There's someone on top of the mall, I think it's the one who did this, Karin-chan," he said, turning to her. "Get these children to safety, I'll go head him off, get the cops," he said, running off before she could respond.

"Wait Jar-I mean Santa-chan!" called Karin, correcting herself in front of the kids. She sighed and turned to them. "Come with me children…"

Arata pulled down his shirt, revealing his Tengu tattoo, slowly filling up with Blood Tears near to the top. "Great, our plan worked, so many kills in one spot, and we didn't even have to transform," he said to his Majuu. He pulled the shirt back up and saw Jarrett run up. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Jarrett growled. "Are you the one who did that?" he asked, furious.

Arata chuckled. "What if I am? Why does it matter? I made sure the only ones who died were the ones that I wanted dead."

Jarrett snarled, getting even angrier. "You killed innocent people!"

Arata shook his head. "They were part of the game, I set up my prey earlier," he stated. "You notice the increased security?" he asked. "I murdered someone outside the mall last night to prompt it, so I could get this result," he gloated, proud of his accomplishment.

Jarrett's clinched his fist so hard that his palms began to bleed. "You killed innocent people for no reason!" he yelled, charging forwards and, to Arata's shock, punching him hard enough to knock him off his feet. "And you will face justice for it…"

Arata wiped blood from his mouth, standing up. "So that's what bleeding feels like…" he said, seeming to enjoy it. "You aren't human, are you? At least not completely," he said. "You must be Kage, right? No normal human has that much strength," he explained. "No matter, Kage or not, you won't have a chance to tell anyone," he stated, smiling. He whistled, causing his Majuu to land on his shoulder. "Majuu Fusion!" he called, a tornado whipping up around him, green energy crackling through it, forming into the outline of an Eagle before it dispersed, revealing Arata's Akuma form.

Jarrett gasped, shocked. "Y-you're an…"

"Akuma?" asked Arata with a chuckle. "Yes, The name is Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru," he introduced, extending his wrist blades and charging, slashing repeatedly.

Jarrett narrowly evaded the slashes, summoning the Kage buckle and taking his stance. "Henshin!" he yelled, transforming into Kamen Rider Kage and kicking Arata back. "Terra Shredder!" he called, summoning the weapon and slashing at Arata, only to be dodged and then lock blades with him. "You're a monster! Even more than a normal Akuma!" he yelled, furious as he forced Arata back somewhat.

Arata chuckled. "So what if I enjoy my turn at our game?" he asked. "You enjoy fighting us, don't you?" he asked. "Humans and Akuma are alike in one fashion, they like to fight," he replied, forcing his way out of the blade lock and slashing Kage repeatedly, driving him back. He then took off and did a flying side kick into Kage's chest, launching him back hard into a vent.

Kage growled, forcing himself to his feet. "We're nothing like you!" he yelled. "We don't kill innocent people just for our sick kicks!" he shouted, preparing to switch the Earth Kanji for the Fire.

"Let me guess? You think you're just going to pull out your new form and blow me away?" he asked. "Well guess what? I'm not going to fight you right now," he said. "At least not to the death, I'm too smart for that," he stated, he then heard footsteps coming. "I was just the bait, this round," he explained, jumping backwards off the edge of the building.

Kage gasped, running over in time to see Arata revert to his human and Majuu forms and run off. "What did he mean bait?" he asked, turning to see Taiga run up to the roof. "Taiga…"

"Kage…I guess the bomber got away," said Taiga, approaching. "But that means we're both pretty fresh," he explained, extending the Taiga Slayers. "And we both know what we must do when we meet under those circumstances…" he said, not liking it but accepting it as something he must do.

"Taiga! There was an Akuma! It got away but-" replied Kage, being cut off by a slash of the Taiga Slayers, having to dodge under it. "Will you listen?"

"No, Kage, I can't," replied Taiga. "This is nothing personal, but I have orders to capture you if there aren't Akuma around, I don't see an Akuma and I always follow orders."

Kage sighed, knowing Taiga wouldn't listen. He raised the Terra Shredder and took a fighting stance. "If I must…I will fight you…" he said, reluctantly.

Kage and Taiga slowly circled one another, blades ready. They then charged one another, Taiga slashing rapidly with his Taiga Slayers, only for the Kage to rapidly block, taking some non-critical hits to accomplish that. He quickly replied in kind with a series of skillful slashes, hitting several on Taiga's chest and forcing him back. On another attempted slash, Taiga blocked with his own blades, the curve deflecting the blade enough for him to reply with several slashes to Kage's chest and midsection. Kage rolled under Taiga's arm to get out of the barrage, spinning around and blocking a double overhead slash from Taiga, the two engaging in a test of strength through the blade lock, each trying to overpower the other, their combined forces causing the roof under their feet to begin cracking. Finally, Kage had to release the Terra Shredder and roll out of the way, Taiga's blades burying in the roof of the mall and driving the Terra Shredder through it. Taiga pulled them out, finding they'd cracked somewhat from the force of the clash. Not wanting to risk more damage, he retracted them and charged Kage, punching the samurai Rider in the chest repeatedly, staggering him backwards. Kage caught another attempt, however, and spun around, sweeping Taiga's legs out from under him and punching him repeatedly in the helmet until Taiga managed to bring his legs up and kick Kage off him through a skylight.

Kage fell to the floor below, able to land on his feet, cracking the floor beneath his feet, thankfully, the mall had already been evacuated during the earlier bomb threat and no one was there for their clash to hurt. He looked up to see Taiga jump through the skylight as well, aiming a punch at Kage's head, forcing Kage to roll out of the way, Taiga's fist smashing through the floor he'd just been standing on. Kage turned to face Taiga, only for the other Rider to grab him by the waist and charge forwards, smashing him through a wall into a hardware store. Taiga picked Kage up by the neck and smashed his bulky arm into Kage stomach several times, lifting him off the ground and sending him to his knees, coughing and wheezing. Taiga proceeded to kick Kage in the stomach, rolling him over. Taiga brought both arms up and attempted to smash them down on Kaga's stomach, only for his rival to roll forwards through his legs to evade. Kage then spun around, grabbing Taiga be the legs and pulling them out from under him to the ground. As Taiga tried to stand up, Kage kicked his leg, dropping him to one knee, allowing Kage to land several fast kicks to his side and head, the use Taiga's own knee as a boost to launch up and kick Taiga in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

As the dazed Taiga slowly got up, Kage charged forwards and attempted a jumping side kick to Taiga's chest. Taiga took the hit and was forced back, but grabbed hold of Kage's leg, spinning around, smashing the heroic Rider into several walls and pillars before letting go, sending Kage flying through the store window to the main hall of the mall. Kage groaned, looking over to see the Terra Shredder lodged in the ground where Taiga had slammed it through the roof. He looked back to see Taiga charging him and rolled out of the way as Taiga tried a overhand smash, grabbing his sword. As Taiga turned, Kage slashed him repeatedly in the chest, driving him back. Kage switched it to Ax Mode and gave a couple punishing overhead blows to Taiga's chest, knocking him backwards to the ground. Kage attempted another such blow, but Taiga managed to roll out of the way, getting the Terra Shredder lodged in the floor where he'd been moments earlier.

Taiga pulled the Tiger Fangs off his waist as Kage managed to dislodge the Terra Shredder. Taiga got to his feet as Kage charged with another attempted slash of the Terra Shredder, Taiga blocking it with the thick armor on his right arm, punching Kage in the stomach with his other using the Tiger Fang, lifting Kage off his feet with the force of the blow. Taiga took advantage and bashed the Terra Shredder from Kage's grasp, allowing him to continue punching away at the samurai Rider's chest and face, the blows each driving him far back thanks to the enhanced power behind them from the Tiger Fangs. Kage finally managed to get a counter hit in with a kick to Taiga's ribs, driving him back and creating enough of an opening to slide the Fire Crest into place.

"Henshin Shinka!" called Kage, fire warping around him and the music beginning to play as he transformed into Inferno Form.

The two Riders charged one another and punched one another in the chest, both driving the other back. Kage snarled and opened his mouth plate, breathing a torrent of flames at Taiga, who managed to roll out of the way, allowing the flames to melt a hole in the glass of a store window. Taiga activated the pistons in the Tiger Fangs, punching the ground with both, sending a shockwave through the ground when they hit, forcing Kage to leap into the air to dodge, and allowing a pillar behind him to be blasted to bits from the shockwave's impact. Taiga snarled, leaping up and attempting a flying dropkick to Kage. Kage retaliated with a dropkick of his own, both Riders' attacks bypassing one another and hitting the other one in the chest, knocking both hard to the ground.

Both Riders panted and slowly stood up, panting heavily. "I will not lose…" said Taiga, drawing a Metal Card. "I will defeat you…It is my duty as an officer of the Anti-Akuma Branch!" he yelled, swiping the Metal Card through the slot on his Tiger Fang.

"RIDER PUNCH…" the system announced, his arm and the Tiger Fang's pistons pulling back and the machinery revving up.

Kage saw this and summoned a Fire Element Crest, clenching it in his hand. "I cannot lose…Arata is still on the loose, I must stop him…" he explained, inserting it into his fist.

"Element Break…" it announced, Kage pulling back his fist as it burst into flames.

Kage leapt into the air, spinning around and coming at Taiga with a flaming punch. "Blazing Strike!" he yelled.

"Dai-Shogeki!" called Taiga, swinging his fist forwards, their Rider Punches colliding.

Karin turned around outside to see a gigantic explosion go off inside the mall. "Another bomb?" she asked, startled. She remembered Jarrett had run inside. "Jarrett-san!" she yelled, running in.

Arata watched a bunch of police investigating another car bomb he'd set off, only to be caught in another blast, wiping them out. He smiled. "This human law enforcement makes it too easy," he said with a chuckle, lowering his shirt to see his Tengu tattoo fill up completely. "Majuu fusion…" he said, refusing with his Majuu and turning as the Feathered Serpent symbol materialized and he bowed. "Mighty High Warrior, I'm pleased to offer up my Blood Tears to you," he said, allowing the Blood Tears to blow out of him into the symbol. A thunder bird symbol formed in green energy before it surged into to him, giving him a golden belt buckle with a Thunderbird inside it. He looked up as the symbol disappeared. "Majuu Separation..," he said, splitting back into his human and Majuu forms. He smiled sadistically. "Time for some more fun!"

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 9, Christmas Chaos, the Bomb Loving Akuma!;**

**In the aftermath of their duel, both Riders are left to nurse their wounds. Despite their clashes in Rider form, Eiji and Jarrett both team up off to try and keep Jarrett's promise to the orphans. But when they must do battle with a powered up Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru, will they be able to put aside their differences to defeat this sadistic monster?**


	11. Episode 9: Christmas Chaos

New Episode! Once again on time! I'm on a roll! Anyway, today is part two or our first real two parter. Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**

**Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;**

**The Wind Akuma Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru is set loose on Tokyo, authorize to utilize the Mujuu Separation technique, allowing him to split into a sentient human form and his animal form. Using this power, he sets up a number of bombings against human authorities, luring them in and killing a great number of them. Using this power, Arata lures Kage and Taiga into a clash with one another. Who will be standing when the dust clears after this epic battle?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 9, Christmas Chaos, the Bomb Loving Akuma!;**

**Tokyo, 10:30 am;**

Karin ran into the main hall of the mall to find it in flames, the lights flickering. She then saw Taiga emerge from a pile of rubble, his suit sparking. "Eiji-san!" she yelled, running over. "What happened?" Taiga looked up to see Kage emerge from rubble nearby, staggering injured as well. Karin followed his gaze. "Kage?"

Kage quickly ran off into the deserted mall, not wanting to continue their fight. "Come back here!" yelled Taiga, trying to follow, only to collapse to the ground.

"WARNING! DAMAGE CRITICAL! SYSTEM IS SHUTTING DOWN TO INITIATE EMERGENCY REPAIR FUNCTIONS!" announced the suit's computer, the armor disintegrating.

Karin helped Eiji up. "You and Kage fought?"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah…" he said with a wince. "First time we've fought each other as Riders though."

Karin nodded, looking around at the amount of damage the battle had caused. "And from the looks of it, I kind of hope the last," she remarked.

Kage staggered into the alley behind the mall, his armor vanishing to show him still in a Santa suit as he reverted to Jarrett, panting. "That was brutal," he muttered, leaning against a wall. "It's a good thing that the mall was evacuated or someone might have been hurt…" he said, looking up. "I have to find Arata before he strikes again…" he stated, trying to pull down his beard, only to find it stuck. "Huh?" he asked, trying again. He got frustrated and began feverishly pulling it. "Say it isn't so…" he moaned as it started to get painful to pull.

**Mt. Fuji, 10:35 am;**

"Well well, it appears both Riders are evenly matched," said Anga, impressed. "I wonder, should we count the destruction from their battle as Arata's? He did directly cause it, and it was very fun to watch," he explained, enjoying the battle.

"I don't see why not, and he did follow his orders correctly, didn't he?" asked Venti. His eyes glowed green as he rewarded Arata. "He deserves a reward."

**Tokyo, 10:37 am;**

Arata suddenly sensed something and looked down at his belt, which was glowing green. "What's this?"

"_Akuma, you have proven yourself and found favor before us and the High Warrior, for your actions, you are rewarded. As your reward, when you reach your Ascended State, you shall retain your second life instead of trading it in," said Venti's voice._

Arata bowed. "Thank you, Lord Venti," he said, watching it fade. He then looked to his Majuu, petting its head. "Let's continue, shall we?"

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 11 am;**

"So, you think an Akuma has had something to do with the bombs?" asked Sora, scratching her head. "Well, reports have come in of very similar bombings, the targets in the second case were police officers."

"The first ones were all security guards," said Eiji.

Sora nodded. "So there is a link: both used a second bomb, and both were aimed directly at officers of some kind," she explained, typing away on a computer. "According to this, it seems the Akuma's preferred prey is the police force and similar professions…that is if it is an Akuma and not a human criminal," she explained, still unconvinced.

"It is an Akuma," said Jarrett, coming in with slight limp, still wearing his Santa beard.

"Jarrett-san!" yelled Karin, running over to him and hugging him tight, then realized what she'd done and staggered back, clearing her throat. "Sorry, I was worried about you," she admitted.

"I'm fine, just a little sore, but that's not important," replied Jarrett, blushing a little from Karin's hug. "There's something new with the Akuma…I saw a human turn into an Akuma."

The three Anti-Akuma members all gasped. "Turn…into an Akuma?" asked Eiji, shocked.

Jarrett nodded. "I don't think it was a normal human becoming an Akuma, I think it was an Akuma in human form reverting to its true self," he explained. "I heard him say 'Majuu Fusion' and then merge with an Eagle to turn into a Wind Akuma, he said his name was Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru," he explained. "He said he'd done the bombings as part of a game or something…probably part of whatever the Akuma are up to," he said, clenching his fists tight in rage at Arata's actions, he'd stop at nothing now to destroy that sadistic monster.

Karin had never seen Jarrett so furious before. She then saw blood dripping from his hands. "Jarrett-san! Your hands!" she said, grabbing a first aid kit and wrapping his hands to stop the bleeding.

Sora went over to a black board and wrote down Majuu, Kaze, Arata, and Gorudoiguru. "Majuu means Demon Beast," she explained, writing Demon Beast out from Majuu. "Kaze means Wind. The last part, Gorudoiguru, is, well, golden eagle," she finished, writing out the words from what they meant in a mixture of Kanji and Katatana

"And Arata?" asked Eiji. "What's it's meaning?"

Sora shrugged. "It doesn't have one. It's simply a Japanese given name, though it may translate to something in the Akuma's own language," she explained. "It's only speculation, but if I had to say so, I'd say the first name explains the Tribe of the Akuma, the middle name is their given name, and the last name is their animal," she stated. "As for the Majuu, I'd say the Golden Eagle is the Majuu, and since they have to merge to reform Arata's true form, I'd say it's a part of him split so he can attain human form," she explained. "But this is all just speculation."

"Scary speculation," said Karin. "I don't like it…from now on, whenever a bombing report comes in, Masked Troopers investigate with a bomb squad, at least until we've put Arata down for good," she explained. "We have to take this possibility seriously."

Sora nodded. "I'll continue to research it, I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

Karin gave her a nod of agreement. "Alright, get to it," she said. "Eiji, until Arata is found, you're free to go, but be on guard," she said, knowing he was beat up and that he still had to get the flowers for his sister's grave, something she respected.

Sora walked off into her private wing of the lab. She pulled out her cell phone and called. "Rao-sama, the Akuma have authorized the Majuu's use," she reported, showing a direness in her voice.

"I see…" replied Rao's voice. "Good thing we saw this coming. Finish the new weapon," she ordered. "The Anti-Akuma branch, and Kage, must not be disadvantaged against the Akuma."

Sora nodded. "Yes, Rao-sama," she said. "I'll do just that," she finished, hanging up. She looked to Sally. "Let's get to work, Sally-chan," she said, heading to her work bench, her pet skunk trotting to Sora's side.

"Alright, let's continue as we were until we hear anything else…" said Karin, she then gave Jarrett a confused look. "Jarrett-san…may I ask why are you still wearing that beard?"

Jarrett looked embarrassed. "Well…I was afraid one of the kids would pull it off and that'd be upsetting for everyone…so I put a little glue on it…" he said, rubbing his head. "But I didn't realize at the time it was super glue…"

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Man…you've got some bad luck!"

"Well…we'll find a way to get it off, ok?" asked Karin, concerned.

"Thank you, Karin-chan," said Jarrett, bowing.

"Well, I've got paperwork to file, so see you later, ok?" asked Karin, waving as she headed off to do just that.

Jarrett then looked to Eiji. "Eiji-san…I know this is sort of embarrassing to ask, but, as you know, while I'm wealthy to an extant, I don't like to use an extravagant amount at any one time unless I truly need something…"

Eiji blinked, surprised. "You're asking to borrow money?"

"Not for myself," said Jarrett. "One of those kids at the mall, her name was Sarah…she said she and the other orphans were afraid Santa Claus wouldn't find them…" he explained. "I promised her he would, that they'd have what they wished for…" he stated. "I'm an orphan too…I know how hard it is to be alone on Christmas, to have nothing. But I can work to get money, I don't mind having nothing…but I want them to have something special…I don't have the money to make that happen…but I was told by the Masked Troopers you're from a rich family…do you think you could help me?"

Eiji actually looked touched, remembering back. "…I will," he said. "I'll help…I know how it feels to…" he said. "One of the Akuma from the Water Tribe…they killed my family, even the one I loved…" he explained, showing sorrow. "…I know how you feel about them…also…I know my sister, Miki-chan…she'd want to help them…"

Jarrett listened and nodded putting his hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Alright, let's do it," he said, seriously. "But first…help me get this beard off!" he yelled, trying to tug it off, Eiji starting to help.

About two hours later, Eiji and Jarrett came out of the orphanage, Jarrett's face where the beard had been is bright red and sore. Each had a bag of letters over their shoulders from the kids. "It was sure nice of the people in charge to let us have the children's letters to Santa," said Jarrett.

"Helps to have government authority," said Eiji, showing his badge.

Jarrett nodded, then felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Sarah. "Why hello there," he said, pretending to not know her, sense she didn't know he'd been the Santa at the mall.

"Mister, why are you taking our letters to Santa?" asked Sarah, confused.

Eiji froze for a moment, looking at the girl. He remembered his little sister at that age, sure, Sarah looked nothing like her…but still, her age reminded him of Miki… He kneeled and rubbed her head playfully, as he used to do with his sister. "Don't worry, Sarah-chan, we're taking the letters to Santa, he sent us to pick them up."

Sarah looked excited. "Really? Santa is going to answer them?" she asked, overjoyed.

Jarrett nodded. "Yep, he is, but make sure to be a good girl, ok?" he asked, Sarah nodded. "Good, now run inside and tell the others, I'm sure they'll be excited," he said, Sarah running to do just that. He looked to Eiji. "We've really got to get these presents there now."

Eiji nodded. "Looks like we don't have a choice in the matter," he said, we'll have to do our best."

Jarrett was about to reply, when an explosion went off nearby. The two looked at each other in surprise. "A bomb!" they yelled, running towards the source of the blast.

Jarrett, knowing what it was, looked to Eiji. "Eiji, I'm going to try and find the Akuma, if I do, I'll tell you," he said, getting a nod and running into an alley. Once he was alone, he summoned the Kage Buckle and slid the Fire Crest into its slot. "Henshin Shinka!" he called, transforming directly to Kage's Inferno Form and jumping up to the top of a building.

Eiji ran up towards the location of the bomb, seeing this time, a man was hurt and emergency personal were loading them into an ambulance. "Get away from the car! There's another bomb!" he yelled, but was too late and saw the ambulance, and those around it, vanish in another fireball, flaming shrapnel raining down from the blast. "No!" he yelled, watching the scene, the death and destruction, sinking to his knees, having once again failed in an attempt to save someone right in front of him, for the second time today! He flashed back to the burning house, his sister's death. He clinched his fist and beat the ground. He then clinched his fist and rose back to his feet. "That's it! I'm coming for you! Hear me! I'm going to hunt you down!"

Arata listened, watching from a nearby building as his tattoo was filling up. He smirked. "By the time you get your hands on me, I'll be too strong for you," he said. He the felt an armored hand fall on his shoulder and found himself hurled clean across the roof. He looked up to see Kage slowly marching towards him. "Kage…" he muttered. "Majuu Fusion!" he yelled, his Majuu flying down and fusing with him as he returned to his true form. "Attacking from behind? That's not like you," he said, Kage merely continuing his slow, deliberate march. "What? No threat? No witty banter about how you're going to stop my rampage in its tracks?" he mocked. "Have I gotten to y-"

Kage's fist interrupted Arata's speech and sent him crashing to the ground. "Oh, you've gotten to me, all right…and you soon will be wishing you hadn't!" Kage yelled, getting on top of Arata and punching away at him with unrelenting fury. After enough punches, Arata's face was cracked and bleeding energy, but Kage continued hammering away anyway. Desperate, Arata flapped his wings, blowing Kage off and trying to crawl away, only to run right into Eiji, who kicked him in the face and knocked him over.

Eiji glared down at Arata with a look of intense hatred, his Minigun in hand. "You're a monster," he said. "Even as far as you devils go, you're a monster!" he yelled. "The others do it for the same reason I fight Kage! It's their job! I may hate every last one of them, but at least they don't savor the suffering of innocents!" he yelled. "You're a sadistic demon and you're going back where you belong!" he shouted, lowering his Minigun at Arata's chest as the Akuma stood up. "My only regret is my armor is still damaged from earlier so I can't send you to oblivion myself…" he stated coldly, opening fire on Arata and filling him full of bullets. Arata convulsed as bullets tore into his hide, spurts of green energy erupting with each impact. He fell to his knees as Eiji stopped firing. Eiji looked to Kage. "Finish him…" he said, glaring holes right through Arata.

Arata groaned, staggering to his feet, clutching his wounded chest. "For your information, in Akuma, our name means Warrior, not Devil."

Kage snarled at him, summoning a Fire Crest. "Both are very fitting for you," he said, fury in his voice.

"Thank you," said Arata. "But you see, I've come too far to stop now," he said. "I'll fight you soon, but not until I've reached my full potential," he said, pulling out a bomb from his belt. "Catch!" he said, throwing it over his shoulder as hard as possible, then flying off the other direction, energy bleeding from him as he did so.

Kage gasped, watching the bomb head for the letters. _"The letters! I can't let them be destroyed!"_ he though. "Flare Bow!" he yelled, summoning it and taking careful aim with a flame arrow at the falling bomb. After a few tense moments, he let the arrow fly and hit the bomb, detonating it midair. While it blew out the windows of several buildings, it detonated barely high enough to avoid causing serious damage or loss of life. Kage slowly lowered his bow, panting. "That was too close…"

Eiji nodded. He looked to his belt, the screen displaying a number, the number of minutes until it'd be finished with self repairs, about 10 minutes. He clinched it tightly. He then trust his hand out to Kage. "Truce…until the Akuma is dead."

Kage looked at him cautiously, but then slowly shook his hand. "Let's finish this," he stated, clearly still angry at that monster's actions. He then looked at the Minigun. "Where'd that come from?"

Eiji looked down at it. "I keep it in the Taiga Hunter, just in case."

Kage nodded. "You're smarter than you look." As the two began to head off, Kage looked at an alley, seeing a figure slowly walk off, however, it wasn't the Arata, it was a more female shape. "Who was that?" he asked, then realized Eiji was about to leave. "Ahh! Wait up!"

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 1:30 pm;**

Eiji walked in, Kage behind him. "This is Eiji Takeo, I am presently with Kage in the base, do NOT fire on Kage, we are at a temporary ceasefire until the end of this Akuma threat," he said over his radio to all personnel. They soon came to Karin and Sora in the lab. "We need a way to find Arata, and quick," he said. "That monster's gone from police personal to anyone that happens to go to the scene of the attack," he continued. "Next time civilians could be hurt."

Karin nodded in agreement, partly because she agreed, and partly because she knew if something had caused Eiji to declare a ceasefire on Kage, it must be important. "Well Sora, go anything?"

Sora shook her head. "No, I'm working on something, but it's not yet completed."

Eiji punched a wall hard enough to dent it. "Then we'll got hunt that monster down ourselves, we can't let him hurt anyone else!"

Kage nodded. "I agree, even though your group is hunting me as well, this is something we can agree on, this Akuma is a sadistic monster that absolutely must be stopped."

The alarm suddenly went off and Sora ran to a computer. "Arata's attacking!"

Karin gasped. "But…why the sudden change?"

"Remember what happened with the Manta Akuma?" asked Kage, remembering something the Akuma from the Water Tribe did when they were fighting, and what happened when they badly injured one of them but it escaped. "Akuma go through evolutions, normal to Dai-Akuma to…whatever the Manta turned into. I think Arata is likely close to doing it as well. From past experiences, it seems Akuma get more desperate once they've suffered a severe wound, we wounded Arata very badly in our fight with him, so he's probably desperate."

"He should be…let's go put him down," said Eiji, slamming the Tiger Fangs together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

"Henshin!" yelled Eiji, putting the Tiger Fangs in position.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

The Taiga System transformed him into Kamen Rider Taiga.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga went out and jumped on the Taiga Hunter, Kage summoning the Kage Runner, which had changed with his Inferno Form, now matching colors, a cobra-like design replacing the Rhinoceros Beetle on the previous form. "Let's go Taiga," said Kage.

Taiga nodded. "It'll be an honor to fight by your side…even if I have orders to capture you, I have always respected you…"

Kage nodded. "Same here, you are a good warrior and I respect you for what you do."

Taiga gave a slow nod. "Alright, let's go kick this Akuma's tail," he said, taking off, Kage beside him.

Karin watched this and blinked. "Alright…this day is getting weird!"

Sora shrugged. "I'm sure the higher ups will turn around sooner or later," she said, looking at a camera which had no doubt recorded the event.

Karin nodded. "It's only a matter of time…and when it comes, choice worlds shall be said," she replied, watching as Kage and Taiga made a hard turn.

**Tokyo, 1:45 pm;**

Arata, still sporting his wounds, sent a cascade of bombs flying in all directions, triggering huge explosions. "I'm too close! I won't resort to asking for healing…not when I'm so close!" he yelled, blowing up a row of cars. Finally, his chest glowed and he opened the panel to show his full Tengu Tattoo, the Feathered Serpent symbol appearing. "Thank you, mighty High Warrior!"

The blood tears flowed out into the portal but his buckle stayed, as Venti had promised, the excess energy Venti had given him going instead. Next a stream of green energy flowed out of the symbol, surging into the symbol, which expanded and turned dark green, covering his chest. His wings extended outwards, gaining a serrated edge to them, his hide becoming more feral looking as his beak grew out and gained a fierce serrated edge. His hand claws and talons growing longer and more fierece as his wrist blades doubled in size, gaining a curve. Arata painted and looked himself over. "Amazing…" he said, laughing and clinching his fist.

**Mt. Fuji, 1:50 pm;**

"Well it appears Arata has become an Ascended Akuma," said Anga. "And much easier than Guraida did, I might add."

Venti nodded. "Yes, it would appear that Majuu truly are the way we should go," he said. "I believe it's probably the best way to go from now on."

King Mao nodded. "Indeed, it's at least a trend worth trying to continue."

**Tokyo, 1:55 pm;**

Kage and Taiga came to a stop near Arata, looking at him. "We're too late, he's evolved!" said Kage.

"No matter," said Taiga, stepping off the motorcycle. "He'll fall all the same."

Arata laughed. "You think it'll be that easy?" he asked, giving a roar. "I'm not a normal Akuma anymore…let's see how well you do," he said, charging.

The two Riders charged back. Taiga tried slashing Arata with his Taiga Slayers, only for Arata to block with his wrist claws. The Akuma then followed up with a barrage of slashes, forcing the Rider back. Kage jumped at him from behind but was slashed out of the air as well. Taiga tried taking advantage from behind, but Arata jumped up, spinning around and flying past both Riders, slashing them to the ground with his serrated wings.

Sora watched from nearby, Sally in her arms. "Arata has evolved…he's no longer a normal Akuma but an Ascended Akuma," she said, then looked down at Sally, petting her. "I wonder if they'll be able to defeat it."

Arata dove down as the Riders got back to their feet, grabbing both by the throat and driving them backwards, slamming them hard into the side of a car. He flew up and dove back down, the two barely evading his slashes, resulting in the car being cleaved in half. The two charged from both sides, managing to land some hits until the Akuma grabbed their arms, spinning and throwing them for a loop, causing them to land quite a ways away. "Enjoy this, Kamen Riders!" he yelled, flapping his wings and generating a whirlwind of green energy, blasting both Riders into the air and crashing hard to the ground, the area smoking from the blast. "Had enough?"

Both Riders struggled to get up. "He's so strong…" muttered Taiga, falling back to the ground.

Kage nodded, trying hard to get up. "He's much stronger than the Manta Akuma," he muttered.

Taiga nodded but growled. "But we can't let him win, no matter what," he said, getting to his feet and helping Kage up. "Let's work together, that's how we defeated the Manta Akuma once it evolved."

Kage nodded. "Let's put him down for good," he said, both turning to face Arata.

Arata snarled. "Don't know when to quit, do you?" he asked, spreading his wings again and letting out another energy twister, only for both Riders to leap out of the way. "What?"

"Flare Bow!" called Kage, pulling out the weapon as he landed, firing several arrows, striking Arata's chest and staggering him back.

Arata snarled. "Why you!" he yelled, taking flight and diving right at Kage. Before he could reach him, however, Taiga leapt into the air and grabbed him, slamming him hard into the ground and slashing him repeatedly. Arata slashed at Taiga, only to be dodged and Taiga spin around behind him, grabbing him in a full nelson. As he struggled, Kage charged in, extending the blades on the Flare Bow and slashing away at Arata's chest, each slash earning a shower of sparks. Arata finally broke free and slashed both Riders back with his blades, then jumped up and kicked them. However, both Riders managed to grab him by the leg and together spun around and threw him into the side of a car.

Taiga pulled out the Tiger Fangs and triggered their pistons, slamming them into the ground and sending a shockwave at Arata, Kage breathing a torrent of fire into it. The combination attack striking Arata in the chest and blasting him clean through the car. The Akuma growled and stood back up. "Take this!" he yelled, sending off his energy twister.

"Behind me Kage!" ordered Taiga, planting his stabilizers and crossing his arms in front of him. Kage did as commanded and got behind Taiga. Taiga's stabilizers and armor held in deep, while he sustained some minor damage, he and Kage were mostly unharmed. Once the attack ended, Kage jumped up, leaping off Taiga's shoulders and firing a barrage of arrows into Arata's chest, launching him back. When he landed, he got on all fours, allowing Taiga to charge and leap off his back, driving the Tiger Fang into Arata's chest, sending him flying to the ground.

Arata panted as he got back to his feet. "Don't think you've won yet!" he yelled, taking flight and dropping his bombs at them, but the two managed to evade.

"Get ready, Taiga," said Kage, summoning the Element Crest and sliding it into his Flare Bow's crystal.

"Element Break," it announced, the blades at the end extending outwards, Kage taking aim at Arata, the extensions putting more torque on the 'string' of flames.

Taiga nodded, taking out the Metal Card and running it through the Taiga Slayers.

"RIDER SLASH…"

Arata came around for another run, Kage taking careful aim. "Inferno Shot!" he called, letting go and sending a large fire arrow at high speeds.

The arrow pierced right through Arata's chest and out his back in a shower of green energy, sending Arata plummeting from the sky. Taiga dashed in and intercepted him. "Killing Bow!" he yelled, swinging his blades up and slashing one on each side of Arata, squeezing inwards as the vibrating blades dug into the Ascended Akuma's sides, causing him to scream in agony. "Go to Hell!" yelled Taiga coldly. He then let out a fierce roar, increasing his force and completely bisecting Arata, the Akuma dying in a huge explosion of green energy, Taiga walking over to Kage out of the flames.

"Wait…" said Kage. "Whose catchphrase do we say?"

Taiga scratched his helmet. "I don't know, I got the killing strike…"

Before Kage could retort, Arata's buckle floated into the air, sucking in green energy and wind, resurrecting as a Dai-Akuma. He was a gigantic green skinned, armored Eagle with horns and teeth, the Thunderbird Dai-Akuma. It let out a loud screech and sent bolts of green lightning from its eyes, forcing the Riders to dodge. "A Dai-Akuma! But how? The Manta lost his Dai-Akuma buckle when he transformed!"

"Must've got another one somehow!" replied Taiga, dodging another lightning bolt. Both Riders ran to their motorcycles and jumped on, taking off after the Dai-Akuma.

The Thunderbird Dai-Akuma screeched diving at the two Riders, forcing them to evade, its talons tearing up huge chunks of concrete. Kage pressed a button on the Kage Runner, causing its eyes to shoot fireballs, blasting the Thunderbird Dai-Akuma repeatedly, but doing little damage, replying by blowing both Riders back with its wings. "It's stronger than normal!" said Kage, dodging some more lightning bolts.

Taiga nodded, swerving to evade a peck of its beak, watching it swallow a hunk of road. "We'll need to work together for this one too.," he said, slashing its leg as he evaded another attempted grab of its claws. He produced a Metal Card and ran it through the handlebars of the Taiga Hunter.

"FERAL RUSH…"

Kage nodded. He took out a Fire Crest and inserted it into the slot in the Kage Runner.

"Element Break…" the voice announced.

Blades extended from the front of the Taiga Hunter as the Kage Runner burst into a fireball. Both launched off the ground and plowed straight through the Thunderbird Dai-Akuma's chest, bursting out its back and coming to a stop on the ground below.

"This hunt is over…" said Taiga.

"Your journey ends here…" said Kage, both looking over as the Dai-Akuma violently exploded, destroying it entirely.

Taiga slowly turned to Kage. "…Good job," he said, patting him on the back. "But next time, we're still going at it, right?"

Kage couldn't help but chuckle. "I expected that much," he said, shaking Taiga's hand. "But if we need to, I know we can work well as a team."

Taiga nodded slowly. "Yes, agreed," he said, both heading out on their own bikes and going on their own separate ways.

**Tokyo, Christmas Day, 7 am;**

Jarrett and Eiji both walked solemnly towards the orphanage. "How did we lose the letters?" asked Jarrett, disappointed.

"The Akuma attacked and I was too busy to get back to them until after Arata was killed," said Eiji. "But I never thought they'd be gone by the time I got back!"

Jarrett sighed. "Don't blame yourself, at least you have a good excuse, I was on a wild goose chase for Arata."

Eiji nodded. "Yeah…still, how do we explain that to the kids?"

Jarrett shrugged. "Tell the truth I guess?" he asked, then saw Sarah run up to them, surprisingly cheerful. "Sarah-chan! How are you?" he asked, expecting bad news and surprised to see her happy.

"Thank you so much! Santa did find us!" called the little girl.

Both adults looked at her shocked. "Huh?" they asked at the same time.

Sarah lead them into the orphanage were a Christmas tree was set up, all the children playing with the toys they'd asked for, Sarah picking up a doll. "He even brought gifts for you!"

"He did?" asked a shocked Eiji, being handed his present, Jarrett taking his.

Jarrett opened his and was instantly excited. "I don't believe it!" he said, pulling out a Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Shinken-Oh. "They don't sell this toy in stores anymore! I really wanted one!"

Eiji opened his to find new motorcycle helmet stylized like a Tiger and matching Taiga's color scheme. "Sweet! I was going to make one myself or buy one! But…someone with a good heart finding the letters explains the kids…but how did they know our wishes?"

Jarrett blinked. "You don't think…"

Eiji looked back confused. "…Well…weirder things have happened…" he said, looking out the wind with Jarrett to see a reindeer drawn sleigh flying off. "…Ok, maybe they haven't…"

"Alright, open your eyes!" said Karin, leading Jarrett to the top of the hill.

Jarrett opened his eyes to see a brand new tent, a bow tied to the front. "You got me a tent?" he asked, amazed. "Thank you Karin-chan!"

Karin chuckled. "Ag, it's no ordinary tent. This one is fireproof," she corrected. "You have a habit of burning them down, so I made sure this one doesn't get burned to the ground."

"Oh thank you Karin!" said Jarrett, he then remembered something and went over to his tree, handing her a gift. "For you, Eiji told me to give it to you."

Karin looked down and opened it, finding a small gold compass. However, the four cardinal directions North, South, East, and West being replaced with the Vermillion Phoenix, Black Tortoise, Azure Dragon, and the White Tiger which Taiga was based on respectively, with the Golden Dragon in the center. "The Guardians of Japan…" she said in amazement, closed it, and then slid it into her pocket. "That sure was nice of him…that couldn't have been cheap."

Jarrett nodded. "And now for my gift!" he said, going behind the tree and leading her along, revealing a large picnic set out with all of Karin's favorite foods. "Merry Christmas."

Karin stared in awe. "You did all this?" she asked, surprised, getting a nod from him. "…Thank you, Jarrett-san…" she said, slowly taking his hand as the two headed down to begin eating.

The same figure from before watched them from the shadows of a tree before turning and walking off.

Eiji set in front of a grave, looking down at it, the name Miki-Takeo on the headstone. He put a bouquet of flowers on it. "Merry Christmas…Miki-chan…" he said, a tear running down his face. "I'm sure you're having a good one up in Heaven…"

"So, this is were you went," said Sora, walking up.

Eiji spun around. "Oh…hi Sora…"

Sora sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

Eiji shook his head. "No, you didn't, don't worry…"

Sora kneeled next to him. "I'm sorry you lost your sister…it must've been a terrible blow…"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, it was…" he said, looking a little sadden at the memory. "But it eases me that she's up there in Heaven."

Sora nodded, giving a smile. "She'd make a nice Tenshi if she's anything like you," she said, using the Japanese word for angel.

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, she probably would…she was a little angel," he said, smiling in remembrance. "I got you something," he said, handing her a present from a bag he'd brought the flowers in.

Sora smirked, opening it to find a new leash for Sally. "Oh, a new leash for Sally-kun! Thank you!"

"It's nothing," said Eiji, giving her a smile, not having the heart to tell her that it was Karin's idea.

"I got you something too," said Sora, getting out a gift and handing it to him.

Eiji blinked. "For me?" he asked, confused. He opened it and it revealed a pin in the shape of silver angel wings with 正義の天使 inscribed in it in gold lettering. "Angel of Justice?" he asked, reading the Kanji.

Sora nodded. "I should explain, Taiga is also partly based off an angel in addition to the White Tiger of the West, and you are intent on bringing justice to those who deserve it. Seemed fitting."

Eiji smiled. "Thanks a lot, it was sure nice of you," he said, smiling up to her. He looked down at the pin and put it on his jacket. "How does it look?"

Sora smiled and adjusted it slightly. "Perfect," she said. "Now come on, we've still got work to do, we've got a report to write on the Arata incident."

"Oh crap!" yelled Eiji. "Mine's due in an hour, thanks for reminding me! See you later!" he said, running off with a wave.

Sora waved to him as he ran off. She then looked back to the grave and kneeled. "For what it's worth, you really would've made a nice Tenshi, trust me, I know," she said, giving a smile. She then stood up and turned, pulling out her cell phone and calling again. "Rao-sama, Arata has been destroyed, but I have a feeling things are going to continue to get tougher from here on out."

"I see, Sora…" said Rao. "Just finish the Akuma Tracker, ok?"

Sora nodded. "I will, Rao-sama, but it'll take time."

**Location Unknown, 3 pm;**

"I know, Sora, I know you're working hard…I just hope the world has time…who knows how long before the Final War may begin," said Rao, a woman sitting in a dark room, before hanging up, a red fox sitting on her lap. She stared into the ceiling of her dwelling. "Kage…" she muttered in longing, stroking the fox. "There is so much you've yet to discover," she said, slowly looking over at the table, a symbol with blue castle shaded in the background, the words 'Avalon Industries' in big bold, white letters inside it.

**Osaka, Anti-Akuma Biological Research Facility, 4 pm;**

A tall, muscular Japanese man with intense green eyes walked into a room in a biohazard uniform, the room was cold enough a fog laid on the floor and a single, man-sized container stood in the center, pipes and wires extending out into a wall. "What's the status on it?" asked the man to a scientist accompanying him.

"The creature is fully functioning and combat ready, general," explained the scientist. "Project Prometheus is a complete success."

"And the controller?"

"Implanted in the back of the neck," explained the scientist. "It's mental functions are completely under our control."

The general nodded, dusting off a lair of fog from a port on the front, revealing a beat with rows of sharp teeth. "Well my friend, you're about to get a field test."

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 10; A Modern Prometheus, Hunt for a Speed Demon!;**

**The next Wind Tribe Akuma makes himself known, this time targeting motorists and destroying them in high speed attacks. Meanwhile, Karin's superior officer arrives and isn't too happy about recent team ups with Kage, intending to replace Project Taiga with a new secret project by the JSDF, but is Taiga's 'replacement' trustworthy?**


	12. Episode 10: A Modern Prometheus

Yay! Double digits now! Well technically it's Sunday, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! It also introduces our major human villain, please tell me what you think of him! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;**

**The first of the Majuu using Akuma, Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru, began a bombing rampage throughout Tokyo. After luring the two Riders into a fight, Arata evolved into an Ascended Akuma. Working together, the Riders managed to defeat the sadistic Akuma warrior. But what awaits them next?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 10, A Modern Prometheus, Hunt for a Speed Demon;**

**Mt. Fuji, 2:45 am;**

"Well, with Kaze-Arata-Gorudoiguru's success, it's quite obvious the Akuma should continue using the Majuu," said Suijin. "He managed to accumulate a large among of Blood Tears for the High Warrior, I think the great one is quite pleased."

Venti nodded. "Of course, and I've just deployed the next Akuma," he stated. "Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashiri, sure, he's incapable of flight, but that makes him a very unique Akuma in that he doesn't require it to be quick."

"Well so long as he fairs well against the Riders, I'll be content," said Anga. "I'm just glad you are finally listening to me."

King Mao sighed as he rubbed his head from the headache he was getting. 'Anga just wouldn't shut up, would he?' the King of the Akuma thought to himself. "Regardless, he should at least procure plenty of Blood Tears for the High Warrior."

**Tokyo, 3 am;**

It was a slow early morning in Tokyo, the commute to work no having happened as of yet. However, a group of teens were preparing for an illegal street race. The two cars revved their engines, waiting for the light to change colors, both giving one another challenging looks. Suddenly, someone on a motorcycle slowly road up between them, his motorcycle a big chopper-style one, green and black paint covering it. The rider was and average sized man, wearing torn blue jeans, a green shirt, black leather jacket, and sun glasses. "Mind if I join in?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" asked one of the teens. "Got a name?"

The man nodded. "Hikaru," he replied, adjusting his glasses.

The three cars waited until the light turned and stayed neck and neck for the most part. After a short time, however, Hikaru smirked and fell back, a Roadrunner dashing up and jumping into his hand. "Majuu Fusion," he said, a whirlwind of green energy and wind spinning around him, a Roadrunner outline appearing within before it dissipated, revealing Hikaru's true form.

He was relatively thin in shape and primarily gray with black patterns on his back, arms, and chest, his chest being oranges, his armor wrapped around his torso in a way to resemble a leather jacket, long tail feathers behind him that seemed to blend in with the armor curvature. He lacked wings, instead having more wing-like arms, the feathers wrapping around his hands like sleeves. His head's shape somewhat resembled a helmet, the beak going down from it while retaining a Roadrunner's facial appearance, including the tuff of feathers at the back. His motorcycle had changed as well, the handlebar area resembling the skull of a bird while the rest gained sharper edges and looked overall more demonic.

He sped up till he was right besides on of the cars, then grabbed a long grey spear and swung it, bisected the car and causing it to explode. He then looked back to the other car, which, now aware of his nature, was going as fast as it could to get away. He pulled his spear back and then sped up, slowly catching up on them. After a few more moments, he caught up to the car and drove his spear into its rear wheels, sending it spinning out of control and crashing violently into a lamppost. Hikaru came to a stop and slowly disembarked his motorcycle and slowly walked over to the teen pinned in the rubble. "You did well, you've earned my respect," he said, kneeling. "For that, I grant you a warrior's end."

Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashiri walked off slowly, then turned and fired barrage razor-sharp feathers from his wrists, turning the car into a pincushion and killing anyone left inside. Hikaru turned and walked over to his bike. "Majuu Separation," he stated, transforming back into his human and Majuu forms. He picked up the little Roadrunner and pet it. "Come, let's go find more prey," he said, getting on his motorcycle and taking off.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 8 am;**

"Several high speed incidents occurred last night," said Sora, marking several places throughout Tokyo on a map. "It is believed an Akuma is responsible, as the damage to the cars is far too severe for a simple accident," she explained, sitting down with Eiji and Karin.

"Ok, so we've got an Akuma targeting cars, nothing new," said Eiji.

"Except, genius, for the fact the Akuma are using these Majuu now," said Karin with a growl. "This thing could be anywhere!"

"I'm working on a tracker, but it'll take me more time," said Sora. "Until then, our only choice is to try and find another link in its hunting preference, like how Arata only targeting those working in official professions like law enforcement or medical personnel."

"Well after last time, I'm not sitting around doing nothing, I'm going out and seeing if I can find anything," said Eiji, grabbing his new helmet and heading out.

"Oh, and Karin-sama, I got a message from command," said Sora, getting Karin's attention. "A General Kyo Takeshi is coming in today," she said, getting a snarl and furious look from Karin. "What's wrong?"

Karin slammed a fist angrily into the table. "Kyo is a jerk, that's what! He loves to push his weight around and treats everyone like dirt!" she growled bitterly. "He's one of the biggest fanatics in the entire JSDF! He's the reason we're hunting Kage," she said, pacing in anger. "He's so obsessed over Kage, the Prime Minster had to step in several times to stop him from making Kage our top priority."

"Why does he hate Kage so much?" asked Sora, surprised.

"No one knows, but chances are, he's jealous of Kage," said Karin, remembering the many 'briefings' on the Akuma that turned into anti-Kage rants. "He's got an ego the size of Hokkaido and is jealous Kage can beat the Akuma when his forces couldn't," she explained. "He hates the other Riders too, for beating threats the JSDF is powerless against, but the only reason the other two groups of Riders aren't being perused by him it's because Double and Accel are considered local heroes in Futo and OOO has backing from the Kougami Foundation. If there's one thing Kyo values most, it's his public image," she explained, disgusted. "Then again, if Kage wasn't so mysterious and got a better view in the eyes of the people, he'd probably be safe to."

Sora sighed. "So in other words, this won't be fun," she stated, already disliking this guy.

"Barring him having had a very successful meeting with a therapist, doubtful," Karin responded, taking out some Advil and a water bottle.

**Tokyo, 8:25 am;**

Eiji drove the Taiga Hunter down the streets at the outskirts of Tokyo, looking around to try and find any signs of the Akuma, 'Kabuto-chan' resting on the handlebars, looking around as well. "See anything, Kabuto-chan?" The little drone shook its head in response, disappointed. "Well I didn't expect anything like that to be plainly visible, it's not that easy anymore I guess," he said, giving a sigh. Kabuto-chan nodded and kept looking. It then seemed to see something and screeched, pointing at an abandoned construction site that was a pretty descent distance away from the rest of the buildings. "Find something boy?" he asked, who nodded. "Let's go check it out."

When they pulled over the edge of the site, Eiji looked down, seeing a group of kids racing in muscle cars. "Just some kids racing. Don't see anything out of the ordinary. I mean, it's not entirely legal, but they're kids being kids…" he said, then his eyes caught a middle-aged man on a motorcycle getting ready to race. "Well that's strange…isn't that guy too old for this kind of thing? And why is he using a motorcycle?" he asked, watching a kid wave a flag, signaling the two to race. He watched them speed down the track that had be drawn in the dirt, until the Kabuto drone reacted, pointing madly. "What is it?" he asked, looking closely to see a small object running to catch up to the motorcyclist, who picked it up. Next thing he knew, the man and his bike were engulfed in a tornado crackling with green energy, a roadrunner symbol forming in it. "Akuma!" he yelled, quickly getting back in position and launching off the hill.

Hikaru burst out of the tornado, the energy dispersing in all directions as he pulled out his spear and charged after his opponent, who tried to evade as much as possible. "Time to end it!" he yelled, catching up and preparing to slash, before Eiji flew through the air on the Taiga Hunter, crashing into the side of his motorcycle, sending him into a spin out and forcing Hikaru to right himself. "Who are you? How dare you interrupt my hunt!" yelled the now furious Akuma.

Eiji came to a stop. "Kids! Get out of here!" he called, grabbing his Kabuto Drone and putting him away. As the kids ran, he pulled out the Tiger Fangs and slammed them together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

"Henshin!" yelled Eiji, sliding them in place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

The Taiga symbol projected and shattered, turning him into Kamen Rider Taiga.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

"Ah, Kamen Rider Taiga," said Hikaru. "Glad to meet you, allow me to introduce myself, I am Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashiri," he explained, pointing to himself. "Shall we begin?"

Taiga growled, revving the Taiga Hunter's engine. "Let's do this…"

Hikaru laughed and swung around, taking off, Taiga launching after him. The two raced down the makeshift track, Taiga managing to catch up. "You're fast!" yelled Hikaru, impressed. He swung his spear, forcing Taiga to duck, Taiga ramming Hikaru's motorcycle with his own. He then extended one of his Taiga Slayers and slashed at Hikaru, only to be dodged and having to pull to the side sharply to avoid a counter slash. The two swung their weapons at one another, the weapons colliding and sending sparks flying. The two tried hard to force through, but ultimately had to break to avoid crashing. Hikaru gave a laugh. "You're pretty tough! I respect that!" he complimented. "But no one is outdoes me in mounted combat!" he replied, suddenly coming to a stop, letting Taiga launch on ahead.

Taiga swung his motorcycle, seeing Hikaru revving his engine and waiting. "A game of chicken, huh?" he asked, revving his own engine. The two waited until finally, they both launched forwards at one another. Hikaru raced his spear forwards like a lance, Taiga saw this and grabbed a long metal pole off the ground as he sped past it, holding it forwards in the same fashion. The two finally reached each other, their weapons colliding with their targets and knocking both off their motorcycles, which came to a stop not that far away.

Taiga groaned, trying to get to his feet in time, as he'd taken more damage than Hikaru had due to having to use an improvised weapon. Hikaru got to his feet first and quickly jumped into the air, diving down and giving Taiga and rapid fire bicycle kick, driving the Rider backwards and finally launching him backwards into a pile of crates. Taiga growled, getting to his feet, but before he could react, Hikaru had run at him at high speeds and punched him back. Taiga snarled, extending the Taiga Shredders and slashing out, only to be dodged by Hikaru. Hikaru finally countered by locking them with his spear.

"I can't fly, Kamen Rider, but I'm the fastest ground runner of the Wind Akuma," said Hikaru, breaking the block and slashing Taiga back, then running forwards and kicking off his chest, pushing him back while back flipping to the ground.

Taiga growled, holding his chest from the kick. "Then I'll have to trip you up," he said. He waited for Hikaru to charge him before implanting his stabilizers. Hikaru tried another jump kick, but thanks to the stabilizers, Taiga was held in place, allowing him to grab onto Hikaru's legs and slam him to the ground. Taiga quickly pounced on Hikaru and slashed away, tearing into his hide with the Taiga Slayers. Hikaru growled, throwing his wrists forwards and buffeting Taiga with his razor feathers, throwing him off his feet.

The speedy Akuma quickly got to his feet, a deep gash in his chest with energy bleeding out. "We'll handle this later!" he yelled, running to his motorcycle and taking off.

Taiga snarled, getting up and canceling his transformation. Eiji walked over to his motorcycle. "I'd better report this," he said, taking off back towards base.

Jarrett was standing on his hill, a paintball gun pointed at himself. He pulled a string, causing it to fire and try to dodge, but got hit in the chest. He clutched his chest with a cry of pain. "That really stings!" he shouted, but kept trying, only to get the same result. Finally, he gave up, covered completely in paint.

"_What is the problem, my apprentice?"_ asked the voice of Suzuku. _"And what exactly are you attempting to do?"_

Jarrett set down frustrated, wiping paint off of himself. "Suzuku-sensei…I noticed the Wind Elemental Akuma are becoming stronger," he explained. "So I'm training to keep up so they don't surpass me," he continued. "Their primary form of attack is to overwhelm their opponents through speed, so by increasing my reaction time, I should be able to fight them more effectively."

"_Very wise, my young apprentice,"_ said Suzuku. _"But are you sure that this way is the best way to go? Perhaps there's a better way to go about it."_

Jarrett gave it some though as he finished cleaning the paint off. "Ah! I've got an idea!" he shouted, running off, unnoticing of a figure watching him from the shadows of a nearby tree.

Jarrett stepped onto a DDR platform at a local arcade. "This game requires great reaction time," he explained. "So it's perfect for my needs…now how do I start it?" he asked, looking over the buttons. The same figure from before had followed him and hid in the background of the arcade, and slapped its forehead at the sight of Jarrtt playing DDR.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 9 am;**

Eiji ran in. "Karin-san, the Akuma, I just fought him in the abandoned construction site outside of Tokyo," he explained, panting. "He was racing a bunch of kids, then transformed and tried to kill them."

Sora gave it though and nodded. "Ah, I see, that might just be the final piece of our puzzle," she said, going over to her computer.

"You see a connection?" asked Karin, coming over with Eiji.

Sora gave a nod, bringing up pictures of the identified victims and doing a cross reference through their criminal background. "They've all been linked to illegal street races," she explained. "This Akuma targets racers."

Eiji nodded. "He pretty much wanted our fight to be a race," he commented. "Until we both got knocked off our bikes…he also said he couldn't fly, but was a fast runner."

Karin gave it some thought. "So, the Akuma likes a good race…that makes sense, doesn't it…did he say his name?"

"Yeah, it was Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashiri," he explained.

Sora did a check. "Kaze is of course Wind, so that shows he's a Wind Tribe Akuma, and Michibashiri is Roadrunner, so he's a Roadrunner Akuma."

"Well now that we know where he is, we can track him down, right?" asked Eiji.

Karin was about to respond when the doors flew open to reveal General Kyo Takeshi, the same man that had been observing the Prometheus Project in Osaka. Karin instantly gave a snarl under her breath. "General Takeshi," she said simply. "I heard you were coming."

Takeshi walked into the room, his posture demanding respect. He looked to the nearest Masked Trooper. "Get me some coffee," he ordered, the confused Trooper didn't react. "GO!" he yelled, sending the Trooper running to do so. He then turned to Karin. "Commander, how is everything going?" he asked, clearly not really caring.

"Actually, we've destroyed quite a few Akuma recently," said Karin, trying to show they didn't need him butting into their business.

"Yes…by collaborating with that vigilante Kage," said Kyo, clearly distasting saying the Kamen Rider's name.

"The Akuma are our priority, Kage takes second to them," replied Karin, officially, that was the truth.

"There wasn't an Akuma here when you let Kage walk right in here, was there?"

Karin growled. "The Akuma we were facing at the time had shown himself to be an extremely dangerous threat, the severity of his danger was too great to face without Kage," she explained. "And if you watch the battle footage, it shows nether Kage nor Taiga had enough strength to defeat the Akuma on their own."

Kyo gave a chuckle. "Ah yes, Kamen Rider Taiga," he said, looking to Eiji. "A nice little concept, but I think that if he has to fight along side our enemy to be effective, Taiga is obsolete," he said, mockingly. "What do you have to say about that, soldier?"

Eiji tried to hide any emotion, not wanting to give Kyo the benefit of seeing he was getting under his skin. "I have successfully killed several Akuma without Kage's assistance, in the case of the Hawk and Dove Akuma, Kage merely took care of the Hawk Akuma."

"Oh I'm sorry," said the general, sarcastically. "Like that matters, I'm decommissioning Taiga, the system is no longer required."

This got gasps from everyone. "What are you say? Taiga is our most effective weapon against the Akuma," replied Sora, defending a piece of tech she herself had helped perfect, something that was, and is, invaluable in the war against the Akuma..

Kyo chuckled. "Not anymore," he said, leading the group to a window looking out of the building, a refrigerated truck parked outside. "Inside that truck is your replacement," he explained with a smirk.

Eiji just looked. "What is it?" he asked, not liking the looks of this.

Kyo smiled, clearly enjoying it. "It's called the Prometheus Mark I, or Prometheus I for short, because we've stolen the Akuma's fire," he explained. "And it's based off that old story 'The Modern Prometheus', or as its more commonly called, Frankenstein," he explained. "We used Akuma DNA recovered from battles to create an anti-Akuma bio-weapon."

Karin gasped in shock. "You can't be serious! That's just sick!" she yelled, as while the Akuma were monsters, at least they were honorable ones. If Kyo unleashed Prometheus, even the Akuma would be offended.

Kyo chuckled at this reaction, looking smug. "I prefer inventive," he said. "What better way to fight something than with itself? Fight fire with fire!" he said, looking down at the truck. "Prometheus I is a combination of the Anglerfish Akuma and the Condor Akuma, thus it's even stronger than a normal Akuma because it has two elements instead of one," he explained, further shocking the listeners. "And it's controlled by remote commands, a controller embedded in the back of its neck."

"And what happens should the controller break?" asked Sora, worried about what the General's own 'Frankenstein's Monster' might do if it got out of control.

Kyo gave another smug smirk. "Simple, we've placed a failsafe, a bomb planted in its chest. If Prometheus I gets out of control, a press of a button will blow him to bits."

Karin growled. "I hope you've got enough explosives," she said, truly hoping he did. "Because while you've been in that nice little office of yours, we've been fighting these things, I've seen the firepower it takes to kill one, and Akuma can heal from very severe wounds. And there are two tribes of them we've faced and they're very tough to get rid of," Karin snarled, as she has seen the war from the frontlines, and it is not pretty.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," said Kyo, his overconfidence showing. He then looked to Eiji. "As for you, hand over the Taiga System. It's time for Karin's little pet project to be decommissioned now that the big boy's project is ready," he said, holding out his hand.

Eiji snarled as he slowly grabbed the Taiga Buckle and Fangs. Oh, how he wanted to punch that smug smirk right off Kyo's face…but a court-martial wouldn't help him, nor was it a suitable end for him, in his opinion. He hesitantly pulled off the Taiga System from his waist and looked at it before slowly handing it to Kyo. As the general tried to pull it away, Eiji held on and looked him right in the eyes. "When that monster of yours gets off its leash, I'll be back to take my belt back and I'm going to love hearing you beg me to clean up your mess, 'sir'," he said in a low and dangerous tone, letting go and stomping furiously out of the building.

Kyo snarled in fury before putting the Taiga System away and regaining his composure. "Whatever," he said, then looked to Karin. "As for you, I'm taking control of this operation, you'll be-"

"Taking my vacation," replied Karin, sternly. "It's in my contract, I've earned a vacation, I'm taking it right now, see you when your pet project goes on a murderous rampage and you need someone to clean it up," she snapped, marching after Eiji.

Kyo chuckled, taking enjoyment in getting under Karin's skin. "Some people just can't take it when they've been outdone," he said, taking a cup of coffee brought to him by the Masked Trooper from earlier. He took a sip and spit it out. "You call that coffee!" he yelled, smashing the cup on the ground. "Now clean it up and get me some real coffee!" he commanded, making the Masked Trooper nod and scramble away.

**Tokyo, 11 am;**

Karin caught up with Eiji, who was at a bridge overlooking the city, clearly furious, enough so to not notice it'd begun to snow. "Eiji!" she called, running up, panting. "I'm sorry Kyo did that, if you looked up jerk in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of him."

Eiji couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah…but that's not why I'm upset," he said, looking down. "…He took being Taiga away from me…for once in my life I actually felt like I was doing something to make me a real hero like my sister wanted me to…and that jerk of a general takes it away like it's nothing!"

"Don't worry about it, because before I left the base, I put Sora on some special duty, when this whole thing blows up in Kyo's face, we'll have some leverage," said Karin with a smirk.

Eiji looked up at her, slowly smiling. "Really? What's the plan?" he asked, and Karin cupped his ear with her hands and whispered into them, making sure that the plan wasn't overhead by eavesdropping ears. As he listened, Eiji smiled wider.

Jarrett screamed as he fell off the DDR platform. He lay on the ground, panting heavily. "This is harder than I expected…" he muttered, sitting up. "I need a break," he said, standing up and going out, planning to head to the restaurant he'd won a years supply of food at. He shivered, rubbing his arms. "Sure is cold, winter is supposed to be cold, though," he said, looking around and heading towards the restaurant, the same figure watching him from the shadows of a nearby alley.

Jarrett walked past an alley to see Hikaru sitting on a dumpster, just resting and petting his Roadrunner. "Well that's unusual; I didn't know you could keep a Roadrunner as a pet.

"He's an Akuma," said a voice behind him.

He spun around to see a woman in a white suit standing before him, not shivering at all, her brown hair tied back in a bow and sunglasses covering her eyes, the same one that had been following him the entire day. "A-Akuma?" he asked, surprised. "But…how do you know…" he began, confused as to how this woman knew that.

"We know such things, we've just never had need to contact you before," said the woman. "The Akuma are using Majuu now, allowing them to separate most of their power into an animalistic avatar while keeping their consciousness in their human form, allowing them to remain disguised and move about unseen among humans."

Jarrett looked back to Hikaru. "So that's what the Majuu are…but how do you know that?" he asked, spinning around to find the woman gone. "Where did she go?" he asked, scratching his head, but turning back to the alley. "If he really is an Akuma…then I can't risk letting him escape."

Hikaru smiled down to his Roadrunner. "Looks like we'll need to wait for tonight to have our fun, right?" he asked, petting it and getting a happy call from it. He then heard footsteps and looked to see Jarrett walking down the alley. "Hey," he said, waving.

Jarrett looked over Hikaru, he looked normal, though somewhat strange…it was also strange that his eyes were emerald green in color, as were the Roadrunner's. "That's an interesting pet," he said. "But it seems odd you have it out in this cold."

That seem to hit a cord on Hikaru. "It's not a pet," he said, looking rather angry.

Jarrett looked at him, getting more suspicious. "I find it strange you both share the same eye color, or that it has emerald eyes to begin with," he said. "Tell me, where did you get it?"

Hikaru shrugged, though was getting more tense. "I got it at a store," he said, then flinched mentally, as he said that a little too quickly.

"Mind if I hold it?" asked Jarrett, wanting to get a closer look.

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I don't think so…" he said, turning away.

"Come on, I promise I won't hurt it," said Jarrett, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru spun around, eyes glowing green. "I said no!" he yelled, the Roadrunner getting furious as well.

"Well, I've heard of a green eyed monster before, but in your case it seems literal, Akuma," said Jarrett, smirking at the fact he'd drawn him out.

Hikaru snarled, realizing he'd slipped. "Don't talk about my Majuu like it's an animal! It's a piece of me!" he said, stepping back. "Not that you'll ever have a chance to do it again…Majuu fusion…" he stated, merging with his Roadrunner and returning to his true form. "I'm going to kill you," he snarled and threw a snap-kick backed with sharp talons, but Jarrett retaliated with a kick to the side of the knee, almost throwing Hikaru off balance.

"Not so fast," said Jarrett, summoning his belt and sliding the Fire Crest into place, taking his pose. "Henshin Shinka!" he called, transforming to Kamen Rider Kage, Inferno Form.

Hikaru growled. "Kamen Rider Kage, I should've expected this much," he stated, taking a battle stance. "Let's do this," he growled, charging and slashing at Kage with his claws at high speed. Kage was forced back, but retaliated with a series of powerful blows to the stomach, then picked him up and threw him out of the alley into a street lamp. Kage ran out as people screamed and ran, Kage trying to punch Hikaru but being dodged. Hikaru counterattacked with a rapid-fire burst of kicks, forcing Kage back. He then leapt up and kicked off Kage's chest, sending him sliding across the ground, before charging Kage.

"Flare Bow!" Kage called, pulling the Flare Bow out and shooting Hikaru with an energy arrow, knocking him to the ground. He charged and did an overhand slash at him, only to be blocked by the Akuma's sphere materializing out of wind. He forced him back and the two got into a fight with their bladed weapons.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 11:15 am;**

"General Takeshi! The Akuma has appeared in Tokyo fighting Kage!" reported a man at a computer.

Kyo smirked. "Good, time to test out our little pet," he said. "Deploy Prometheus I, orders are to destroy the Akuma and capture Kage."

Outside, Masked Troopers opened the back of the refrigerated truck, inside was the capsule Kyo was looking at in Osaka, a scientist walking up and typing in a code into the controls, opening the chamber. As it slid open, a pair of eyes lit up, one blue the other green, their owner marching out of the chamber. It stood taller than a normal Akuma, a pair of wings identical to the Condor Akuma's folded on its back. Its chest was like that of the Angler Akuma, as were its legs. It's arms were like those of the Condor Akuma, it's chest being a mixture of the two, patches of scales and feathers spread strangely. It's head was grotesque, a beak like those of the Condor but filled with oversized teeth of the Angler. Its head much like its chest: a mix, with one eye of from each, as well as the Angler's lure sticking out of its forehead and gills on its throat. Topping off the abomination's look was armor covering its midsection, a mix of the Water and Wind tribes' brand of armor.

Prometheus I let out a fierce, unearthly roar as it stepped into daylight for the first time.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 11, The Folly Of Prometheus, Fight Angel of Justice!;**

The Prometheus I is deployed, attacking the Akuma and Kage alike. But when the battle sets this abomination of science loose, will the Angel of Justice be able to stop it in time? And will Kage be able to defeat the high speed warrior Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashiri in his own game?


	13. Episode 11: The Folly of Prometheus

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but boy, is this a big episode! Believe me when I say, a LOT is about to happen,including the introduction of a few big players in the storyline. Pay close attention to this episode, and enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

**The newest Akuma, Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashi, begins attacking racers, challenging them to races before springing his attack. While Jarrett trains to better fight the Wind Tribe, General Kyo Takeshi, Karin's superior officer takes command and decommissions the Taiga System in favor of his Prometheus Project. But will his decision to tamper with the dead come back to haunt him? **

**Kamen Rider Kage Episode 11, The Folly of Prometheus, Fight Angel of Justice!;**

**Anti-Akuma Branch, 11:30 am;**

Kyo watched out the window as Prometheus I emerged from containment, roaring to the heavens. "Alright, send Prometheus I to target," he ordered, smiling. "I've stolen the fire of those demons; now, I'll use it against them."

Prometheus one screeched as it received its orders, turning towards the city and flapping its massive wings, taking off towards the city at high speeds.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 11:35 am;

Meanwhile, Kage and Hikaru continued blocking and slashing with their weapons, each hit drawing a shower of sparks. "You're quite skilled, Kamen Rider," complimented Hikaru during a blade block. "This battle is of the highest caliber!"

Kage pushed back, trying to overpower him. "You're quite skilled yourself, I must admit that, but I cannot allow you to continue your senseless slaughter."

Hikaru pushed back. "It may be senseless to you, but to us this is our way of life! Fighting is what we exist to do! The mighty High Warrior demands we pay tribute to him by doing fulfilling that purpose!" he replied, the two still at a deadlock.

"Who is this High Warrior?" asked Kage, spinning around and but the blade lock remaining.

Hikaru growled, managing to break the stalemate as the two did another flurry of offense before yet another lock occurred. "For a Rider who fights the Akuma, you know so little of us! The High Warrior is our god! We must follow his commands! Surely you humans follow the will of your gods!" Hikaru yelled.

Kage managed to get the blades far enough in front of him to form the Flare Bow's string of flames, pulling it back and blasting Hikaru backwards into a wall with a flaming arrow. He thought about what Hikaru just said. "…Humans have many religions…and the devoted for them all follow the commands of them," he explained as Hikaru tried to get to his feet. "But believing they're following the will of a god, doesn't make terrorists any less of terrorists, and it doesn't make you any less of a monster!" he stated, but he did understand that to the Akuma. Their actions weren't senseless, but they were still killing innocents. Still, some of those following their beliefs that lead to terrible things are not evil themselves. "I know your beliefs tell you to do these things, but my beliefs…they forbid me to turn a blind eye to the suffering of innocents…because of that, I cannot allow the Akuma to carry out their beliefs!" Kage yelled, and raised his Flare Bow.

Hikaru rose to his feet. "Then don't," he said. "Kage, the only thing we ask of you, is to fight. We honor our victims, rather you know it or not. To the Akuma, dying a warrior's death is the greatest honor there is and we honor those who fight for their lives in battle. Likewise, we consider ourselves falling in combat the ideal death. So we welcome the challenge you present, may the best man win and there be no regrets," Hikaru said in an honest tone, looking at him with truthful green eyes.

Kage gave this thought; it wasn't something he'd thought of. Yes, killing innocent people for sport was wrong…but the Akuma didn't dishonor the dead. He remembered the night he'd become Kage, the Bull Shark Akuma had set up candles around his mother. "Akuma…what does setting up candles around the body of a deceased foe mean to the Akuma?" he pondered, as he had been wondering about that ever since that day.

"Ah, you've seen that happen before. It means that warrior was a great rival and challenge, that is a high show of honor," Hikaru replied, sounding pleased at the right question Kage spoke.

Kage nodded slowly. The Akuma back at his home, the Bull Shark Akuma, had talked of his mother as a great warrior. The Akuma honored those they killed in some ways, and yet this whole time he'd killed the Akuma, he'd never once honored the ones he killed. Respect for the dead was a part of Japanese culture, but because they'd viewed the Akuma as simply monsters, they'd not showed any respect for their dead…did that make them worse than them in some ways?

Kage looked up slowly and took a fighting stance. "Then when I slay you…I shall honor you and the Akuma I've killed."

Hikaru took his own stance. "Likewise," he stated. The two charged and slashed away at one another, each matching the other's movements, Hikaru proving himself to be a skillful warrior. The two ended up throwing one another's weapons away in the flurry of attack. Kage punched Hikaru back at the same time the Akuma sent a side kick into his chest, both being forced back. The two slipped into their battle stances slowly…before an unearthly screech interrupted them. Both looked around in surprise. "What was that?"

Suddenly, Prometheus I dove down, slashing both to the ground with its claws. It landed and looked from one to the other. It locked its eyes on Hikaru and formed a sphere of wind and water in its claws, throwing it. The blast impacted his chest, launching him backwards through a car. Prometheus then turned slowly towards Kage, receiving new orders to concentrate on capturing him from Kyo. Prometheus charged and slashed him repeatedly with his claws before biting down on his shoulder and throwing him a good distance into a telephone pole.

Kage groaned, watching Hikaru flee. Personally, he couldn't blame the Akuma to be honest, as he clearly wasn't strong enough for two enemies at once. Still, he would've chased after him if he didn't have to deal with the monster now attacking him. He dodged several slashes from the Prometheus, punching it in the chest and forcing it back slightly. He kicked it several times in the chest but his attacks did little. It grabbed his shoulders tried to force him back, only for him to force his feet into the ground with all his strength…however, he heard something strange. He looked into its eyes, hearing a faint but audible ghostly moaning. Looking closer, in the blue eye he saw the Angler Akuma and in the green the condor. "What are you?" he asked, shocked.

Prometheus roared and bit down on Kage's shoulder, spinning and throwing him hard to the ground. Before he could rise up, the abomination of science flew up and slammed its body weight down on Kage's back, getting a cry of pain. It flew up and repeated this a second time. As it ground its feet into his back, Kage saw the Flare Bow laying nearby. When Prometheus tried for a third attempt, Kage jumped forwards, dodging the attack and grabbing the Flare Bow. He spun around, firing an energy arrow into its chest and forcing it backwards. He tried it again, only for it to fire a stream of water and wind out of its mouth and extinguish the arrow mid-flight. It then fired the attack at Kage, forcing him to role out of the way as it tore up the ground on impact. He wasn't so lucky the second time, as he took the swirling torrent of wind and water to the chest, getting blasted backwards into a wall.

Kage growled, getting back to his feet. He jumped out of the way of another blast onto a fire escape, and then jumped, dodging another one, landing behind it and firing several arrows, sending explosions along its back, one arrow causing a particularly large explosion at the back of its neck. Prometheus screeched as smoke billowed from the back of its neck from a damaged device attached there. It's eyes lit up brightly and it reached back, tearing out the control device that had kept it under control. It spun around and flew at Kage, grabbing him and flying forwards, slamming him through a car window, and then proceeded to slash him ferociously.

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma HQ, midday;

Alarms sounded from the computer. "Sir! Prometheus I's control has gone offline! It's out of our control!" yelled one of the scientists.

Kyo growled, clinching his fist. "Darn it! I knew the controller should've been completely internal…" he said, pulling out a remote and pulling out the antenna. He flipped up a glass covering and flipped a switch on it.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 12:05 pm;

Prometheus viciously threw Kage a good distance into a car's windshield, it's slashes having torn open the chest armor of the Rider, the black fabric beneath bleeding red energy slightly. The manmade monster approached slowly when a loud beeping came from it's chest. Second's later, an explosion blew out the front of its chest, launching it backwards to the ground with a great deal of force. Blue and green energy leaked out into the sky. It went limp, it's eyes going black as it's seemingly died.

Kage slowly rose to his feet, confused. "What just happened?" he asked, but then saw the creature was seemingly dead. While curious, he knew he had more important things to do and ran in the direction Hikaru had gone. As he ran, he noticed something else he'd noticed a lot with his Inferno Form. "Why do my injuries heal so much quicker in this form?" he asked, looking down at his chest, where the damage to his body and the large gash in the armor was sealing up at a surprising rate. "Perhaps this is a unique ability for this form…" he said, thinking. "Either way, I have to get to Hikaru quickly, hopefully I heal all the way before then," he said allowed, running faster.

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma HQ, 12:10 pm;

"Prometheus I has been terminated sir," said one of Kyo's men.

Kyo sighed. "Recover the body, we'll repair it and insert a new controller into it's brain, this time one that can't get broken from a few arrows!" he stated, a team of Masked Troopers being deployed to recover Prometheus' corpse.

"It's not dead," said Sora, on a computer behind him.

Kyo growled and turned to her. "What do you mean it's not dead?" he asked. "It looks dead, it's not moving, and it's got a hole in its chest the size of my head! How could it not be dead?"

Sora sighed at his ignorance. "For the one in charge of the Anti-Akuma forces you don't know much about them, do you?" she asked. "Did Prometheus I explode?"

Kyo growled. "No, it didn't. Why in the world would it explode?"

Sora shook her head in disbelief that her boss wouldn't know this. "Akuma have elemental energy instead of blood while the rest of them are organic, that's why they bleed energy. Did you change that when you created the Prometheus I?"

Kyo shook his head slowly. "No…" he said, not sure what she was getting at.

"Then Prometheus isn't dead."

Kyo sighed, completely lost and getting angry. "How do you get that?"

Sora sighed in irritation. "Man, you really have no idea what we're fighting, do you? When an Akuma is killed, their body destabilizes and they crack, the energy seeking the quickest escape route, increasing the damage their body has sustained. When their body fails completely, they explode. Prometheus I didn't explode, therefore its not dead."

Kyo's expression changed to one that could only mean exactly what he said afterwards. "Oh crap…"

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 12:15 pm;

Kage ran after Hikaru, finding him in another construction site, bowing before a Feather Serpent energy symbol, his tattoo having filed up with Blood Tears fighting Kage. The red energy flowed into the symbol but as a Dai-Akuma symbol began to materialize, he raised his hand. "No, mighty High Warrior, I do not desire a reward. I have found my worthy rival, and I wish to face him on even terms…simply heal me and I'll be content," he requested. The forming symbol vanished and green energy flew out and into Hikaru's wounds, healing them instantly.

Kage gasped, surprised that Hikaru hadn't taken it. The symbol vanished and Kage watched Hikaru rise. "You…why didn't you want your second life?" he asked, perplexed by Hikaru's wish to the High Warrior.

Hikaru turned to him. "Humans worship their deities a multitude of different ways, and the Akuma are no different; in fact; we are more alike than you can imagine," he explained. "Most Akuma simply wish to earn enough power to move up in our ranks and eventually become our king, some, like Arata, love destruction and enjoy it…I want to face an opponent that matches my own strength. I found that in you, and if I gained more power, then I'd lose that," he stated, summoning his motorcycle and jumping on it. "I want to see which one of us is truly the strongest fighter, by using my strength alone."

Kage snapped his fingers, summoning the Kage Runner and jumping on, his own wounds had regenerated, leaving both at full strength. "I can respect that…" he said, revving the engine and summoning the Flare Bow as Hikaru formed another spear. The two took off down at high speeds along the outside of the site, exchanging blows with one another while in a vicious race.

* * *

A group of Masked Troopers surrounded the seemingly dead body of Prometheus I. The leader of the squad slowly approached, to his shock seeing the chest cavity sealing up. "It's still alive!" he shouted, pulling out his machine gun, but before he could fire, Prometheus' eyes lit up and it grabbed his ankle pulling him off his feet and swing him into several of his comrades before slamming him headfirst through a car door.

The others opened fire on Prometheus, only for their bullets to be useless. It fired a cyclone of wind and water from its mouth blasting them away, then pouncing on them, stabbing and slashing with its claws, killing all of them. Prometheus snarled fiercely. It turned on its surroundings, firing its elemental attacks at everything around it.

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma HQ, 12:20 pm;

"Why is it doing that?" asked Kyo, watching his creation go on the warpath and destroy everything in its path.

"Akuma naturally seek combat and destruction, that's their instincts," explained Sora, watching the video feed. "Prometheus I was created without a sentient mind so you could control it, and because of that, this creature isn't able to override its instincts with choice. It doesn't have a mind of its own because the computer controlling it previously did that for it, and now, it's an animal without any drive other than its own natural urges."

Kyo growled. "Then why did it tear out the controller?"

"Self preservation," Sora explained. "It knew that controller enabled it to be made to do things it didn't want to, so it destroyed the controller."

"And now you've got a weapon on the loose that you can't handle," said Karin's voice.

Kyo turned to see Karin and Eiji standing behind him. "I thought you two left," he growled.

Karin smirked. "We said we'd be back when your little experiment bit you in the butt," she explained, Eiji smiling as well.

"Well don't think this means I'm reinstating you," said Kyo in a fury. "I've got Masked Troopers! I've got soldiers! I'll send them out to kill that thing!"

Eiji growled. "So you don't care that many of your men's lives could be saved if you just reinstated the Taiga System?" he asked, not just wanting his job back but knowing Taiga was far stronger than Masked Troopers, who were now mainly support for the Taiga System user. It helped to protect them.

Karin growled when Kyo stubbornly refused to answer. "It's because of his ego," she said. "He wants to take the glory, even for stopping a problem he created," she explained. "Kyo, you don't hunt Kage because he's a threat, you hunt him because he can destroy the Akuma when your army can't. You decommissioned Taiga simply because it wasn't your idea and now you'd rather let your own men die than let Taiga prove he's better than Prometheus I. You're a green-eyed monster if there ever was one," she said. "But luckily, this time you don't have a choice in the manner," she said, putting a contract on the table. "This contract, with the signature your signature, puts the Anti-Akuma Branch under my control, only answering directly to the government…sign it," she demanded, a serious look in her eyes.

Kyo snarled, glaring daggers at her. "What on Earth compels you to think I'd even consider signing such a thing?"

"Sora, you get what I asked?" asked Karin.

Sora nodded and threw her a cell phone. "Just press send whenever your ready."

Kyo looked at the phone in surprise. "What is this?"

Eiji smirked, enjoying this. "We knew that Prometheus would inevitably escape your control, it happens in all the horror movies, a scientists can never control his own monster."

Karin nodded, now the smug one. "So I had Sora make a video clip of the security camera footage of you gushing over your creation, which is now rampaging through Tokyo," she explained. "The moment I press send, a copy of that clip is sent to the Prime Minister and every news station in Japan, telling everyone that you created an uncontrollable monster in a genetic experiment that is likely illegal."

Kyo snarled. "The Akuma aren't animals or humans! They're not protected by ethics!"

"But they are sentient," explained Sora. "And sentient beings have rights. We can kill the Akuma because their actions directly endanger human lives and refuse to be stopped from doing so with anything less than deadly force, but as far as genetic experimentation goes, I'm pretty sure most people are against creating an abomination out of sentient life forms."

Kyo growled, looking around. He turned to the Masked Troopers in the room. "Arrest her for insubordination and threatening a higher officer!" he yelled, but the Troopers merely looked to Karin and then back to Kyo, ignoring his orders. "I'll have you court-marshaled for if you don't obey my orders!" he yelled, once more getting no response. "Why won't you listen to me? I'm your commanding officer!"

"They don't care about you, because you don't care about their lives," said Eiji, sickened by the general's behavior. "Karin had the Taiga System developed so less lives would be lost by them…you created Prometheus to feed you own ego…" he accused. "And you'd send them to clean up your mistake, knowing full well Taiga has a better chance and would cost fewer lives. They won't listen to you because you don't care about them."

Karin looked back to Kyo, who looked around in shock and disbelief. "Better sign it before I press the button," she said in a singsong voice, mocking the general.

Kyo, realizing he had no other option, grabbed a pen, clutching it fiercely in his hand and signing his name on the contract. "Oh, and read the last line!" said Sora, taking a camera and recording him, both because she loved punishing this monster and for proof. Mostly for punishment.

Kyo snarled but looked up at the camera, seeing Karin threaten to press the button with a grin that looked near-crazed. "I…General Kyo Takeshi…hereby sign over full control of the Anti-Akuma Division to Commander Karin Akari, who I…I feel is a better person for the job than myself," he said, the last part almost seeming painful for him to spit out.

Karin smirked as Sora stopped recording, Karin taking the contract. She took the Taiga System back from him. "My first order of business is to reinstate the Taiga System," she said, handing it back to Eiji. "My second order…is to go blow Prometheus I to Akuma-style oblivion!" she said, grabbing her bazooka and looking to Kyo. "That's another reason my troopers are loyal to me, I fight with them instead of staying in the office all day."

Kyo snarled. "You're going to pay for this…"

"No need to be bitter, Kyo," said Karin, smiling smugly, turning and walking away with Eiji. "Some people just can't take it when they've been outdone," she said, making sure Kyo heard her echo what he said when she left last time.

Kyo snarled as they left and threw over a table, crying out in anger as he stomped his feet in fury.

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 12:35 pm;

Kage and Hikaru both jumped their bikes into the air at each other slashing one another as they passed in mid air. They came to stop, both panting heavily. The two once again charged one another. As they got close, they both sprung up on the seats of their motorcycles, jumping into the air at one another, each throwing a slash as they met. Both were sent falling to the ground, their attacks striking each other in the chest as their motorcycles spun out of control and crashed. Kage slowly rose to his feet, Hikaru doing the same.

"Kage…you'd make a great Akuma…perhaps even serve in one of our highest positions, if the power you have is any clue," said Hikaru, as the two began circling one another in battle posture.

Kage stared back. "And you…would make a great Kamen Rider…it's a shame you can't see the suffering your beliefs cause the people of this world!"

"It's a shame you can't see how violent humans are at their core," replied the Akuma. "We're honorable, we remain true to what we are, and we do not raise the dead without their consent," Hikaru stated, raising a finger as he said each Akuma trait.

Kage looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"That creature that attacked us back there, you saw it in its eyes, didn't you?" asked Hikaru. "The souls of Mizu-Sutoka-Ankou the Angler Akuma, and Kaze-Shinrai-Kondoru the Condor Akuma, are trapped inside that monster," he said, causing Kage to gasp in shock. "You heard their suffering cries, right?" he asked. "It's because by using their cells to create that abomination, they were restored to life, but in an unnatural way, and because they didn't want to," he explained. "They were torn from their place in the afterlife and forced into a body without a mind were they have no control, where their souls are suffering!" he continued. "Someone defiled the dead by raising them without their permission, that is something no Akuma would do."

Kage was horrified but then looked up. "I agree, whoever did that is a monster…but we're not all like that! Many of us remain honorable, respect the dead, and still remain true to who they are…"

Hikaru shook his head. "At their core, humans are as violent as the Akuma, all those centuries ago when we arrived in your world, we saw the violent power struggles taking place in Japan, and that's why we stayed, we saw a species we could finally face on equal terms. But now I see humans are worse than Akuma…" he said in a final tone, pointing at Kage. More specifically, at Kage's chest and at his heart.

Kage growled. "You're wrong! At their core…humans are compassionate! They're good people! They didn't fight for the sake of fighting…the samurai fought to protect their lord and his people! Me and Taiga fight to protect the people of Japan!" he said, taking his battle stance. "And that's what makes us strong! The Akuma would be strong…if they had a reason to fight other than just fighting to appease a violent god who demands death and destruction!" he yelled, defending his race. "True strength comes from fighting to defend those you care about! And I fight with true strength!"

Hikaru sighed. "If that is what you believe in, then let's see whose beliefs are superior in combat!" he said, charging Kage, who charged in return. The two clashed in a flurry of rapid blade strikes, sparks flying everywhere. Hikaru jumped up and flipped over Kage, trying a quick roundhouse kick upon landing, only for Kage to block with the Flare Bow and attempt a hammer-like blow with his free hand, only to be blocked by Hikaru's spear.

The two leapt apart from one another. "…I will admit, you and I are alike in one respect…" said Kage, panting.

"And what is that, warrior?" replied Hikaru.

"We both desire very little, but we differ in what we desire." Kage looked up slowly at Hikaru. "You desire a true challenge, but I desire something very different," he explained. "I desire the power that comes from protecting others…and even if we're even in strength, that desire will let me defeat you. And then, I will go and make sure that abomination is destroyed and the souls trapped within set free!"

Hikaru took a fighting stance. "Let's see, my worthy foe!" he yelled, throwing his arm forwards and sending a barrage of razor feathers at Kage, who ran out of the way, returning fire with energy arrows, the two exchanging fire as they ran along, nether scoring a deciding blow. The two finally broke the exchange and charged, slashing, Kage's blade hitting Hikaru's shoulder and his doing the same. Both slashed across the other's chest as the jumped apart.

* * *

Prometheus sliced a car in half with its claws, roaring to the heavens before the sound of a motorcycle filled the air, Eiji pulling up along with Karin in her car, an armored car full of Masked Troopers behind them. Eiji got off the Taiga Hunter and pulled off the Tiger Fangs, he looked down at the Angel of Justice pin he wore, smiling at the title, he liked the title. "Let's do this…" he said, slamming the Tiger Fangs together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

"Henshin!" Eiji called, sliding them into place in the belt.

SYSTEM ENEGAGED…"

The Taiga symbol was projected in front of him with the sound of a roar before shattering and flying into him, forming the Taiga armor.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga roared fiercely and approached Prometheus I. "…I am the angel of justice! Now face judgment!" he yelled, charging and slashing the manmade monster repeatedly with the Taiga Fangs, taking it off guard and forcing it back. However, it quickly regained its composure and slashed him in return with its claws. It tried to slash him across the chest, only to have its wrists caught by the Kamen Rider. Taiga reared back and head butted Prometheus in the face, staggering it back. When it turned back and he saw in its eyes, like Kage, he heard the moaning and saw the two Akuma inside it. He gasped, realizing just what Kyo had done, but this allowed Prometheus to blast him backwards back almost to Karin's car.

"What happened?" asked Karin, noticing he'd lost his concentration.

"Karin-san," said Taiga, getting up. "I saw in its eyes and heard them…the Angler and Condor Akuma…they're trapped inside that thing!"

Karin gasped, looking back to Prometheus as it began to approach, getting shot repeatedly by the Masked Troopers to little effect. "But…how is that possible?"

"When he used their DNA to create that thing, it must've somehow trapped their souls inside that thing," explained Taiga, horrified, he hated the Akuma for what one did to his family, but not even he could stand what those two spirits were suffering. He clinched his fist in rage at Takeshi's experiment; did he know this had happened? "They're suffering…even an Akuma doesn't deserve this fate…I will destroy Prometheus and set them free!" he roared, charging and slashing Prometheus repeatedly. The bio-weapon, however, reacted by biting down on his shoulder and throwing him into the side of a ruined car.

* * *

Kage and Hikaru both fired at each other, hitting their mark and blasting the other to the ground. Both rose to their feet, Kage slowly reaching down and summoning an Element Crest from his belt, inserting it into the Flare Bow. "Element Break…" it announced, the twin blades of the weapon igniting in a fierce flame, the flames dancing wildly.

As Hikaru charged Kage, Kage spun the Flare Bow overhead. "Burning Slice!" he yelled, throwing it like a spinning discus at Hikaru, who with his high reflexes dodged it and reached Kage, slashing him in the shoulder, Kage grabbing it and seemingly trying to hold it back.

"You missed," said Hikaru, intent on forcing the spear into Kage.

"No, I didn't," said Kage, using the spear to spin Hikaru slightly, putting his other hand in position as the Flare Bow came back like a boomerang, Hikaru crying out in agony as it sliced through his midsection, leaving a glowing green cut where his energy escaped, with Kage catching the handle inches from his own side. He pulled back, watching Hikaru begin to crack. "Your journey ends here…" he said, slightly more solemn than he did normally, as Hikaru was a more honorable foe.

Hikaru gasped in pain, watching the cracks spread slowly, as he'd been mortally wounded and not immediately killed. "Thank you…Kage…you've granted me a warrior's death. You are the better warrior…"

"No…I won because I fight to protect others instead of for honor or a God who'd have be fight just to fight," said Kage. "But you were still an honorable foe…" he said, admitting that, Hikaru was the most honorable Akuma he'd faced. "I hope whatever afterlife awaits the Akuma, you have earned a good place in it," he said, walking away, not wanting to see Hikaru's demise.

Hikaru sunk to the ground, watching himself slip away. He looked up at Kage as he walked off, contemplating those words. "…So this is the strength he gets from fighting to protect others…it's amazing…maybe humans are really better than I thought…" he said, sinking to the ground as the cracks continue spreading. "But…what does it feel like to fight to protect others instead of to destroy them?" he asked, eyes looking up to the sky. Strange thing when you have time to contemplate your life before death, it let's you consider so many things you'd never thought of before. "What is that power he has truly like?" he slowly tried to rise to his feet but his body was failing him. "We tested our beliefs on the battlefield and he won…so does that mean he's in the right and I'm in the wrong? I must know…what does it feel like? What does it feel like to be a hero? What does true power feel like?"

The woman that was following Kage watched this as a cardinal landed on her shoulder. She nodded to the small creature and slowly walked over. "Tenjuu merge," she said as she walked, a green, far gentler whirlwind surrounding her and a cardinal symbol appearing in the wind. When it dissipated, an Akuma-like creature stood in its place, though did not necessarily look like any Akuma, as she was far gentler looking. Her feathers were a light brown with red at the wing tips, her head having a slight 'Mohawk' of feathers stretching back and her beak a bright red with black around it. She was based on a cardinal. The most obvious difference between her an Akuma was her armor, covering her chest and groin, was white with gold trim and she had a white dress coming down from her armor to her ankles.

The Cardinal walked over and kneeled next the dying Akuma. "Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashi," she asked, getting a gasp from him, he looking surprised.

"You-" started Hikaru, but was interrupted when she held up her hand.

"I am Ten-Akako-Sukikyo, and I will grant your desire, but there is a price you must pay for it…" Akako told him, putting a hand on his chest and channeling energy into his wound to keep him alive. Hikaru slowly nodded, willing to listen.

Kage turned around when he heard an explosion, and saw wisps of green flame arising in the distance. He held his head, knowing those flames normally heralded the death of an Akuma. "Rest in peace, Hikaru…" he said, solemly, then moved on, knowing there was still trouble running around. He leapt on the Kage Runner and sped towards town, intending to make sure the two Akuma's souls were released from their prison, but unaware of what was happening with Hikaru. "…I will honor the dead…even if they are my enemies…" he said aloud.

* * *

Prometheus blasted Taiga with a ball of water and wind, knocking him hard to the ground, armor sparking. It began walking towards him, only for Karin to fire a bazooka, hitting it in the chest as it turned to the source of the sound. While the blast visibly damaged its chest, it was mostly unharmed. However, the Masked Troopers quickly opened fire, their machine guns finding the cracks created by the bazooka impact, causing it to stagger back, roaring in pain. Taiga got back to his feet and ran forwards, slashing away at the cracked area, tearing deeper into it, drawing a trickle of energy. He then punched with all his force, staggering it back.

Taiga knew that if he didn't finish it soon, Prometheus would regenerate, so he took out a Metal Card. He threw it up and took both Tiger Fangs, catching the card in the slots between them and scanning it through both.

"RIDER PUNCH…" announced both Fangs, Taiga's arms simultaneously powering up for the move.

Prometheus charged him, and he implanted his stabilizers and threw the first punch, the pistons driving the Tiger Fang with tremendous force into Prometheus' chest, sending it grinding back across the ground, managing to stay on its feet. While its chest was wounded, it wasn't yet mortally so "Hey ugly!" called Karin. As Prometheus looked at her, it received a bazooka shell to its wounded chest, further blowing open the wound.

As the smoke cleared, Taiga charged through what remained of the smoke. "Double Dai-Shogeki!" he called, driving his other fist into the weakened chest of the monster, finishing the move as his stabilizers planted in the ground to absorb the recoil. Prometheus was launched backwards but managed to stay on its feet, a hole punched through its chest, its back cracking from where his fist had hit the other side. The cracking started to spread across its body, signifying its demise. Taiga panted, standing up. "This hunt is finally over…" he stated, watching Prometheus fall backwards and explode in a huge blast of blue and green energy.

Taiga collapsed to his knees, his armor disengaging, Eiji panting from the strain. "Eiji!" yelled Karin, running over. "That was a risky move. Using a double charge to the suit was dangerous," she said, kneeling next to him.

Eiji nodded, clearly exhausted from the strain using it had put on him. "But it was needed, one Rider Punch wouldn't do the job, even with your bazooka."

Kage walked over, having watched the end of the fight. "Good job, Eiji…" he said, looking at the dying flames where Prometheus had exploded. The spirits of the Angler and Condor Akuma manifesting from the flames, walked out of them, and gave a grateful nod to Kage before fading from this world once more. "When that creature was created, it tore the souls of those two Akuma from the afterlife, but you set them free once again."

Karin nodded. "General Kyo Takeshi did that," she explained. "He's a man with no respect for anyone but himself…especially the dead…"

Kage nodded. "Even the Akuma respect the dead…" he explained. "The Akuma I fought explained that to me…the Akuma might be monsters…but there are humans like this Kyo even they consider monsters."

Eiji stood up slowly, giving it thought. "I agree…the Akuma are devils…but people like Kyo are even worse than they are…"

Karin looked as the flames died out, a few sparking cybernetics all that remained. "When humans disrespect the dead…they create monsters like that thing…"

"If we humans forget our compassion and are like Kyo, those who care only for themselves a no one else…we're no better than the Akuma…perhaps even worse…" said Kage. "But when we show compassion and fight for others…that is where true strength comes from…"

Karin nodded. "…And its time we stop fighting each other and fight for the same goal…" she said, looking to Kage. "I'm now in complete control of the Anti-Akuma Division, and from this moment on…the Akuma are our first and only priority…and Kage is an ally until he proves other wise."

Kage slowly looked to her as she smiled. "Thank you Karin-chan…I will not betray your trust…" he said, slowly reaching out and putting his hand in the center of the three of them. Karin put her hand on top of his own, finally, Eiji hesitantly joined them.

* * *

Kyo was in a bar in Tokyo a few hours later, getting a drink. "I can't believe those two killed Prometheus I!" he growled. "I can't believe that I lost the Anti-Akuma Division to that commander! How could this happen?" he asked, furious, finishing his drink. "Another!" he ordered, getting another poured. His cell phone then rung and he answered it. "Hello?"

"General Takeshi, we've heard that Prometheus I was a complete failure," said a female voice on the other end.

Kyo sighed miserably. "Miss Ulsland, this is just what I need…" he muttered. "Prometheus I was destroyed and escaped my control, but it did show a great deal of combat potential, Prometheus II will be better under my control, I assu-"

"I would hope so, General, with the loss of Foundation X's Gaia Memory research, we need a profitable venture to replace it. If Project Prometheus isn't it, we will cut funding quickly."

"Don't worry about it. Prometheus II will be the perfect weapon, but I just need the right Akuma to-"

The sound of a stopwatch being clicked sounded. "I'm out of time, general. We will await your next project," Ulsland replied, hanging up.

Kyo sighed, closing his cell phone as his next drink was poured. "She might be an impatient woman, but I couldn't do this without their funding. Goodness knows the Prime Minister wouldn't give it to me…" he said, taking another drink.

* * *

That night, Karin and Kage set out at the harbor of Tokyo Bay, sending out a number of paper boats with candles burning in them, one for each Akuma killed thus far. "As you said…we must respect the dead…" said Karin. "Even when those dead are the Akuma…"

Kage nodded, then slowly looked over. "Karin-chan…look…" he explained, pointing to see a shocking sight.

A man wearing an ancient feudal Japanese robe stood on a nearby pier, his hair an earthy brown and his eyes bright red, an elephant beetle perched on his shoulder, surrounded by burning candles just like how Jarrett's mother's room had been made out that night. He slowly looked over to them. "You have honored our dead…I honor your dead…" he said, his voice that of King Mao. "We may be at war…only one of our kind will survive this conflict…but that doesn't mean the dead have any less value or should be honored any less…" he stated before vanishing into a flash of purple light.

"Kage…was that…" started Karin, shocked.

"King Mao…" said Kage, equally as shocked that the King of the Akuma was just standing right in front of them. "He's right though…"

Karin nodded. "The dead should always be honored and have value, regardless of which side of the war they're on…"

Kage nodded. "…Karin-chan…now that I am your ally and not considered a threat…there is something I must show you that I've been hiding the entire time…but you must promise to keep it secret…there are those like Kyo who I can't trust with this secret…do you promise?"

Karin looked to him slowly. "…I promise, Kage, I won't tell anyone without your consent…" she promised, making she both hands were visible so he knew she didn't have her fingers crossed.

Kage nodded. "Please note, I only kept this secret because the Anti-Akuma Division demanded my capture, I didn't want you to be put in a bad position you surely would've been if I had…" he said. He then transformed back to Jarrett. "I am Kamen Rider Kage…"

Karin gasped, looking at Jarrett in complete shock, but then realized that she should've realized it the entire time. "…I should've guessed it was you…This explains so many things…"

Jarrett nodded. "I only hid this from you so you wouldn't have to choose between your duty and your friendship with me…now that you don't have to choose…I can allow you to know…"

Karin slowly smiled. "I appreciate that…Jarrett-chan…" she said. "You're a true friend…and now that we're working together, I have a feeling that things in this war will turn out for the better."

Jarrett nodded, smiling back, taking her hand and both heading back towards Tokyo.

Sora watched from nearby, smirking. "About time…" she said, pulling out her cell phone. "Rao-sama, Kage and the Anti-Akuma Division are now allies."

**

* * *

**

Avalon Industries, 9 pm;

Rao nodded. "Good, continue your good work," she said, smiling before hanging up and petting her fox. She then looked at a newspaper article on her desk. "But they'll need another ally to win this war…" she said, setting it down and revealing the headline: '_Mysterious Armored Warrior Sighted in Hokkaido_', a shadowy picture of an armored warrior, eyes glowing with a duel bladed naginata in hand, a trio of feather-like objects coming off the top of her head. "But which ally will come first?" she asked, opening a suitcase nearby to reveal a similar device to the Taiga Belt, only gold and red, the center being a triangle instead of the other belt's circular halo.

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 12, Winds of Change Blow, The Swansong of the Wind Tribe!;**

Now working together, it appears the war's tide may turn. But when humans heading home from a club in Tokyo begin being killed by a new Wind Tribe Akuma, the new alliance will be put to the test. But this Akuma has a trick up its sleeve that could trigger a massive explosion if it's attacked carelessly. Will the Kamen Riders and Anti-Akuma Division be able to face this new threat?


	14. Episode 12: The Winds of Change Blow

New chapter! And on Saturday! Ok, last chapter was big, this chapter, while not AS big still continues the plot and explains some background, along with setting up more in the future! Also, please note, I'm trying to be quite varied at the types of animals my kaijin are based on, this will have an animal that is very unusual, so enjoy! Also, the first Kage 'movie' is coming soon, though its actually four movies cause its a Movie War with W and OOO. Please check out the **W: the Evil O, The Power of Oblivion **story I posted for more details. Now onto the show!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

**Kage encountered the Akuma Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashi, an extremely skilled Akuma warrior who proved himself to be an honorable fighter willing to divulge secrets of the Akuma's past. However, the general in charge of the Anti-Akuma Division, Kyo Takeshi, arrived and quickly decommissioned Taiga in favor of his Prometheus I, a genetically engineered warrior that was, unknowingly, a prison for two Akuma spirits. After forcing Kyo to relinquish control once Prometheus I got out of control, Karin and Taiga destroyed the out of control monster while Hikaru was beaten in battle with Kage. After honoring the souls of the dead, Kage finally revealed his secret identity to his closest friend. However, Hikaru was approached by a mysterious Akuma-like creature named Ten-Akako-Sukikyo, who offered him a second chance.**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 12, Winds of Change Blow, The Swansong of the Wind Tribe!;**

**Mt. Fuji, 8 pm;**

"The sands of your hour glass run short, Venti," said Suijin. "It appears your tribe's time in the game is nearing its end."

Venti nodded. "That is why I've dispatched one of the most unique Akuma among my tribe, Kaze-Doku-Pitohui."

Anga cocked his head. "What is a Pitohui? I've never heard of that particular species," he inquired curious.

"A Pitohui is a bird native to New Guinea, and quite a unique one," replied Venti. "Likewise, Doku is an extremely unique Wind Tribe Akuma."

"I'm curious to see his uniqueness," replied Suijin. "After all, my last Akuma this round was much the same."

Anga nodded. "Yes, I must say, this Akuma interests me, I wish to see what he's capable of," he said, honestly. "But I'm also excited for my tribe to take their turn next."

"Yes, we know, Anga, you've been quite impatient," remarked Venti. "But allow Doku to take his turn first."

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 10 pm;

The Songbird's Nest was a nightclub in Tokyo, though by far one of the most cultured ones. The décor was based off a tribal motif, meant to replicate the feel of a rainforest village, complete with tribal masks adoring the walls and plenty of foliage. However, this didn't mean it was without entertainment, each night, a talent competition was held, the prize being a free fair the next evening to defend your title. A large group of people eagerly awaited the next act.

"Our next act did not divulge his name, and wishes to simply be called the Fire Tamer," said the announcer. "His talent, fire dancing, please enjoy!"

A man wearing black blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black mask covering his entire face stepped out, the mask's design resembling an oni to some extent, the mouth having a hole to permit his breath to escape out. He bowed and raised a pair of long sticks with torches at each end up above his head, spinning them around in demonstration. He struck one across the ground, causing the tip of its torch to ignite. He held that one in front of his face and pulled the other one out. He breathed into the flames, sending a cascade of fire into the second torch, lighting it and getting a gasp from the audience. After lighting the other ends of each torch the same way, his act really began.

The lights dimmed and focused on him, tribal drums beginning to play, as per his request. Spinning the two torches around and throwing them into the air, catching them on the way down, doing a number of complicated dance moves, managing to avoid so much as singeing his clothing despite the flames passing within inches of his face. Finally finished by tossing both torches into the air and spinning around, catching both with precision and coming to a stop with them crossed over his chest in such a way that the flames didn't touch him as his background music reached its fasted point before cutting off at the end of his act.

"Alright, tell me, did you like it?" asked the announcer, getting cheers of admiration from the crowd, a scale nearby measuring the response, which rung, announcing it was the highest of the night. "We have a winner! Mr. Fire Tamer, I hope we'll see you again tomorrow night!" the announcer said, raising the man's arm in victory.

However, to the 'Fire Tamer', the man's voice faded, his hearing concentrating on the screaming crowd, sifting through the cries. Finally, his attention became focused on ten members of the crowd whose cries struck a cord in his mind, he instantly memorizing their appearances.

"Alright, give him another hand folks!" called the announcer, the Fire Tamer bowing gracefully, though his smile was one of ill intentions.

* * *

A young man walked through the park with his girlfriend on his arm, walking her home from the club, the woman one of the ten the Fire Tamer had concentrated on. "Did you see that guy swinging those torches around?" asked the woman. "It was amazing! He never got burned one! I've never seen anything like it!"

The man chuckled at his girlfriend's mention, finding it comical. "It was just smoke and mirrors, he was probably bundled in a suit to protect him that just looked like it didn't burn," he said, smiling, not noticing something following them above the trees.

"You're just a spoiled sport," replied the woman. The two suddenly felt a strong wind blow against them. "Ah! Strong wind tonight!" she said, clutching her coat to herself.

"Yeah, it's still winter you know," replied her boyfriend. However, before he could reply, he suddenly gasped in pain and cringed.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman, concerned.

"Yeah, something just poked me," said the man, reaching back and pulling something out of his back, and was confused to see what they were: black-colored bird feathers. "What are these?" he asked, before suddenly feeling woozy and looking balance. "My legs are going numb…" he muttered, his girlfriend setting him down.

"I'll call an ambulance!" the woman replied, pulling out a cell phone, only to have it shot out of her hand by more razor-sharp feathers.

"Now now, I can't allow that," said a voice. An Akuma walked up, his main body bright red, but his head and wings black, his eyes vibrant red, his beak rather long and read, his armor, much like all the other Wind Akuma, covering very little of his body. "It'd mess up my hunt," he said. "And you're the prey, may I say your voice is wonderful?" he asked, producing a staff, each end armed with a club, both covered in a strange fabric. "Now, shall we dance?" he asked, pouncing on her.

* * *

The next day, Eiji and Karin investigated the scene. "The man's cause of death was cardiac arrest, paramedics say it was lightly a neurotoxin of some kind," reported Eiji, walking around a circle of candles set around the chalk outline of the woman's body. "The woman's was murdered by a blunt impact to the head, but there are signs she put a fight," he explained, looking over as the bodies were loaded into an ambulance. "Whatever did this wanted to take care of the male before fighting the girl."

Karin nodded. "Same with the other seven attacks last night: only one victim was killed in a fight, the others dying as a result of poisoning," she explained. "Black feathers were recovered from each crime scene, the officers reporting said touching them with bare fingers caused numbness, likely they're the method of delivering the toxin. I'm having Sora study them now to see what they are and find any possible clues as to what we're fighting this time," she said, looking at the bodies as they were hefted onto a stretcher.

Eiji sighed. "Awful way to die, really. It took at least 20 minutes for it to kill them," he continued. "Why would an Akuma do this?"

"It didn't declare them worthy," explained Karin. "All eight of the main victims managed to prove worthy enough to warrant this," she said, pointing to the candles. "We know from the pier, when King Mao appeared, that this is how Akuma honor the dead…for some reason, it decided that those eight were worth killing personally instead of simply taking them down with its poison…the question is, what do those eight have in common that this Akuma is after?"

Eiji shrugged, just as the Kabuto Drone crawled up, screeching in alert. "Find something Kabuto-chan?" he asked, getting a nod. "Lead the way!" he said, the small Drone crawling off to lead them.

Karin looked confused. "Kabuto-chan?" she repeated

Eiji rubbed his head, embarrassed. "Well…it's cute!" he said. "Come on!" he called to the squad of Masked Troopers with them, leading the way.

They soon came to a pond, a boy cowering under a bench while his father was fighting the Akuma from the night before, Kaze-Doku-Pitohui, and managing to put up a decent fight. "Akuma!" yelled Eiji, taking the Taiga Fangs and slamming them together.

"SYSTEM READY…"

"Henshin!" he yelled, sliding them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…"

It projected the Taiga Symbol while sounding its drums, the symbol shattering and transforming him into Taiga.

"SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga roared and charged, punching Doku back as he moved in for the finishing blow on his opponent. "Caught you!" he yelled, kicking the Akuma in the chest, looking over at the man. "Run!" he called, the man taking his son and running to the crowd of Masked Troopers, knowing that was the safest place.

Doku growled. "Kamen Rider Taiga! How dare you interfere with my hunt!" he cried. "Still, this should be fun…" he said, flying up and kicking Taiga back.

Taiga snarled. "Yes, it will," he said. "I am the Angel of Justice! Now face judgment!" he roared, taking his battle pose. "So Akuma, what's your name?"

Doku smirked. "It's Kaze-Doku-Pitohui; now, let's continue," he said, he and Taiga charging each other.

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma Division, 8 am;

Sora was examining some of the Akuma's feathers under a microscope. "Neurotoxin is certain, no doubt about it," she said aloud, being the only one in the lab at the moment. "But there are other properties about this that scare me…" she said, raising up from her seat with a sigh. "I know poisons…this mixture isn't just dangerous that to be used in the obvious method, and if the structures of the chemical compounds of the poison are correct…" she said, taking one of the feathers and putting it in a dish. She slowly lowered it over a burner, and the moment the flames touched it, the feathers exploded violently, enough she had to jump back to avoid getting hurt herself. Panting from the shock, she looked down at Sally, who seemed scared as well. "I know, Sally-kun, this isn't good…"

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 8:05 am;

Karin watched Taiga and Doku exchange blows, Doku holding his own very well. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

"Karin-sama! Have you found the Akuma yet?" asked Sora, frantic.

"Yes, Eiji-san is fighting him," explained Karin, she noted Sora's frantic state. "What is it?"

"Don't fire on that Akuma! And don't use anything that might cause a spark!"

Karin blinked, confused. "What? Why?"

"Because if you do, he'll explode! The poison on these feathers is extremely flammable and in the concentrations it is on them, it could cause a huge explosion!"

Karin gasped as Doku drew his staff and smashed back Taiga, who extended his Taiga Slayers in response. "Eiji-san! Don't use your swords!"

"Huh?" Taiga gasped, looking at her. "Why not?" he asked, confused, having to duck an incoming smash from Doku's weapon.

"Because! If you cause a spark, he'll explode!" yelled Karin.

Taiga gasped, jumping back and retracting the swords. "You'll explode?"

Doku nodded. "Yeah, it's true," he said, slightly irritated by it. "Happens when your entire body is coated in a poison that's extremely flammable: you have to be careful to make sure you don't ignite yourself," he explained, before jumping and bashing Taiga repeatedly with his staff, knocking Taiga back. He then tapped the side of his staff's clubs. "That's why these are coated in fabric, so they don't cause a spark and set me off."

Taiga tried to counterattack but his arms didn't have the reach to make it past the staff and he was slammed into the ground with a powerful smash of the weapon. "If I can't use my blades, how do I fight him?" he asked towards Karin.

"I don't know!" said Karin, confused herself, normally she'd grab her bazooka and blast him with it, but she couldn't risk setting off the explosion.

Doku shrugged. "It's not all bad though," he said, taking out a brown, primitive canteen. "You see, while on my feathers it dangerous, if extracted right, it does have its advantages," he said, drinking from the canteen, but keeping it in his mouth. He pulled the covering off one end of the staff and struck the club on the ground, igniting it. He held it in front of his face as Taiga stood up and spat the liquid, which incidentally, was his own poison, into the fire, sending a stream of intense flames, like a fire breathing act.

Taiga cried out in pain, the powerful flames doing heavy damage to his armor, sparks flying from it. He was knocked to the ground, in pain. "Fire?" muttered Taiga, his suit trying to repair itself. "How did he do that?"

Doku chuckled, slowly approaching Taiga with his weapon to finish him when Karin charged him with a machine gun. "Oh really? You know shooting me might set off the explosion, and would you reall-" he stated, but was cut off when Karin, knowing just what she was doing, bashed him over the head with the machine gun like a club, over and over, knocking him back.

"Shut up and count your lumps!" yelled Karin, and then charged back into the fray. Doku covered his head from the crazed woman as she stuck him once more. Here was a human who was apparently crazy enough to attack him with a gun as a blunt object. If she wasn't out to kill him, Doku would have liked that about her.

Taiga quickly drew his Tiger Fangs, his suit repaired enough to move, and rushed in once Karin moved out of the way, punching Doku in the stomach hard enough to lift him off the ground several times, then hammer fisted him in the back, driving him to all fours were he got kicked in the face, knocking him on his back. Before Taiga could continue his assault, Doku forced him back with a barrage of feathers, which embedded in the armor. He quickly took some poison into his mouth and ignited his torch, blasting Taiga with his flames, detonating the feathers and blasting him to the ground, tearing large chunks of metal out of it.

Doku struggled to his feet. "We'll finish this later," he panted, his beak cracked and dented from the repeated impacts of the machine gun and the kick from Taiga, as well as the cracks on his scalp and forearms from Karin. He turned and flew off.

Taiga growled, canceling transformation and struggling to his feet. While not physically injured, the damage to the suit did take a toll on his body. "Thanks, Karin-san," he said, panting. "But that guy is tough…"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, though fire is new for you. you ok?"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, just a bit bruised, but we'd better get back to base. Maybe Sora can figure out how to defuse this guy," he said, hoping he wasn't kidding himself.

* * *

Jarrett was back at the arcade, just finishing up another secession of DDR. He was doing far better than before, but was still getting a rather low score. He was still in the D Rankings, compared to his previous E Ranking. "My reaction time is doing much better," he stated, taking a drink of water, very tired. "But I'm still not a good player, I'll need to improve a lot before this is of any help." He walked over to go get himself a snack. "Still, it's fun at least."

Akako, in human form, watched from a distance again. "I see, so that's why he's been doing this, to increase his reaction time…" she said, intrigued. "It's bizarre, but still, I guess that's his strength," she mused. "Maybe he's not as much of a fool as I thought," she stated, only for Jarrett to trip and fall into a helicopter simulator, turning it on and getting stuck when it began moving. Akako face palmed once again at this. "Then again, I could be wrong," she muttered.

After getting himself out of that predicament, Jarrett headed out and looked at his watch. "Better head back and finish up everything before preparing for later, not every day one has a date," he said, running off towards his 'home'.

Akiko continued to watch at a distance. "To think, this boy has the fate of humanity resting on his shoulders," she said, taking out a note pad and taking down some notes. "Then again, all humans seem to rise to their greatest point under pressure, which is their strength as a whole," she mused to herself, and then walked away from the arcade when her cardinal landed on her shoulder and tweeted happily.

* * *

A large brute of a mugger threw a smaller man into a alley. "Alright, hand over your money or you're gonna get hurt," he said in a deep voice, picking his victim up by the neck and holding a fist ready to strike.

Before he could throw his punch, a strong hand grabbed his arm. "Greed, I hate those who fight for greed," said a voice. The man was spun around, facing Hikaru's human form, who punched him in the stomach and threw him aside. He looked to the victim. "Run! Hurry!"

"T-thank you!" called the man, grabbing his things and running off.

Hikaru kicked the rising mugger into the side of a dumpster and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head, managing to knock him out without killing him. He broke a bottle and was about to stab it through the mugger's chest and kill him with it as his Akuma instincts demanded, when he remembered the words he'd been told yesterday.

**

* * *

**

Flashback;

_Hikaru sunk to the ground, watching himself slip away. He looked up at Kage as he walked off. "…So this is the strength he gets from fighting to protect others…it's amazing…maybe humans are better than I thought…" he said, sinking to the ground as the cracks continue spreading. "But…what does it feel like to fight to protect others instead of to destroy?" he asked, eyes looking up to the sky. "What is true power like?" he slowly tried to rise to his feet but his body was failing him. "We tested our beliefs on the battlefield and he won…so does that mean he's right and I'm wrong? I must know…what does true power feel like?"_

_The Cardinal walked over and kneeled next the dying Akuma. "Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashi," she asked, getting a gasp from him, he looking surprised._

"_You-" started Hikaru, but was interrupted when she held up her hand._

"_I am Ten-Akako-Sukikyo, and I will grant your desire, but there is a price you must pay for it…" she told him, putting a hand on his chest and channeling energy into his wound to keep him alive. Hikaru slowly nodded, willing to listen. "You must break your ties to the Akuma, and rebuke the High Warrior. Then you must commit to saving lives instead of taking them, to protect instead of destroy. If you promise you shall do that, I will give you a second chance," she continued. "You're one of the few Akuma with the right heart to accept this, that's why I came to you now."_

_Hikaru gasped. Break ties with the Akuma? With the High Warrior? That was all he'd ever known in his extremely long life…still, Kage seemed right about where true strength originated…maybe he was right about the Akuma as well. What if it was true? That humanity didn't enjoy combat as they thought and the Akuma were being violent monsters? If that were the case…didn't that mean the High Warrior was just a monster manipulating them? There was so much he didn't know…if he died now, he'd never know the truth._

"_I…I accept," said Hikaru. "I rebuke the High Warrior and my past…I want to discover this true power Kage spoke of…"_

* * *

Hikaru dropped the bottle and panted, glad he hadn't lost it. Instead, he tied the man up and walked off. "If I kill a human again, I might not be able to fight my instincts…" he muttered as he set down on a trash can, his Majuu running up and jumping into his hand as they thought things out. Cutting himself off from the Akuma and the High Warrior had made it seem to Venti and his fellows that he'd perished, Kage having believed the same thing. "I know its strange, but…it kind of feels good to help others…" he said, then sighed. "And it helps with this guilt I have inside me…" he said, then opened his shirt, revealing in place of his Tengu Tattoo was a tattoo of white angel wings, bout ¼ full of golden energy.

**

* * *

**

Flashback;

_Akako formed a ball of green energy in her hand and fired it into Hikaru, triggering a large explosion of green energy, however, these flames surged with Hikaru, regenerating his wounds and causing his armor to open up, the Tengu Tattoo shining green as the flames turned to wind and swirled into it. The tattoo then vanished, a tattoo of angel wings appearing in it's place.. Hikaru looked shaken, feeling a rush of emotions he'd never had before. Hundreds of years of guilt and grief flooded into his mind, things the High Warrior had suppressed. Yet…this felt right…like he was supposed to feel this way and care he'd harmed people. It felt like someone had blown the clouds out of his mind. "What…I feel guilty…but…I've never felt guilty for what I was doing as an Akuma before…"_

_Akako helped him up. "That's because the High Warrior, has been clouding your mind," she explained. "He wants the Akuma to commit acts of violence for him, but all he offers in return are tools to cause more senseless destruction, serving him is a cycle that you can never complete, you're free from his power now, you will find you have many emotions he'd repressed to keep you under his thumb," she explained, then placed her hand on his new tattoo "Hikaru, this tattoo will fill with Soul Tears, my people's version of your Blood Tears. Only this will fill when you perform good deeds to make up for the sinful deeds you've committed in the past." Akako stepped back from him. "When it is filled, you shall be rewarded with something far better than the High Warrior's tools of chaos and destruction, a new life, free from your sinful past."_

_Hikaru thought about that. It was true, as all the Dai-Akuma power did was turn the victim into a rampaging brute, and all the Ascended state did was make them more destructive…it was clear now…she was right! Kage was right! "Thank you…but one thing: what are you?" he asked, having never seen anything like her before._

_Akako flapped her wings, taking off into the air. "All will be revealed when you've atoned for your misdeeds," she explained, flying off._

* * *

Hikaru stopped at the grave of the last victim he'd claimed, placing flowers on it. "…For the 12,000 years I've lived, I could only feel guilt for breaking blood oaths and the sacred taboos…" he said, looking down at the grave. "Now I feel guilt for all the senseless destruction I have caused in that time…" he explained with a sigh, reaching down and picking up his Majuu, petting it. The little Roadrunner looked guilt ridden as well. "I know…but this feels right. It feels like a part of me that has been trapped all this time is finally free," he explained, the Majuu nodding.

In the weeks since his breaking free from the High Warrior, he'd discovered he and his counterpart had a great deal of parts of their personalities they hadn't even know had existed. "It wasn't just the guilt…I feel different…I care about the humans now…I care about my own life…" he continued, though those weren't the only things, but they were the only things he'd been able to name by observing humans. "Come on, we've got a lot more work to do," he said, turning and walking away from the grave.

**

* * *

**

Anti-Akuma HQ, 9 am;

"Pitohui," said Sora, opening a file of a small tropical bird with a mostly red chest and body, with a black head and wings, as well as a curved beak. "It's a tropical bird native to New Guinea. It seems Doku is a Hooded Pitohui to be exact," she explained. "Pitohui are the first ever discovered poisonous birds, and their poison is similar to that of Poison Dart Frogs."

Eiji nodded. "Ah, I see," he said. "That explains why Doku can use his feathers to poison his victims," he continued, walking over and leaning against a desk. "But how is he able to put it in his mouth to breath fire without poisoning himself?"

Sora turned the picture to one of a Pitohui eating a beetle. "Pitohui gain their poison from a beetle in their diet, thus they have a natural immunity to it. While Doku may gain his poison in a different way, it's not too far fetched that he's immune as well," she explained. "Thus he wouldn't suffer ill effects from ingesting his own toxin."

"Alright, we've got that," said Karin. "But we've got around 15 to 20 people dead, eight of which were directly targeted and he went after a ninth."

Eiji nodded. "What makes him dangerous is he kills off any witnesses around his victim before targeting them personally."

"Then we have to track him down, but he's likely using a Majuu…Sora-san, you've said that you're working on a tracker or something, right?" asked Karin, getting a nod. "Is it ready?"

Sora shook her head. "Not quite yet, I'm still working on it."

Karin nodded. "Well, we can't do much about it now," she said. "Until we find Doku, we'll just need to wait. Sora, keep working on your tracker, Eiji, you're free to go for now," she explained, getting her coat. "I'm going to go meet up with Jarrett-san."

Eiji blinked. "Why?"

Karin gave him a smile. "He finally asked me out and we have a date tonight," she said, which was part of the reason, though the other was they still had a lot to talk about concerning his identity as Kage. She then headed out the door.

"Wow…" said Eiji, startled. "Didn't see that coming…"

"Eiji-san," said Sora. "May I have the Taiga System for a bit?"

Eiji nodded, handing it to her. She'd occasionally take it in for upgrades and the like, though for repairs for the most part. "What this time?"

Sora smiled. "A few things," she replied. "Trust me, it'll come in handy."

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 9:30 am;

Doku blocked several punches from a now on duty police officer, the man's partner dead in the police car from a poison feather to the neck. The two humans had simply stopped for some coffee in a parking garage, which at the present time wasn't busy. Doku turned the man's punch around to spin him and wrapped his staff around his neck, snapping it with a quick twist.

Doku released his victim, letting him fall limp to the ground. "9 out of 10, not bad," he said, closing the open car door and positioning the dead partner so it appeared he was sleeping. Doku then drug the man into a utility closet so he wouldn't be disturbed in the honoring ritual and laying him in the center of the room. Before he could continue, the High Warrior's symbol appeared before him. "Already?" he asked, opening his armor to reveal a filled tattoo. "Then again, I have ranked up quite the body count and participated in better combat," he stated before approaching the symbol and kneeling. "Mighty High Warrior, I am honored," he said, before his Blood Tears were transferred and rewarded with a Dai-Akuma buckle. "Thank you, my lord, I shall take pride in your gift," he stated, rising to his feet as the symbol vanished.

"Majuu Separation," Doku said, wind and energy whipping around him as he separated into a Hooded Pitohui and his human form, the Fire Tamer. Doku then proceeded to place candles all around his victim and light them before bowing. He then recited an incantation in the Akuma language, which was similar to Japanese, except many of the words had completely different meanings. When he finished, he rose to his feet. "Alright, I missed one, but he had a child who could get in the way," he explained. "I don't want to risk breaking a sacred taboo, so I'll leave him be," he continued, leaving the closet. "Tonight, I shall pick on a fresh batch," he stated, smiling as he walked off, his Pitohui flew over and perched on his shoulder, earning a tender pat on the beak.

* * *

"So this…this Suzuku-sensei is the one who taught you how to be Kage?" asked Karin, sitting next to Jarrett's tree as he lay in his hammock.

Jarrett nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Not long after I left were, we met. It was strange…he just seemed so…familiar…so trustworthy…" Jarrett began as he told Karin the tale of how he met Suzuku-sensei.

**

* * *

**

Several Months prior, Osaka Castle Park, Midnight;

_Kage stopped his motorcycle and staggered into a wooded area, falling to his knees in the rain and letting out an anguish filled yell he'd been holding back. "Mother…father…why…why did this happen?" he asked, looking down at the ground, words filled with sorrow. "But…I avenged you…I destroyed that creature," he said, clinching his fist, sorrow turning to rage. "I will…destroy them all!" he yelled, throwing a fist into the ground, his enhanced strength driving it in deeply. He gasped and then slowly pulled his fist out, looking at his hands. "But what…what am I?" he asked. He slowly got up and walked over to a small pond, looking at his face in the water, rain occasionally distorting the image as it hit. "What have I become?" he asked, slowly filling his face, feeling the armor now composing it._

"_You are Kage…" said a voice, that he'd come to know as Suzuku Sensei._

_Kage looked around in shock. "That…that's the name the monster called me…I took it as my own but…I didn't know I was supposed to…" he said. "…Who are you?"_

"_My name is not important," replied Suzuku's voice, rain bouncing off Kage's armor and running down to the ground, though some of it seeming to absorb into it…however he didn't feel wet. "What is important is you have awakened the Kage power within you."_

_Kage gasped, looking around for the voice. "What do you mean? What is the Kage power?"_

"_Kage is the guardian of Japan, its protector from harm. It was he who centuries past defeated the Akuma," explained Suzuku. "Now the Akuma have returned, and a new Kage must awaken to confront them…you are the new Kage."_

_Kage slowly stood up. "So that creature…it was an Akuma?"_

"_Yes," Suzuku replied. "The Akuma are an ancient race of devils from another plain of reality. In the Feudal Era, they emerged in our dimension and went on a rampage, until Kage defeated them, imprisoning them within the blade of their ruler, King Mao, and casting that accursed sword into the deepest depths of the ocean…but now its seal has been broken and set them all free," he explained. "Only Kage has the power to stop them, and Kage's power has resurfaced in you, as Kage, you are the last hope for humanity, the only thing standing between them and our destruction."_

_Kage gave it some thought, thinking it through. "…I want to fight…I will fight…I want to fight so no one else gets hurt! I want to protect them…like I failed to protect my family…"_

"_Very well," said Suzuku. "Follow my instructions to my training grounds, there you shall be my apprentice…I shall train you to challenge and defeat the Akuma, to save humanity," he explained. "From this point on, you are the guardian of Japan: you are Kage."_

_Kage looked up at the dark sky. "…It's Kamen Rider Kage," he explained, remembering Karin's suggestion. "I am Kamen Rider Kage…"_

"_Very well…come, Kamen Rider Kage, for I shall teach you what you need to know…"_

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, 10 am, present;

"So that's where you were for those five months?" asked Karin, amazed by the story.

"Yes," answered Jarrett, looking up at the sky. "To be honest, at that point, I didn't even know how to return to my human form," he said with a sigh. "But he taught me how to be a great warrior, strengthen my body…and how to use my powers…" he explained. "He even instructed me during that battle with the first Akuma…Suzuku has taught me everything I know about being a samurai."

Karin nodded, but then realized something. "Wait…so the Akuma attacked Japan once before?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" said Jarrett, realizing Karin didn't know. "Yeah, Suzuku said they attacked Japan during the Feudal Era in the Kamakura Period, that's when Kage first appeared to seal them away…"

Karin nodded, thinking back. "So…you're the second Kage…" she explained. "Maybe…do you think you might be related to the original Kage and that's where your powers came from?"

Jarrett set up, thinking. "Yes, perhaps that is the case," he said, then shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me, I just know these powers let me protect people. That's what I want to do…I failed to protect my parents, that's why I want to fight the Akuma."

Karin nodded. "Yeah…I know the feeling," she said. "Well anyway, it's still good to have you with us, even with Taiga there are a lot of Akuma we can't take down without Kage," she explained. "And it's a far better option than Kyo's Prometheus. That's just asking for trouble."

Jarrett nodded in agreement. "Yeah…humans aren't meant to tamper with life and death, it's not something that will ever end well," he explained. "When we do, monsters like Prometheus come to be."

Karin smiled. "Once again, you're the philosophical one…" she said, looking up at him. "I agree with you though, wherever these powers came from, they're important, but not as important as what you've chose to do with them."

Jarrett laid back down. "Yeah, I agr-" he started then screamed as he laid down a bit too quick, causing his hammock to turn over and send him rolling down the hill.

Karin gasped, jumping up and looking down just in time to cringe as he crashed into a passing-by bicycler and both ended up rolling down the hill below that one. Karin sighed. "Jarrett-san…" she muttered, and then started down to see if he's alright. "He's the savior of humanity but he's also completely danger prone," she muttered as she trotted downhill.

Once Jarrett was up, he apologized to the bicycler and let him go on his way. "Sorry, I've always been a bit danger prone unless I'm fighting evil," said Jarrett, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I noticed Jarrett-san," said Karin with a sigh. "You've fallen out of trees three times in my presence."

Jarrett chuckled nervously. "Yeah…it seems to happen to me a good bit," he said, then checked his watch. "Oh, maybe we should go get ready for our date."

Karin checked her watch as well. "Oh! You're right!" she said. "Ok, see you tonight, Jarrett-san!"

Jarrett nodded, smiling. "See you there, Karin-chan," he said, the two running off to get ready.

Hikaru stood on a nearby hill, watching. "Kage…I wonder…" he said. "Would he understand what I've done? That I'm different?" he asked his Majuu, which just chirped and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we should wait…Maybe I should go find Doku and try to talk some sense into him…" he said, the Majuu chirped something, getting a laugh. "Or if that fails, beat some into him," he replied, but then realized something. "Wow…so this is what it feels like to laugh at a joke…" he said, turning and heading off to locate Doku.

Doku, in human form, began to head back to the club. "Time to continue my hunt," he said, smiling under his mask.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 13, A Quest for Redemption, Quieting the Wind;**

Doku continues his hunt and with his venom coated body, it's a dangerous game to try and fight him. However, in the midst of this fighting, the atoning Hikaru may prove to be the triumph card that will turn the tide of battle. But will can Hikaru be truly trusted?


	15. Episode 13: A Quest For Redemption

I'm seriously sorry for the delay on this one! But I do have a rather legit excuse, my co-writer had to read the first part of W: The Evil O for me and I didn't want to swamp him with chapter 14 at the same time, so I put off posting this time. Thanks for all the hard work Infernal King (now Kamen Devil Warrior, my co-writer)! Anyway, we continue Doku's attack and the redemption of Hikaru! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

**The final Wind Tribe Akuma, Kaze-Doku-Pitohui, arrives in Tokyo, hunting down people with poison feathers and battling victims he considers worthy. However, the Riders are at a loss as to how to combat him, as his feathers are covered with a highly explosive poison. Meanwhile, the Akuma Hikaru, having been rescued from his near death by a mysterious creature, now seeks to find redemption for his sins. Will this new ally help in the battle?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 13, A Quest for Redemption, Quieting the Wind;**

**Tokyo, 8:30 pm;**

Jarrett and Karin walked into the Songbird's nest right as Doku finished his second performance, getting cheers from the crowd. "Oh, so they have a talent competition every night?" asked Karin, Jarrett having suggested the place.

"Yeah, it's very nice," said Jarrett. "Even though some people turn out to be real stinkers, it's still fun."

Karin nodded, watching Doku leave the stage. "So anything goes, right?"

Jarrett nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten second place with a martial arts performance before, but nothing major…" he said. "I can sing too, but I'm too shy to do it alone."

Karin smirked. "Well how about with your date?"

"Huh?" asked Jarrett, confused. In a few moments, Karin had signed them up to sing.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Karin. "After that whole Kyo thing, I need some excuse to unwind a bit."

Jarrett was about to protest, then remembered that it probably wasn't a good idea. "Alright, Karin-san, let's do it."

After about 1 minutes of other acts, they finally took the stage. "Our next act is Jarrett Tsuchi and Karin Akari singing a duet!" announced the Master of Ceremonies.

The two bowed before a slow beat began, played on a flute.

"_An ancient darkness is moving in_

_They're playing a game they mustn't win_

_In this war, the Earth is at stake!_

_So there is a choice we all must make!_

_The in the heart of darkness you must fight_

_For this world, you must become our light_

_A Warrior's Path is the one you've choose_

_Our hero, this battle you can't afford to lose!"_ sung Karin, Jarrett taking over.

"_From the ashes heroes must awaken_

_For the war for Earth has began_

_Like samurai of old, you must fight on!_

_This battle has only just now begun_

_Down this ancient path you now walk_

_Evil beings shall always run amok_

_A Warrior's Path is what lay ahead_

_Before it's end, many tears have shed…_" Jarrett sung, putting a good bit of emotion into it.

"_But it's all up to you the path you take_

_Within you, a something must now awake_

_We all have power to wield for ether light or dark_

_It's up to each one of us how we leave our mark_

_Shall your path lead to the hero's ending after all?_

_Or in the very end shall it be the world that falls?_

_A Warrior's Path is what you now lead_

_Only you can choose your future deeds_

_A Warrior's Path is the life you choose_

_Now you must find out how the game goes!_" sang both, finishing their song and bowing as the music came to an end.

"Alright everyone! What do you say?" asked the announcer, the two getting a rounding applause from the crowd, the meter ringing. "And we've got a winner! Jarrett and Karin are tonight's big winners!"

Jarrett and Karin both bowed as they got another round of applause. Jarrett caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eyes. "Hikaru?" he asked under his breath, but when he looked again, the person was gone. "Must have just been my imagination…" he whispered. He took another bow with Karin as the applause continued.

Doku watched from the audience, smiling. "That voice…it's perfect…" he said, smirking under his mask as he looked at Karin.

Karin and Jarrett both walked out about an hour or so later. "That was awesome! I didn't know you could sing that well!" complimented Jarrett, amazed.

"Well my mom always wanted me to be a singer, lots of lessons, but kicking evil butt was always my calling," replied Karin, smiling and making a fist.

"Yeah, I can tell," said Jarrett. "You and Eiji are two humans that can go toe to toe with Akuma, with or without powers. Still, it was nice they gave us a disk with a recording of our performance."

Karin nodded, looking down at the CD. "Thanks, but what about you? Where did you learn to sing?"

Jarrett looked thoughtful, remembering. "Well I was in choir as a kid, but mainly its just something to do in my spare time," he explained. "It's not much but-" he was cut off by a stabbing pain in his back. "Ow!" he yelled, reaching back and pulling out black feathers. "Karin-chan…get out of here now," he said, his legs beginning to feel numb as he slowly sunk to the ground.

"Jarrett-san!" yelled Karin, worried. She knew she had to get him to a hospital and fast.

"Now forget him," said Doku, approaching in Akuma form. "You're the one I want, I've never heard such a lovely voice before, it shows your strength, and earlier, you showed great strength. You'll be perfect prey."

Karin growled, getting a pipe off the ground. "Prey? You'd better tell me how to heal him or you're dead!" she said, preparing to swing the pipe but a strong hand caught it. She looked back to see Hikaru, who she'd never witnessed in his Majuu form. "Huh?"

"I'll handle him, you take care of Jarrett-sama," said Hikaru, slowly walking forwards and catching his Majuu. "Majuu fusion," he said, merging to form his Akuma self.

"Wait…Hikaru?" asked Doku, surprised. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Karin gasped, surprised to see one Akuma preparing to fight another. However, she knew Jarrett would need help and ran to him.

"Normally, I would be, but I've seen the light, Doku," explained Hikaru. "The Akuma's way is wrong," he stated. "The High Warrior is just using us for amusement! And at the cost of innocent lives! I refuse to live that life anymore!"

"Heretic!" accused Doku. "How dare you! You know the cost of an Akuma losing his will to fight is death!"

Hikaru chuckled. "I haven't lost my will to fight, but what I have changed is what I'm fighting for," he said, charging and kicking Doku in the chest with his powerful legs. "By our laws, my fate is to be decided on the battle field."

Doku growled, holding his chest. "Then prepare to die!" yelled the Pitohui Akuma, charging and exchanging blows with the reformed Akuma.

Karin helped Jarrett up. "Hang on Jarrett-san!"

"Wait…" muttered Jarrett, summoning the Kage Buckle. Karin knew what was coming and wisely stepped back. "Henshin…" he muttered, transforming into Kage, managing to weakly get to his knees. "Remember, I'm not entirely human," he explained. "I'll be ok, but I don't think I can fight…" he said, then saw Hikaru fighting with Doku. "Hikaru?"

Doku summoned his staff and bashed Hikaru back with the end of it, Hikaru knowing his spear might set off the explosion. He was forced to dodge and rolled under it and behind Doku, kicking him in the back and knocking him forwards. He then flipped over the evil Akuma's head and kicked him in the jaw, forcing him back. "Doku, the High Warrior is clouding your mind, preventing you from feeling guilt for you actions…that's not the way we're supposed to be! It's not how _anyone_ is supposed to be!"

Doku growled. "Liar!" he yelled, taking a drink of poison and lighting his staff, blasting the kind Akuma with a stream of flames, blasting him to the ground.

Kage tried to stand up but was too weak at the moment. "Karin-chan, help him!"

Karin growled, not trusting the Akuma yet. She went over to her car and searched through the back, pulling out guns and a bazooka but having to avoid using them to avoid detonating Doku. "Dang it! Why don't I have anything that won't blow this guy up? Oh yeah, the Akuma usually are not ticking time bombs!" she asked, then slowly looked at the car itself, a devious grin on her face.

Hikaru panted, clutching his injured chest from the flames as Doku took out his poison again. "You will die, and I will make sure your disgraceful actions have your name erased from record!" yelled Doku furiously. He was then interrupted by the sound of a car motor. "What the he-" he started, being interrupted when Karin slammed her car full speed into his side, throwing him through a bench.

"When all else fails, improvise," said Karin, before her engine sputtered to a stop and died from the damage the impact caused. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, not this again!"

Kage managed to stand up and put an Element Crest in his leg slot. "Element Break…"

"Seismic Impact!" Kage called, charging Doku. However, as he leapt up to do the move, Doku sent a barrage of feathers, detonating from impact with the attack. When Kage landed, Doku had vanished. "Darn it! He got away!" he yelled, falling to a knee from fatigue, while the poison was not lethal to him, it was still considerably weakening him. As Karin left her car, Kage managed to limp over to Hikaru as he got up. "Hikaru…"

Karin pulled a gun and took a shooting stance at Hikaru. "Alright, what's going on, Akuma?" she asked, not trusting this monster.

Hikaru looked down. "I do not blame you for distrusting me…if our situations were reversed, I'd do the same."

Kage transformed back to Jarrett, still weak from the poison. "But I thought you were dead…"

"I don't know everything as of yet…" said Hikaru. "But another creature, a Cardinal-like Kaijin, similar but very different than an Akuma…she saved my life…but made me promise one thing," he said, turning and looking up at the sky. "To break my ties with the Akuma and forsake the High Warrior…and just so you know, I did…" he explained, then looked back to the two. "The moment I did…it became clear you were right," he said towards Jarrett. "The Akuma's way of life is wrong, very wrong. The High Warrior was clouding my mind…clouding the Akuma's minds," he explained. "But the thing is…I'm not like most Akuma, I was able to resist his conditioning and willing to accept my beliefs could possibly be wrong," he explained. "Most Akuma are religious zealots; they won't listen to what they don't believe in…so don't' feel guilty for killing them, just…believe that I've changed…"

"And how do we know that you're telling the truth?" asked Karin, not trusting so quickly.

Hikaru slowly opened his armor to reveal his new tattoo, something that Karin and Jarrett instantly noticed. "My Tengu Tattoo is gone. I'm no longer collecting Blood Tears…I now collect Soul Tears," he explained.

"Soul Tears?" asked Jarrett, confused.

"They're the Blood Tears of that Cardinal creature's people, but unlike Blood Tears, which fill up if I do evil deeds, these fill up if I do good deeds," explained the reformed Akuma, his tattoo now halfway full. "When I fill it up…she said I'd have atoned for what I've done…believe me, I want to," he said. "For my entire life, I've never felt guilt…but the moment my ties to the High Warrior were gone, I did…guilt for every evil act I've ever committed…" he explained, sadly. "I know I've killed, I know the pain and suffering I've caused. Since she gave me a second chance, I've been doing my best to try and make amends."

Karin lowered her gun, it was still hard to believe but…what if it was the truth? That an Akuma sought to redeem himself? Why should they stand in his way if he wanted to make himself pay for his sins? "Alright," she said. "Come with us to the Anti-Akuma HQ, we've got questions for you," she explained, but then took out a pair of handcuffs. "But we've got to do this our way. You're still legally a criminal," she continued, Hikaru nodding and allowing himself to be handcuffed.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 11 pm;**

Hikaru sat, in Akuma form, at an interrogation table, Eiji and Karin on the other side. Eiji couldn't believe it, and didn't. In his mind, this Akuma was untrustworthy, but still, he didn't hate him to the point he would discount the possibility. After all, if humans criminals could be redeemed, so could Akuma. "Where is the Akuma lair?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Hikaru. "You see, King Mao and our leaders fear that Akuma like me may betray us…so we merely stay in our quarters until summoned to be transported to Tokyo. We don't know where the lair's location is."

Eiji sighed, not entirely believing that, but deciding to move on. He wouldn't push it past the Akuma higher-ups to do such measures. While Akuma may be savage, they are also cunning and smart "Why are the Akuma collecting these, uh, Blood Tear things that you talked about earlier?"

Hikaru sighed. "They're offerings to the High Warrior, the God of the Akuma," he explained. "I don't know exactly what it means, but the High Warrior will initiate the Final War when he collects enough. Apparently, it's something that will bring great honor to the Akuma, but since I severed my ties to him, it seems certain bits of information have vanished from my mind, most of it why I followed him in the first place."

Karin nodded, believing him somewhat, after all, if emotions were unlocked when he switched sides, whose to say he hadn't lost some things? "Alright, is King Mao the only leader of the Akuma?"

"He's our King, but those that reside under him in the hierarchy ladder are the Yoso Akuma Rozu," explained Hikaru.

Eiji blinked. "What are they?" he asked, as this was the first time he heard of such a position.

"The Elemental Lords," continued the reformed Akuma. "There are four in total, one for each Tribe. Mizu-Suijin-Kappa, Kaze-Venti-Tengu, Hi-Anga-Doragon, and Do-Gaia-Goremu," he explained. "They are the most powerful Akuma of their respective element, and the only way for them to be replaced is to fall in battle. I don't know much, except that they're able to telepathically communicate with their Tribe and punish them for violating Akuma law."

Eiji gasped. "So it was Venti punished the Crow Akuma that I defeated in the alley…" he muttered, as it has been burning in his head why it had happened.

"Wait, the Water Akuma had a Kappa Tattoo, and the Wind Akuma have a Tengu Tattoo…so if I'm not wrong, the tattoos are based off that tribe's Yoso Akuma Rozu?" asked Karin

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"Alright…so where did the Akuma come from?" asked Karin, thinking that over. There was a more powerful class of Akuma than the ones they'd been facing? That though was unsettling.

"We're from an alternate dimension," explained Hikaru. "You see, we are not demons as you know them, though in a way, we would be. But we didn't originate in Hell or the underworld."

"Ok, thank you," Karin said, still thinking, trying to find more questions. "Well…I don't have any other questions for the moment…"

"May I ask something?" asked Hikaru.

Karin nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Hikaru looked embarrassed. "Could you put a new set of handcuffs on me?" he asked, holding his hands up, showing they were broken. "I accidentally broke them about 15 minutes ago…sorry…"

Eiji blinked, looking at the snapped handcuffs. "You mean you've been unrestrained this entire time?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes…I didn't want to interrupt you, you see, I'm trying to change from what's honorable to Akuma to what's honorable to humans, I've noticed being polite was considered something noble trait."

Karin nodded slowly. "Yeah…I guess you are at least somewhat trustworthy then, since you could've killed us at any time and didn't even try."

Hikaru was allowed to accompany them to Sora's analysis of Jarrett, though was handcuffed again, two pairs this time. Karin had simply said he'd been grazed by Doku's feathers, and didn't mention Kage. "It appears he's got a natural resistance to toxins," explained Sora. "But his body can't completely neutralize the poison on its own. He'll need an anti-venom to recover fully…"

"And can you make any?" asked Karin, concerned.

Sora shook her head. "Not without a larger sample of Doku's poison," she explained. "And I don't have that yet."

"Where do we get it?" asked Eiji, concerned for his friend.

"He has the pouch he carries with him for his fire breath," suggested Karin. "We could use that. After all, he did say the liquid is his poison extracted from him."

"But you'd have to be extremely fast to do it…" said Eiji, unsure.

Hikaru thought about it. "I'll do it," he said, breaking the handcuffs once more with ease. He then realized this and bowed apologetically. "Sorry!" he stated, and then headed towards the door.

"How do we know you'll come back?" asked Eiji, distrusting, but finding his apologetic nature surprising.

Hikaru looked back at him. "I swear a Blood Oath that if I survive, I will return," he said, using his claw to cut his wrist and let energy leek out, forming it into a crystal, which he threw to Eiji. "A symbol of the Blood Oath, that crystal is linked to my life force. In an Akuma Blood Oath, we put our life in the hands of the one we hand the crystal too. If I don't live up to my end, shatter it and I will die," he explained, seriously.

Karin and Eiji looked to one another and nodded. "Alright, go, but you'd better come back!" said Eiji, seriously.

Hikaru nodded and started out again. "Wait!" yelled Sora, getting Hikaru to turn to her as she ran up with a small square device. "This is our newest Drone, the Wolf Drone," she said, pressing a button and causing it to reconfigure into a robotic wolf, blue panel lines glowing on it. "It's designed to sniff out Akuma hiding in Majuu form, I just finished it, so it should lead you to Doku."

Hikaru looked at it and nodded. "Thanks," he said, heading out the door. "Majuu separation," he said, splitting apart and summoning his motorcycle. "Alright little thing, go find him," he said, setting it down. The little drone sniffed around and took off. "Alright, let's do it," he said, taking off and in that direction.

"Think we can trust him?" asked Eiji, still uncertain, even if he had Hikaru's life literally in his hands.

"You can trust him," said Jarrett, sitting up on his cot were he'd been lying the entire time, still weak from the poison. "I've seen it in his eyes…he's a different creature now, he's changed," he explained. "That Akuma is trying to redeem himself…he's finally got something to fight for."

Karin turned, watching their strange new ally leave into the distance. "I hope you're right," she said. "In the meantime, I have a plan to clip Doku's wings. While he's dealing getting the poison, we can start it."

Eiji blinked. "What plan?"

"That monster said it was my voice that showed him how strong I was and I was his perfect prey," explained Karin, pulling out the CD recorded of her and Jarrett the night before. "And I think I've got a way to use that against him," she said, with a predatory grin that would make an Akuma proud. Something the boys picked up on and were freaked out by.

**Tokyo, midnight;**

Doku watched a pair of humans heading into their apartment, the male of which he'd marked as his prey. "Let's prepare to hunt," he said, preparing his feathers for launch when suddenly Hikaru pulled into view, between them. Doku snarled in fury. "You again…why can't you leave me alone?"

Hikaru glared at Doku motioned for him, leading him to a nearby parking lot. As the Pitohui Akuma arrived, Hikaru got off his motorcycle, catching his Majuu as the Wolf Drone stayed behind the motorcycle. "Majuu fusion," he said, merging with the roadrunner to assume his true form. "Doku, all I want is your canteen and its poison," he stated. "Hand it over and I'll leave peacefully, resist and I will take it from you."

Doku snarled. "Never! You're a heretic and traitor! You will die!" he yelled, drawing his staff and charging.

"So be it," said Hikaru, not having wanted it to come to this. He waited for Doku to get close before flipping over him and doing a flying back kick, driving Doku forwards. When he landed Hikaru dodged several blows from the staff, managing to catch one of them with his arm but a second one struck his chest, knocking the Roadrunner Akuma to the ground. Hikaru rolled out of the way of a vicious trust of the weapon and attempted to sweep Doku's legs, only for him to take off and dodge.

Doku chuckled. "Hikaru, you can't fly, can you?" he asked, diving at him for a trust.

Hikaru did a vertical leap high into the air to dodge and came back down on the Pitohui Akuma to drive him into the ground. "No, but I can jump very well," he said, flipping off and running at Doku at high speeds, only to be caught in the stomach with his staff and flipped over head to the ground, but spun around and kicked Doku in the stomach, forcing him back, allowing him to get to his feet. He jumped forwards and sent several rapid kicks into Doku's chest, sending him flying back. Doku roared and trust his hands forwards, sending a barrage of feathers at Hikaru, who countered with one of his own. The two projectile assaults struck and canceled one another out at first, but Doku's ultimately won out and lodged in Hikaru's chest.

The Pitohui Akuma quickly drank some poison and ignited his club, breathing fire into Hikaru's chest, detonating the feathers and sending the heroic Akuma flying through the windshield of parked car. "Wind Akuma have a weakness to fire, you know," mocked Doku as the Feather Serpent symbol materialized and he opened his armor to reveal a full Tengu Tattoo. "Thanks for helping me get to the next level," he said, laughing. "Mighty High Warrior! I accept your gift!" he called with a laugh as his Blood Tears and Dai-Akuma Buckle were taken and as energy surged into his body.

However, Hikaru saw this and ran forwards at high speeds, flying past Doku and kicking him in the back, but was too late and his blow did next to nothing. Doku turned, revealing the normal traits of a Ascended Wind Akuma, serrated wings and beak, longer claws and talons, and the Tengu symbol emblazoned on his chest. Doku laughed. "Very nice try," he chuckled, flapping his wings and blasting Doku with a powerful onslaught of green wind, sparks flying from the Akuma and slamming him hard into the wall of a nearby building, with enough strength to go through the wall. The powered up Akuma slowly approached the wall and looked in, finding nothing. "Got away," he muttered. "Oh well, I've got enough," he explained. "Time to find the rest of my victims."

Hikaru stumbled out of the alley way, green energy bleeding heavily from his chest. He slowly lifted his arm, revealing Doku's poison filled canteen. "Got it…" he said with a pained smile as he stumbled to his motorcycle.

**Anti-Akuma Division, 12:3 am;**

"Alright, we're almost ready to go," said Karin, talking into a radio. "Finish the preparations, we'll be there soon to begin the operation," she finished, hanging up.

Eiji nodded. "Alright, so this crazy plan of yours is almost ready, but I still need my…"

"Your belt," said Sora, coming up and handing him the Taiga System.

"Thanks…what did you do to it?" Eiji asked as he put it on.

"Well I figured the old method of unlocking the belt could be disadvantageous in a quick situation, so I changed how you unlock it," explained Sora. "Now it's unlocked by the word Henshin and completed by sliding the Fangs into place. You can still slam the fangs together if you really want to, it's just optional now."

Eiji nodded. "Sweet, now I won't have to rush to Henshin if I'm in trouble, thanks."

Suddenly, Hikarui staggered in, falling to his knees. Karin ran over to him, seeing he was hurt but he put the venom container in her hand. "I succeeded," he explained. "That's his poison."

Karin nodded, handing it to Sora. "Get the anti-venom made quickly and give it to Jarrett, and get us a bunch when we go into battle. It'll come in handy," she commanded, Sora running off to do just that. "And someone get Hikaru to the infirmary to rest, I don't think his wound is fatal."

Masked Troopers helped Hikaru up and started towards the infirmary, but Eiji stopped them. "I never thought an Akuma could be trusted…but you completed your end of the Blood Oath, so you deserve to have this back," he said, offering him the crystal.

Hikaru shook his head. "No, keep it…I'm afraid my instincts might make me go too far…at least this way someone can stop me if that happens…" he said, not truly trusting himself to be honest.

Eiji was surprised but nodded. "Just get better, ok?" he asked, Hikaru nodding as he was taken to the infirmary.

"Eiji, go on ahead to get ready yourself," said Karin. "I'll be there as soon as I can, and I'll try to find Kage to get his help."

Eiji nodded, giving a salute. "Yes, Karin-san," he said, taking off.

About 15 minutes later, Sora had completed the anti-venom and gave it to Jarrett. She handed Karin a large case of it. "Wow, that was quick," said Karin, surprised.

"I know my way around poisons," said Sora. "Now if you excuse me, I've got more work to do," she said, walking off.

Karin nodded and went over to Jarrett as he stood up. "You ok?"

Jarrett nodded. "Yeah, much," he said, stretching. "Now, you wanted help with that plan?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, let's head out," she said, following him outside.

Jarrett summoned the Kage Buckle and took his Henshin pose. "Henshin!" he yelled, transforming into Kamen Rider Kage. He summoned the Kage Runner and hopped on. "Get on, you said you were getting Kage, right?"

Karin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'll make sense," she said, jumping on. "That and my car is still broken from that Akuma I hit with it," she admitted, getting Kage to chuckle at that, making Karin hit him in the back with a light swat.

Hikaru was breathing slowly as his wounds closed, he alone in the infirmary, when he felt a strange feeling fill his chest, then began to gasp in pain. He opened his armor to see his tattoo was full and yellow energy was beginning to spread in cracks from it. "What's happening?" he asked. "This feels…I'm cracking but not dying…what is this?"

"Rebirth," said a familiar voice.

Hikaru looked up in surprise to see Akako walk into the room, her cardinal perched on her shoulder. "You again…what do you mean 'rebirth'?" he asked, as he, like most Akuma, had only knew about death his whole life, so this was a foreign concept for him.

"You're changing from Akuma into something new," explained the woman simply. "You are becoming a Tenshi, one of my kind…we mean the Earth meaning of the word, not the Akuma version…come with me," she said, helping him up. "There are things that must be done to prepare you for your transformation and time is short," she continued. "Tenjuu merge," she said, combining with her Cardinal to become her true form, the Cardinal Tenshi. "I will lead you to the Dai Tenshi, our leader. She will be the one that shall explain everything."

Hikaru was confused, but nodded, knowing it was likely for the best. "But wait one moment, please," he said, turning and taking a piece of paper, writing something on it and laying him on the cot he previously occupied. "Alright, let's go," he said, a portal of white energy appearing in front of them and Akako leading him through it.

**Tokyo, 1 am;**

Despite now having received a huge spike in power, Doku was still content to hunt his prey as he had previously, at least till he finished his list. But as the Pitohui Akuma flew through the city skies, Doku heard something. Karin's song from the night before played from a nearby skyscraper. "Ah, my true prey," he said. "And that's Kage's voice with hers, and maybe Hikaru will be there too, all my favorite prey in one place!" he said, excited. He immediately flew in that direction, smashing through the window of the top floor. "Ah, there you are," he said, looking at what appeared to be Karin standing in the center of the room with her back to him.

"My prey, please, turn to face me," Doku said, slowly approaching. "I have a great desire to face you, I've never heard such a powerful voice," he said, then realized something. "Wait, why are there two voices singing but you're the only one here…where is Kage?" he asked, looking around. "Why aren't you responding?" he asked, grabbing Karin by the shoulder and spinning her around, only to discover a dummy. "What?" Suddenly, the fire sprinklers came to life and began drenching the room. "What is this?" he asked, feeling his feathers get soaked.

"A trap," said Eiji, stepping out, Kage along side him as water cascaded down both of them. He took out the Taiga Fangs and slammed them together, just for show now. "Henshin!" he yelled, sliding them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…" it announced, projecting the Taiga emblem, which shattered and formed his armor. "SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Doku laughed. "Do you think I'm scared? I'm more powerful than before, and you still can't touch me," he said, only for Kage to successfully slash him over the chest with the Terra Shredder and not trigger the explosion, the blow staggering him back in pain, as he'd never felt a bladed weapon touch his flesh before. "What? How…"

"Simple," said Karin, stepping out with a group of Masked Troopers, which surrounded the area. "Your feathers can't ignite if they're soaked through, at least not from a spark," she explained. "But Kage, better not risk Inferno Form if you can help it," she warned.

Kage nodded. "Agreed, but it still helps us," he said, then looked to Taiga and nodded, turning back to Doku. "Evil will fall by my blade!" he announced, charging.

"I am the angel of justice! Now face my judgment!" announced Taiga, charging.

"Well you may have taken out that trick but I've still got my triumph card!" announced Doku, angry he'd been tricked and trying to pull out his canteen of poison, only to discover it was missing. "What?" he asked, before Taiga ran up and decked him in the face, Kage running by and slashing him with the Terra Shredder, forcing him back. He then remembered how Hikaru had run past him. "Curse you Hikaru…" he muttered, realizing that he'd been robbed. As Kage and Taiga charged, the Ascended Akuma slashed them both with his extended claws before producing his club and bashing them back to the ground. "I'm still an Ascended Akuma! Don't forget that!" he yelled, before the Masked Troopers opened fire, driving him back with a cry of pain. "Why does that hurt so much?" he asked, shocked. "I'm an Ascended Akuma! That shouldn't even faze me!"

Kage ran in and slashed him across the chest with the Terra Shredder's ax mode. "Simple, one who has never experienced something before is more vulnerable than one who has," he replied, slashing the Akuma again before a bash of his club forced him back.

Taiga ran in as Kage fell back and slashed Doku repeatedly with the Taiga Slayers. "And your unique feathers prevented opponents from ever using blades and guns on you, so your body can't handle it," he explained as he trust both Taiga Shredders into his stomach. "And I may say, it feels quite good to be the first one to make you feel it."

Doku roared and pecked Taiga with his serrated beak to force him back and then blasted both Riders back with a energized whirlwind, water continuing to fall from the sprinklers. "Nothing wrong with living to fight another day," he snarled, turning to fly off only to be blasted by machinegun fire. He quickly launched his feathers at the Masked Troopers, but each had been equipped with some of the anti-venom and quickly used it. Taiga and Kage recovered and charged, both aiming slashes at were Doku's wings connected to his body and cleaving them off, the two appendages dissolving into green energy as their former owner screamed in agony and was slashed to the ground once again.

"You know, Taiga, we make a good team when we don't have the fact we're supposed to be fighting on our minds," said Kage.

Taiga nodded. "Agreed," he said, then remembered Hikaru and looked to Doku. "Doku, this is your last chance," he explained. "You can ether try and reform as Hikaru has, or we will destroy you."

Doku snarled, energy bleeding from his severed wings. "Never! I will die with honor instead of being a heretic!" he roared, charging.

Taiga sighed and produced a Metal Card, running it through a Taiga Fang.

"RIDER PUNCH!"

Kage took out an Earth Crest and slid it into his leg. "Element Break…" He understood that the Akuma were deceived, but if they wouldn't listen to reason, he and the Anti-Akuma Division had no choice but to put them down.

As Doku reached the two, Taiga's stabilizers implanted and he pulled his arm back, pistons preparing. "Dai-Shogeki!" called Taiga, delivering a devastating punch to Doku's chest, sending him flying backwards and slamming hard into the opposing wall, imbedding him in it.

Taiga lowered his back, allowing Kage to jump off of it and did a front flip. "Seismic Impact!" called the samurai Rider as he went into a flying side kick with his energized right leg, doing a variation of his normal Rider Kick. The impact struck Doku in his already cracking chest, plowing him through the wall and out into the night sky. The Akuma exploded into a massive fireball as his own dying explosion detonated his feathers, but high in the air, doing no damage to anything.

"Oh, so that's why we lured him to the top of a skyscraper," said Taiga to Karin, realizing that aspect of the plan.

"Yep, if he exploded up here, there wouldn't be a tone of collateral damage," explained Karin, walking over and looking to Kage who gave her a thumbs up. She and Taiga both did so in return.

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 2 am;**

Karin placed a picture of Doku onto the wall of a new addition to the HQ, a hall way with memorial shrines dedicated to each fallen Akuma. As they'd promised, they would honor the fallen, that was all there was to it. "Rest in peace," said Karin, bowing and lighting a candle on the shrine. "You may be an enemy, but you will be honored as we swore."

Eiji nodded. "I'm going to go check on Hikaru, ok?" he asked, getting a nod from Karin. Eiji felt a little odd, an Akuma was now an ally. "I guess it could be stranger," he stated. "And at least I have proof he's trustworthy," he said, looking down at the crystal symbolizing the blood oath with Hikaru. He did want to see how the wounded Akuma had been healing since being wounded by Doku. However, when he arrived, the infirmary was empty. "Hikaru?" he asked, walking over and finding the note. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

"_My friends, I have filled my Soul Tears and have been told I have earned my rebirth. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but it seems there's little time before my transformation is completed. I'm thankful for everything you've done for me and the chance you gave me to earn my redemption. I hope I can return once my training in my new life is complete. When I return, I will no longer be an Akuma, but a Tenshi. I wish you good luck my friends._

_Kaze-Hikaru-Michibashi"_

Eiji blinked. "Tenshi?" he asked. "He wants to be an angel?"

"Eiji-san," said Sora, walking up. "Is everything ok?"

Eiji turned. "Oh, hey Sora-chan," he said. "Hikaru had to leave apparently, apparently the ones giving him a second chance needed him…I hope he'll be alright."

Sora smiled. "Don't worry, Eiji-san, Hikaru is powerful, I'm sure he'll be fine," she explained. "Now, Karin and Jarrett finally went out," she said. "When are you going to ask me out?"

Eiji jumped. "Ask you out? You…you want to go on a date with me?" he asked, startled, though he admitting had come to like her.

"Only if you ask," said Sora, smirking.

Eiji blinked, still shocked, but then smiled. "Want to go on a date? I do know a few good places."

Sora nodded. "Of course, Eiji-san," she said. "But go get some sleep, you've been up all night," she said, giving him a hug. "And don't worry about Hikaru, he seems smart enough to know if he's ok."

Eiji nodded. "Alright, goodnight Sora," he said, heading out but stopping and turning back. "Tomorrow about 7 pm, ok?"

Sora nodded. "It's a date," she said as he left. She then turned to the blood samples of Jarrett's nearby and looked around before closing the samples and putting them in the hazardous materials disposal bin, knowing they held secrets that certain people wouldn't like.

**Mt. Fuji, 2:15 am;**

Venti's hourglass finally emptied. "Well I'd say that was a nice way to end our Tribe's turn," he said. "Alright, Anga, your turn is finally here."

"At last!" said Anga. "Now I can take those Riders seriously," he stated. "But don't worry, I'm still going to get plenty of Blood Tears for the High Warrior with my Tribe."

"Very good, but we do have something to consider," said Suijin. "Hikaru has rebuked the High Warrior…but I doubt he did it on his own," he explained. "I have a feeling those heretics from 800 years ago have been busy while we were imprisoned."

King Mao growled. "Indeed, Hi-Kohime-Kitsune was always a tricky one. Little wonder we were deceived into believing the Tenshi were still around," he snarled, remembering that one Akuma traitor from 800 years ago that always managed to one up them. In Akuma, Tenshi meant something quite different than it did in Japanese and was a terrible insult. "But if they've hidden themselves so well, trying to seek them out is futile."

"Very true," said Gaia. "But you know, the Tenshi's existence is my explanation at to why those scout parties went missing up in Hokkaido," she stated. "I'd suggest ceasing sending search parties up there, it's quite clear it's a useless gesture."

"I agree, I can only sense one of the most recent parties, and it feels like he's on his last legs," said Venti.

"All for?" asked Mao, all four Rozu agreeing. "Alright, we shall cease sending search parties to investigate the fate of the scout party in Hokkaido," he said. "Now Anga, get your tribe ready. The time for the first Fire Tribe Akuma's deployment will come soon.

**Hokkaido, 3 am;**

A bird-like Akuma ran through the dark woods, his features hidden from sight entirely, a huge gash cut in his stomach. "Where are you?" he yelled, looking around. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," said a female voice, but as he turned to where it came from, there was no one.

"Element Break…" announced a refined male voice.

The Akuma spun around in that direction, only for a windstorm to blind him with dust. "Wind Dance!" called the female voice, armored warrior from Rao's newspaper flew past and delivered a spinning slash through the Akuma with her duel bladed naginata, both ends glowing light green . The Akuma began cracking as the female Rider landed and looked over her shoulder. "Crash and burn…" she said, snapping her fingers as her victim exploded into a massive blast of green energy. "Another one goes down," she said, her features hidden in shadows, but a set of long 'wings' resembling a peacock's tail trailed close behind her, resembling a cape.

"_Young apprentice,"_ said Suzuku's voice. "_Your work here has finally finished," _he explained. _"The time has finally come for you to head to Tokyo and aid your fellow warrior against the main Akuma horde."_

The female Rider nodded. "Yes, Suzuku-sensei," she said, getting on a green and blue colored Honda Valkyrie, the front having a peacock-like beak and eyes. "I finally get to fight with my other Riders, at last," she said, taking off.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 14, The Flame Ignites, The Spreading Fire Akuma!;**

The Wind Akuma have finally been vanquished, but the Fire Tribe have risen to take their place. As the Fire Tribe mobilizes for battle, Jarrett receives a surprise visit from his cousin, Akari Tsuchi, who he didn't even know he had. But in the midst of her tour of Tokyo, the first of the deadly Fire Tribe makes its move. The Kamen Riders already have their hands full with it, but when it reveals a unique ability of its tribe, it'll take an unexpected new ally to turn the tide!


	16. Episode 14: The Flame Ignites

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, studying for college tests took up way too much of my time. Anyway, the wind is gone and the Fire Tribe has awakened! Hope you enjoy it! Also, the arrival of our third Rider!**

* * *

******

Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;

**Kaze-Doku-Pitohui, the final Wind Tribe Akuma, attacked Karin and managed to be poison Jarrett but was driven off with help of the reformed Akuma Hikaru. After questioning by the Anti-Akuma Division, Hikaru proves his trustworthiness by hunting down Doku to retrieve the poison needed to heal Jarrett completely. While Doku Ascended and badly wounded Hikaru, the brave Akuma managed to steal the poison and return it to the base, in the process collecting the last of the Soul Tears he needed to be redeemed, being taken by the mysterious Kaijin Tenshi to complete his rebirth. With Kage back in action, Doku was lured into a trap and destroyed by the combine power of both Riders. Now the winds have finally been quieted, but a raging fire is on the horizon.**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 14, The Flame Ignites, The Spreading Fire Akuma!;**

**Mt. Fuji, 5 am;**

A huge burning candle stood before Anga's tornado of flames, the flames not burning down unlike a normal candle would. "The Fire Tribe's turn in our game has began," stated King Mao. "Anga, have you sent your first Akuma?"

"Yes, my lord," said Anga, clearly happy to finally have his turn. "I'm certain it'll be a great rampage; my Akuma are a very impatient breed you know."

"Yes, we all know that, Anga," said Suijin, clearly fed up with Anga's own impatience.

"Well let's hope that impatience doesn't make your kind mess up," said Venti. "After all, we'd hate your long awaited turn to be cut short, Anga."

**Tokyo, 5:15 am;**

It was a quiet morning in Tokyo, owing to the brief respite from Akuma attacks resulting from the demise of the last Wind Tribe Akuma. However, a bizarre, muscular man wearing a green military vest and dark khaki shorts walked slowly along the sidewalk, a massive anaconda draped over his shoulders. His skin coloring was similar to what one would see on a tribal man down in the Amazon area, very tanned, and he had long black hair down to his shoulders. He sniffed at the door of a house. "No children here. Perfect," he said, licking his lips in anticipation, his voice crazed. "Let's go," he said, to his snake, petting it. He reared back and kicked the door with great force, imploding it inwards. He ran in as the husband of the house came into the room armed with a shotgun and tried to scare him off, but the intruder simply continued, causing the man to fire, shooting him in the shoulder. The feral man chuckled as flames licked the wound, it regenerating.

"W-who are you?" asked the husband, horrified.

"My name is Hi-Nokoribi-Anakonda," explained the intruder. "Majuu fusion," he said, he and his anaconda bursting into a pillar of flames that lit the surroundings on fire, an anaconda symbol appearing in the flames before they dispersed, revealing Nokoribi's Akuma form. He was taller than most Akuma seen before him, more muscular in his brownish green body, black spots covering his back while his front was red. His fiery red armor was primarily on his chest and groin, covered in flame designs. His head was modeled after an Anaconda in its design, eyes slit-like and glowing a bright red.

The man fired several more times, Nokoribi not taking anymore damage. The Anaconda Akuma rushed forwards and seized the man by the throat, lifting him off the ground and squeezing, his incredible strength crushing his throat and killing him. He threw the man through a table and continued on, finding the man's wife trying desperately to call the police, only for Nokoribi to grab it from her, lighting his fist on fire and melting it.

"Fight me, let's see what you've got," said the vicious Akuma. the woman backed up in fear but as he approached and she was backed up against a counter and grabbed a kitchen knife, swinging it and trying to slice the Akuma, but it sunk into his shoulder and melted when the fires started healing the wound rapidly. "My turn," he said, lifting her off the ground and slamming her head first into the wall, crushing her skull. Nokoribi snarled as he let the limp body fall to the ground. "No challenge," he said, and then breathed his flames all over the house, lighting it aflame.

Later that morning, Jarrett came back to the tree after a morning jog. "That was fun," he said, taking a drink from a water bottle. "Now I think I'll rest a bit," he said, heading over to his hammock but before he could get in, a brown haired girl with green eyes who was already in it surprised him.

"Hi Onii-chan!" yelled the girl in a happy voice. Jarrett screamed in surprise and went tumbling down the hill backwards in response to this. "Oh, you fell, Onii-chan!" she yelled, running after him.

Once Jarrett was back up the hill and calmed down, he began to talk and noticed the similarities this girl had with him in the physical aspect. "Wait a minute. Did you just call me Onii-chan? And you look a good bit like me. Does that meant that you're my long-lost sister or something?" he asked as he began thinking of possible scenarios as to how that might have happened.

"Actually, no," said the girl, who was presently wearing a green shirt and blue jeans, a blue jacket overtop.

Jarret gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. So who are you then?"

"I'm your cousin, silly! My name is Akari and I'm from Hokkaido," the girl replied happily.

Jarrett smiled. "Glad to meet you, Akari-chan…but I have a question: why did you call me Onii-chan then?"

"Well we're both related and we're orphans," said Akari, looking a bit sad at that. "My parents died when an Akuma attacked our farm…and you're my closest living relative…"

Jarrett looked solemn. "Oh…I guess that will work…" he said, turning and looking away, then smiling. "I guess you can call me Onii-chan if you want to," he said, turning back to find her gone. "Uh…Akari-chan?" he asked, looking around. He got up and walked around. "Akari-chan?"

"I'm up here, Onii-chan!" called Akari, having somehow climbed to the top of the tree in the short time it'd taken him to say that sentence. Jarrett spun around in surprise and in the process tripped and went tumbling down the hill again. "So clumsy, Onii-chan…" said Akari, climbing down to go help him, finding him in a garbage can at the bottom.

"Wow…" said Eiji, looking around the destroyed rubble of the house. "This is…brutal…" he stated, and then held his head in pain as awful memories resurfaced at this sad scene.

"Not really," said Karin, noticing Eiji's actions but decided not to call him out on them. "The Akuma might have just accidentally done this when attacking them."

Eiji nodded. "Agreed…still, this isn't good…" he replied, the memories subsiding.

Karin sighed. "The authorities suspected arson, but when they found what was left of the bodies, they were able to tell the man's throat had been crushed and the woman's skull bashed in," she explained. "And the man was armed with a gun, which he defiantly fired, so that's why we were called in." She looked down to see the Wolf Drone run up to her. "Find anything little guy?" The little robot shook it's head and whined, causing Karin to pet its head. "It's alright; we'll fine him sooner or later."

Eiji sighed. "Looks like the fire and smoke got rid of the scent," he explained. "But this kind of thing doesn't seem like a Wind Tribe Akuma," he stated. "Most Wind Akuma prefer quick forms of death that are relatively instant, at least to their main target…but this one's kills are much more violent…and what about the fire? I know Doku could use fire, but it seemed to be a rare ability among them."

Karin nodded. "Then it looks like the next Tribe has made their move." She looked at her phone with the picture of the classical elements, each one having a listing of know Akuma from each of the groups they'd faced so far. "From Water dried out to leave Wind to rage in its place…now the Wind carries the seeds of Fire to cause destruction to the world," she said solemnly and sagely, seeing the remaining flames getting put out by the fire department.

"And this is the statue of Hachiko," said Jarrett to his cousin, standing in front of the bronze statue at Shibuya Station.

"Wow…it's cute!" said Akari, smiling.

Jarrett chuckled. "Yes, but it's far more important than that."

"I know, he waited here for nine years after his master's death, coming everyday at the time his master's train would arrive until he died as well," explained Akari. "Such amazing loyalty from a dog. Then again, all dogs are loyal," she said, smiling in her normally, overly happy fashion.

Before Jarrett could respond, her heard a woman yelling. "Someone stop him! He took my purse!" he then turned to see a man with said purse running away from a woman. Before he himself could respond, Akari got a similar serious look on her face and spun around, catching the man by the back of the shirt and lifting him off the ground, much to Jarrett's (and the purse thief's) shock.

Nokoribi walked down the street, his anaconda now in a bag he carried so not to draw too much attention. "Need more prey…" he said, looking around. He saw a house nearby, in a back alley area where no one could see. "Perfect…" he said, walking towards it with evil intent. He came up to the door and licked his lips. "Majuu Fusion…" he said, merging with his Majuu and assuming his true form before busting down the door.

Jarrett looked up in shock, the purse snatcher now being rescued from fifteen feet up in a tree by the cops as Akari handed the purse back to its proper owner. "Thank you," said the woman, bowing in gratitude.

"It's no problem, I was just doing the right thing," replied Akari, bowing with a smile, the woman leaving. Akari turned back to Jarrett. "So, what were we talking about?"

Jarrett shook off his shock. "H-how did you do that?" he asked, pointing to the robber.

"I just stopped a mugger," replied Akari, innocently.

Jarrett's jaw dropped. "Yeah, by throwing him fifteen feet in the air and into a tree!"

Akari chuckled. "Oh, you mean that? I'm a farmhand back home, it was just like throwing hay bales," she replied with her normal happy demeanor, patting her right bicep proudly.

Jarrett was completely shocked by this, unsure of what to say. "Ok…you're a lot like me, you know?"

Akari cocked her head naively. "What do you mean, Onii-chan?"

Jarrett chuckled. "Like how you got really serious back there," he explained, thinking. "I'm a bit of a klutz normally, but when someone is in trouble, I'm quick to get serious and help them out, understand?"

Akari nodded. "Onii-chan, that's a family trait, so it doesn't belong solely to you," she explained. "The Tsuchi family is practically made to help those in need; it's what we do," she continued, smiling. "Back 800 years ago, we were once samurai bound to a (somewhat rare) kind shogun, fighting to protect the innocent from harm. Since then, it's been our calling to do so, it's in our blood."

"Samurai?" asked Jarrett, thinking, remembering his sensei. He looked at the tree she'd thrown the mugger into. "I see…so…our family's purpose…is to help those in need."

Akari nodded. "My grandpa said we were put into this world to be guardians and protectors. It is just who we are, Onii-chan, nothing will ever change that."

Jarrett nodded, thinking. His sensei seemed like a samurai, not to mention that he and Karin had entertained the idea Jarrett was the original Kage's descendent in the modern day. Maybe Akari was onto something. "Akari-chan, do you know anything else about-" he asked, turning back to find her gone again. "Akari-chan?" he asked, looking around and finding her nearby, somehow having started playing jacks with a group of children. He couldn't help but chuckle. "She's kind of like mom…" he said, remembering. His mother had similar traits to Akari, such as being intolerant of wrongdoing and being kind to everyone. "We're related, that's for sure," he said, and then walked over. "Akari-chan, I have another place to show you."

Akari smiled up at him. "Oh, ok, Onii-chan," she replied, saying goodbye to the children and following him.

**Anti-Akuma HQ, midday;**

"This is the Anti-Akuma HQ," explained Jarrett, he and Akari standing in front of the building. "My girlfriend, Karin is the head of it."

"Wow!" said Akari, looking the big building over with child-like curiosity. "It's big!"

Jarrett nodded, pausing for a moment as he looked it over. "Yeah, it is," he said, then smiled. "It's a great accomplishment with everything they hav-" he said, turning back to find her gone again. "Gone again?" he asked, looking around, finding her nearby, playing with a Masked Trooper's dog.

"Little doggy," said Akari, petting it happily.

Jarrett chuckled at this. "She's like a child…" he mused as he walked over to Akari and got her away from the dog to take her in.

Jarrett soon lead her inside, locating Karin with Eiji, discussing something. "Karin-chan!" he called, waving.

Karin turned, smiling. "Jarrett-san!" she replied, running over. "How's my boyfriend doing?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

Jarrett blushed. "I'm doing fine," he said, smiling back. "I'd like you to meet someone," he said. "This is my cousin Akar-" he started, finding her gone. "Ahh! Again?" he asked, looking around, this time locating Akari playing with Sally, holding the skunk.

"Smart skunk," said Akari, petting her. "You know I'm your friend, don't you?" she asked happily, Sally nodding.

"Oh, there she is," said Jarrett. "This is Akari-chan, my cousin, she's from Hokkaido," he explained. "She's here because Akuma destroyed her family as well," he explained, solemnly. "I'm her closest relative."

Sora walked over to Akari, kneeling next to her. "You like Sally-chan, don't you?" she asked, smiling.

Akari nodded happily. "Yeah, I've never seen one so tame up close," she replied. "I went with my dad to America once, I ran into one and tried to play with it but…" she said with a frown, remembering getting skunked. That was not fun.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, but Sally-chan's my friend," she explained, petting Sally on the head. "She can spray, but only if you're mean to her or scare her."

"I know," said Akari, handing Sally to Sora and hand springing back to her feet. "I know a lot about animals, I lived on a farm…" she said, then looked saddened. "Until an Akuma attacked and burned it down…" she replied. "Since then, haven't been doing a lot, I came to Tokyo to stay with Jarrett-san, he's my closest family."

Sora nodded. "I know it must be hard on you, most everyone here has lost something to those blasted devils."

Jarrett and Karin came over. "Akari-chan, this is Karin, my girlfriend," he explained.

Akari bowed. "Nice to meet you, Karin-sama," she said, then offered a handshake.

Karin smiled, shaking her hand, the girl's grip strong, which surprised her. "It's nice to meet you to, Akari," she replied. "Jarrett says you'll be living with him for awhile," she continued, not wanting to open old wounds of Akari's family dying by the Akuma's hand.

Akari nodded. "Yes, I am, but I try to think of him more as my brother…" she explained. "My grandfather always said this: 'everyone in your family are like brothers and sisters, no matter how diluted the blood, so long as they have it flowing through their bodies.'" she quoted, looking upwards. "I learned a lot from grandfather, he was a wise man."

Karin chuckled. "That does sound like very wise advice," she replied. "I see you met Sora-chan."

Akari nodded. "Yeah, and Sally-chan," she said, petting the skunk.

"Whose this?" asked Eiji, coming over, confused.

"This is Jarrett's cousin, Akari," introduced Karin, letting Eiji through. "Akari, this is Eiji-san, the operator of the Taiga System. He's Kamen Rider Taiga, one of the Riders protecting Tokyo from the Akuma."

Akari bowed. "Glad to meet you Eiji-sama," she said, respectfully, and then offered him a handshake.

Eiji shook her hand but cringed in pain. "That's a very strong grip," he said, shaking his sore hand after ending the handshake. "Glad to meet you too."

"Akari-chan is very strong," said Jarrett. "I'm not joking, she threw a mugger we caught stealing someone's purse clear into a tree."

Eiji looked disbelieving. "That's pretty unbelievable."

"Well it's true!" said Akari, pouting a bit, feeling a little insulted. She got down at a table. "Arm wrestle me."

Eiji shrugged. "Ok, but don't expect me to go easy on you," he said, obliging and getting into an arm wrestling match. After a few seconds, it was clear he was in trouble, starting to sweat while Akari didn't even seem interested, just smiling and barely doing anything. After about five minutes of trying and failing, Eiji was panting.

"My turn," said Akari, slamming Eiji's arm down so hard he was flipped over the table and onto a couch.

Karin's jaw dropped at this, along with Sora, while Jarrett just chuckled. "I told you, she's strong."

Akari helped Eiji up. "Don't feel bad, I'm a farm girl. I do heavy lifting everyday," she said, smiling.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder…" said Eiji in disbelief, rubbing his arm from the pain.

Karin patted Akari on the back. "Nice, I think we'll get along just fine…" she said, but right then, the alarm went off. "Akuma," she said, looking to Sora.

Sora ran to a computer and brought up the data. "Another fire, same thing as the last one."

Eiji nodded, getting a platoon of Masked Troopers and heading out. "Karin, try to get a hold of Kage."

Karin nodded, watching him go. She then nodded to Jarrett. "Go on," she whispered.

Jarrett nodded, getting serious. He then looked to Akari. "Akari-chan, you stay here, I have to do something, ok?"

Akari nodded with a smile. "Ok, Onii-chan, I'll stay right here," she said, watching him run off.

Karin went over to Sora. "Keep an eye on her, I've got some stuff to do," she advised.

Sora nodded, allowing Karin to go tend to her job. However, she then noted Akari switching to her serious face as well and went over to her. "There's more to you than there seems."

Akari nodded, looking back to her. "Same with you," she said, looking down at Sora's abdomen, her shirt slightly messed up, allowing the bottom of a wing-like tattoo to show, Sora pulling her shirt down over it when she noticed. "You really going to keep me here?" she asked, giving a smirk.

Sora shook her head. "No," she replied. "Go on."

Akari bowed. "Thank you, Sora-sama," she said, running off.

Sora smiled. "Kage has some good help now," she said, smiling as it seems her benefactors were back to making mischief again.

**Tokyo, 12:15 pm;**

Eiji sighed, looking over the burned rubble and crying children nearby as the mother and father had been killed in the attack. "Another family ruined…" he said, remembering back to that Akuma who took his family from him for the second time today, clinching his fists as the sorrowful memories flooded back. "This one is going to get the tar beat out of it." He looked down to see the Wolf Drone jumping and barking. "Got something boy?" he asked, getting a nod. "Alright, lead the way," he said, running off after it, the Masked Troopers following soon behind.

Nokoribi looked down at his chest, shirt pulled out the way. His Tattoo, a red one depicting a western dragon, half full. "Good, my fire is spreading," he said, smiling as he put his shirt down and started petting his Anaconda. He looked in its eyes, which looked dull bluish white, getting a wider smirk. "We're close to molting, aren't we?" he asked, getting a nod. "Good, once that happens, we'll burn everything good," he said, before hearing something and looking down to see the Wolf Drone barking at him. "What are you?" he asked in confusion, and got a small cry of "Okami!" in response.

Eiji stepped into the alleyway where Nokoribi was. "Is that him boy?" he asked, the Wolf Drone coming back and nodding. Eiji looked up at Nokoribi. "…Who are you?"

"Hi-Nokoribi-Anakonda," replied the Akuma, stepping up. "You're Taiga, correct?"

"Yes," replied Eiji, pulling out the Tiger Fangs. He found something strange. "Why did you say your full name knowing that?" he asked, knowing Nokoribi could've avoided fighting right away had he not.

Nokoribi smirked. "I can sense you want to fight me," he explained. "If a foe wishes to fight or we wish to fight them and our name is asked, it's our customary among Akuma that we must give it, as a sign of honor." He picked up his anaconda, getting ready to merge.

Eiji snarled. "You burned down two houses with their families still inside!" he shouted, that making him enraged. "I will take their revenge on you!" he yelled, taking this personally. "Henshin!" he yelled, slamming the Tiger Fangs together then sliding them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…" it announced, projecting the Taiga Symbol, which shattered and formed his armor. "SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga let out a fierce roar. "I am the angel of justice! Now face my judgment!" he announced, getting in a battle pose.

"Quaint," stated Nokoribi. "Majuu Fusion," he stated, merging with his Majuu in a cyclone of flames.

Taiga gasped. "A snake…so I guess the Fire Tribe are reptiles then?"

"Got it, and if it makes you feel any better, I don't target homes with children actively inside them," said Nokoribi. "Now, time to burn," he said, throwing his arms forwards and discharging a massive surge of heat and flames, blasting Taiga clear off his feet and out of the alley.

Taiga groaned, forcing himself to stand. "This guy is strong…" he muttered, charging and trying to slash Nokoribi, only for the powerful Akuma to summon a spiked club and block, then bash him repeatedly in the stomach with it. He followed up with a massive punch that launched Taiga backwards into a car. "Really strong," he groaned, his suit damaged already.

The Masked Troopers opened fire on Nokoribi with everything they had, the bullets punching some small holes in his hide, but flames quickly sealed them up. "Nice try," he said, spinning and breathing flames as he did so, lighting the Troopers on fire, outright incinerating some of them.

Taiga growled, charging and slashing Nokoribi's back repeatedly, managing to cut a gash in his hide, red energy pouring out until flames surged up and sealed it quickly. "What?"

"Fire Akuma can regenerate faster than normal. You'll need to do a lot better than that!" yelled Nokoribi, spinning around and back-fisting Taiga, sending him flying a good bit. He then charged and sent an onslaught of powerful blows into Taiga, tearing gashes in his armor before sending him flying with his club. "I expected more from you, Taiga," he said, slowly approaching, Taiga's suit sparking heavily, Nokoribi lifting his club skywards and preparing to strike him.

Suddenly, Kage leapt off the Kage Runner and did a flying kick to Nokoribi's face, knocking him hard to the ground. Kage rushed to Taiga and helped him up. "You ok?"

Taiga nodded. "Yeah, but this guy is tough!" he said, his armor sparking more as he moved. "I need time for my suit to fix itself…but I call on finishing him off!"

"Don't worry, I'll just hold him off," said Kage. "Terra Shredder!" he called, pulling the sword from his belt and switching to ax mode. "Evil will fall by my blade!" he called, charging and slashing at Nokoribi repeatedly, only to be blocked. He stood his ground and took a bash of the club, grabbing it using his Earth Form's defense to withstand it, allowing him to counterattack with the Terra Shredder, cutting the Akuma repeatedly, but like before, the wounds healed. "It's just like my Inferno Form!"

"Each Tribe of Akuma has a unique ability," said Nokoribi. "The ability of the Fire Tribe is faster than normal regeneration. Well one of them, at least," he said, taking advantage to blast Kage off his feat with a stream of flames.

"As the old saying goes, fight fire with fire," said Kage, sliding the Fire Crest into place. "Henshin Shinka!" he called, transforming into Inferno Form. He charged and the two got into a brutal fist fight, but Nokoribi's pure strength forced through and he forced Kage back with a powerful punch, then used his club to bash the Samurai Rider's chest repeatedly, cracking his chest armor. Nokoribi grabbed Kage by the neck, lifting him off the ground, ignoring counterblows and throwing him into the front of a car with great force, embedding him rather far into it. "You're tough…" groaned Kage, his wounded chest bleeding red energy as he tried getting up.

"Tougher than you, Kage," said Nokoribi, preparing a fire blast, only for a repaired Taiga to rush in and punch him in the jaw with the Tiger Fangs, staggering him back.

"Kage-san! Let's work together!" suggested Taiga, seeing this Akuma was too much for ether of them on their own, even if he personally wanted to take this one down.

Kage nodded. "Flare Bow!" he called, pulling the weapon from his belt as Taiga pulled off the Tiger Fangs and punched Nokoribi repeatedly, forcing him backwards. As Nokoribi raised his club to smash Taiga back, Kage let loose an arrow of flames and hit the Fire Tribe Akuma in the chest, tearing in deeper and drawing energy. Before the wounds could heal, Taiga extended the Taiga Slayers and slashed away at the wounds, drawing more energy and a cry of pain. As Nokoribi was forced backwards, Kage leapt over Taiga and slashed the wound repeatedly with the Flare Bow, cutting in deeper and sending the Akuma rolling to the ground, his now deep wound taking more time to heal.

"I think we found your weakness," said Taiga, charging and slashing the rising Anaconda Akuma in the chest, drawing more energy, and then did a spinning kick to his face, knocking him back.

Kage leapt into the air. "Henshin!" he called, transforming back to Earth Form and doing a flying kick to Nokoribi's chest, knocking him back. "You may be able to heal, but you have your limits."

Nokoribi panted, wounded. "You're right, I can only heal so much," he said, his flames trying hard to regenerate his wounds as his eyes turning blue. "But two against one isn't fair, even for my kind. Allow me to even the odds," he said, smiling, his body turning a dull blue. His mouth seemed to open widely, only for his head to emerge from the shedding skin, his entire skin soon molted completely.

Taiga, while relatively grossed out, didn't see the point. "So you shed your skin; what will that do?"

Nokoribi smirked as the shed skin suddenly ignited in blue flames, then the flames rose up, taking on a humanoid form and standing, filling out into a second Nokoribi, this one sporting blue armor and a tribal spear, eyes glowing blue. This earned gasps from both Kamen Riders.

"There are two now!" exclaimed Kage, shocked.

"Yes," explained the original Nokoribi, his twin stepping up beside him. "Here's something about Fire Tribe Akuma…"

"When we shed our skin," continued the blue one. "Our skin takes on a life of its own."

"Like a real fire, we spread," finished the original. "Meet Ao-Nokoribi," he introduced, Ao being Japanese for blue.

Ao-Nokoribi chuckled rather psychotically. "Let's do this, Onii-chan!" he said, having a more childish personality than his 'brother'. He charged Taiga, who tried to slash him repeatedly, only to be blocked with the spear and then stabbed in the chest. "Have a nice flight!" he called, throwing him overhead with his spear. Taiga rolled through to his feet and slashed Ao-Nokoribi, but like before, any wound simply regenerated in blue flames. Ao-Nokoribi roared and let out a blast of flames, sending Taiga flying backwards into a wall. "This is fun!" he exclaimed, charging and slashing him with his spear.

"Now for me!" Taiga yelled, pulling out his Taiga Slayers once more.

The original Nokoribi charged Kage, who tried to block several times but was overpowered and knocked to the ground. Kage produced the Terra Shredder, slashing Nokoribi but having little effect due to his regeneration. Nokoribi smashed the sword from his grasp and bashed him in the chest, launching him backwards into a streetlight, denting it inwards. "It looks like individually, you two aren't strong enough to compete," he chuckled, blasting Kage full force with a fireball, launching him off his feet and into a wall, smashing him nearly through it. "One more hit should do it…" he said, preparing to move over when the Feathered Serpent Symbol materialized before him. He chuckled, opening his chest plate to reveal a full dragon symbol. "Thank you, mighty High Warrior, he said, bowing.

Ao-Nokoribi slashed Taiga to the ground hard with his spear, then noticed, opening his own chest plate to reveal his own full tattoo, his and his brother's Blood Tears feeding into the symbol, being rewarded by a red, fierce looking Anaconda symbol which channeled red energy into both, giving them a half of a Dai-Akuma Buckle. "Thank you, great High Warrior!" he said, bowing with his sibling before the symbol vanished. "Now where was I?" the blue Anaconda Akuma, turning back to Taiga who suddenly lunged out him, spearing him. Ao-Nokoribi chuckled, holding him back. "You think that will wo-" he asked, suddenly finding himself forced back slightly. "What?" he asked, trying to hold Taiga back with all his might.

Taiga snarled. "I'm not letting you win…I will not quit!" he yelled, using all his force to drive Ao-Nokoribi back.

"WARNING! SYSTEM LIMITS NEARING, DAMAGE TO SYSTEM AND USER MAY NOT BE AVERTED IF LIMITS EXCEEDED!" announced the system, Ao-Nokoribi's strength pushing it.

"I don't care!" yelled Taiga. "I don't care what it takes…" he said, remembering seeing his house burning and not being able to save his family, his sister. "I consider you and the original the same! Therefore…therefore you both carry the same sin!" he yelled, putting all his force into it and lifting Ao-Nokoribi clear off the ground, charging forwards at full speed into a wall, smashing them both through it and continuing, going through another wall, then another into a warehouse and finally letting go, sending Ao-Nokoribi flying through the air and slamming into a bunch of drums. Taiga panted, the arms and legs of his suit cracked or melting from the strain he'd put on them in exceeding the normal system limits of the Taiga armor to overpower the Akuma.

Ao-Nokoribi staggered to his feet, badly hurt to the point his cracked body wasn't healing at its normal pace. "We'll settle this later!" he yelled, running off.

"Yeah…we will," said Taiga.

"WARNING! DAMAGE CRITICAL! SYSTEM IS SHUTTING DOWN TO INITIATE EMERGENCY REPAIR FUNCTIONS!" announced the suit, shutting down and Eiji collapsing, passing out from the strain he'd put on his own body.

Meanwhile, Nokoribi smashed Kage once more with his club, driving him to his knees and then bringing the club down on Kage's back, driving him into the ground. "You're outmatched, Kamen Rider," he stated as he walked towards the elemental Rider, but stopped as he heard a motorcycle. "What?" he asked, turning to see another Kamen Rider pull up, it being the same Kamen Rider from Hokkaido, revealing herself in full view.

Her armor, at its base, was a female version of Kage's, though a vibrant green in color. Her head, while resembling Kage's, but also had feather-like patterns on the jaw and a peacock-like crest at the top, the beak going down between the eyes, three feather-like ornaments coming off the top, ending in beautiful eyespots, a lighter green in the outer ring, the inner ring a light blue. While she shared her fellow Rider's belt design, hers lacked the slots for additional crests and the eye was a light, but vibrant greenish blue, the kanji for Wind 風 displayed in the center. Unlike Kage, she had a more samurai-like skirt, going down to her knees. Her legs were mostly the same as a female Kage, but her feet had blades running down them, almost like talons. Lastly, on her back from the shoulder blades came her trails, each covered in the same eyespots as her head ornament.

Nokoribi turned from Kage, dumbstruck. "Another…Kamen Rider?" he exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

Kage gasped, both from his wounds and surprise. "There's another one?" he asked, unlike Taiga, this one was far more like Kage.

"I am Kamen Rider, Akarui," announced the female Rider, her eyes glowing with a greenish blue hue.

Nokoribi took a step back in surprise, but then looked at her and chuckled. "New Rider or not, you're a Wind Elemental, aren't you?" he asked. "I'm a Fire Elemental; you've got nothing on me."

Akarui chuckled. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" she asked, dodging a fire blast from Nokoribi by jumping.

The Akuma was surprised to find no one standing when the smoke cleared. "What? Where'd she go?" he asked, looking around in shock.

"Up here!" called Akarui, diving down from the sky, trails fanned out and acting as wings. She kicked him hard in the chest twice, launching him backwards and returning to the sky. "Avian Sabers!" she called, a dual bladed naginata emerging from her belt crystal. She dove again, dodging fireballs sent against her and slashing Nokoribi as she flew past, opening a gash in his side, then flying back around and slashing the same spot again, staggering him but not doing enough damage to matter. "I guess this form does have a disadvantage against you," she said, landing but keeping her wings fanned. "Good thing I have others, Henshin Shinka!" she exclaimed, and posed in a crane-style kung fu stance, then her wings flashed blue as blue energy washed over her like waves, her light green being replaced by a light blue, her eyes turning a forest green hue.

Nokoribi gasped as she split the Naginata in half, the blades extending into curved swords. "A Water Tribe form?"

"Kage-sempai has trained to obtain more than one form. Well so have I," explained Akarui, charging and dodging a punch from Nokoribi, delivering several flowing slashes to his midsection, each one flowing off the other one into the same area, tearing deeper and deeper into his skin, drawing a huge amount of energy as water rushing around the swords put out the flames and made it hard for him to heal. She finished off her onslaught with a spinning back kick to the chest, forcing him back. She looked to Kage, who'd gotten back to his feet. "Kage-sempai, are you going to help?"

Kage gasped slightly in surprise. "I guess questions can wait, uh, Akarui, was it?"

Akarui nodded. "That's right," she said, turning back to Nokoribi before both Riders charged, slashing the same spot as they passed, drawing a spurt of energy, Akarui's water putting out the flames and hampering Nokoribi's regeneration before both did a back kick to him from behind, forcing him forwards. As he turned, both Riders drove their swords into his chest, digging deep into his body with all three before they leapt up and did a drop kick, launching him backwards to the ground. "Mind if I finish it, sempai?" Akarui asked.

Kage looked surprised but nodded. "Sure."

Akarui nodded, bowing. She took out an Element Crest and inserted it into a slot on her leg as Nokoribi rose. "Element Break…"

Akarui's 'wings' opened and she took flight high into the air, the talons on her legs jutting forwards into blades. She started spinning, water whipping around her as she came down. "Tailspin Kick!" she yelled, doing a spinning roundhouse kick across Nokoribi's chest, sending him spinning around and falling to the ground, cracks spreading out from his chest. Akarui turned away and walked away, stopping and looking over her shoulder. "Crash and burn," she stated, snapping her fingers as Nokoribi let out one last scream and exploded into a blast of red energy, the half Dai-Akuma buckle flying off.

Kage approached Akarui, looking her over as the flames died. "Who…are we…"

"Related?" asked Akarui. "Yes we are…Onii-chan," she said, her armor vanishing to reveal Akari standing in her place with a smile.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 15, The Female Rider of the Winds, A Tiger's Will!;**

Jarrett's cousin Akari has revealed herself as Kamen Rider Akarui and begins explaining her origins to her dumbfounded cousin. However, their reunion is cut short by the continued rampage of Nokoribi's remaining half, Ao-Nokoribi. But Kamen Rider Taiga, despite being outmatched, is determined to be the one to bring him down. Will the twin samurai Riders be able to help the Angel of Justice defeat this destructive new enemy, or will Taiga's reckless hunt for vengeance do him in?


	17. Episode 15: The Female Rider Of The Wind

Sorry for the delay everyone! Due to things outside my control (including the Earthquake in Japan and college), I've had a drought of Kamen Rider here and my imagination with it. But everything is cool now and I hope to get back on track! Enjoy!

On that note, I wish everyone effected by the disaster in Japan the best and hope things improve soon.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kage, the adventure so far;**

**Jarrett's cousin from Hokkaido, Akari, arrives in Tokyo to visit her cousin. However, the first Fire Tribe Akuma; Hi-Nokoribi-Anakonda also makes his first appearance, burning houses throughout Tokyo with families inside. When the confrontation occurs, the Anaconda Akuma surprises the Riders with his ability to regenerate and the Fire Tribe's most deadly ability, the power to replicate themselves. But after Taiga disables Ao-Nokoribi, a new Rider, Akarui, arrives and helps Kage destroy Nokoribi before revealing herself to be Akari. With Ao-Nokoribi still loose, can the three Riders defeat him in time?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 15, The Female Rider of the Winds, A Tiger's Will!;**

**Tokyo, 1 pm;**

Kage gasped, transforming back into Jarrett and looking over his cousin. "You're a Kamen Rider too?" he asked, shocked that Akari was a Rider.

Akari nodded with a smile. "Yes I am, Onii-chan," she replied. "Did you really think you'd be the only one that Kage's powers appeared in?"

Jarrett blinked and nodded. "I guess so. In my defense, Suzuki - that's my sensei - the way he put it, I thought there'd be only one. The Akuma seemed to think so too. Or so I think," Jarrett said, adding that to prevent himself from jinxing it for everyone.

Akari chuckled. "I know who Suzuku is, Onii-chan. He's my sensei too," she explained, and smiled when Jarrett turned to her with a shocked look. "And yeah, I know. Suzuku-sensei seemed quite shocked at it as well, but apparently Kage's power manifested in more than one person."

Jarrett nodded but then looked around. "Oh! We should probably talk about this somewhere more private, I'm still keeping my own identity secret from most everyone except Karin-chan."

Akari nodded. "Alright, let's head back to the trees and I'll tell you everything."

"That would be just fine," Jarrett spoke, as he and Akari both taking their motorcycles and riding off.

* * *

Eiji groaned as he regained consciousness, holding his head as he got up. He looked around his surroundings, he found himself surrounded by several Masked Troopers, with Sora among them. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Eiji-san. Nice to see you back up," she said, looking at a clipboard with his results.

"I'm guessing you're not here to deliver flowers, huh?" Eiji asked, looking at Sora.

"Quite right. From the looks of the damage the Taiga System has taken, it looks like you drove the Taiga System over its limits," said Sora, sounding rather plain.

Eiji got to his feet, rather tired. "Yeah, I had to. That Akuma had to be stopped. Sorry…"

Sora chuckled. "Sorry? Eiji, that was amazing," she stated, letting it show she was actually impressed with him.

Eiji blinked, confused. "Eh?" was wall he could intelligently think to say to speak his confusion. After all, he broke something very expensive and important. He was expecting something of a scolding, not praise.

"That system's thresholds are far beyond most human's capability to reach," Sora explained. "The fact you were able to push it past its limits means you're far above a baseline human," she continued. "In other words, you're the one who exceeded its abilities, not the Akuma and you're too strong for the Taiga System."

Eiji looked shocked. "I'm too strong for it? How is that possible?" he asked, still confused as to how he did that.

Sora smiled. "Hand me the Taiga System," she ordered, Eiji complying and handing her the Taiga System. "Alright, you see, the Taiga System was designed with a baseline human in mind; well, to be exact, a baseline Masked Trooper recruit. Everything was set to prevent the Taiga System from hurting a normal person and the suit was designed to operate within those perimeters. Somehow, you've exceeded those perimeters, the damage to your body and the suit isn't the result of the suit overworking, it's the result of the suit being unable to keep up."

"Oh…I see," said Eiji, beginning to understand. "So in other words, there's something unique about me?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, but as to what, we'll need to take you back to the lab to check you out to find that out," she said, looking at the Taiga System. "And then recalibrate this to work with you," she said, directly before the Taiga System sparked violently from the damage it'd sustained, causing Sora to jump and a nearby Masked Trooper to brandish a fire extinguisher and gave the System a good spray. "And also fix that…" she added, looking at the mess the System was now.

* * *

Akari and Jarrett set under the tree, Jarrett waiting for his cousin to begin explaining. "Alright…so what happened?"

Akari sighed, thinking back. "According to Suzuku-sensei, the Akuma send out a lot of scout parties when they arrive to check things out. This time they did it because the world had changed so much over the centuries since they were sealed away," she explained. "One group went up to Hokkaido and attacked my parent's farm…" she said, looking down. "Don't know if they were breaking the rules or not…" she continued. "I was buried under rubble when my parents were killed…" she said, tears starting. "I couldn't do anything to save them…" she said, clinching her fist. "I felt so helpless…then I felt something else," she said, remembering that night. "That's when I became Akarui and broke free, fighting back but there were five of them and even though they were weak I only managed to kill two of them before I was nearly defeated…but then Suzuku showed up."

* * *

**Hokkaido, five months ago;**

_Akarui looked up, green energy bleeding from a large gash in her chest armor, three Akuma slowly approaching her, weapons ready. The wounded Rider held her Naginata up to protect herself but knew she couldn't kill all of them in her state. However, before the Akuma could attack, they heard slow footsteps behind them and turned, seeing a man in feudal Japanese clothing approach them, a straw hat on his head concealing his eyes. "You shouldn't gang up on a lady like that, it is not proper."_

_The three Akuma snarled. "Who are you to question our honor, human?" one demanded._

_The man merely reached and pulled a sword from its sheath at his side. It was a beautifully crafted katana with a long, pearl white blade, the hilt golden with rhinoceros beetle emblem. "One with more honor than you have, Akuma," he replied, giving a smirk._

_The Akuma roared in fury. "You'll regret that!" yelled one of them, the other two charging. However, the samurai blocked the trident of one and spun around, bisecting him at the midsection while simultaneously dodging the other's sword strike. He then twirled around in a flash and impaled that Akuma through the gut. The man quietly pulled his sword out of his victim, and then simply walked forwards, ignoring the two Akuma as they cracked and went up in an explosion of blue energy. _

_The third Akuma gasped in surprise, but then snarled in fury at the defeat of his allies. "You'll die human!" he yelled, charging forwards with a spear, attempting an overhead slash but being effortlessly blocked. "Who are you?" The man raised his head, revealing Suzuku, a calm smile on his face. The Akuma gasped, suddenly terrified at the sight of this man before him. "No! I-It can't be you! You're dead!"_

_Suzuku chuckled. "You know, that's true…but it will never stop me from protecting Japan," he said. "Roaring Wind Slash!" he called before he spun around, passing by the Akuma with a lightning fast cut, flickering as he did so. He slowly stood up from his stopping position and sheathed his sword. "You're at the end of your journey, farewell," he stated, sword giving a click as it was pushed fully into place. The Akuma suddenly slid apart into dozens of pieces and violently exploding, but the blast not even damaging anything around it._

_Akarui gasped, watching the display. "H-how did…you only cut him once…"_

_Suzuku chuckled and came over, helping Akarui to her feet. "You only saw one slash," he explained. "When in reality, I moved so quickly I cut him dozens of times in that split second."_

_Akarui was shocked. "Amazing…but sir, who are you?"_

_Suzuku smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Call me sensei," he explained. "Your gift is the power of Kage, a warrior who defended this world 800 years ago from those creatures. However, you are not Kage," he stated, seeming surprised. "Your power comes from him but it is different with your case. Kage's successor is in Tokyo, fighting Akuma there."_

_Akarui growled. "Akuma…those devils…I want to help fight! They took my family!" she said, still seething in rage._

_Suzuku nodded. "I know you want revenge, but that is the first thing you'll need to control," he replied. "However, more Akuma will come to see what happened to these five," he explained. "So thus, you should remain here and fight them, I will train you to use your powers. When the time is right, you shall go to Tokyo to join forces with Kage."_

_Akarui nodded, understanding. "Alright…I will…Sensei."_

* * *

**Tokyo, 1:30 pm;**

Jarrett gasped. "So…Suzuku-sensei destroyed three Akuma without even breaking a sweat?" he asked, getting a nod. He was shocked, one man killing three Akuma single-handedly. "I still struggle beating one!" he replied out of depression, wiping unconsciously across his forehead, which was covered in sewat. But he then realized something as he slyly looked at his hand when Akari wasn't looking: he was still apparently sweating quite heavily from his previous fight as it was. _"Wait…it can't be that bad. I'm not a heavy sweater at all, plus it isn't that hot. I should have cooled down by now. Unless…"_ he through to himself, making sure he was paying attention to Akari.

Akari nodded. "I know, I beat those two by sheer luck," she replied, then smiled. "Suzuku-sensei is very nice though. He helped me cope with what happened…who knows what would've happened without him."

Jarrett nodded in reply. "I agree completely, he did the same for me," he said, remembering Suzuku's teaching, and how he helped him get past his parent's deaths. "For a spirit, he's certainly very strong."

Akari nodded. "I know, but I think it still inhibits him somewhat. Perhaps he merely thinks being an immortal spirit is an unfair advantage."

Jarrett gave it some thought. "That would make sense…" he said, and then gasped. "Oh! We forgot! The other Akuma!" he yelled, looking over at the city. "We've got to find and stop him!" he shouted, turning back to find Akari gone. "Akari-chan?" he asked, then turned to see her already getting on her motorcycle a few yards away. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled, running after her. When he reached his own motorcycle, he wiped his head off. "Why can't I stop sweating?" he asked, noticing he was sweating quite profusely. But it felt strange, it didn't FEEL like he was sweating, more like dripping wet after a swim. He suddenly realized she was leaving without him and took off after Akari.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 1:45 am;**

Eiji was on a table, being tested by doctors. "So you're saying Eiji's far more unique than we thought?" asked Karin, watching from behind a window.

Sora nodded. "At least far beyond a baseline human," she explained. "He's not to Kage's level of power, but he's somewhere beyond normal," she continued. "When he's in the midst of a fight, his body's abilities go above and beyond normal capability. The longer he fights, the more powerful his abilities become. It's not that surprising really."

Karin blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sora looked at Eiji as tests were done. "The human body is an extremely complex thing. Some people in this world are capable of feats most would deem impossible," she explained. "For example, some humans are able to use Gaia Memories with no adverse effect, this is known as compatibility," she explained. "Humans compatible with Gaia Memories are able to do far more powerful feats than someone who is not and use them with little adverse side effects."

Karin nodded, catching onto it. "Ok…so what you're saying is this ability to exceed the limits of the Taiga System is the result of his body being highly compatible with it like how those people are with Gaia Memories?"

Sora nodded lightly. "Yes, more specifically the Akuma elements, including the artificial Metal Element, as crazy as that last one sounds," she continued. "But the problem is the Taiga System was intended for a baseline Masked Trooper recruit, not a hyper compatible individual. At this rate, in trying to keep up it will destroy itself and possibly Eiji as well."

Karin turned to Sora in shock. "What can we do?" she asked, not wanting for Eiji to die on the job.

Sora rubbed her head in frustration. "I don't know; when Eiji pushes himself, it pushes the Taiga System into hyper drive. The only way to fix it is shut down safety protocols in it. That would stop it from trying to hold itself back, which is the main problem. However, in doing so, it could cause the system to damage itself," she continued. "We'd need to upgrade the suit to be able to work with that and not destroy itself…only thing is while more durable metals are available, our power sources can't sustain the Taiga System operating at 100% for extended periods of time, another reason for the limitations on it."

Karin sighed, frustrated. "Neither are good possibilities…" she said. "I'd rather put a time limit on it so it wouldn't give out at a wrong time but he'll still be able to use it at full strength."

Sora nodded. "Ok, that I can do," she said. "But for now, he'll have to fight with the normal Taiga System until we can perfect this thing…I can raise the parameters so the safety systems don't kick in until later, that'll prevent some of the strain until I can do something more permanent."

Karin nodded, agreeing. "Ok, good idea, get right on that."

Sora reached down and picked up Sally. "Alright, I'll go fix the system's damages and update it," she said, turning and heading to the lab. Once there, she set Sally down and checked to make sure she was alone before calling Rao. "Rao-sama, I think we've found a candidate for the Byakko System."

"I understand, Sora," replied Rao's voice. "But the Byakko System isn't completed yet and the Suzaku System's primary user is still training with it. Modifying it for a human to use would take longer still."

Sora nodded. "However, I will need to make some upgrades to the Taiga System to accommodate its user until Byakko is operational. Rao-sama, if you may, permission to reinforce Taiga with Tenshi Steel? It's present user is hyper compatible with the Akuma and Tenshi elements, and the suit's human materials are too weak to keep up with him. That's why he's perfect for the Byakko System."

Rao was silent for a short time, giving it some thought. "…Alright, but do not tell them where you got it from, the time for us to reveal ourselves has not yet came about."

Sora gave a quick nod. "Thank you, Rao-sama," she said, hanging up. She then looked down at the Taiga System in her hand. "Let's do this," she said, quickly going over and getting to work on the device.

* * *

**Tokyo, 2 pm;**

Ao-Nokoribi roared in fury, throwing over an old car in the abandoned garage he was hiding in. "Brother…they'll pay!" he yelled, more unhinged than the original. "I'll destroy them all!" he yelled, concentrating fire into his body and then giving off a massive shockwave of blue flames, melting everything around him in an inferno and lighting the entire building on fire. The blue Anaconda Akuma marched out of the burning building and breathed fire into buildings nearby, igniting them as well, starting to go on the warpath. "I'll burn everything!" he bellowed and marched on.

Jarrett and Akari walked into the clearing, seeing the spouts of blue fire and smoke. "It must be Ao-Nokoribi, the blue one," he explained, watching the destruction. "Ready, Akari-chan."

"Let's do it, Onii-chan," said Akari with a smile. The two Riders summoned their belts, Akari taking on a crane kung fu stance. However, neither noticed a blue glow in Kage's belt.

"Henshin!" yelled both, activating their transformations. Akari's was different in a that it was accompanied with the sound of a harp playing, green wind swirling in and forming a light green tornado around her, the Wind Kanji forming in the vortex before scattering and revealing Akarui.

Akarui nodded to her cousin. "Let's go, Onii-chan!" she called, charging, Kage nodding and following.

Ao-Nokoribi looked over as the Riders approached, laughing hysterically. "You're here! Perfect!" he yelled, clearly unhinged. "I can slaughter you both!"

"I killed the other you by myself," said Akarui. "What do you think you can do, _baka_?" she asked, using the Japanese word for idiot.

"_Baka_?" asked Ao-Nokoribi, now enraged. "That's it!" he yelled, charging forwards and attempting several slashes, only to be blocked, allowing Kage to slash him across the back.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 2:10 pm;**

Eiji ran out as the alarm sounded. "The Akuma's back?" he asked, rather excited.

"Yeah, its fighting the other Riders," said Karin. "You sure you're ok?"

Eiji nodded. He was still sore, but he felt like he had to do this. "I've got to do this, what it did to all those people…it's the same thing that happened to me…" he said, clinching his fist. "I've got to be the one to bring him down."

"Then you'll need this," said Sora, handing him the Taiga System from over his shoulder.

Eiji took it and looked at it with surprise, then nodded. "Thanks, Sora."

"I've done some upgrades and reinforcements," explained Sora. "It can now exceed some of its preset limitations, but it'll still tire you out to go beyond its limitations. So be careful."

Eiji nodded. "I won't push it any further than I need to."

Karin nodded. "Now get going, you don't want the other Riders to have all the fun, do you?"

Eiji gasped and nodded. "You're right!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Sora-chan," he said, bowing and then running off.

"Speaking of the Riders, there is this new one that popped up recently…" said Sora. "The peacock Rider, that's rather shocking, isn't it?"

Karin nodded. "I know," she stated. "I thought Kage was the only one of his kind, guess I was pretty far off."

"As I said," said Sora. "There are things in this world we can't explain, looks like Kage might be one of those things, huh?"

Karin nodded, though was still concerned. "The Akuma are getting stronger, but so are Kage and probably this other Rider…" she admitted. "And from the looks of it, Taiga and Eiji might get left behind. I don't want to put him in harms way, not to mention that'd give a certain nasty general some leeway."

"I'm working on some bigger upgrades," said Sora. "But for now, we can only keep improving it until I perfect it."

Karin sighed. "Well, at least he's a tough kid."

* * *

**Tokyo, 2:15 pm;**

Ao-Nokoribi was forced back by a double kick of the two Riders, panting heavily. Akarui had transformed into her water form not long before and the Akuma was reeling. "Look, it's not too late to surrender! I know Akuma can change, I've seen it!" said Kage, trying to give the Akuma the option. "Hikaru-"

"Never speak the traitor's name!" yelled Ao-Nokoribi, startling Kage with the sheer volume of the scream. "He disowned our race! The mighty High Warrior!" he yelled, enraged. "I will never turn my back on the Akuma!" he roared, inhaling and summoning in flames from all around the area into himself to power up before sending a huge fireball and blasting the Riders off their feet. "Now, prepare to die!" he yelled, concentrating flames into his belt buckle and causing a huge fireball to billow out from himself. The flames slowly contorted and warped around, forming into a massive twin headed, anaconda-like serpent. One head was his own blue color while the other was red like his deceased brother. The coloration continued down their body to the tail tip.

"He turned into a Dai-Akuma by himself?" asked Kage, startled.

The Giant Anaconda Dai-Akuma roared and smashed the two aside with his tail. "Looks like it," said Akarui, getting to her feet.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 2:20 pm;**

"Interesting," said Suijin, observing the situation. "It would appear Ao-Nokoribi is able to trigger his Dai-Akuma Buckle with his own free will. A rare power."

"Not so much rare," stated Venti. "It just requires an Akuma to be as out of control as one to begin with, at least the way Ao-Nokoribi did it," he explained. "Normal Akuma doing this is extremely rare, even rarer still is if an Akuma can retain their intelligence in Dai-Akuma form," he continued. "That's something normally reserved for higher tier Akuma."

Anga nodded. "But that doesn't mean this isn't a good thing. His power has increased, that's what matters," he explained, focusing on power. "Triggering his second life on his own means he has the combined power of both his Akuma form and his Dai-Akuma form, making him quite the threat indeed."

* * *

**Tokyo, 2:30 pm;**

Akarui flew around, dodging a stream of flames from the Dai-Akuma's red mouth while Kage tried to avoid fire from the other one. "He's stronger than normal…" admitted Kage, charging and slashing the creature's stomach with the Terra Shredder several times, but the monster just regenerated and lunged down, clamping its jaws around him.

Akarui flew down and stabbed her twin swords into the top of the head attacking her cousin, causing the Dai-Akuma to roar in pain and release Kage. "I know, but we have to keep fighting," she stated. "What's strange is its not just going on the warpath, it's staying and concentrating on fighting us," she explained, before being head butted to the ground by the blue head.

"I think that's because his rage at us triggered his transformation," said Kage, realizing that. "He's only got one thing on his mind right now, attacking us," he replied, blocking a stream of flames with the Terra Shredder but being forced back.

The Dai-Akuma roared and swung its tail around, sending Kage flying into a wall. It then lunged and bit Akarui by the arm, throwing her against a wall with all the force it could manage. "This isn't ending well…" said Akarui, getting up.

Kage nodded, but then heard a motorcycle and turned to see Eiji riding up on the Taiga Hunter. "But we can't give up now," he said, then charged forwards and slashed repeatedly at the monster before being forced back again by a flamethrower like burst. He then looked over at Akarui, seeing her Water Form. He then remembered the strange sweating he'd had before. _"When my Inferno Form was awakening, it caused me to start fires. This is water…I wonder…,"_ he thought, charging again, this time doing several quick slashes, spinning into each one and chaining them together. This allowed him to spin out of the way when counter attacked by the creature's bite. _"My Inferno form emerged fully when I was extremely aggressive against that Wind Akuma. Water flows and attacks from different angles when least expected. Perhaps if I emulate the water style, it'll have the same effect,"_ he thought, moving almost as if dancing as he dodged and countered with quick attacks. Finally, his eyes flashed blue and a slash sent water cascading from the blade. "Got it!" he announced in triumph.

Akarui smirked. "Way to go, Kage-sempai!" she called, flying down and slashing the head of the creature. Kage continued his assaults, water surging out of his blade as he slashed, preventing the Dai-Akuma's wounds from healing as effectively.

Suddenly, all the combatants were distracted by the sound of a motorcycle before Eiji came into view on the Taiga Hunter. "Eiji-san?" asked Kage, startled.

Eiji got off the motorcycle and took out the Tiger Fangs, slamming them together. "Henshin!" he announced, charging and slamming them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…" announced the belt, projecting the Taiga symbol, allowing it to shatter and recombine with him to form the suit, in the process blocking a fireball shot at him by the Dai-Akuma. "SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga leapt into the air, activating the Taiga Slayers and slamming them into the Dai-Akuma's chest. The creature screeched in pain and tried to dislodge him, only for him to dodge and leap up onto one of the heads, slashing into it. "It's true, I feel much more fluid, like the suit is built for me!" he exclaimed, slashing into one of the Anaconda Dai-Akuma's eyes.

"Taiga, he seems…different," said Kage, startled.

"True," said Akarui. "But why let him have all the fun?" she asked, getting a nod and charging. However, Kage started but suddenly began to glow blue and stopped, looking at himself. "Kage-sempai?" Akarui asked out of concern, sensing the power from Kage roll out of him like ocean waves, and it looked like he was starting to lose control of it.

Suddenly, water began to swirl around him, forming into a compact sphere. He strained, trying to pull the water back. "I was afraid of this…" he growled, trying hard to prevent his elemental power from exploding. "This is just like what happened last time…"

* * *

**Weeks before, during the fight with the Condor Akuma…**

_Kage suddenly began to glow red hot, his armor releasing steam in contact with the falling rain and evaporating the water on the ground around his feet. As the Akuma rose back to his feet, Kage suddenly let out a war yell as the heat continued to build, distorting the air around him, until finally, the heat erupted outwards in a massive explosion of fire._

_Karin dove to the ground as the explosion radiated outwards, hitting the Akuma and sending explosions of sparks flying from him along with cries of agony, blasting him to the ground in pain. When the blast settled, a badly burned Condor Akuma was in full retreat, everything else in a 20 foot radius around Kage scorched, a flew fleeting fires burning until the rain put it out. Kage's armor flicked back from a different form that was obscured by smoke._

* * *

"My power is going to go out of control…" said Kage, managing to pull the water into his body. "Akarui, help Taiga! I've got to get away from here!" he yelled, running to the Kage Runner and taking off full speed, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

Akarui was confused, but nodded to the retreating form of Kage. Her own form awakening hadn't caused any kind of trouble for her. But, then again, she didn't change fully. She just changed elements and gained the powers of that element while retaining her Wind Form otherwise. She wasn't changed completely, only enough to avoid an elemental weakness. Kage's form changes were far different than hers, for his armor and main weapon changed with the element. She then nodded and flew over the serpentine Akuma, slashing the other Dai-Akuma head as it lunged at Taiga.

Taiga snarled. "Don't kill it! I'm killing this one myself!" he yelled, stabbing his blades into the monster's forehead.

Akarui sighed. "Whatever," she said, slashing its other head.

Taiga jumped off to avoid getting slammed into the ground, then looked around for Kage, just now noticing he wasn't helping out. "Where is Kage?"

Akarui flew back, letting loose a burst of light from her wings to stun the Dai-Akuma. "You remember how he apparently caused a big explosion when his fire powers awakened? That's happening again, only this time, its with water."

Taiga nodded, understanding. Last time, the second Wind Akuma had triggered his Inferno Form. It only made sense that would happen now. Taiga dodged another bite from the creature, pulling out a Tiger Fang and punching it full force in the teeth, busting out a few. "This isn't working!" he yelled. Normally, using their motorcycles would be the best idea, but the problem was this particular area was too small for that and the Akuma wasn't moving.

Akarui flew up, sending then slashed the creature's heads. "Well I'm out of ideas," she said, flying down and driving both swords into one of its heads, but it was healing too quickly.

Taiga looked the creature over and got an idea. "I really hope this works like in the movies," he said, charging it. As it lunged at him with its red head, he leapt up, driving one blade into its nose, getting it to roar in agony. This allowed him to swing down and launch himself down its throat.

"Taiga-san!" called Akarui, worried. "_What is that man thinking?"_ she yelled mentally.

"RIDER SLASH…" announced the Taiga belt from inside the monster's neck. Taiga's blades erupted out of the back of its neck then were swung around, cutting the creature's neck clean off. As the severed head fell to the ground and exploded into a fireball, Taiga leapt out of the energy bleeding out of the stump, landing nearby.

Akarui was stunned. "You…that was awesome!" she yelled, amazed and letting her childish side show through.

Taiga ignored her and leapt at the remaining head, driving his fists into it before leaping off and slashing at the back of its neck

"Why are you so obsessed in wanting to kill this one?" asked Akarui. Sure, it'd been awesome, but regardless of the performance, jumping down a monster's throat to kill it was still a reckless move.

Taiga was head butted off by the monster but used his stabilizers to catch himself. "Because I lost my family the same way he's been killing people!" he yelled, leaping up and slashing the creature's remaining head repeatedly before being thrown off. "I'm going to kill it!"

"Fine," said Akarui, then smiled mentally. "But let me help you," she said, flying down and grabbing his shoulders with the extending talon blades in her feet.

"What are you doing?" asked a startled Taiga, struggling in Akarui's talons as he was lifted up. Jumping high is one thing, but being lifted was a very different feeling.

"Would you relax? I'm giving you the high ground, so just get a finisher ready, ok?" asked Akarui, dodging flames as she lifted him high into the air.

Taiga sighed but nodded. He took out a Metal Card and ran it through his Tiger Fang.

"RIDER PUNCH…"

Taiga got ready for his finisher as Akarui let loose a powerful flash of light and blinded the Anaconda Dai-Akuma. She then dove right at it and swung her legs forwards, launching Taiga right at its remaining head. "Dai-Shogeki!" yelled Taiga, swinging his arm down with all the force he had in his body armor. The Rider Punch slammed into the top of the Dai-Akuma's head with enough force to slam it into the ground. Taiga was sent flying back by the recoil, but landed on his feet, panting heavily. The Dai-Akuma cracked up before finally exploding into the huge fireball. "This hunt is over…" he said, falling to his knees as the transformation canceled. Using the upgraded Taiga System had taken a lot out of him.

Akarui landed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Great job…you ok?"

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, looking up at the smoldering flames. "May those it killed rest in peace."

Akarui nodded, and then looked at him. "My grandfather always said this: 'the dead may rest in peace, so long as their deaths are not taken for granted.' He was a wise man."

Eiji listened and nodded. "I will never forget anyone who has died in this war…thanks…" he said, looking up at her, only to find she'd vanished. "Huh?" he asked, looking around. "…Man, am is everyone going to disappear behind my back today?"

* * *

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 3 pm;**

"So Kage's powers have changed again?" asked Karin. "I guess it makes sense, but why so quickly? Last time it took a week or two for his fire powers to start emerging.

"I think the other Rider, Akarui, is the answer," said Sora. "You see, she already has a Water Elemental form, even if it's an incomplete one," she continued. "The combination of Fire Tribe Akuma appearing, there being two of them, and another Rider with the Water elemental energy already present likely accelerated the process."

"Oh…" said Karin. "I guess if the appearance of the Wind Akuma triggered his first evolution, then it must be caused by the environment, like natural evolution."

"Exactly," said Sora with a nod. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he manifested powers the original Kage from 800 years ago didn't have."

Karin nodded, then looked around. "Where's Eiji? He came back, right?"

"Eiji's sleepy," said Akari, simply, back to her default personality, she reading a magazine in a bored fashion. "He went to the break room to take a nap," she included.

"Makes sense," said Sora. "His body needs to adapt to the upgraded Taiga System. While he has the potential to exceed its abilities, he still needs the training to do so. Think of it as endurance training," she continued. That was another reason she'd done it. If he was eventually going to use the Byakko System, he'd need to reach his full power. "Rest is the best thing for him right now."

Karin nodded. "Yeah, I'll let him rest," she said, then looked to Akari, who'd once again ended up halfway across the room in that short moment and was now playing with Sally. Karin walked over to her, knowing if Kage had evolved again, then he'd be training for sometime. "Akari-chan, do you know where your cousin went?"

Akari smiled, looking up at her once she made sure no one was listening. "He went to train with Suzuku-sensei," she replied with a smile.

Karin grunted in surprise, her eyes widening. "You know?" she asked, getting a nod. "Does that mean the other Kamen Rider is…" she started, getting another nod and smile. "I really should've seen that coming…well you can stay here until he gets back, ok?"

Akari nodded. "Yeah, that's nice," she said. "I like it here…" she said, holding Sally and petting her.

Karin smiled, standing up. It was hard to believe this child-like girl was the same one who'd been fighting the Akuma today. But then again, Jarrett's 'battle mode' was very different from his default. It seemed going from silly to serious in the advent of danger ran in the family…

* * *

Kage arrived at the outskirt of Tokyo and ran out into a clearing, the water swirling around him again. He let out a roar and sent out a shockwave of water in all directions, slicing trees in half a good 30 feet away. In the aftermath, he once more flickered back from another form to his default.

"_My apprentice,"_ said Suzuku's voice, making Kage turn to the source of it. _"The time for training has come once again. Come to the temple for training in the art of water,"_ he ordered, and then was silent.

Kage looked up and nodded slowly. "Yes, sensei," he said, reverting to human form and heading over to the Kage Runner, taking off.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 4 pm;**

"It would appear Kage's genes have drifted further than we could've foreseen," said Venti. "But I guess it's only natural, passing on traits from parent to child is a natural occurrence."

"I don't like this," said Anga. "Any of Kage's decedents might have the same powers, and before you know it, we could end up facing a whole army of Kages!"

"If you're so concerned about it, why don't you do something about it?" asked Gaia, speaking up. "It is your turn after all," she said, sounding almost bored.

"Fine, I will," said Anga, snorting a plume of fire.

"Don't overstep your boundaries, Anga," stated Mao. "Remember, the Riders are second in importance to the laws of the High Warrior and bringing about the Final War."

"I feel I can do both," said Anga, snarling. "The Fire Akuma Tribe are excellent harvesters for Blood Tears."

"That is true," said Mao. "Each of the two halves of a Fire Akuma does produce Blood Tears of equal amounts, doubling the harvest for minimal effort. But remember, if you break the rules or forget your place, you will deal with me," he rumbled out, black energy flowing out of his hand to make the point.

Anga chuckled. "Believe me, my lord, sooner or later, dealing with you is my intent."

"I look forwards to the challenge, Anga," said Mao with a dark smile (well as close to a smile as an insectoid could have), having not been challenged for far too long.

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 16, The Akuma Hitman, The Tiger's Raging Spirit!;**

As Kage leaves to train in his newfound water power, the defense of Tokyo is left to Akarui and Taiga. However, Taiga's growing power begins to prove too much for the suit, leaving everyone baffled as to how to relieve its strain. But the newest Akuma is a crafty one, using the guise of a hitman to pick his victims and allude pursuit. And with the dividing power of the Fire Tribe, will the two Riders be enough to defeat it? And if not, will Kage arrive in time to help? And does the answer to Eiji problem lie in the past?


	18. Episode 16: The Akuma Hitman

Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been a long time, but I kind of had writers block! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kage, the Adventure So Far;**

**Kamen Rider Akarui revealed herself to be Jarrett's cousin, Akari, and told the story of how her powers awakened. Eiji was discovered to be highly compatible with the Taiga System, forcing upgrades in order for it to keep up with his growing strength. Ao-Nokoribi battled the Riders, transforming into the Giant Anaconda Dai-Akuma in the process. After Kage's water powers awakened, he was forced to take his leave, leaving Taiga and Akarui to finish the vile behemoth.**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 16, The Akuma Hitman, The Tiger's Raging Spirit;**

**Tokyo, 3 am;**

A woman quietly walked down the street, not seeming to be going anywhere in particular, unknowing that she was being watched. Atop a nearby building, a man wearing a black suit with red hair watched, a Gold dust day gecko perched on his shoulder, watching the situation as well. The man lifted up a piece of notebook paper and looked at it. "3:04 am, death by accident," he read. "Time to get to work," he said, putting it away. "Majuu Fusion…"

The man was engulfed in a tornado of flames, a gecko appearing within them. When the flames cleared, the second Fire Tribe Akuma stood. He was thin and lengthy, with bright green skin and white underbelly, bits of gold speckling his green skin. His head resembled the species of gecko which he was based on. Like the previous Akuma, his fiery red armor was relegated to his chest and groin area. This was Hi-Kira-Yamori, the Gecko Akuma.

As his prey moved down the road, Kira ran and leapt to the next building, attaching to the side of it and crawling along the wall, a trait he got from his animal. He soon caught up with her and then got ahead, located a stairwell directly above where she was going to walk and waited. Once she was under it, he drew a broadsword and slashed through the connections to the fire escape, dropping it on the victim and striking her hard in the head, then he dragged her away so she couldn't be saved, hiding her among the trash.

Kira crawled down to ground level and dropped the note on her body. "Majuu Separation…" he stated, separating from his Majuu. "Another hit successful," he said, pulling out a copy of a _Death Note_ manga volume and beginning to read as he walked off. "Humans have such interesting literature…" he admitted as he turned a page.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 8 am;**

"I never thought I'd say it, but when's the next Akuma going to show?" asked Karin, bored stiff. "We can't have killed them all just yet, the Fire Tribe just showed up…"

Eiji nodded, sitting nearby. "It's a blessing to not have any attacking, but I'm worried that they're up to something."

Karin nodded. "I know, it's so strange," she said. "I was under the impression the Fire Tribe would be more impulsive."

"Though it is possible that one is loose, we just haven't figured out its out there yet," said Eiji. "We didn't realize that Nokoribi was loose until the police caught on the arsons were unnatural…"

Karin nodded. She then got a thoughtful look. "Wait…the most dangerous fires aren't the ones you immediately know are there…" she explained. "They're the kind that start in places you least expect it until its too late. What if the Fire Akuma is doing just that?"

Eiji blinked, setting up. "So you're saying the Fire Tribe disguise their activities as something else all together, then when they're strong enough, start all out destruction?"

Karin nodded, standing up. "I'm going to go check police reports, this could be bad. The Akuma already have the Majuu thing going for them, with this card that is often poorly reminded is in play, it'll be tough to track them," she said, heading out.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Sora-chan then," said Eiji, getting up and walking to the lab, where Sora was busy typing away on the computer. "Hello, Sora-chan."

Sora smiled, looking over at him. "Morning, Eiji," she said, giving a thoughtful nod.

"What are you working on?" asked Eiji, curious.

"Well you see, Taiga is somewhat falling behind," said Sora, showing him schematics on the computer. Taiga was positioned alongside Kage and Akarui. "Kage has two known forms, Terra, his basic form, and Inferno, his fire form. He recently showed that he's evolving a third form. Meanwhile, the new Rider, Akarui, has both a wind based form and a water form, and in all likelihood will eventually obtain the others as well," she explained. "Taiga…really hasn't gotten any boost to his firepower since day one," she said bluntly, making Eiji slide his hand at a near anime-like fault moment from the bluntness of it, but he still nodded.

"I understand. I don't want to be left in the dust…" said Eiji, somewhat worried.

"I know," said Sora, giving a sigh. "But the problem is the Taiga System is having a hard time maintaining the power boosts your compatibility is giving it, so a new form is just out of the question," she continued. "I'm not sure what we can do…"

"Too bad we can't make use of the compatibility I have with the Taiga System to power it," said Eiji with a sigh.

Sora nodded, then her eyes widened. "Eiji…you're a genius!" she yelled, typing in on the computer.

Eiji blinked. "I am?"

Sora nodded. "You're aware you and Kage aren't the only Kamen Riders to exist, right?"

"Yeah, I know there's OOO, Birth, W, and Accel right now, but there have been ones in the past, right?" asked Eiji, remembering watching news stories of Riders fighting Kaijin in the past.

Sora nodded. "Well Gaia Memories aren't the only place where power compatibility has come up as a factor," she said, accessing the JSDF database on past Riders. She then typed in "Blade" and opened the file, the moved the screen to show it to Eiji. The opened file showed a Rider with silver armor for his helmet, chest plate, and shin and forearm guards overtop blue fabric. His head was modeled after a rhinoceros beetle with red eyes, his chest having a Spade symbol in the center outlined by red in the silver armor. His weapon was a silver sword with a similar spade symbol, a compartment holding cards.

"This is Kamen Rider Blade, one of three recognized Riders that used the Rouze System. A fourth, Chalice, used a similar biological attribute with identical effects. The Blade System was created by B.O.A.R.D., short for the "Board Of Archaeological Research Department", to combat the Undead, a breed of kaijin that could never be killed that were officially numbered at 52, unofficially there are were 53 true Undead. The Rouze System utilizes the sealed Category Spade Undead to grant the user powers, the fusion being most prevalent with the sealed Category Ace, the Beetle Undead," announced the computer. "This series of Rider Systems works by merging the Rider's DNA with that of the Undead."

"The Rouze Systems uses by Blade and his fellow Riders merged the user's DNA with the Undead. The more they synchronize with the Undead, the more powerful the user becomes," explained Sora, turning to face Eiji. "You've got a high compatibility with the Akuma Elements, so perhaps this is the answer to both increase the power of the System and power it properly. It seems that the method to go for is to go from fully mechanical to something akin to these systems," she continued. "In other words, instead of your armor simply being armor worn over top of your body, it becomes a part of you and wouldn't need excessive amounts of energy to function at full power because you'd be able to utilize it as easily as an Akuma does…"

Eiji looked uneasy. "Will that hurt?"

Sora shook her head. "Not normally, but if you become afraid of the system hurting you, it will cause trouble for the wearer, as it did for the second Rouze System using Rider, Garren. And so long as we keep the number of things you're fused with at a minimum, we should be safe. The only major problem run besides the fear thing was while Blade merged with an entire suit of Undead for his King Form and overused it, the process turned him into a Category Joker Undead. If we do the same, it could turn you into an Akuma, though what kind you would be should be a mystery best left unsolved," she explained. "Still, he did that intentionally to stop the Battle Fight and not have to seal the original Joker, so there shouldn't be a problem…still, your choice…"

Eiji gave it some thought. Yes, there was risk, but they knew how to avoid it mostly. On top of that, it would solve all the problems at once instead of struggling to do so. He did have a slight fear of the turning into an Akuma thing, but as she'd said, Blade had to intentionally transform himself into an Undead for it to do so. "…Let's do it…" he said. "The Akuma must be stopped, and if I'm left behind in the process, it could leave all three Riders and the world at a disadvantage…so I don't see any other choice," he said with a firm tone and posture.

Sora nodded. "Alright, I'm going to work out the glitches first, so you go relax, you'll need your strength when the next Akuma shows up," she said, motioning him to leave with her hand.

Eiji nodded. "I think I'll go see a movie…you watch yourself as well, alright?" he asked. "That big brain of yours needs some rest sometime," he stated as he walked away.

Sora chuckled and nodded, watching Eiji leave. She then grabbed a phone and called Rao. "Rao-sama. Please send the prototype Byakko System to me," she said. "The Suzaku System is built to work for a Tenshi, the Byakko user will be human and I've found a way to perfect it. Please, trust me."

There was a pause on the other end. "Are you certain? What you're asking is quite a lot," replied Rao.

Sora nodded. "Yes, I am…The Taiga System is heavily outdatedl there's no way it can keep up and my attempts to upgrade it so it can keep up with Eiji are futile. The Byakko System with my modifications will allow it to be used by him. His compatibility with the Akuma and Tenshi Elements will boost his power considerably as well. And if it works well, we may be able to update the Suzaku System as well."

Rao relented. "Alright, I'm sending the Byakko System to you. I have faith in you, my friend, but please, be careful."

Sora nodded. "Thank you, Rao-sama, I will not let you down," she said, hanging up. "Alright, let's do this," she said, uploading all available data on the Rouse Systems. "…Eiji-san…please be careful…" she said, worried for him. She then began to work on the modified designs.

* * *

**Lost Temple, 11 am;**

Jarrett swung a long staff around, striking the side of a large wooden dummy, similar to the ones he'd trained with to master Earth. He then ducked a blow from one of the arms and spun around, almost as if dancing and did a backwards trust into its center. As it swung again, he pressed a button, causing his staff to split into three sections connected by chains, revealing it to be a sansetsukon, or three section staff. He spun around and bashed it repeatedly into the dummy, using his dance-like movements to attack from bizarre angles and finally topple the dummy over.

"Very good, my apprentice," said Suzuku, watching from nearby. "Your fighting style is most unusual, but highly effective with the art of Water."

"Thank DDR," said Jarrett, smiling as he wiped off his brow. "I knew it'd come in handy somewhere."

Suzuku nodded, though was slightly confused. "Well its certainly useful," he commented, holding out his hand and presenting another Element Crest, this one for 水, the kanji Water. He sent it out into the Kage Buckle, landing in a slot next to Fire and staying there. "You're ready. But you should rest, the training has been difficult."

"I would, Suzuku-sensei, but my friends need me," said Jarrett. "Staying away for this long from the city troubles me, and I cannot leave them to fend for themselves if I can help."

Suzuku nodded. "Alright, but rest here an hour before you leave. I insist upon that. You're of no use if you pass out from exhaustion on your way back."

* * *

**Tokyo, 11:29 am;**

Eiji left a theater, still chuckling. "That was a great movie, I should do this more often…" he said, then heard barking from his pocket and pulled out the Wolf Drone. "What is it, little guy?" he asked, the Drone barking and pointing to a nearby street. "An Akuma?" he asked, getting a nod. "Alright, let's go," he said, running off.

Kira lifted up a man by the throat, strangling him. "11:30 am, death by a broken neck," he stated, waiting till the clock struck 11:30 exactly before snapping the mans neck and dropping him limply to the ground. He then took out the note and dropped it on his victim's chest. "Hit completed," he stated, then looked down at his chest, his Dragon Tattoo glowing under his armor. He opened it up, revealing it was full as the High Warrior's symbol appeared. He bowed. "I am honored, mighty High Warrior," he said, allowing his blood tears to be taken and himself infused with energy, giving him a Fire Salamander Dai-Akuma buckle. "Thank you, my lord, I am most grateful," he stated, rising as the symbol vanished.

Eiji ran into the ally and snarled. "Hey, ugly!" he yelled, getting Kira to turn around. "Who are you?"

"Hi-Kira-Yamori," explained Kira, he then saw the human's Taiga System. "And you are Taiga, correct?"

Eiji nodded, slamming the Tiger Fangs together. "Henshin!" he yelled, slamming them down into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED," it announced, projecting the image and turning him into Taiga. "SYSTEM ONLINE."

"I am the angel of justice! Now face my judgment!" announced the manmade Rider, taking a battle pose.

Kira chuckled. "I have a hit out on you from Lord Anga himself," he said, pointing to the human. "This will be enjoyable."

Taiga growled and charged forwards, punching at Kira but being blocked and kicked back. Taiga extended the Taiga Slayers and slashed Kira across the chest, drawing some energy but it quickly sealed. "Darn, regenerates just like the last one…"

Kira drew his broadsword and slashed Taiga repeatedly, knocking him back with a trust. "You are brave, Kamen Rider, but you are also foolish," he stated, slashing at Taiga but was dodged. "Kage is constantly evolving, changing. You haven't. You are obsolete," he stated, swinging his sword again but was once again dodged, this time receiving a kick in the gut and being forced back.

Taiga growled. "He's right, even with my limitations removed, I'm at a large disadvantage, but I have to keep fighting," he said, charging and punching the Fire Akuma in the face with the Tiger Fangs and then sending another punch into his gut. While Kira was forced back, Taiga's next punch was parried by his sword and he was sent flying back with a burst of fire breath.

Kira rolled his neck. "This is far too easy. I expected more from a Kamen Rider," he said, sending a trust into Taiga's chest and knocking him backwards into several trash cans. "Time to finish my contract with Lord Anga," he said, drawing his sword back and trusting it at Taiga's head, intent on finishing it, only for Taiga to roll under him.

"I've got to think of something…" said Taiga, then got an idea and started for his motorcycle.

Kira snarled. "Not so fast, Kamen Rider," he growled, intent on finishing the job. He ran full speed after the Rider.

Taiga reached the Taiga Hunter before him and as Kira leapt at him; he pulled his chain gun out from its housing and spun around, opening fire. Kira roared out in agony as bullets tore through his hide, tearing deep into his skin. "Who's obsolete now?" the Rider asked as Kira crashed to the ground.

Kira snarled, standing up, energy bleeding from several dozen bullet holes in his chest. The speed of the shots coupled with the weaker defense of the Fire Tribe made that weapon extremely dangerous too him. "This isn't over yet, Kamen Rider," he growled, blasting the ground with his fire breath, putting up a wall of flames between the two as he fled.

Taiga collapsed to a knee, shutting down the Taiga System and suffering the backlash from nearing its limits again. "That was a close one…I have to get back to base and report this…" he said, climbing on the Taiga Hunter and taking off again.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, Midday;**

"The Akuma had a golden buckle already?" asked Karin, concerned as Eiji relayed the encounter to her.

Eiji nodded. "Yeah, that must mean that either he's been active for longer than today or just really good at ranking up Blood Tears."

Karin sighed. "It's as we feared; the Fire Tribe Akuma are ambush predators, harder to see coming…" she muttered. "Did you see anything that we might be able to use to figure out where he's been?"

Eiji gave it some thought and then nodded. "Yes, he put a note on the body of his victim and said something about hits. I guess he's passing himself off as a hitman."

Karin nodded, knowing the truth now. "Then I think I know what he's been up to," she said. "The police have been dealing with a series of murders were notes like that were left. The notes contain who will day, when they'll die, and how they will die. Like in the _Death Note_ manga," she explained. "They were perplexed because some of the murders didn't seem humanly possible."

Eiji nodded, but then blinked. "Wait, the Akuma's name is Kira, isn't that the…"

"Alias of Light in _Death Note_!" finished Karin. "So this Akuma must be using traits of that manga for his murders. How odd, even by Akuma standards," Karin stated.

Eiji gave it some thought. "So whoever wants to hire him writes him a note telling him who to kill, when it should be, and how to carrying it out, and he does it. Like when someone wrote a person's name in the Death Note."

Karin nodded. "Not quite though," she said. "Like the other Akuma, he refuses to kill children or pregnant women. If the hit is on one of them, he kills the hirer instead. But yeah, still the same basic thing."

Eiji then looked up. "How many victims?"

Karin seemed hesitant to answer. "…35, now 36."

Eiji clinched his fist and started to gnash his teeth. "I'm going to rip his head off," he growled out, turning and heading out, beckoning a platoon of Masked Troopers to follow him.

Karin sighed, knowing this wasn't good. She then pulled out a cell phone and called Akari. "Akari-chan, there's an Akuma on the loose…"

* * *

**Tokyo, 1 pm;**

Karin was soon in an alley with Akari, interrogating a large street thug. "Alright, tell us how you contact this hitman."

"What if I don't?" the thug asked. "Are you going to arrest me? I'll be out in a week, I've got connections. Besides, if I rat him out, he might come after me."

"Ever read Batman?" asked Karin, giving a smirk.

About five minutes later, Akari had the guy hanging upside down by the leg from the top of a building. "Alright! I'll talk!" he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and throwing it to Karin, which had a map on it. "Follow that! You put notes with who you want dead, when you want them dead, and how you'd like them to die!"

"Alright," said Karin, motioning to Akari. Akari picked the guy up and threw him back onto the roof, though at the door that leads back into the building. "You're free to go," she said, watching him run off.

"That was kind of fun; I've never interrogated someone before," said Akari.

"It is fun watching bad guys beg for mercy," said Karin, giving a smile. "Now come on, we've got an Akuma to hunt down," she said, leading Akari off.

* * *

Kira watched as his chest wound sealed up completely, having regenerated. "Majuu Separation," he said, splitting into his human form and Majuu. "Come, let's see if we have any new customers," he said, jumping down from the dumpster he'd been hiding on and grabbing another manga to read as he headed to a tree where he had instructed people to stash the notes in if they needed his services. Peeking inside a tree, he put his hand into the notch hole in the tree and pulled out a handful of notes, looking them over. "If I keep this up, soon I'll have reached my next stage," he chuckled out, organizing the notes to see if any of them would violate any of the Akumaian laws.

"Not if I can help it," said a voice behind him.

Kira turned to see Akari standing before him. "What do you mean, miss?" he asked, hiding the notes and playing dumb.

Akari gave a smirk. "What's your name?"

Kira snarled, having to answer per Akuma rules. "Hi-Kira-Yamori…" he muttered.

"Just checking," said Akari, summoning her belt. "Henshin!" she called, transforming into Akarui. "Prepare to be blown away," she said. "Henshin Shinka!" she called, wings extending as she switched to her water form.

"So you're Akarui…thanks for saving me the trouble of tracking you down," said Kira. "Lord Anga wanted me to kill you too," he explained. "Majuu Fusion," he called, merging with his Majuu and transforming into his Akuma form. "But mind explaining to me how you found me?"

A shotgun blast struck Kira in the chest, forcing him back. Karin stepped out of the shadows. "We figured that out," she said, cocking the gun.

"You're on Lord Anga's hit list as well, human," said Kira, giving a chuckle. "So many hits at once, must be my lucky day," he stated, drawing his broadsword and charging, only for Akarui to spin out of the way and slashed him across the back, the water from her sword weakening his regeneration. Kira snarled and leapt at her once again, only for her to fall back and plant her feet in his chest, launching him overhead. The Akuma latched onto the side of a tree and scampered up it before leaping off at her with an overhead slash. Karin, however, let loose a blast from her shotgun, catching him in the chest and disrupting his flight path, allowing Akarui to fly up and slash him across the chest, sending him falling to the ground.

Akarui spun back around and dive-bombed Kira with her naginata, only to be dodged and slashed back. "Got some fight in you, don't you?" she asked, dodging a slash and striking him in the side of the head with the staff portion of her naginata, staggering him. As swung around for a back trust, Kira finally managed to regain his composure and dodge, slashing her back and blasting her with a torrent of fire. He ignored blasts of Karin's shot gun and slashed Akarui several times before kicking her back into a tree. Akarui counterattacked with a wave of water from her naginata, blasting him backwards through a tree.

Kira snarled, standing up slowly. Suddenly, his eyes and skin turned a dull blue and he shed his skin, the shed skin turning into a blue armored Kira armed with a battle ax. "Not again!" yelled Karin, having hoped they could finish him before he replicated himself.

"Looks like you're out of luck my friend," said Kira, he and Ao-Kira charging her but a quick burst of machinegun fire attracted both their attention as Eiji and his squad of Masked Troopers arrived. "Well well, look who's back," said Kira, snarling. "Brother, handle the girl, I'll deal with him," he said, cracking his neck.

"Troopers, hang back," said Eiji.

"But sir-" started one but was cut off by Eiji.

"I don't want you guys getting killed if I can help it," said Eiji. "And I've got a plan…sort of," he explained, the Masked Troopers hesitantly backing off, and the uncertainty in Eiji's statement did not help. Eiji pulled out the Tiger Fangs and slammed them together. "Henshin!" he yelled, sliding them into place.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…" it announced projecting the symbol and turning Eiji into Taiga. "SYSTEM ONLINE…"

Taiga waited for Kira to charge and looked at his surroundings, seeing a lake nearby. He held his ground and blocked a slash from Kira with his Taiga Slayers, countering with a kick to the chest. He attempted several punches but was blocked and forced back by several slashes. Taiga managed to catch Kira's arm as he attempted another downwards slash but Kira countered with a blast of his fire breath, blasting Taiga backwards to the ground. Kira leapt at the Kamen Rider and tried several trusts with his sword, only to be dodged repeatedly, stabbing only earth.

Akarui flew up and dodged fireballs from Ao-Kira, but finally took one in the wings and was knocked out of the sky. She groaned, looking up to find the blue Gecko Akuma charging her. She quickly split her naginata into its twin swords mode and blocked his ax with one, slashing him in the chest with the other to force him backwards. "You're really annoying, you know that?" asked Akarui, but got no reaction other than more slashes. She continued dodging, while slashing him across the chest in retaliation but finally received a hard slash to the midsection from his ax. Ao-Kira followed up with several rapid slashes of his claws, sending sparks flying and throwing her onto her back rather hard.

As Ao-Kira raised his ax for another attack, Karin took the opportunity to blast him in the side with a shotgun but did little more than annoy him. "Dang it, I need a bigger gun," she said, putting the gun down and running over to her car.

Taiga was slashed once more, sending him flying several feet towards the lake. The tiger based Rider slowly looked up, seeing the lake. _'Fire Akuma regenerate by the fire coming out of their skin,'_ he thought. _'So forcing him into the water should negate his healing to some degree,'_ he contemplated, forcing himself to his feet and pulling out the Tiger Fangs. As Kira leapt at him, he lunged forwards, punching the Devil Kaijin in the groin and sending him to his knees. "I'd like to reiterate: you guys fight with honor, but I just fight," he stated, grabbing Kira by the back and lifting him up, slamming him back down onto his knee gut first. With the advantage, Taiga threw several heavy hammer-like blows into Kira's back, driving him to the ground. However, as he prepared for another strike, Kira spun around and blasted him with a barrage of fire, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You'll pay for that, human!" growled the Akuma hitman, raising his sword to strike, only to be hit by a barrage of machinegun fire to the stomach, distracting him.

Taiga looked over to see several Masked Troopers charge forwards and slash the monster with their short swords, causing more of a distraction. As Kira prepared to blast them with his fire breath, Taiga launched up and grabbed his mouth, squeezing it shut. "Leave my troops alone," he spat, driving his other hand into Kira's midsection and attempting to lift him up. Kira strangled, using his gecko-like feet to keep firmly stuck to the ground and driving fists into Taiga, trying to free himself. "Come on Taiga System, don't fail me now!" the Rider yelled, forcing the System further, hearing something cracking inside it. Finally, with a burst of strength, he tore Kira off the ground with parts of the ground still stuck to the Akuma's feet and lifted him overhead. Taiga let out a roar and threw Kira through the air and crashing into the lake.

Kira gasped, rising from the water, steam coming off his body as he tried to get out of it, only for Taiga to pounce on him and send punch after punch into the vicious Akuma, driving Kira's head underwater repeatedly. Taiga kept up his assault, pulling out the Tiger Fangs to continue raining blows into his enemy's hide, cracking his face and - as he'd planned - the water prevented Kira from regenerating properly and seemed to weaken him. Content he'd been weakened enough; Taiga pulled out a Metal Card and slid it through the Taiga Buckle.

"RIDER KICK…"

Taiga leapt high into the air, doing a front flip. "Piercing Fang!" he yelled, performing a double foot stomp Rider Kick directly into Kira's chest, driving his stabilizing spurs through the Akuma's chest and earning a roar of pain. Taiga let loose a fierce roar and pulled his stabilizers out, returning to shore as Kira began to crack. "This hunt is over…" he stated, watching Kira explode in a huge fireball, blowing water in all directions. The Taiga System sparked and the armor disappeared, an exhausted Eiji passing out and collapsing to the ground.

As Ao-Kira threw Akarui through a tree, he saw the explosion and gasped, realizing that his brother had fallen. He then watched the half of their Dai-Akuma buckle that Kira had possessed fly in and combine with his. "Hey ugly!" yelled Karin, attracting Ao-Kira's attention before he could do anything. As he turned to face her, a bazooka shell struck him in the chest, blowing him clear off his feet and through a park bench, cracking his chest severely.

Akarui got to her feet and nodded. "Thank you, Karin-sempai," she said, pulling out an Element Crest and preparing to insert it, only to find that Ao-Kira had fled while she wasn't looking. "Aww man! That's only funny when I do it!"

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 1:30 pm;**

Eiji was presently sleeping on a table in the observation room. "He exceeded the Taiga System's abilities yet again," said a shocked Sora. "Even with some limits removed and the suit reinforced it can't keep up with him."

Karin rubbed her temples. "So what now?" she asked. "We can't just give up on him; there has to be something we can do."

"Well I am working on something else," said Sora. "Ever heard of a company called Avalon Industries?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah, one of the most advanced technology companies in the world, probably _the_ most advanced after Smart Brain collapsed following their attempts to wipe out humanity using the Orphnochs…thank goodness Faiz was there to stop Smart Brain's mad plan," she said, remembering hearing about their collapse on the news. "Feel sorry for the Orphnochs though…they were pretty much pawns of Smart Brain and yet they got a lot of hate over it," she said, the Orphnochs being one of the few Kaijin races she had sympathy for. "Anyway, what about Avalon?" she asked, resuming the original topic.

"They've developed something I could use in a second generation Rider System that could be perfect for Eiji and I've secured use of it," said Sora. "Only one thing: I'll need all the data we have on the Rouze System."

Karin blinked. "Rouze System? As in B.O.A.R.D.'s Rouze System?" she asked, confused.

Sora nodded. "With the Rouze System, the power of the Rider increased the more compatible the human was with it. I intend to use a similar idea for the second generation Rider System for Eiji, to take advantage of his unique traits."

Karin gave it some thought. It did sound a tad strange, that was certain. But then again, Sora's statement did make sense. If a way had been found to take advantage of Eiji's abilities instead of them being a disadvantage, why not use it? "Alright, I'll get the information for you," she said, nodding. "Just be careful with it, ok?"

Sora nodded. "For now, I'll go patch up the Taiga System again, though to be honest, I'm beginning to wonder how much more it can take," she said, looking down at the even more badly damaged Taiga System, which she had just repaired again not too long ago. "I'll try to have it repaired before Ao-Kira returns," she replied, heading off to do that.

Karin sighed, looking back at Eiji. "I hope everything works out, this could end badly…" she said. "The Masked Troopers are even further behind than Taiga; they've got to be upgraded somehow as well…" she continued, but then a thought came to her mind, remembering her earlier statement about the Orphnochs. "Perhaps we need to fight fire with fire," she said, giving it some though. She turned to a Masked Trooper. She wrote something on a note and folded it up, handing it to him. "I need the numbers of the people written here, and do it quietly, ok?" she asked politely. The Masked Trooper nodded without question and left to do as she asked. "I hope this works out, if it does, a lot fewer lives may be lost…but I just hope we can trust who I want to bring in…"

* * *

**Tokyo, 2 pm;**

Ao-Kira returned to his lair in a back alley, having separated into his human form, who had a blue tie and eyes as opposed to his 'brother's' red. He looked over the notes he'd found in the tree, silently deciding to continue his brother's mission despite the red Kira's death.

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 17, The Fourth Stage! The Tiger's Swan Song!;**

Kage finally returns to Tokyo in time for Ao-Kira to evolve again. However, in the midst of the battle, Ao-Kira gains enough Blood Tears to undergo the fourth stage in Akuma evolution. Can the three Riders stop this newly evolved threat? And will the Taiga System be able to survive the battle even if they can? And meanwhile, the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Fire, Hi-Anga-Doragon begins plotting something of his own…


	19. Episode 17: The Fourth Stage

Hey guys, REALLY sorry for the delay! New update at last! Not much to say but enjoy!

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kage, the Adventure So Far;**

**As Kage trains to master his water elemental powers, the second Fire Tribe Akuma, Hi-Kira-Yamori begins his turn in the game and splits into his two halves. During the fighting, it becomes clear that the Taiga System is falling further and further behind Eiji's growing power. With Aka-Kira killed and Ao-Kira still on the loose, what will become of the Tiger of the West?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 17, The Fourth Stage! The Tiger's Swan Song!;**

**Mt. Fuji, 3 pm;**

"Well Anga, it appears that Kira is doing quite well," said Suijin. "If this keeps up, he may even reach stage three."

Anga chuckled. "I beg to differ. Kira is one of the most skilled Fire Tribe Akuma and is doing that which he is best at. I'd wager that he will reach all the way to stage four," he said, confident.

Venti chuckled. "Stage four? No Akuma has reached that stage since we did," he stated, chuckling at the high odds on Kira's end.

"All the more reason to be proud," said Anga. "…Lord Mao, I request to be permitted to take my leave," he said. "I wish to observe things personally."

Mao was hesitant to grant the fiery Yoso Akuma Rozu his request, as he was quite crafty. Of the four, Anga was the weakest of the Rozu, but he was the smartest despite his rage. Still, if it'd cut down on the arguing in the throne room, it was probably worth it. "I will allow this, Anga," said the Akuma King. "But make sure to not take your turn ahead of time and violate the rules of the game," Mao said, crushing one of his hand-rests to make his point, causing Anga to swallow a bit out of fear. While it was true Anga wished to overthrow Mao, he knew at the moment he was a mere insect compared to the Akuma King.

"Dai-Majuu Separation," stated Anga, his tornado of fire warping and dispersing, leaving his human form standing sitting on his throne, a massive, red western dragon curled around the throne before it turned into energy and became a jewel in a necklace around Anga' neck. Anga's human form had fiery red hair and eyes, an intense face, and muscular build. He was dressed in an ancient Japanese Kimono befitting a feudal lord, red in color, with golden trim. Anga bowed. "Thank you, Lord Mao, I will heed your warning," he said, then took his leave, a sinister smirk crossing his face as he did so.

* * *

**Tokyo, 4 pm;**

Anga walked through a back alley, still dressed in his original outfit. "This modern world of the humans, how interesting," he said, looking out at the street from his hiding place. "Who knew how much a species could advance in a short 800 years, particularly one with such a short lifespan as they do?" the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Fire stated, as Akuma could live up to several thousand years if they weren't killed. Anga may have had a short temper, but underneath it was a cunning mind, one that planned very carefully. True, those plans normally ended with an attempt to gain power and use it to obliterate his enemies, but he could still come up with a good long term plan to get to that end.

Anga then noticed the human's outfits and how much he stood out. Unlike the other Akuma who had appeared thus far, he'd made his human form 800 years ago when he arrived on Earth, so he'd need a change of clothing to fit in. "Now, where will I get something to wear?" he asked. Right as he said that, a man grabbed him by the shoulder and held a knife to his back.

"Hand over your money or I'll gut you alive," said the thug, trying to sound intimidating.

Anga snarled in fury. "You dare assault me?" he asked under his breath.

"Yeah, I do," said the robber, finding it strange that a man wore clothes like this, but assuming it meant he was rich.

Anga couldn't help but smirk. "As you wish," he said, slowly turning around as the man aimed his knife at his throat. Anga took a moment to look over the man's outfit, which was a green shirt with a black leather jacket over top, blue jeans around his waist. It was clear this man was trying to make himself look like a tough guy by how he stood, and Anga could tell by his handling of the knife he was knowledgeable with it. "Your clothes are nice, I want them."

The man seemed confused. "Well go buy them! Now hand over your money!"

Anga snarled. "Apparently, you didn't listen the first time, human. I meant I _want them, now!_" he said, approaching. The man attempted to stab him, but the high level Akuma caught the man's wrist and bent it back, squeezing his hand until the would be mugger dropped his knife. Anga then followed up with a swift, but powerful palm strike to his chest, sending his assailant flying back into the alley. Anga slowly approached him, glaring daggers through him. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. "As I said, I want your clothes," he demanded, fire leaking from his necklace.

Within about 10 minutes, Anga walked out of the alley, dressed in the man's clothes, the man laying bewildered in the alley, striped to his underwear. Anga looked back, his old clothes, minus the necklace containing his Dai-Majuu, laying next to the would-be mugger, and smirked smugly. "You may have my old clothing, so consider this a trade. But if you ever cross my path again, I will tear you to shreds without even batting an eye," he said, menacingly as he marched away. As the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Fire moved through the streets, the shirt turned a fiery red and the jacket became a much darker black. "Time to research this modern world," he said, smiling as he disappeared into the city to do research.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 4:10 pm;**

Eiji, now recovered, held his Kabuto Drone in his hand, petting its horn. "I don't know what we're going to do," he said, frustrated. "The harder I try fighting, the worse this strain gets…" he said, the Kabuto Drone nodding, worried. Seeing this, Eiji smiled. "Don't worry, Kabuto-chan. Everything will work out," he said, looking down at the little robot that he often treated like a pet instead of a tool. He did the same with the Wolf Drone. To him, if they had minds, they also had feelings, so they were alive.

"I see you're awake," said Sora, coming in, smiling.

Eiji smiled up. "Hello, Sora-chan," he said, letting his Kabuto Drone climb up his arm to his shoulder. "How are you?"

Sora set down next to the bed Eiji was sitting on. "I'm fine, been working hard," she said, handing him the Taiga System. "That time you really did a number on it."

Eiji got a serious look as he put the rebuilt system back on. "I'm sorry…but I have to fight. Every time an Akuma escapes, it kills more people. The sooner I destroy it, the less pain it causes people."

Sora nodded, but kept her serious look, even getting somewhat saddened. "I know but…the damage to the Taiga System was far worse this time," she explained. "Each time you fight, it overtaxes it more…"

Eiji put a hand on her shoulder. "But I've got a good mechanic to fix it up, don't I?" he said, smiling.

Sora smiled. "Yeah…but…" she said, reverting to her sorrowful state. "There's more. At the rate of increase, your synchronization with the Taiga System will push it so far it'll suffer complete failure," she explained, looking worried. "Possibly even your next fight…"

"What do you mean?" asked Eiji, confused, but concerned. "What will happen?"

Sora looked up at her. "When the Taiga System exceeds its limits again, it could be destroyed…and perhaps the system's wielder as well."

Eiji looked like he'd received a heavy blow. He slowly looked down at the Taiga System in his hand. He couldn't imagine the Taiga System being destroyed forever, it didn't seem possible. He'd been Taiga for so long, it was like a part of him. "…Is there anything you can do?"

Sora shook her head slowly. "No…Taiga's next fight is his last…I'm sorry…" she said, knowing what being Taiga meant to Eiji. "But soon, the Generation Two System will be completed, and you'll be able to continue to be a Rider. If you don't overdo it," she explained. "But until then, we have to be careful, ok?"

Eiji nodded, but then got a serious look. "Sora-chan…I want you to do something for me, ok?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Sora slowly nodded. "What is it, Eiji?" she asked, wondering what it was.

"Can you make it so the next time I transform into Taiga, I can override the automatic shutdown?" asked Eiji, honestly.

Sora gasped and her eyes widened in shock. "But Eiji, that's too drastic! There's no telling what could happen!" she stated sharply.

Eiji looked up at her. "My next transformation into Taiga will be important," he explained. "Taiga's next fight is his last, just as you said…if that's true, I'm saving my last transformation for a truly important time," he explained. "And when that happens, I want Taiga to go out in a blaze of glory…" he explained. "I'm going to make Taiga's last fight his swan song and I want to fight until the system truly can't fight anymore."

Sora prepared to argue, but realized Eiji would accept nothing but that. "Alright…" she said, taking the Taiga System. "I'll make the modification…but Eiji, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. "There's no telling how badly it could hurt you if you override the automatic shutdown"

Eiji nodded, looking up at her. "The Akuma are wrong about a great many things, that much I know…but one thing they're right about is an honorable end in battle is better than dying a coward," he said. "Taiga is like a part of me now. It feels like I just heard an old friend is dying…" he explained, knowing how strange that sounded. "If my next battle as Taiga is truly my last…then I'm not settling for anything more than the absolute best I can do," he explained, knowing it might seem stupid. But the fact was he knew he'd only transform if something truly important happened. And if it did, he'd need to be stronger than he had been because this would be Taiga's final battle.

Sora nodded, understanding how it felt…more than he could imagine. "Alright Eiji…but please, take your old armor and weapons to fight next time, just to support Kage and Akarui if needed."

"Will do," replied Eiji. "…Wait," he said as Sora began to leave. "…Want to see a movie this weekend? I hear _Rio_ is excellent," he said, trying to lighten the mood. In truth, he did feel a strong connect to Sora…heck, he might even be willing to say he loved her. They'd gone on a few dates, but neither had made a move on the other. He wondered if he should be the one who broke the news.

Sora smiled, looking back. "Of course, Eiji," she said, happy to have another date. Sora then left and headed to her lab, coming to a stop inside and leaning against the door. "Eiji…please be careful…" she muttered to herself, looking down as Sally came over. She reached down and petted the little skunk. "I know, Sally-kun…I should tell him how I feel about him but…" she started. "How would he react if he knew the truth about me?" she asked. "About us?" she asked, referring to her and Sally. "Anyway…we'd better get to work," she said, standing up and heading over to her desk to get to work.

* * *

**Tokyo, 5:00 pm;**

Ao-Kira slowly approached a man in an alley. The man backed away into a wall. "But I hired you!" he yelled. "You were supposed to kill-"

"5:01 pm," said Ao-Kira simply. The hit had been on a pregnant policewoman and her husband, a violation of Akuma law. To the Akuma, purposefully murdering a child was one of the Sacred Taboos of the Akuma that was never to be committed, and in their eyes, one that would was instantly deserving of death. "Death by fire," he finished, letting loose a stream of flames at exactly 5:01 pm, burning the man to death before dropping the note nearby. Truthfully, he preferred these over his actual hits, as killing one responsible for breaking one of the Sacred Taboos was worth more Blood Tears than normal. He opened his chest armor, revealing his tattoo had once again filled up to the top as the High Warrior's symbol materialized.

Ao-Kira bowed before the symbol as his Dai-Akuma buckle was absorbed and he was infused with a huge burst of energy. His claws lengthened, as did his teeth. A row of serrated spines erupted from his back as he gained a chest tattoo like the others who'd reached this stage. After his muscle mass finished increasing to a larger size, he looked up at the symbol. "Thank you, mighty High Warrior," he said simply, standing up as the symbol vanished. "Majuu Separation," he said, splitting with his Majuu, which hadn't changed either. Content continuing the way he had been, he moved on to his next hit.

* * *

Anga smirked as he walked up to a cash register with a new laptop he'd picked out with the help of some workers at a computer store. He sensed Ao-Kira's transformation, and was proud of the Akuma. He only hoped the Gecko Akuma could live up to his boast to the other Rozu. After being told the price, Anga dropped some ancient Japanese coins on in the hand of the man at the check out, which shocked the poor man.

"These coins look like they're over 800 years out!" the man exclaimed in shock.

"They are," said Anga, finding it not a big deal.

"These are worth a fortune! You're just giving them to me?" asked the shell-shocked employee.

Anga shrugged. "Probably, I have more, take it, can I go now?" he asked, getting an excited nod before Anga walked off laptop in hand as the human celebrated his good fortune.

* * *

Anga soon set himself down at a wireless café, logging onto the internet after ordering himself a coffee. After this, he intended to exchange his ancient Japanese coins for their modern day worth so he wouldn't attract attention like that again, but now he had more important things to do. "Humans, such excitable creatures…" he muttered, looking up 'Kamen Riders', finding half a dozen websites on the topic. "Here we are…" he said, accessing a rather extensive website on Riders and the Kaijin they fought run by someone named JTC. He began reading through several such articles. "So many Riders…but that just gives me more knowledge to wield. Knowledge is power, and I love power," he muttered as he cracked his knuckles and went right into researching. He soon came across a rather shocking bit of conspiracy theory and gasped. He then smirked. "This got a lot more interesting…" he said, giving a laugh.

* * *

Akari was back at the tree her and Jarrett stayed at most of the time. Well, in the tree, overlooking the city. She heard a motorcycle and turned to see Jarrett driving up. "Onii-chan!" she called, flipping backwards and landing on her feet as he drove up. "Onii-chan! Did you finish training?" she asked, running up.

Jarrett got off his motorcycle and nodded. "Yeah, I did," he said. "I now have my Torrent Form," he said, while putting his helmet away.

Akari nodded. "Good, because there's an Akuma on the loose."

Jarrett went wide eyed. "Really?"

Akari nodded. "Yeah, his name is Hi-Kira-Yamori," she explained. "He split in two, but Taiga destroyed the red one. The blue one is still out there somewhere."

Jarrett sighed. "I should've got back sooner I guess," he said. "Any idea where he went?"

Akari shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but I'm sure Karin and Eiji will find him, we really need a way to track them…"

"I can help you with that," said a woman's voice behind them.

The duo twirled around in time to witness Akako, in her Tenshi form land in the branches of a tree. Jarrett instantly took a fighting stance. "Who are you?" he asked, assuming it was an Akuma, though he noticed she looked different than a Wind Akuma.

Akako opened her wings and descended lightly to the earth. "Ten-Akako-Sukikyo," she answered, looking up at the humans. "Tenjuu separation," she said, a light whirlwind surrounding her.

"Tenjuu?" a confused Jarrett asked, now convinced that this was not an Akuma. When it died down, she stood in human form with her Cardinal Tenjuu standing on her shoulder.

Jarrett gasped. "You?" he asked, remembering when she'd told him about Hikaru before.

Akako nodded. "Yes, I hoped you'd remember me."

"Ten…Heaven?" asked Akari. "That's not an Akuma Element."

"That's because I'm not an Akuma, Daughter of Kage; I'm a Tenshi," Akako explained.

"Tenshi?" asked Jarrett. He then remembered something Hikaru had said. "Wait…does that mean that you are the Cardinal Kaijin that gave Hikaru a second chance?"

Akako nodded. "Yes, that was I," she explained. "Hikaru wanted to change his ways, I gave him a way to do that. Don't worry, he's safe."

"What are Tenshi?" asked Akari, confused.

"The Tenshi were Akuma who finally saw through the lies of the High Warrior and defected to the side of Kage and humanity," said Akako. "We've been living among humanity ever since then."

"So you've been here for 800 years?" asked Jarrett, shocked the woman before him was over 800 years old.

"Not all of us," replied Akako. "I myself am only 178," she explained, as if it was no big deal. "But that's not the point. What's important is us Tenshi can more easily detect the Akuma," she continued. "I will lead you to Ao-Kira, but I cannot take part in the fight."

"Why?" asked Akari, more curious than anything else.

"Because the Tenshi are a peaceful people for the most part, we'd prefer to stay on the non-combat side of the war for now, not to mention the fight isn't mine to meddle in," replied Akako. "Tenjuu merge," she said, fusing back into her true form and spreading her wings. "Follow me," she stated, taking off and waiting until the two humans were on their motorcycles before leading towards Tokyo.

Jarrett fished out his cell phone while driving and called Karin's number. "Please pick up, Karin-chan."

* * *

Ao-Kira approached a man in an back alley. "5:20," said the Akuma. "Death by head injury," he stated, waiting till that time before swinging his palm around and slamming it into the man's head, launching him head first into the side of a dumpster, killing him. He then heard the sound of a motorcycle coming up fast and turned, seeing Jarrett and Akari pull up. "Akarui," he said lowly.

"He's already reached his Ascended Form. Let's go straight to water, Akari-chan," said Jarrett, summoning his belt and sliding the Water Crest into place. He then got into a tai chi-like stance, breathing in and out slowly as he felt his energy within waiting to come out.

Akari nodded, summoning her own belt and stance, concentrating and causing her jewel to turn blue. "Henshin-Shinka!" called both Riders, Akari transforming to her water form while Kage was surrounded in a cocoon of water, the Water Kanji appearing in it as a soft, guitar-like melody sounded. The water cocoon shattered, revealing his new Torrent form.

The arms and chest resembled the Terra Form's, only now with blue armor. The lower half, however, changed rather greatly. Over the black fabric was a chain mail-type material and the armor was the same blue as the top. The armor covered the upper and lower legs, and was made of plates of armor, one on top of the other with spiked tips to resemble fish fins. His head, while keeping the same base of his forms, had a shark based motif to the top, complete with a small fin.

Ao-Kira gave a low hiss and let loose a blast of fire from his mouth, but Kage dodged by spinning out of the way, doing this repeatedly as he approached. Ao-Kira tried repeated slashes, but Kage dodged in a fluid motion, as if dancing. After dodging one slash, he spun around and kicked Ao-Kira in the side. Ao-Kira quickly recovered and attempted another slash, but was dodged again, Kage using the power of his spin to drive his foot into Ao-Kira's chest, forcing him backwards. Akarui leapt in, slashing Ao-Kira across the chest and dodging a blast of flames, retaliating by stabbing him in the gut and forcing him backwards.

"Hydro Striker!" called Kage, pulling a blue staff from his belt and doing several spinning smashes from it, driving Ao-Kira back.

Ao-Kira roared and blasted them both back, only to receive an onslaught of chain gun fire as Eiji arrived on his motorcycle. Despite being an Ascended Akuma, the lessoned durability inherent to his kind caused Ao-Kira to take damage from the attack. "Do you need some help?" he asked, getting off of his motorcycle with the chain gun in hand. He also had the Taiga System around his waist, but hoped he wouldn't need to use it.

Kage nodded. "Thanks, Eiji-san."

"Though just to warn you, I'm having some problems with Taiga at the moment," said Eiji, blasting Ao-Kira again. "I won't be able to transform."

Kage was concerned, but had to dodge a fireball from Ao-Kira, splitting the Hydro Striker into a three sectioned staff, spinning around and slamming the end portion into the top of Ao-Kira's head, allowing Akarui to run in and slash the Ascended Akuma across his chest, knocking him back into a wall. Eiji quickly followed up with an onslaught of chain gun fire, filling Ao-Kira's chest with lead.

* * *

Anga looked up, sensing the trouble Ao-Kira was having. "Kage…I cannot allow Ao-Kira to die just yet…" he muttered. "Vassal Akuma, assist your brother…" he said, his eyes flashing red and causing shadows to move out of him and towards the fight.

* * *

As the three heroes moved in for the kill, a cascade of fire suddenly erupted in front of him. When it cleared, a small group of strange beings stood. They were human sized, with blank, blood red faces with only ruby-like eyes marking them. Their clothing was like those of Shaolin monks, only red with golden markings. Each took on a battle stand before their brother.

"Vassal Akuma?" asked Ao-Kira. "I don't need your assistance."

One of the Vassal Akuma looked over his shoulder. "Lord Anga requests you continue your game, he wants to see you succeed," it spoke in a grating voice.

Ao-Kira didn't argue and merely nodded, climbing up a wall and running off. Eiji quickly threw out his personal Kabuto and Wolf Drones. "Track him! Don't let him get away!" he ordered, the two Drones hurrying off.

"What are these things?" asked Kage, smashing one of the low level Akuma back with his staff, then blocking a chop from another, kicking it in the chest and knocking it back.

"They are Vassal Akuma," said Akako, standing on a nearby building. "These are Akuma who have yet to obtain an animal base, their larval stage if you will."

Akarui slashed back two and then stabbed on with her sword. "But how are they interfering? Isn't that against the rules?"

"Don't have time to question it," said Eiji, blocking a kick from one and pulling out his pistol, shooting it in the head and killing it. "We've got to deal with the small fry so we can take care of the big one!"

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 5:40 pm;**

"Anga sent his Vassals to deal help Ao-Kira?" asked Suijin.

"There must be a rule against that! It's cheating!" said Venti, not wanting Anga to have an unfair advantage.

"Sadly, no," said Mao. "There are a set number he can use at any given moment, but there is no law against using them," he explained, frustrated. "Vassals aren't yet warrior caste, therefore, they are not confined by the laws of the hunt…"

"Anga is a crafty one," said Venti. "We can't let him do this, there must be something we can do to stop him."

"There's nothing to be done," said the soft-spoken Gaia, raising her hand to quell the arguing. "Let it go, he's not breaking the rules and thus we can't worry about his actions. It shall do us no good."

Mao nodded with a sigh. "Anga may be impatient when waiting for his turn, but once it is his time to fight, he is one of the most cunning Akuma I've ever seen."

* * *

**Tokyo, 5:45 pm;**

Kage did several spinning kicks, striking the Vassal Akuma to the ground around him. Meanwhile, Akarui spread her wings and let loose a flash of light, blinding them before slashing through several. Eiji, without the benefit of his armor, drew his katana and impaled one, shooting over its shoulder and killing another before pulling it out.

"Let's finish this quick," said Kage, pulling out the Water Element Crest from his belt and inserting it into his staff.

"Element Break," said a calm, male voice.

Kage spun the Hydro Striker overhead in it's three section staff mode, water whipping up in a cyclone around him. "Tidal Smash!" he yelled, spinning and swinging the staff around, its chain lengthening and the outer edges glowing blue as they plowed through the surrounding Vassal Akuma, causing them to explode.

"Agreed," said Akarui, taking out her Water Crest and sliding it into her swords as she combined them into Naginata Mode.

"Element Break."

Akarui flew backwards and landed, spinning her nagintata around, sending blinding waves of water into the Vassal Akuma. "Water Dance!" she yelled, flying forwards and delivering a spinning slash through the ranks of Vassal Akuma, causing them to explode as she came to a stop.

Eiji rolled under a jump kick to his chain gun, picking it up and letting loose on the remaining Vassal Akuma, taking out the last of them. Eiji got up just in time for the Kabuto Drone to come crawling up. "Did you find him, Kabuto-chan?" he asked, the little drone nodding. "Guys! Follow Kabuto-chan!" he called, jumping on his motorcycle, the other two Kamen Riders doing the same and all three taking off after the surprisingly fast drone.

* * *

Ao-Kira, realizing what Anga had wanted, blew a hole in a building and began lighting his surroundings aflame with a cascade of fire, causing huge explosions all around him.

"There he is!" yelled Eiji as he and the others pulled up. "Looks like he's finally started his inferno," he said, remembering the discussion he'd had with Karin.

"What do you mean?" asked Kage, this being the first he'd heard of it.

"That's how the Fire Tribe works," said Eiji. "They hide their activities in a manner that looks like a normal human crime, then once they've grown in strength enough to burn out of control."

Kage nodded slowly, but then noticed Ao-Kira's chest was flashing red. "What's going on?"

Ao-Kira laughed, his tattoo glowing bright red, having been filled, causing the High Warrior's symbol to manifest. "Mighty High Warrior," he said, bowing as a red Fire Salamander Symbol appeared before the Feathered Serpent insignia. It surged into him, causing his body to glow with flames, fire bursting out of him. His head became more like a monstrous salamander as a long tail erupted out behind him. The skin under his arms cracked and a second set of arms erupted out, claws gleaming. His armor increased, becoming more spiked as his transformation completed. "Thank you, my lord," he said simply, the symbol vanishing as the monstrous Akuma turned around.

"He changed," said Kage, shocked.

"This can't be good…" said Eiji, looking at the new manifestation of Akuma he'd never seen before.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 6:05 pm;**

"Ao-Kira has reached the next stage," said Venti in disbelief.

"It appears Anga was right," said Mao, impressed. "Ao-Kira has reached his next form."

Gaia nodded. "He's changed into a Chou-Akuma."

"But Anga's interference permitted this to happen," said Venti, still upset.

* * *

**Tokyo, 6:10 pm;**

The new Fire Salamander Akuma slowly approached. "I am no longer a normal Akuma nor am I a Dai-Akuma! I am now a Chou-Akuma!" said Ao-Kira, giving a berserk roar and charging.

Akarui and Kage leapt into the air and tried to strike him with an overhead blow but were caught by his upper arms, the lower arms trusting forwards and blasting them off with powerful streams of flames. Eiji opened fire with the chain gun on Ao-Kira, but his enhanced armor deflected the bullets as Eiji was forced to leap out of the way of a stream of flames in retaliation. Akarui and Kage both charged and trying to slash Ao-Kira, only to be blocked and be pummeled to the ground by a barrage of punches from his four arms.

Eiji ran up with a katana and plunged it into the exposed back of the Chou-Akuma, only to be thrown off with a simple backhanded blow, knocking him hard to the ground. Kage and Akarui tried to both do a flying kick to his chest, only to be caught by their legs, Ao-Kira spinning around and throwing them into the side of a car. He quickly followed up with four powerful fireballs fired from his hands, blowing the car up and throwing both Riders a large distance.

Eiji staggered to his feet. "It's no good," he said. "He's too strong for the three of us…Taiga is our only chance," he said, taking the Tiger Fangs off the belt and preparing to Henshin, only to remember what Sora had said. _"This could be Taiga's last fight…"_ he thought, watching Ao-Kira pick up the two other Riders and send them flying half way across the road into a lamppost with great force. _"But if I don't…then Akarui and Kage could die…I can't allow that to happen,"_ he thought, looking up. He stood up and slammed the Tiger Fangs together. "Henshin!" he yelled, slamming the Tiger Fangs back into the belt.

"SYSTEM ENGAGED…" it announced, projecting the Taiga Symbol, which shattered and formed his armor over top of him. "SYSTEM ONLINE…"

"I am the Angel of Justice…and this…this is my swansong!" yelled Taiga, charging and driving his fist full force into Ao-Kira's back with as much force as he could manage, actually staggering the juggernaut.

Ao-Kira spun around and tried to slash Taiga in the face with his claws, but the Rider trust the Taiga Slayers upwards and blocked, though he was being forced back. Ao-Kira was soon shocked, however, when Taiga, through will along, managed to force him back. "What?"

Taiga jumped up and delivered a dropkick to Ao-Kira's chest with enough force to drive him backwards. "This is Taiga's swansong," said the Tiger Rider. "I'm not holding anything back! You're getting all I have!" he yelled, charging and slashing the Chou-Akuma across the chest, getting several showers of sparks. Ao-Kira tried to counter with several punches but was dodged, receiving a headbutt to the jaw, driving him back.

Taiga could feel the strain on his body, so he took out a Metal Card and ran it through the Taiga Slayers. "RIDER SLASH…" it announced as his Taiga Slayers began vibrating at high-speed.

Taiga leapt up and tried an overhead slash with his right Taiga Slayer, driving it into Ao-Kira's shoulder and gaining a spray of red energy from the super monster. He kept pressing it in with all his force, the blade sinking in a ways before Ao-Kira's four arms grabbed it, getting his hands cut severely, but managing to force it out. With a roar, he twisted it and finally wrenched the blade out of Taiga's arm. He counterattacked by firing a powerful stream of flames from his mouth, blasting Taiga off his feet and across the ground a good ways.

Ao-Kira panted, taking the Taiga Slayer he'd torn out and slowly approaching. "You wanted a swansong?" he asked, preparing the blade. "Then a swansong you shall have! Prepare to die!" he yelled, raising the blade, just in time for Akarui and Kage to run behind him and deliver and double kick to the back, staggering him forwards.

"Don't forget us, Akuma," said Kage, preparing his staff.

Ao-Kira chuckled, forming four orbs of flame in his hands. He spun around and blasted the two Riders, sending them flying into the air and crashing to the ground. Before they could recover, he blasted them with a powerful stream of flames, knocking them backwards and out of transformation.

Taiga staggered to his feet and gasped. "Jarrett-san…Akari-chan…they're…Kamen Riders?" he asked in disbelief. He then saw Ao-Kira begin approaching the two wounded and untransformed Riders. "It doesn't matter…they're my friends…" he said, remembering the fire that took his family from him. "I've lost so much…too much!" he yelled. "I'm not losing anything ever again!"

"WARNING! SYSTEM DAMAGE CRITIC-"

"Override!" yelled Taiga.

"WARNING! OVERRIDING SAFETY SYSTEMS COULD RESULT IN SEVERE DAMAGE TO USER."

"I don't care!" yelled the fierce Rider. "Do it!"

"…SAFETY SYSTEM OVERRIDE ACCEPTED…" it announced, and a rush of power hit Taiga like a punch to the body, as vents of steam came out of the armor.

Taiga took three cards from his belt and ran them through his Tiger Fang on his right hand, his remaining Taiga Slayer, and his belt. "RIDER PUNCH…RIDER SLASH…RIDER KICK…"

Taiga roared as his suit prepared to attack, beginning to shake itself apart as he charged. "Ao-Kira!" yelled Taiga, causing Ao-Kira to spin around. "Prepare to die!" he yelled, ignoring fireballs thrown at him by the Chou-Akuma. He jumped into the air and did a front flip, driving his feet into Ao-Kira's abdomen as the stabilizers tore through him, the impact driving him into the ground. Taiga trust his left arm forwards, driving the Taiga Slayer through the Akuma's chest, the blade vibrating rapidly as Ao-Kira screamed in agony. "This hunt is over! Killing Bite!" yelled Taiga, driving his Tiger Fang into Ao-Kira's face with a Rider Punch that created a huge crater in the earth.

Jarrett watched as both Taiga and Ao-Kira vanished into a huge fireball. "Eiji-san!" yelled Jarrett, watching for any sign of his friend.

The fireball cleared, Taiga staggering out of the explosion, suit missing large amounts of armor, his helmet shattered to show Eiji's face below it. The Taiga System sparked fiercely before the entire buckle shattered to bits, the armor disintegrating along with it as Eiji fell to the ground.

Jarrett and Akari ran over to Eiji, trying to get him up. "Eiji-san! Eiji-san!" yelled Jarrett, shaking him. He put his ear to Eiji's chest, listening. "He's barely breathing, we need to get him to a hospital!"

Akari nodded, helping pick up Eiji and starting for the nearest hospital. "Hang on, Eiji-san…"

* * *

About an hour later, Jarrett and Akari stood with Karin and Sora, watching Eiji hooked up to a large amount of medical equipment, his pulse slowed. "The stress of that fight was too great," said Sora, solemnly. "It sent him into a coma."

Karin was in shock, afraid this would happen. "Will he wake up?"

"Only time will tell…" said Jarrett, having been told so by the doctors.

Sora nodded, trying to keep composed. "…The Byakko System might be able to wake him…" she said. "The fusion of his DNA with that of the artificial Metal Akuma DNA the belt utilizes would restore his body…it's a long shot, but it might be the only way he'll recover quickly…"

Karin nodded with a serious look on her face. "Sora…I want you to finish that belt as quickly as possible…we have no idea how long Eiji might last…"

Sora nodded. "I'll work on it day and night…" she said. "You stay with him, I'll go…" she said, heading out.

"Karin-chan…" said Jarrett. "He knew this would happen if he transformed again, didn't he?"

Karin nodded. "From what I've been told by Sora, he did…" she said. "But Eiji's heart craves to solve injustice anywhere he sees it…he wouldn't let the risk of dying stop him…"

Akari nodded. "Grandfather said this…'A righteous heart will never rest so long as there is injustice in the world…'" she said with a sigh.

Jarrett nodded. "After failing to rescue his family, he couldn't allow himself to let is friends die as well…"

Karin nodded. "Let's hope our angel of justice can overcome this trial and return…"

Once out of the room, Sora broke down in tears, sinking to her knees. She hated seeing anyone in pain, but especially Eiji now, as he was in pain thanks to her own work. Placing her hand over her heart, she felt the ache of her broken heart beat as she looked at Eiji, wondering why in the name of the Tenshi did she allow Eiji to basically do something that many sane people would call suicide.

* * *

"Ah, here we go…" said Anga, a smile crossing his face as he looked at the article. "I think I'll steal that idea. After all, you won't be using it ever again, will you, Isaka?" he asked, the article being on Kamen Rider Leangle, a green armored Blade Rider with golden markings, a spider head design and a clubs symbol on his chest. Anga chuckled as he closed his computer and headed out.

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kage, episode 18, The Crime Fighting Akuma, An Unholy Alliance!;**

While the Riders and the Anti-Akuma Division are left reeling from the loss of Taiga and the hospitalization of its user, the third Fire Tribe Akuma appears, harboring a sense of justice and targeting violent criminals. But does having a righteous heart make this Akuma a hero? To make matters worse, a now mentally unstable Kyo Takashi returns, setting loose a new Prometheus monster on the Riders and Akuma, having lost all regard for human life to his all consuming jealousy. However, the Anti-Akuma Division has an Ace up it's sleeve, but unknown to all sides, the cunning Hi-Anga-Doragon approaches Kyo with an offer he cannot refuse. An offer which will change to outlook of the war in ways no one could expect.

* * *

Well I'd say this is one of those shocking episodes, wouldn't you? And next has a BIG surprise in story. I'll give a hint, there's a clue in the preview as to what, or who, is coming!


	20. Sad Announcement

Ok, I know it's been awhile...I'm sorry to say, for now, I'm canceling this fanfic.

Why? Well it comes down to one simple fact; I've found myself unable to come up with anything for Jarrett at ALL. I just can't figure out what to do with him. I just don't know what to do with the character at all at this point. I look back on his character and it just feels flat. I suppose that's what happens when you take a break from something and return to it, you realize things you didn't the first time.

I'm really sorry, but I genuinely can't continue this at present. Maybe sometime in the future I'll pick it up again if I get a burst of creativity.

I'm genuinely sorry to my readers, I hate doing this, but it's either this or I come up with some quick ending that isn't satisfying for any of us in the least. I'm sorry.

I've got other ideas I want to do, so don't worry if you're a fan of my writing.

That said, if you like the story and want to continue it yourself, just ask, I have no problem letting someone else pick up where I left off.


	21. Episode 18 The Crime fighting Akuma

Hey everyone! We're back!

Yeah, I finally found out where to take Jarrett's character and I think I can pick back up again once I get back in the swing of the fic.

This chapter contains spoilers for _Kamen Rider Blade_!

* * *

Kamen** Rider Kage, The Adventure So Far;**

**Eiji was informed by Sora that the Taiga System could be destroyed upon it's next use. Eiji has her remove one of it's safety protocols so he can fight with all his might when he needs to use it. Meanwhile, Hi-Anga-Doragon descends from the Akuma lair to investigate humanity, blending in among humans. The Gecko Akuma Ao-Kira evolves and faces Akarui and the returning Kage, only to be saved by Anga's Vassal Akuma, allowing him to reach level four. With no options left, Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider Taiga and manages to destroy the Akuma, only to be left in a coma with the Taiga System destroyed. How will the Riders defeat the next Akuma without an ally?**

**Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 18, The Crime fighting Akuma, An Unholy Alliance;**

**Tokyo, 3 am;**

In the early morning, a rather muscular man threw a young woman into an alley. "You'd best hand over your money or something unfortunate may happen to you," he threatened, holding a knife to her throat. She did as he asked but he just chuckled. "You know, I think something bad is going to happen to you anyway…" he said, giving a sick smirk before he found a firm hand land on his wrist and pull his knife hand back. He looked back to see an average framed man with long black hair and intense red eyes looking down on him. He was tan and quite handsome, but non-threatening. However, the strength of his grip was undeniable.

"You're be wise to give the woman her money back," said the man, before he squeezed hard on his wrist, shattering it and causing the criminal to scream in pain and drop his money. The new man took the money from the mugger and handed it back to the woman. "Please go," he advised, the woman nodding and running off.

The criminal looked up, clutching his broken wrist. "Who are you?" he asked, terror in his tone.

"I am Hi-Mamoru-Kamereon," said the man as a Chameleon climbed up onto his shoulder. "Majuu Fusion," he said, merging with his Majuu into his Akuma form. He resembled a Chameleon, green skin over his body with red armor on his groin, his chest being red and muscular. His eyes were blood red and he had razor sharp-claws on his hands and forearm, a series of finned spines down his back. Mamoru lifted the man up, looking him in the eyes. "I see much evil in you," he hissed as a guttural growl rumbled inside his body. "You've killed many," he continued. "For these crimes, my sentence on you… Death," he said with a grim tone, throwing the man to the ground and extending his claws to move in for the kill.

* * *

Jarrett laid in his hammock the next morning, thinking. "Eiji-san…" he said, remembering his friend, now in a hospital in a coma for overloading the Taiga System. "I hope he'll be ok…" he lamented, looking up. "Don't you, Akari-chan?" he asked, looking over and his eyes widened as Akari had somehow gotten a man-sized card up to their hiding place without him noticing and was working on it tirelessly. "Akari-chan? What's that?"

Akari smiled, looking up at him. "I'm making a get well soon card for Eiji-san," she gleefully replied, not seeming to realize she was making a card bigger than she was.

Jarrett jumped down. "That's good, Akari-chan but…" he said. "This card is huge!"

Akari chuckled. "Well I really want him to get better," she replied, continuing to work. "Don't you, Onii-chan?"

Jarrett couldn't help but smile, nodding. "I guess so…can I help?" he asked, going to assist her.

"Jarrett, Akari," said a familiar voice as the duo looked up to see Akako perched in the tree. She took out a feather and launched it into the ground next to Jarrett; it had an address written on it. "There's an Akuma loose; you'll find him there."

Jarrett nodded, looking at it. "Thank you, Akako-sama," he stated, giving a bow. He looked up to find her already gone. He shook it off. "Alright, let's go Akari-chan," he said, looking back to find her disappeared too, already at her motorcycle. "How do the women I know do that?" he muttered to himself, running to his own Rider Machine.

* * *

Karin, though still worried about Eiji, looked over the crime scene, watching paramedics look over the would-be mugging victim while the would-be mugger was wrapped up and placed into a body bag "Ten murders," she sighed, rubbing her left temple. "All ten murders done in a savage, animalistic fashion…" she continued, slightly disturbed by the brutality of the mess this Akuma left. "But the connection is that they were all murderers with multiple counts… Heh, ironic: an Akuma that targets serial killers. Never thought I'd see the day," she chuckled out as she took out a lollipop (something to calm her down in lieu of alcohol or cigarettes), and was starting to unwrap it before her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" she asked. "Jarrett-san, what is it?… Akuma? I'm on the way," she said, hanging up and turning to the Masked Troopers along with her. "Come on!" she called, leading the way.

* * *

**Tokyo Bay, 9 am;**

Anga stood in a sewer tunnel under Tokyo Bay, his Vassal Akuma digging away. They soon reached a large stone structure deep below. On it was Akuma writing and a large seal in the shape of a large circular door. "At last, we have found them," he said, smiling as he jumped down the hole that lead to the door. "The resting place of the Berserk Tribe…" he said, putting his hand on the protective seal that served to make sure none of the occupants escape. "So much power sleeps here…" he stated, sensing it. "Open it," he commanded, the seal being pried open and leading into a crypt.

Anga walked down into the deep dark tomb. He looked around, lighting a small fire in his hand to illuminate at least 100 sealed stone caskets, one in the very center suspended in the air with heavy chains and magical tags placed all over it and the chains. "The Berserker King," he said, looking over the casket, which had a skeleton like figure embedded on it. "Soon, your power will be mine… Once that infernal King Mao is dealt with and I'm ready…" he said, then looked around the other caskets. "This one," he ordered, pointing to one marked with a crocodile. Several Vassal Akuma lifted the casket as they wrapped it in chains to ensure the entity sealed within didn't awaken. He walked over and found one with a large spider placed on it. "And this one," he commanded, the Vassal Akuma taking it as well. He looked around, seeing two more, one with a Bat symbol the other with a Arctic Fox. "Those two," he continued, getting the Vassals to bind and carry them off as well. "Now we just need to find a place to put this to good use…"

* * *

**Tokyo, 9:15 am;**

Mamoru's human form came upon another mugger who'd cornered a man in the back ally and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Majuu Fusion…" he said, turning into his Akuma form and lifting the killer off the ground by the neck as the victim ran away.

"Stop!" yelled Jarrett, running up with Akari.

The two Riders summoned their belts. "Henshin-Shinka!" they both called, transforming into their Water Tribe Forms.

Mamoru looked over to Kage and Akarui before snapping the man's neck, dropping him limply to the ground. "Ah, Kamen Rider Kage-dono, Kamen Rider Akarui-dono… So glad of you to go out of your way to find me, a mere Fire Akuma," he said, turning to face the Riders. "Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, I have no desire to fight you."

Kage and Akarui looked to one another in confusion. "You don't?" asked Akarui, trying to ignore the fact he'd just killed someone right in front of them for a moment.

"It's because he only preys on serial killers!" Karin called out as she drove up in her car, a group of Masked Troopers joining her as she ran over on foot.

"Serial killers?" asked a confused Kage, as he was used to fighting Akuma killing the innocent, not the guilty.

"Yes, serial killers, and I'm just as shocked as you are. He killed 10 as of last night," explained Karin, clearly unsure of what to make of it.

"Make that 11," corrected Mamoru, pointing to his latest kill. "I have no desire to kill the innocent like many of my brethren," he explained. "You see, the High Warrior only tells us to hunt worthy prey; however, I found a loophole that was never addressed: he never said innocents were the only ones we could target. As you can see, I let the one this murderer tried to kill go free unharmed."

"But how do you know these men are serial killers?" asked Kage, wondering how the Akuma had figured that out.

"Akuma have a unique way of choosing our prey," said Mamoru, walking back and forth. "Doku - I'm certain you remember him - targeted people based on their voices, so he had sensitive hearing that could filter their voices to decide his prey," he explained. "I target my prey by looking into their souls and seeing how black they are, as well as what they've done," he continued, with Kage and Akarui having an impressed stance. "That and I also watch police reports and look into their crimes online," he added, making Kage and Akarui stumble a bit from the comment.

"Figures," said Karin. "Are you still going to rampage like the other Fire Tribe Akuma?"

"Me? No," said Mamoru. "By the way, my name in Mamoru, if you were wondering," he explained, giving a bow. "I seek only justice, just like you. Do you really have it in your hearts to kill one seeking to save lives?"

Kage stepped forwards. "I don't… But I can't allow you to continue giving Blood Tears to the High Warrior in the process," he explained. "And killing them isn't the right way to go about it. When I've killed an Akuma, I tried to give them a chance to change their ways, to make sure they truly are irredeemable first," he continued. "Have you been giving your victims that chance?"

Mamoru gave it some thought. "… No. No I haven't… But I don't have to, I can see into their hearts," he replied, trying to defend himself. "I know they're irredeemable…"

"You can say that," said Kage, taking a step forwards. "But human hearts can change; even a murderer is not beyond redemption…" he explained. "You Akuma, so long as you're under the High Warrior's thumb, cannot feel remorse for your actions, can you?"

Mamoru growled but gave it thought. "No. No, we cannot."

"You can see into the hearts of others, but have you ever tried looking into your own heart?" asked Akarui, stepping forwards. "I think if you do, you'll find something is missing there. We've fought many Akuma, but most of them lack a sense of justice like you have," she explained. "Try to look into yourself and see if you really like how you are now or if you need to change."

Mamoru leaned against the wall, unsure of what to think. He had a sense of justice and wanted to do what was right, not what had been indoctrinated into his skull over the centuries. "… You've given me a lot to talk about… Please, let me go and I promise, before I resume my hunt, I will contact you and tell you my choice."

Kage and Akarui looked to each other and slowly nodded, stepping out of the way. "Karin-chan, let him go…"

"Wait," said Karin. "Swear a blood oath you will keep your word," she demanded, wanting to make sure.

"I see you learned more from Hikaru than I thought," said Mamoru. "Very well… I swear a blood oath that I will contact you before I resume my hunt with my choice," he said, cutting his arm with his claws and allowing a red crystal to form, throwing it to Karin.

Karin looked down at it and slowly stepped out of the way. "Go. And you better keep your end of the bargain."

Mamoru nodded. "I will," he said, walking out, the Masked Troopers parting as the Akuma left.

"If he listens, then I hope he'll do the right thing," said Kage, Akarui nodding.

Karin looked at the crystal. "I don't trust him, but with any luck, he'll react like Hikaru did to a second chance and do the right thing," she said, knowing they needed as much backup as they could get.

Suddenly, a massive form landed on the roof behind them with a screech, the group spun around and looked up, seeing a hideous abomination looming over them. It had the Condor Akuma's wings spread out behind it, it's right arm resembled that of the Eel Akuma's, with an eel-like head forming the shoulder pad. It's left arm resembled that of the Anaconda Akuma's, likewise having an Anaconda's head for a shoulder. It's lower legs were those of the Condor Akuma's, with a Condor head on it's belt buckle. It's chest was a mix and match of all three, it's neck being the Eel's and it's head having the beak of the Condor's with one eye from each of the others, feathers covering it's head with the Condor's eye in the forehead. The abomination's chest armor resembled a mismatch of the three tribe's armors.

"What is that thing?!" asked Akarui, disgusted by the creature's appearance.

"Kyo couldn't have… He made another one?!" shouted Karin, disturbed by this.

"Another what?" asked Akarui, completely confused at the situation, but felt whatever It was, it was not friendly. "Whose Kyo?"

"A General I tricked into signing over the Anti-Akuma Division to me," said Karin, snarling. "He made a monster called Prometheus out of the DNA of two Akuma, but it seems that this time, he used three."

"Akarui, look out!" called Kage as the monster dove down, the two Kamen Riders leaping out of the way as it tore up the ground with it's deformed talons. "I guess this is Prometheus II."

Karin took cover as the Masked Troopers opened fire on Prometheus II, it's hide deflecting most of the bullets and it's Fire Tribe attributes letting it regenerate from the wounds they actually managed to inflict. Kage and Akarui leapt in, slashing and smashing the creature back with their weapons, but not managing to inflict much damage. It extended it's arms using it's Eel Akuma attributes to wrap them up and flew up, slamming them hard against the walls surrounding it before throwing them to the ground. They two managed to get back to their feet in time to dodge a swirling blast of fire, water, and wind, which triggered a large explosion.

"It's even stronger than the last one!" said Kage, already wounded.

"I'll take your word for that," replied Akarui, opening her wings as it dove at them. She let loose a blinding flash, causing Prometheus II to lose control and crash into a wall full force. She then stabbed it in the back with her blades, lodging it in there and washing water over it, which only increased the power of the Water Akuma DNA in it, allowing it to turn and bash her off with it's eel arm.

"Hey ugly!" called Karin, kneeling and firing the bazooka she always kept in her car, striking the creature in the chest and blowing it back but not knocking it off it's feet.

Akarui and Kage leapt forwards and struck it across the chest, earning a shower of sparks but nothing more. It then spread it's arms and let loose a swirling blast of it's elements from it's mouth, blasting the two Riders back into a wall, hard. "The weakness of the Fire Tribe to water only makes it's Water Tribe part stronger!" exclaimed Kage, having a hard time deciding how to fight this creature.

"We'll need to retreat," said Akarui, standing up and opening her wings, letting loose a powerful flash of light, blinding the creature. When the light faded, the Prometheus II was alone in the alley.

Roaring in fury, the chimera looked around before receiving the order to return to base. It then spread it's wings and took off into the distance.

* * *

Mamoru set in an abandoned building, holding his head in thought. "Are they right?" he asked, confused. "It's true, I can't feel a lot of their human emotions… But I want to do what is right…" he stated, confusion clear in his voice. "What if it's a lie? Perhaps the High Warrior really is deceiving the Akuma…" he continued, trying to think. "Should I turn my back on my own kind to do what is right?" he asked, questioning himself. "It's true that if one cannot feel remorse for their actions, they can't be certain those actions are wrong… In that case, I wish to be able to feel those things…"

Mamoru stood up. "I… I rebuke… I rebuke the Hig-" he started, but then suddenly contorted in pain, blue flames covering him. "What's happening?!" he asked, the blue flames flying off him and reforming into a blue-armored version of him as he fell to his knees in pain. "I didn't mean to split…" he said, shocked.

"I don't want to turn my back on our people, Mamoru," said Ao-Mamoru. "I'd suggest you rethink what you're believing," he said, drawing a pair of combat knives.

Mamoru looked up slowly. "I rebuke the High Warrior," he said, defiantly, causing the Dragon Tattoo on his chest to glow and shatter. He panted, feeling a surge of emotions and feelings he'd never felt before. "This… This is what remorse feels like?… This is what… What being human feels like?" he asked, feeling both awful and wonderful at once due to the influx of emotions.

"And like them, you shall die, traitor!" yelled Ao-Mamoru, charging with his blades.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 10 am;**

Akari and Jarrett watched Karin get off the phone. "Well?" asked Jarrett. "Anything on Kyo?"

Karin sighed. "General Takashi resigned not long after the Akuma incident," she explained. "I wondered why he was being so quiet…"

"It's possible he simply went somewhere he could continue his experiments illegally," said Akari, thinking it out.

"That's likely," said Karin. "After all, I can't think of anyone else who would make a monstrosity like that…" she continued. "But with Eiji out of action and Byakko not yet operational, I'm not sure where we can get more power to fight this thing…"

"Perhaps I can be of help," said a voice. The group turned to find a Japanese man of average build, with an intense face and short, black hair. He wore a jacket with a black shirt and pants.

"Who are you?" asked Karin, surprised.

"Ah, Tachibana-san," said Sora, coming in and bowing. "I'm so glad you could make it, did you bring it?" she asked. Tachibana nodded, pulling out a large, silver belt buckle with a card slot in the side of it, a clear screen where the card would go. He had a set of 13 cards along with it. "I brought this too," he said, handing her a black, rectangular box device with gold and white trim and a clear screen.

Karin gasped. "Is that the Rouze System?" she asked, startled. "And Rouze Absorber, right?"

"Rouze System?" asked Jarrett. "You mean like the one used by Kamen Rider Blade?" He got a nod. "So does that mean you're… Blade?" he asked Tachibana.

Tachibana shook his head. "No, that would be Kenzaki you are referring to. I haven't seen him in years. I was Garren."

"Garren…" muttered Akari, surprised.

"I called Tachibana-san to bring the Garren Rouze System so I could analyze it for the Byakko System. And so he could help me with it," said Sora, taking the Rouze System and cards. "Tachibana was also a researcher at BOARD, the group that invented the system."

Karin nodded. "Well first off, thank you for your service as a Kamen Rider," she said, respectful. "And second, thank you for coming."

Tachibana bowed. "You're welcome, but it was mostly Kenzaki-san who saved the world…" he admitted. "In fact, that's something I want to make clear. If Eiji-san has a high fusion capacity like Kenzaki did, then using the same type of fusion as the Rouze Systems could turn him into the thing you're fusing him with," he warned. "That's what happened to Blade."

Jarrett gasped. "Blade became an Undead?"

Tachibana nodded. "A Category Joker Undead to be precise, but he did it purposefully to save the original Joker and let him live life as a human being…" he explained, remembering. "We haven't seen him since, because if the two Jokers met again, they may end up being forced to finish the Battle fight… Wait, just who are you?" he asked, having not been told.

"Oh! Sorry, Tachibana-sempai," said Jarrett, bowing apologetically. "My name is Jarrett Tsuchi. Otherwise known as Kamen Rider Kage," he said, giving another bow. Since Tachibana was a Kamen Rider himself, then there was no harm telling him about himself.

"I'm Akari Tsuchi, Jarrett's cousin. I am also Kamen Rider Akarui," said Akari, bowing.

Tachibana was surprised. "The current Kamen Riders…" he said, before giving a nod. "Glad to meet you, but, me being a researcher and all, what's the situation?"

"We've got an Akuma on the loose, but he might not be the problem," said Karin. "The real problem is the Prometheus II that bested Kage and Akarui."

Tachibana looked confused. "Prometheus…II?" he asked. He did not like the sound of the name, not to mention the numeral that was used, which meant that a previous one was made that was likely just as troublesome.

"It's a biologically engineered Akuma cyborg combining traits of multiple Akuma," explained Sora. "It was created, to our knowledge, by a man named Kyo Takashi," she continued. "A military general who created one before, but then he resigned after it went berserk and had to be destroyed. We can only assume he created a second one."

Tachibana nodded, and then gave a sigh. "Just like the Trials…" he muttered, wondering why humans seemed to enjoy creating their own monsters when they already had the ones they didn't create to deal with.

"Trials?" asked Akari, confused.

"Artificial Undead," explained Karin, having read about them.

Tachibana nodded. "They were created by the former chairman of BOARD," he explained. "He was the one who arranged for the Undead to be released in the first place. He then had the Riders created to combat them, all so his created Undead could be the last one in the Battle Fight, allowing him to rule the world."

Sora suddenly gasped. "Wait…" she said, realizing something. She ran to a computer and logged onto the internet.

"What is it, Sora-san?" asked Karin, running over with the others to look.

"I came across a conspiracy theory on the internet a few weeks ago, but that's all I thought it was," said Sora, accessing the same sight Anga had.

Karin's eyes widened at what was presented. "Japanese Government official may have masterminded the release of the Akuma?!" she asked, startled.

"I thought it was just a paranoid delusion. This JTC is known for being a UFO conspiracy theorist so I didn't put much stake in what he was saying. Apparently in 2009, he became obsessed with Kamen Rider related incidents," explained Sora.

"2009... That was the year the Dragon Knight incident took place in the US," said Tachibana, having been keeping track. "I don't know much, but there were sightings of Kamen Riders on US soil, as well as Mirror Monsters and a string of disappearances. Everyone was ultimately returned but there was a big scare…"

"That would defiantly give someone an obsession with Kamen Riders…" said Karin. "After all, Kamen Riders were mostly restricted to Japan; this Dragon Knight incident is the only time it's ever really happened outside of Japanese soil… Except for that Masked Rider TV show, but that was just a bad attempt at adapting the Black RX incident to a TV show."

"Wait, so who would've unleashed the Akuma on purpose?" asked Jarrett, confused.

Karin suddenly gasped, realizing something. She remembered just who founded the Anti-Akuma division only a couple of weeks after the Akuma started to appear. "Darn it, Kyo…" growled Karin, slamming her fist onto the consol with enough force to crack it, getting everyone's attention as Karin's infamous temper started to tick.

"I think I should go," Tachibana said, walking fast out the office, giving his equipment to Sora.

* * *

**Tokyo, Foundation X Laboratory, 10:15 am;**

Kyo laughed, pacing back and forth in front of the Prometheus II, which was presently in stasis inside a large cryogenic chamber. "Perfect, you had them running scared!" he said, giving an unhinged smirk as he looked over his grotesque creation. "Soon… Soon the Riders will be destroyed! And you, my creation, will be the one to defeat the Akuma!"

"That is one possibility," said Anga, walking in slowly. "But may I offer another?"

Kyo snarled, spinning around. "Who the heck are you?!" he asked, furious his solitude had been disturbed.

"I am Hi-Anga-Doragon, the Yoso-Akuma-Rozu of Fire," introduced Anga. At that, Kyo rushed to release the Prometheus II but Anga raised his hand. "There's no need for that, I mean you no harm," he said, smiling. "Besides, that horrible creature is no match for me, even if it has the element I am weak to," he explained. "No, I have a proposition for you, one that's mutually beneficial for us both."

Kyo relaxed slightly. "I'm listening…"

"Your Prometheus is powerful, but it's still unrefined," said Anga. "It's a mindless monster bound to instinct and controls."

Kyo scoffed. "Believe me, I know. I've tried to get a mix of freewill and controllability, but it's just not working right!"

"I know," said Anga. "That's why I have a suggestion," he commanded, snapping his fingers and having his Vassal Akuma bring in the four coffins he'd stolen from the tomb.

"What are those?" asked Kyo, startled.

"In these coffins are four creatures us Akuma like to call Orokana," explained Anga.

"Mindless?" asked Kyo with a suspicious tone, going by the Japanese meaning. If a monster calls something possibly worse than themselves, it never brings good will.

"That's in your tongue. In ours, it means 'life-stealer', a more direct translation would be… 'Cannibal'," explained Anga.

"Cannibal?!" asked Kyo, shocked. Cannibalism is a taboo in cultural human society, but never had he thought the Akuma would stoop to that low.

"Orokana are Akuma who consume the energy of other Akuma," replied Anga. "They get much stronger, that's for certain," he said, circling the coffins. "But they lose all self-control," he continued. "Most of the random Orokana are destroyed on sight… But then, there was the Berserk Tribe."

"Berserk Tribe?" asked Kyo, confused.

"A splinter group of Akuma who formed after growing bitter of King Mao's leadership," responded Anga. "But they knew that they couldn't defeat him with the power they had, so a high ranking Akuma now known as the Berserker King rallied them… And they declared war on the rest of us," he explained. "But what appeared to be a simple rebel uprising soon turned into something far worse when they broke a sacred rule of the Akuma that's barely below our hunting creed: they began consuming their victims in the war, and ended up becoming an entire tribe of Orokana. The Berserker King had enough of his once great mind left to control them and keep them aimed at Mao. But ultimately, King Mao had to seal all of them away, under what would become Tokyo Bay."

Kyo nodded. "Alright, thanks for the history lesson, but how does this effect me?" he asked, getting impatient..

'_He would make a nice Fire Akuma,'_ Anga thought flatly, though Kyo's words came off as disrespectful. And no Akuma of high-enough rank tolerated disrespect. "Well mostly because you asked," said Anga. "But I believe you humans have a saying: fight fire with fire."

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, we do, that was the whole point with making the Prometheus in the first place: to fight you Akuma with your own power."

Anga chuckled, giving a nod. "Yes, but now the Riders are your enemies," he explained. "So do this: fight Kamen Riders with Kamen Riders."

Kyo was confused for a moment, looking at the coffins. He then understood and smiled psychotically.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 10:30 am;**

"They did a search of his office," said Karin, getting off the phone. "They found one thing of interest. You remember how the sword the Akuma were imprisoned in was dredged up in a fishing boat's net?"

Jarrett nodded. "Yeah, it was all over the news at the time."

Karin nodded, rather enraged. "Kyo paid them a large sum of money about a month before that," she explained. "Apparently, after that, those fishermen started fishing in that area all the time."

"So you're saying Kyo may have paid the fisherman to recover that sword?" asked Tachibana, disgusted.

"But why?" asked Jarrett. "Why in the world would he do that?"

"I don't know," said Karin. "Knowing him, a selfish and prideful reason."

"Still, we should deal with him later," said Sora. "Right now, we've got that Prometheus monster on the loose and I need to get to work on the Byakko System."

"And what about the Akuma you mentioned?" asked Tachibana.

"Mamoru might not be a problem," said Karin. "He's one of the few Akuma who wasn't a religious zealot and was actually willing to change his ways. He said he'd contact us when he made up his mind."

Suddenly, Mamoru staggered through the door and collapsed, wounds covering his body, leaking pure energy. "Mamoru!" called Jarrett, running over to him with Akari and helping him up. Karin kept the Masked Troopers from pulling their guns. "What happened to you?"

"I… I kept my promise," said Mamoru, slowly opening his armor to show the lack of a tattoo. "But… Ao-Mamoru didn't…"

"Ao-Mamoru?" asked Tachibana, having not been briefed on the various Tribes of Akuma the Riders of the city have faced. That and he was naturally shocked to have an Akuma stagger in.

"Fire Tribe Akuma such as Mamoru can split into two separate beings, to symbolize the spreading of an out-of-control fire," Akari explained, and then lifted a hand to prevent a response. "One red, one blue. This is Aka-Mamoru, the red original."

"Mamoru, what do you mean?" asked Jarrett, helping the Akuma support himself.

"When I tried to rebuke the High Warrior… It triggered my splitting powers and Ao-Mamoru split from me," said Mamoru. "He didn't want to rebuke the High Warrior, so he separated from me. When I broke my ties with the Akuma, he attacked me. I tried to fight back… But I couldn't manage my emotions… When I rebuked the High Warrior, it was exactly as you said, I felt so many new things. I couldn't control them and I barely escaped with my life."

"The Ao-Fire Akuma have separate personalities to their red counterparts…" explained Sora. "But it would appear the parts of Mamoru who didn't want to split off from the High Warrior took on the physical form of Ao-Mamoru."

Tachibana nodded. "So in other words, his evil half split into a separate entity," he stated, remembering how Hajime had become a completely separate personality than his former Black Joker self. If that could happen, then this didn't surprise him.

"So now we've got a pure evil and zealous Akuma and a Prometheus project on the loose," said Karin. "Just great. Still, glad you've changed…"

"But without Aka-Mamoru to hold it back, there's no telling what Ao-Mamoru is going to do…" said Jarrett. He looked to Tachibana. "Tachibana-sempai, do you think maybe you could help us?"

Tachibana sighed, shaking his head. "I've retired. I'm not sure I've got the motivation to be Garren anymore," he admitted, regretfully. "Unlike Kenzaki-san, who had a high fusion with Undead DNA, my fusion had been far more unstable. Until I had something to fight for, it began tearing my body apart out of fear. After going so long without transforming into Garren… I'm not sure if I can, and that uncertainty makes it even more risky… Besides, Sora needs the Rouze System to study," he explained, wishing it wasn't so. "However, I can train you," he explained. "I've trained someone before, so perhaps I can help you in that way."

Jarrett and Akari looked to one another and nodded softly. They then bowed. "Thank you, Tachibana-sensei," they both said.

"Excuse me… May I train as well?" asked Mamoru, standing up slowly, still wounded. "I'm an Akuma and I crave for battle, which is true. But Ao-Mamoru is my fault. Please train me, so I can be the one to defeat him," he said. "Please. I know I am an Akuma, but please believe in me…"

Tachibana's eyes widened briefly. He looked Mamoru in the eyes for few moments before he slowly nodded. "I will," he said, stepping forwards and putting a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "…Taking care of the problem you created is a noble thing."

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you…" he said, not really knowing who Tachibana was, but deciding if the Kamen Riders wanted to train with him, he must be impressive. "All I want to do is the right thing."

"Alright," said Tachibana, turning. "Let's go, we don't know when Ao-Mamoru will show up, so we'd best be quick."

"By the way, Tachibana-san," said Sora. "Is Mutsuki-san coming?"

"Mutsuki?" asked Jarrett, confused.

"Kamen Rider Leangle, one of my old comrades," clarified Tachibana. "Yes, he is. And he's bringing the Leangle System as well. He might be willing to help," he explained before leading the group out.

* * *

**Tokyo, 10:45 am;**

"Tachibana-san, where are you?" asked a young, black haired, Japanese man of average build as he pulled to a stop on his green and gold motorcycle, the front of which was marked with a purple Club symbol-shaped headlight. "I'm so lost… Maybe I should ask directions…" he said, looking around. He then heard screaming coming from an alleyway.

Ao-Mamoru approached a cowering man, combat knives in hand. "Prepare to die," he stated, smirking.

"But all I did was jaywalk!" exclaimed the man.

"No crime is forgivable," snarled Ao-Mamoru.

Mutsuki ran up, seeing this. "That must be an Akuma…" he stated, then looked down at the bag he'd been carrying. "There's no time for someone else to come…" he said, taking out a rectangular circle-shaped buckle with a sliding mechanism. "I hope Tachibana-san doesn't get mad about this…" he muttered, taking out a card modeled after a Ace of clubs, only instead of just the symbol of the Suit of Clubs on the card, it also had a spider with a purple background, with the club symbol imprinted on it's abdomen.

He slid it into the buckle and put in it around his waist. Cards flowed out of the sides, forming the belt part of it. He crossed one arm over his chest, supporting the other which he held in front of his face as his belt emitted a beeping sound. "Henshin!" he yelled, throwing his arms to his sides and pulling the belt open, revealing a club symbol.

"Open Up!" the belt announced, projecting a purple energy card with the same symbol as the card out, getting Ao-Mamoru's attention as the energy card moved backwards over Mutsuki, transforming him into the same Rider Anga had been looking up, Kamen Rider Leangle.

"Kindly step away from the man, monster," Leangle demanded, spinning the Leangle Rouzer in his hands.

* * *

**Next Time On Kamen Rider Kage, Episode 19, Clash of the Akuma! The Rider of Clubs!;**

As Jarrett, Akari, and the now heroic Mamoru train with veteran Rider Tachibana, Kamen Rider Leangle is left to try and defend the city with the Anti-Akuma Division. But even with their training completed, will Mamoru be able to vanquish his evil half and will the Riders be enough to destroy the powerful Prometheus II? And when an ancient evil is unleashed from it's prison, will Kamen Rider Leangle be enough to stop it?

* * *

Yep, crossover time! I hope its a good way to restart the series!


	22. Episode 19: Clash of the Akuma

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! Just a reminder, my friend on bulbagarden (now known as Kamen Fanatic) helped write this! Enjoy! Also, included something a little something special in this one.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Kage! The adventure so far; With Kamen Rider Taiga out of action, Kage and Akarui carry on the fight against the Akuma. However, after meeting a Fire Akuma by the name of Mamoru, the Chameleon Akuma who seeks redemption, but this choice resulted in the creation of the evil Ao-Mamrou. The arrival of Prometheus II complicates matters further, as it is too powerful for two Riders to defeat. The arrival of Tachibana, the former Kamen Rider Garren, brings hope of completion of the Taiga Systems successor, but in the meantime, he offers to train Mamoru and the Riders to face their foes as Kamen Rider Leangle makes his arrival…**

**Kamen Rider Kage, episode 19, Clash of the Akuma! The Jack of Clubs!;**

**Tokyo, 10:50 am;**

Mutsuki placed the Leangle Rouze System around his waist, causing cards to form the purple belt. He then placed one hand over his face while crossing his other arm over his midsection, supporting it as the Rouze System emitted a powering up noise. "Henshin!" he yelled, pulling his arms down and opening the buckle, revealing a club symbol.

"_Open Up!_" announced the system, projecting a purple energy card with the Spider card's symbol on it that pulled back over him, transforming him into Kamen Rider Leangle.

Ao-Mamoru then lifted his knife and tried to stab his would-be victim, only for a long green staff with a clubs symbol at the top to block his knives. The interior of the symbol was open, gold highlights in several places and a card slot at the other end, . "What?!" he asked, before Leangle smashed his staff into Ao-Mamoru's chest, launching the Akuma back.

"Run!" shouted Leangle to the man he'd saved, who wisely ran.

Ao-Mamoru snarled, getting to his feet. "Who are you?!" he asked, taking a battle stance.

"I am Kamen Rider Leangle, and I won't allow you to hurt anyone!" said Leangle, taking a battle stance of his own.

"Did you say 'Kamen Rider'?! There's another one?!" Ao-Mamoru snarled. He charged, making a leap at Leangle, who dodged and smashed him in the stomach with his staff.

Leangle spun his staff around, striking Ao-Mamoru in the face as he stood up, throwing him a good distance into a wall. Ao-Mamoru saw Leangle charging him and spat fire at him, only for the Rider to charge through and slam the staff down on his shoulder, driving him to a knee and forming a crack. Leangle spun his staff around and smashed the Fire Tribe Akuma once more, knocking him away.

"I should finish this," said Leangle, going to grab some cards from the cardholder on his belt when some Vassal Akuma appeared to protect their brother. Ao-Mamoru took the opportunity to flee. Leangle quickly smashed away a Vassal Akuma charging him, doing a spinning bash to two more and driving another back with a trust of his staff. One slashed at him repeatedly with it's claws, but he quickly blocked and smashed back, trying to hit it but the Vassal managed to evade repeatedly and slash him back twice, seeming more intelligent.

"This one is tougher…" muttered Leangle, taking a battle stance. The Vassal snarled, taking a battle stance. However, suddenly, a glowing red Fire Tribe tattoo appeared on it's chest. It let out a roar as flames engulfed it's form, a shed skin falling off to reveal a fully grown Akuma. This one's had dark green skin, a lizard-like head with a frill draped around it's neck. It's body armor materialized, being the same as other Fire Tribe Akuma, covering the lower abdomen and groin.

Leangle gasped in surprise. "It…it changed!"

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 10:55 am;**

"The Vassal Akuma evolved! It can't be allowed to continue battling!" yelled Venti.

"It would appear you forgot what was mentioned previously, during your turn, Venti," said Gaia, looking up in her earth tornado. "You invoked the Right of Fair Combat to allow two Akuma to be utilized at one time."

The ruler of the Wind Tribe growled. "I meant only for my tribe!"

"Nonetheless, it was invoked in this game," said the Yoso Akuma Rozu of Earth. "You never had it repelled, therefore, it is still in effect, Anga merely hadn't taken advantage of it before now, but since it's been invoked, this Akuma can still fight."

Venti snarled. "…Anga…did you plan this?!" he muttered.

* * *

**Tokyo, 10:57 am;**

The newborn Erimakitokage Akuma, or Frill Lizard, Akuma motioned for his unevolved brethren to leave him be to fight Leangle, pulling out a pair of sai and charging Leangle, slashing repeatedly. The veteran Rider blocked with his staff, then countered with a spinning trust to the midsection. The Akuma leapt back, trying to stab Leangle several times, only to have his sai blocked and then be punched in the chest. He managed to recover and slash Leangle twice across the chest before spinning around and attempting a kick to the chest. However, Leangle managed to spin out of the way and counter with a spinning smash of his staff, sending him flying backwards and slamming into a wall. "I guess a newly evolved Akuma isn't very strong," said Rider of Clubs, watching the wounded Akuma stagger forwards out of the wall. "I should finish him off…" he said, taking two cards out and collapsing the club at the top of the Leangle Rouzer and the staff itself before running them through the bottom of it.

"_Blizzard_. _Bite_. _Blizzard Crush_," announced the Rouzer, two blue energy cards with images of a polar bear on two legs and a hooded cobra with spikes on the hood flying out of the Rouzer's end, and then merging with Leangle.

Leangle leapt into the air towards the Akuma, his legs emitting a barrage of ice at the Akuma and freezing him before Leangle brought his legs together on it's head for a scissors kick. Leangle watched the Akuma began cracking as he landed, noticing blue flames had also appeared before the Akuma exploded in a huge fireball. Leangle looked on and noticed the Vassal Akuma had fled. "The first one got away…at least I destroyed that one," he said, rather proud of himself for having not lost his touch since his retirement. His pride was short lived as he witnessed a blue armored Frill Lizard Akuma rise from the flames. "What?!" he yelled in shock, wondering how it could still be alive.

The Ao-Erimakitokage Akuma leapt onto a building and fled before Leangle could attack. "It got away…" he muttered, deactivating his belt, causing the purple card to fly out and go over him, this time removing his suit. "I need to find the Anti-Akuma Headquarters…" he said, heading back to his motorcycle.

* * *

Tachibana had taken the trio to a batting cage. "Alright," he said, standing in front of the pitching machine. It launched out a baseball, Tachibana keeping his eye on it. "4!" he shouted, then caught the ball, turning it around to reveal a four written on it.

Jarrett gasped. "How did you do that?" he asked in amazement at Tachibana's sharp eyesight.

"Reflexes," said Tachibana. "This exercise will train your reflexes to react quicker to incoming attacks," the veteran Rider explained. "I put Mutsuki through this same thing when I was training him."

Jarrett nodded and soon was standing in front of a pitching machine, the other two doing much the same.

* * *

**Tokyo Bay, 11:10 am;**

A small group of hazmat equipped soldiers heaved a coffin out of the tomb onto the floor above. This one had a Viper engraved on it's lid. "Careful," said the lead soldier as it was set down. "Alright…open it, slowly…"

The other soldiers slowly pried the lid of the casket open, smoke billowing out of the centuries old prison. What was laid inside was covered by a shroud, hiding it from sight, a single magical tag laying on top of it. One of the soldiers picked the tag up and looked at it, it was labeled '永遠の眠り'.

"Eternal Sleep…" read the soldier.

"I wonder what that means…" said the lead soldier, looking at it.

Suddenly, an unearthly cry tore through the tunnel. "What was that?" asked another one, looking around slowly. He then looked down into the coffin, only to find it empty. "It's empty!"

"Where'd the creature go?!" asked another soldier, looking around in a panic with his squad mate. Suddenly, he felt something fall on the head of his hazmat suit. He slowly looked up, saliva falling on his visor. A pair of purple reptilian eyes lit up in the darkness and the owner leapt on the soldiers with an unearthly screech, their screams and gunfire echoing through the tunnel…

* * *

**Tokyo, 11:15 am;**

"Thank you," said Kyo, getting off the phone. "We've got the funding for the project," he stated, smiling. "Now, we just need to find some test subjects…" he said, smirking.

"I think that can be arranged," said Anga, running a hand over the coffin. "But it'll require another of your…Shutai creations," he said, looking at the Prometheus II, disgust expertly hidden. This was desecration of the dead at its worst.

"Abomination?" asked Kyo before chuckling. "That's a good word for it."

"In our language, it means 'black magic'," explained the Yoso Akuma Rozu. "Regardless, they'll help us find our subjects," he explained. "Subjects with a fusion ratio exactly like that of Kamen Rider Taiga would be preferable…"

"That's all fine and good, but any particular reason you had me send some poor souls down into that tomb and set one of those cannibalistic beasts loose?" asked Kyo, not seeming to care he sent people to their death.

"I have my reasons…"

* * *

An average built, but muscular man stood in front of a back ally, looking into it carefully. He had black hair down to his ears and intense, dark blue eyes, and was presently wearing a dark shirt with black pants. However, he was otherwise unassuming in appearances. "Alright, there's a back entrance to the conveience store here…I'll come back later tonight and make my move…" he whispered to himself with a chuckle. He then turned to head off.

"Excuse me, sir," said Mutsuki, stopping on his motorcycle.

The man looked to him. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm looking for the Anti-Akuma Division headquarters, do you know where that is?" asked Mutsuki, looking at a map.

The man looked and pointed to the location on the map. "It's right there," he said, trying not to make himself conspicuous.

"Thank you…" said Mutsuki, not knowing the man's name.

"Gorou," said the man.

Mutsuki nodded, giving a light bow. "Thank you, Gorou-san," he said, putting his helmet on and taking off.

Gorou chuckled, but then gave a hateful look. "I don't want your thanks, brat…" he muttered under his breath before heading off.

* * *

"Two!" shouted Jarrett as a baseball flew past. He ran and picked it up, finding a three instead and giving a groan. "I was so close…"

"Don't give up, Jarrett-san," said Tachibana, keeping a relatively emotionless face. "You're improving."

Akari hadn't shouted out an answer yet, despite several baseballs flying past. "Five!" she called, turning and picking it up, finding a five on it. "I did it!" she shouted, in her normal, hyper tone.

"Good job, Akari-san," said Tachibana, walking over. "You waited until you had a good answer before making a guess. Now do it again, and keep doing it until you get it every time."

Mamoru stood nearby, his Majuu sitting nearby and watching. "Eight!" he called, and then picked up the ball, only to find a one. He then yelled something in Akuma, causing his Majuu to cover it's ears (and everyone else to look at Mamoru with a raised eyebrow, as it sounded like total gibberish. "I'm sorry for using foul language…" he said, petting the little Chameleon. "I'm just frustrated…"

Tachibana walked over to Mamoru. "You're not focused," he said, keeping the same, serious face. "You must quiet your own mind before you can focus on the task at hand, which is defeating your doppelganger," he stated. "Without focus, winning the battle is not possible."

Mamoru sighed. "I know, Tachibana-sempai, but…" he started. "I'm not used to all these new feelings I have…the High Warrior suppressed my mind and left me unable to feel a lot of what you humans are able to. Now that I can feel those things, I can barely concentrate on anything…that's probably why my brother defeated me so easily…" He sighed in defeat, rubbing his chest.

Tachibana listened carefully. "…You remind me of someone I knew," he said, giving a thoughtful look. The Akuma turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "Hear me out. He's known to his own kind as the Catagory Joker Undead, who became a man named Hajime. Before he became human, he was just a mindless beast. Then the Category Two of Hearts, also known as the Human Undead, allowed himself to be sealed to grant emotions to Hajime. I think for a long time, Hajime probably felt exactly as you do now…But I think his emotions gave him more strength than anything else…"

Mamoru looked up at him. "Tachibana-sama…how do I use my emotions to make me stronger?"

"That's something you must find out for yourself…" said Tachibana. "…For Hajime, it was a young girl named Amane. For her, he would do anything. You must find something you can fight for…"

Mamoru nodded slowly. He then looked up at the sky and the trees around him. "…Your world is so beautiful…" he stated. "Now that I see it as you do. The Akuma homeworld, in your tongue it would be called Yomi, was like a rainforest world. It too was beautiful…or rather it used to be, until our wars with another race that lived there destroyed the forests." he explained. "We won and drove them from our universe, but it left our world in ruin, though at the time, we didn't care, the thrill of victory was all that mattered…and I have a feeling if the High Warrior has his way, this world will be the same…and I don't want that to happen…not again. The needless killings, the needless loss of brothers and sisters, the senseless destruction…must the entire universe be nothing more than our battleground?!" he yelled, mostly to himself as new feelings began to apply to old memories. He gripped his hand to the point where it leaked a bit of energy.

Tachibana nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then allow that to be what gives you strength."

Mamoru nodded, standing up slowly. "Thank you, Tachibana-sama," he said, bowing, then turned back to his training.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma Division HQ, 11:30 am;**

"So, you're Mutsuki?" asked Karin, looking the young man over. On the surface, it was hard to believe he was a former Kamen Rider, seeing as he looked quite insecure with himself.

Mutsuki nodded nervously, as the commander was looking down at him like a hawk. "Yes, Karin-taicho," he said, bowing in respect.

"At ease," Karin replied. "So you said you attacked the Chameleon Akuma but then the Vassal Akuma saved it, and one of them evolved into a full fledged Akuma?"

Mutsuki nodded. "Yes, a symbol appeared on it's chest and then it lit on fire and transformed," he explained. "I thought I destroyed it, but it survived somehow and had blue armor then…" he said, confused by the experience. He was used to fighting Undead, which operated by completely different rules.

"You didn't fail to destroy it," said Karin, getting Mutsuki to raise his eyebrow in surprise. "You managed to kill the original, rather easily at that, it merely split into two separate Akuma. It's a power that the Fire Akuma have in their arsenal," she explained. "Good job, I shouldn't expect any less from a veteran Rider."

Sora looked at the Leangle Rouze System. "…The Leangle System works much the same as the other ones," she stated. "The only difference with it is the Category Ace is very powerful and Mutsuki has a high compatibility to it, so that's why he was the strongest of the four Riders in their base forms," she explained, taking it and it's cards, handing them back to Mutsuki. "I don't need to research them further."

"But we do need another Rider," Karin interjected. "At least until Eiji is back on his feet. At the moment, we're down one Rider and need a replacement. Mutsuki, you've done your part before, but we could really use your help right now…" she said, not wanting to force him to do it.

Mutsuki looked down at the Leangle Rouze System, thinking. "…Back then…I spent most of the time controlled by the Category Ace…and after that, I didn't feel like I contributed much most of the time…" he said, giving it some thought. "…I'll do it, until Eiji-san is back in action."

Karin nodded, giving a bow. "Thank you, Mutsuki-san," she said, then motioned a bunch of Masked Troopers over. "Troopers, as long as he's here, you're to view Mutsuki as your field commander. Remember, he's a veteran Kamen Rider and your Sempai."

"Sempai?" asked Mutsuki, surprised. He rubbed the back of his head, a little taken off guard. "I've never been someone's Sempai before…"

Suddenly, an alarm went off. Karin ran to a control panel. "Akuma!" she said, the video feed coming up of the Ao-Erimakitokage Akuma attacking a park downtown. "It's the Frill Lizard that escaped you before, think you can go take him out?"

Mutsuki nodded. "I'll try," he said, running towards his bike.

* * *

**Tokyo, 11:40 am;**

"Three!" yelled Jarrett, running over to the ball and picking up to confirm a three was indeed on it. "Three! Yes!"

"Four!" called Akari, going to pick hers up, once more getting a four.

"…Five!" yelled Mamoru, rushing to his ball and finding he'd gotten it. "Yes, I did it!"

Tachibana smiled. "Good job, everyone," he said. "There's more training to come, however," he warned. "But that's good for now."

Jarrett's cell phone rang. "Hello…Akuma?" he asked, and then hung up. "There's an Akuma attacking, but it's not Ao-Mamoru, it's a different one!" he stated. "Mutsuki is on his way to fight it right now!"

"Alright, you two had better head over there," said Tachibana. "Mamoru, is there any way to locate your brother?"

Mamoru nodded. "I think, we have the same scent and they have something that can track Akuma by scent…"

Jarrett nodded, pulling out a Wolf Drone and having it sniff Mamoru before putting it down and letting it run off after a scent. "Alright, let's head out," he said, looking back to once more find Akari gone. He sighed. "Wait for me!" he called, running after her while Tachibana and Mamoru headed after the Wolf Drone.

Mutsuki rode up to the attacking Akuma, pulling to a stop, a van full of Masked Troopers following suit. He got off and slid the Ace card into his belt and put it on before taking his pose. "Henshin!" he yelled, throwing the belt open.

"_Open Up!" _it announced, projecting the purple card, which flowed over Mutsuki and transformed him into Leangle.

"Alright, follow me!" yelled Leangle, charging and stopping the Akuma's sai with his staff before spinning around and smashing it with a trust of the weapon. As it staggered back, the Masked Troopers opened fire on the creature, buffeting it with bullets. With it distracted, Leangle swung his staff around, hitting it repeatedly, sparks flying in all directions before a final trust launched it back. The Masked Troopers then ran past, slashing it with their swords before Leangle did a leaping stab with his staff to it's chest, sending it flying backwards.

"Good job," praised Leangle to the Troopers before pulling out some Rouze Cards to finish it off. That is, until he noticed something approaching through the trees and gasped lightly. The Frill Lizard Akuma turned around and squawked in shock and fear.

The approaching creature with sunken purple eyes and pale, scaly, green skin. It had now broken chains hooked to it's arms and legs and it's body was overall emaciated looking, it's hands having oversized claws. It's head resembled that of a viper, complete with a reptilian mouth with large fangs jutting out the sides. It's only piece of clothing resembled a simple loincloth made of white fabric, it had no armor of any sort on its body.

The creature grabbed the Akuma as it stood frozen in shock and terror, sinking his fangs into the Frill Lizard's throat. As the Akuma screamed in pain, red energy was sucked out of him through the monster's fangs, the creature's eyes lighting up red as each pulse of energy surged into his body. Finally, the monster threw the dead body to the ground, the Akuma simply being reduced to dust, as it's Elemental Energy was sucked dry

Leangle gasped at the brutality of the scene, not to mention seeing an Akuma reduced to dust. "What is that thing?!" he yelled in shock, the Masked Troopers aiming despite their fear of this unknown foe who'd just treated a Fire Akuma like nothing more than a soft drink.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji, 11:50 am;**

An unanimous shiver of dread went through the chamber, the Yosu Akuma Rozu shivering in fear as one of the few very real threats to the Akuma Race's existence resurfaced, very much awake, cranky, and hungry for Elemental Energy. The King's reaction was a mix of nervousness and annoyance.

"It can't be! An Orokana!" yelled Venti, in shock.

"But there haven't been any Orokana in centuries…unless one of the Berserk Tribe somehow escaped it's prison," said Gaia.

"I recognize that Orokana…that's a member of the Berserk Tribe, once an honorable Fire Akuma," said Mao, snarling. "It would seem that yet again, careless humans have somehow gone and unearthed it…"

"We must do something!" said Suijin.

"What can we do?" asked Venti, almost hyperventilating. He was born long after the war with the Berserk Tribe, and since that day, the cannibals had been treated like the Akuma equivalent of the Boogyman.

"The Orokana is too dangerous to send Akuma to fight. We can only hope that the Riders can destroy it…" Gaia said with a grim tone, as even the level-headed Rozu of Earth felt fear clutch her heart with an unshakable grasp.

* * *

**Tokyo, Midday;**

The Viper Orokana let out an unearthly roar, snarling as he slowly approached Leangle. The Masked Troopers opened fire on him, but he wadded through the fire like it was nothing. Seeing this, several ran forwards and tried to slash the Orokana with their swords, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown aside.

Leangle charged forwards and tried to smash the creature repeatedly, only to be blocked with ease. He tried an overhead smash but was caught in the cannibal's grasp. The Orokana roared and slashed him with it's oversized claws repeatedly before throwing him to the ground. Green energy charged into the Orokana's mouth and it spat a stream of bright green liquid at Leangle, who managed to dodge, watching the poison kill plants were it'd landed. "Poison?" he asked, then dodged another blast of it, jumping into the air and managing to land a trust onto the Orokana's chest, driving it back, but failing to do much before it slashed him repeatedly and threw him to the ground.

Akari and Jarrett arrived nearby and were taken back by the huge viper-themed being. "What is that thing?!" asked Jarrett, shocked.

"I don't know, but Leangle-sempai really needs backup," said Akari.

The two summoned their belts. "Henshin!" they yelled, transforming into their Rider forms.

However, before they could come to Leangle's aid, Prometheus II dove out of the sky, kicking both to the ground. "Prometheus II!" yelled Akarui, getting to her feet.

"I hope that training was enough!" said Kage, getting to his feet. "Use your Fire form, Akari-chan," he said. "My Earth Form can deal with it's Water Tribe side and you Fire can deal with it's Wind Tribe side!"

Akarui nodded. "Henshin Shinka!" she announced, transforming to her Inferno Form.

* * *

**Anti-Akuma HQ, 12:05 pm;**

Karin watched the Orokana slash Leangle and throw him a good distance, then dissolve several Masked Troopers to nothing with its poison. "What on Earth is that thing?" she asked, horrified. She spared a moment to wonder how to tell the Troopers' families about this.

Sora watched this in shock, fear creeping into her heart. "An Orokana…" she muttered, as she backed up out of fright.

"A what?" asked Karin, looking at her with a questioning tone, somewhat suspicious at Sora's actions.

"There's something from Akuma legends I found," said Sora, a bit quickly.. "The Orokana are like their Wendigo…"

"Wendi-what?" asked Karin, blinking.

"Wendigo, they're a Native American demon that possesses those who resort to cannibalism," said the technical expert. "What you're looking at is an Akuma who cannibalized another Akuma's energy. It becomes extremely powerful and gains a different element, but it loses all control…"

Karin's eyes widen, watching Leangle get blasted through a tree by poison. "What can we do? Leangle is a powerful Rider and he's getting thrashed around like a rag doll!"

Sora looked at the table, seeing Tachibana's Rouze Absorber. "Well, it's worth a shot," she said, picking it up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Karin.

"To hopefully give Leangle a chance of stopping that monster!" called Sora as she ran out the door.

Karin nodded…then took off after her to help.

* * *

**Tokyo, 12:10 pm;**

Ao-Mamoru slowly approached a man in a back ally. "No crime can go unpunished…" he stated, raising his combat knives.

"Stop!" yelled Mamoru, standing behind him with Tachibana.

Ao-Mamoru slowly turned. "The traitor returns…" he said. "That's a crime as well…executing you will be most rewarding."

Mamoru snarled. "Majuu Fusion!" he called, fusing with his Majuu to assume his Akuma form. "I've opened my eyes, brother!" he yelled. "I've seen the truth. The High Warrior is lying to us! If only you could see this world without his bias…this world is beautiful…like ours used to be before he made us go to war!"

"Lies!" yelled Ao-Mamoru. "I will kill you for that! Heretic!" he yelled, jumping at Mamoru with his knives, only to be dodged repeatedly. "What?!" he asked, before slashing once more, but being dodged.

"You're slow, brother," said Mamoru, slashing him back with his claws fiercely, and then did a spinning kick to his chest. "Thanks for the training, Tachibana-sempai," he said, looking over his shoulder at Tachibana.

Tachibana smiled and nodded. "You're welcome; but don't let your guard down!"

Mamoru dodged another slash from his brother, then caught his wrist and flipped him over him. "Brother, I have something to fight for besides just to fight, and that's why you will lose!" he yelled, catching both his brother's wrists and forcing him to drop the knives. The two then started fighting tooth and nail.

* * *

Akarui flew over Prometheus II as it flew at Kage with a blast of wind, only to have him dodge and Akarui slash it's wings with her twin swords, sending it crashing to the ground. Prometheus II snarled, charging and grabbing both, slamming them through several trees before they slashed it repeatedly with their swords, but didn't manage to do much. So they stabbed it in the throat, forcing it to drop them.

"It's not working, Onii-chan," said Akarui, getting back to her feet.

Kage nodded. "This thing has to have a weakness of some sort…"

Akarui looked at a nearby lake. "Onii-chan! When Taiga-san was fighting Kira, he threw him into a lake and it stopped his regeneration!"

Kage nodded. "Good thinking, Akari-chan!" he said, dodging a triple blast of Prometheus II's elements. "Thank goodness for Tachibana-sempai's training…" he said, his reaction time having increased. He then began backing towards the lake.

* * *

Leangle was sent flying backwards by a blast of poison, his chest plate deforming from the damage. He groaned, getting back to a knee. "This thing is really strong…" he muttered. "How do I beat it?"

The Orokana opened his maul, lunging at Leangle to bite him and drain his energy, only for a bazooka shell to hit him in the chest, blasting him backwards.

Leangle looked over, seeing Karin kneeling with a bazooka next to her car, Sora getting out of it. "Thank you, Karin-sama!" he said, standing back up.

"Leangle, catch!" yelled Sora, throwing him the Rouze Absorber.

Leangle caught it and looked at it with a confused posture. "Is this…" he asked, seeing Sora nod. He quickly put it on his wrist and slid a card into it.

"_Absorb Queen_."

Leangle then reached for his cards. "I'll try Jack form…" he said, as last time he'd attempted King form had failed. A purple plate formed over the screen with a stylized golden elephant design inside of a Club symbol. He then ran the Jack card through the slot.

"_Fusion Jack_."

His chest armor glowed golden as a gold, energy elephant was projected out of the Rouze Absorber, flying back and fusing with his armor as an elephant's trumpet radiated from it. He gained massive golden shoulder pads each with a pair of elephant tusks extending from them, a emerald green color surrounding his neck, making his upper body look more proportioned. A pair of massive gauntlets formed over his arms, emerald green on the outer side with silver at the fists. The gold on his chest and head both became more vibrant and shiny, a stylized elephant symbol replacing the spade symbol he'd previously had while an ax-like gold and silver blade formed from golden energy at the bottom of his Rouzer, turning it into a Halberd while a massive, silver spiked ball and chain materialized, him catching the manifesting chain with his left hand.

Leangle rouse to his feet, clinching his fists. The Orokana roared and charged, only for Leangle to swing the spiked ball around, smashing it in the chest and sending it crashing to the ground. The Viper rose once more, only to be smashed in the face with the spiked back, cracking his forehead and green energy bleeding out. Leangle dropped the spiked ball and charged forwards, swinging his Rouzer, striking the Viper in the chest with the bladed end, cutting deep. A second slash tore him open and let energy bleed out. Leangle then leveled the Orokana with a powerful punch, launching him backwards to the ground.

Leangle took out several cards and slid them through his Rouzer.

"_Blizzard._ _Screw._ _Blizzard Gale_."

An icy wind swirled around his fist, almost like a drill. He charged forwards and delivered a powerful punch to the Orokana's chest, freezing him solid before the force of the blow blew a hole through his chest. The Orokana cracked and fall backwards, exploding into a blast of green energy.

Sora gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that nightmare is over with. But if it took that much for Leangle to beat it, I hope we'll be strong enough if another shows up…"

Karin nodded, but despite the victory couldn't help being concerned. "I know…things just got more dangerous…"

* * *

Akarui flew behind the Prometheus II as it flew after Kage, who headed for the lake. "Henshin Shinka!" he called, turning into his Torrent Form. He leapt into the water, disappearing below the surface. Akarui flew over, slashing the chimera's wings with her swords, sending it falling into the water below.

"Henshin Shinka!" called Akarui, turning into her Water Form and diving under as well.

Kage pulled out his staff, smashing the monster repeatedly as Akarui slashed away at it. Prometheus II, being only 1/3 Water, was unable to effectively fight back as it was bombarded by the swift-swimming Kamen Riders. Kage and Akarui then pulled out Crests, sliding it into their weapons.

"Element Break…"

Akarui joined her swords together into a naginata and swung them around, wiping up a powerful tide that buffeted the Prometheus II while Kage split his staff into it's three section mode and swung it around as it glowed blue. "Water Dance!" yelled Akarui, surging forwards and slashing the Prometheus II through the back.

"Torrent Break!" called Kage, smashing his weapon through it's stomach at the same time, both Riders coming to a stop as the mutation began to crack. "Your journey ends here…"

"Crash and…burn," said Akarui, snapping her fingers as the Prometheus II went up in a gigantic explosion of red, blue, and green energy, the imprisoned spirits of the Akuma used in its creation escaping.

* * *

Mamoru slashed his Ao counter part repeatedly, driving him back, his counterpart bleeding energy heavily while Mamoru only bared a few injuries. "How did you get so powerful?" asked Ao-Mamoru, in disbelief.

"Simple, I have something to fight for," said Mamoru, running forwards as Ao-Mamoru did the same, the two slashing at one another once as they past, coming to a stop.

After a few moments, Ao-Mamoru began to crack, energy leaking out before he went up in an explosion of red energy. Mamoru panted. "Goodbye…brother…" he said, with a somewhat sorrowful tone."

Tachibana walked over, putting a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "You did well…you tried to convince him, he just wouldn't listen…"

Mamoru nodded. "…Now I'm truly free…"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to find a Tenshi and do as Hikaru did?" asked Karin, standing with Mamoru at an airport, the Akuma in human form and about to board.

Mamoru shook his head. "Being a Tenshi isn't for me…" he said. "Besides, I've got another destiny in mind now…" he said, waving to the group before boarding the plane.

"Where is that plane going?" asked Jarrett, confused.

"South America, the Amazon to be exact," said Tachibana.

"Why's he going there?" asked Karin.

Mutsuki smiled. "There's another Kamen Rider waiting to complete his training there."

"Another…Kamen Rider?" asked Jarrett, getting nods. "…Lucky…" he muttered.

Akari chuckled, rubbing his head. "It's fine, Onii-chan! We've got Tachibana-sempai and Mutsuki-sempai to teach us!"

Mutsuki rubbed his head nervously. "I'm still nervous about being the sempai…"

Jarrett patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'm still getting used to hearing it from Akari-chan…"

Karin looked to Sora. "…Do you think there will be more of those things?"

Sora sighed. "Unfortunately, yes…" she said. "I'm worried, Leangle was already really strong and a veteran Rider, but if it took his Jack Form to kill an Orokana, I don't know if we'll be ready to face more of them…"

Karin nodded with a sigh. "…I think you'd better finish Byakko quickly…"

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kage, episode 20, Roar of the Dragon! The Yoso Akuma Rozu of Fire Appears!;**

The Fire Tribe reaches it's end, but it takes a shocking turn when Anga chooses himself as the final warrior for his tribe. Now the Riders must face their most powerful foe yet.

* * *

The Jack Form for Leangle is based off the SIC version. Also, just for a little perspective, the reason the Akuma were freaked out by the Orokana showing up is simple; the Berserk Tribe was basically their version of zombie apocalypse and have since become their Boogieman. Anyway, see you next time!


End file.
